A Matter Of Race And Character
by Xeno Sapian
Summary: Early 2183 - Before the Battle of the Citadel, Gabriella Daniels and Kenneth Donnelly were selected for the Interspecies Engineering Programme and transferred from the "SSV Perugia" to the Turian Hierarchy Vessel "Arcadias". A secret romance blossoms when a turian finds herself attracted to Kenneth. But there are far-reaching consequences once their relationship is discovered.
1. Arrival

**Author's note: - **_I've been thinking about this story off-and-on since May of this year, but only recently decided to put it down onto paper. It was born from two ideas: Firstly, I wanted to explore the back story of two of the best written peripheral characters on the Normandy: Gabriella Daniels and Kenneth Donnelly. And secondly, there are a disproportionately low number of female aliens in the Mass Effect Universe (the asari being the obvious exception). Female drell, turians, batarians, volus, elcor and vorcha have either been entirely absent from the official stories or fleetingly included; with female salarians and krogan marginally represented and only the quarians showing equal gender representation. I wanted to write a strong female character. Or at the very least, my intention was to create a female alien that people would grow fond of. So, I chose a turian woman._

_Giving her a voice turned out to be relatively easy and she interacted well with the established personalities. The only trouble was that some of the supporting characters wouldn't shut up! The cast steadily grew as the story developed, so that I eventually ended up with way more original characters than I initially envisioned. Each one has their own distinct personality and I hope you will grow to love them as much as I have._

_Also, as this story is set before the first Mass Effect game it __**will**__ follow accepted canon, with a few unique ideas along the way._

_Mass Effect is an IP of BioWare, a division of EA Games. I make no money from this story. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

**A Matter of Race and Character**

**ARRIVAL**

**_Terminal One, Polos Municipal Spaceport, Cyone – 07:00am LT – 24th January 2183 CE_**

This was the first time Valni had met a human.

Her orders had been clear: Rendezvous with the humans on Cyone, take them back to the ship, and oversee their conduct for the duration of the Programme – Seemed simple enough. She'd been killing time by watching the mingling crowds of asari. In her professional career she rarely got a chance to interact with aliens. Most of her time had been spent off world, serving the fleet, with only occasional shore-leave on the Citadel. Newly promoted, Valni had suddenly been thrust into unfamiliar territory. Humans, she understood, were gaining greater prominence in the galactic community. She'd seen a few wandering around Tayseri Ward, and had come across them briefly on a colony world, but she'd never had the chance to speak to one – Let alone two of them. Not that the advancing humans were providing much in the way of opportunity to talk. To most turians first impressions were everything; they set the tone of future relationships; determined how you could roughly predict that person would behave, and Valni's impression of the two humans approaching her was this: They were loud.

"…A hell of a lot of damage for a single person – One might even suspect that someone in your room put on a biotic display."

"You're barking up the wrong tree, Kenneth."

"I'm just saying: An asari colony; plenty of time to kill; I wouldn't blame you for feeling lonely…"

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?"

"Something must have made you go all _'vanguard' _on the hotels arse. You have a fit of pique? You must have been pretty pissed to demolish the shower divider!"

"That was an accident. The management were fine about it."

"Oh aye, they probably see damage like that all the time. All those passionate blue women seeking comfort in each other's arms; not knowing their own strength – Are you sure you didn't have a little asari company? Or two?"

"Just drop it, Kenneth!"

"All right, I'll be quiet. You won't hear another peep out of me. Happy?"

"No. I can still hear you breathing."

Noticing a natural lull in the conversation, Valni took the opportunity to introduce herself – Firing off a crisp salute she launched into her presentation:

"Alliance personnel: Welcome to the Interspecies Engineering Programme. I'm the Liaison Officer with the Turian Engineering Corps, Logistics, Exploration and Research team on _Arcadias_. For the next six-weeks you can rely on me as guide and escort while you serve the Meritocracy and advance your knowledge of turian scientific developments. I hope we will be worthy of your consociation and that you will make valuable additions to the crew."

Both humans saluted her. "That's an impressive title," the male human commented. He sounded amused.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Daniels. Nice to meet you." The female extended her hand – Ah, she'd been briefed about this.

"Valni Severan," she said gripping the offered hand in what she hoped was the proper protocol.

"Kenneth Donnelly." The male shook her hand. He had a strong grip. "Engineer extraordinaire. A pleasure."

"Stop flirting," the female warned.

"Who's flirting? I'm just being friendly."

"Did you enjoy your stay on Cyone?" Valni asked, attempting to steer the conversation back on track.

"Aye, it's a nice place. Much larger than I thought it was gonna be. We got a chance to see some of the sights."

"From behind a deck of cards," Daniels muttered.

"I hear Polos is a very friendly city. Have you been here long?"

"The _Perugia_'s shuttle dropped us off four days ago," Daniels continued. "I imagine they'll have picked up the two engineers from your ship by now?" Valni nodded. Artificers Garroll and Winger had been billeted at the asari hotel _Azure_ (much to Winger's delight), since Illium was along the _SSV Perugia_'s patrol route. That was the only difficulty with these Programmes, the logistics of organizing where everyone was supposed to be was a nightmare; unless the exchange ships were able to rendezvous at a central location, like the Citadel, individual crew-members had to stay close to the patrol routes of their surrogate vessels.

"Where's the ship we'll be serving on?" Donnelly asked.

"The _Arcadias_ is currently on patrol. But, the Captain's waiting for us. We should probably start out now," Valni indicated the shuttle sitting on the runway behind her.

"Lead the way, Officer Severan."

Making their way onto the runway, they clambered aboard the contragravatic shuttle. Valni watched as the humans took their seats and signalled to the pilot that they were ready to leave. The doors shut and the shuttle lifted off, rising gracefully into the air as it navigated its way through the dense traffic of ships. Cyone was a busy world. Not as popular as other asari colonies like Illium, but it was developing quickly.

It was going to be a relatively short flight but Valni endeavoured to put her new crewmates at ease.

"You should like it on _Arcadias_. We're primarily a training and research vessel, but we have been called upon to conduct search-and-rescue; patrol work; colony reformation; and most recently engaged in an all-out assault."

"Who were you fighting?" Daniels asked. "I mean, if it isn't classified."

"Batarian pirates – They'd attacked a human colony out near the Terminus System and we were the closest vessel to respond. Their ship took heavy damage and we chased them away before they could abduct anyone."

"Impressive," Donnelly commented. "A ship of humanitarian turians. Humaniturians! We should fit right in." Valni mentally rolled her eyes at the pun but still smiled. "So, Officer Severan, what do you do for fun?"

"_Arcadias_ has a full range of recreational facilities: A gym, mess hall, games room, even a sparring ring, if you'd like to try that. Most resources you could think of really."

"Do you play poker?"

"I play Skyllian-Five on occasion. I'm considered fairly good."

"We'll have to arrange a few games," Kenneth insisted. "I've never played against a turian before. I imagine you have a good poker face."

"Kenneth!" Gabriella exclaimed, appalled by his apparent lack of tact.

"What? It's a compliment. If she's that good a player she'll have control over her reactions."

Valni smiled. "Well, if you insist, I'll play you. Assuming you don't mind losing? But we usually play for high stakes. Do you have anything worth putting up?"

"I think I have just the thing," Kenneth stated, reaching into his duffel bag and retrieving a large, cream-coloured tube with strange symbols on it.

"What is that?" Valni asked.

"That, my girl, is a bottle of 31-year old Islay Scotch, shipped all the way from Port Ellen, Scotland. Eight-hundred credits of the finest single malt."

"We're on assignment, travelling with the bare essentials, and you're bringing that with you?" Gabriella asked incredulously.

"What is life without its little luxuries?" Kenneth replied; pulling back his lips and showing his blunt teeth. "Besides, did you stop to consider that with this I might further interplanetary relations with our turian cousins? Peace and cooperation are achieved through the completion of mutual goals. Sharing a wee dram together could help that."

"Actually," Valni chimed in, "no-one on the ship could drink that. We can't digest levo-amino based foods or drink. And you couldn't eat our food. All your rations are being shipped over in the cargo hold."

"Ah. Well, all the more for me then," Kenneth replied, placing the tube back in his duffel bag.

"And just what did you leave behind to make sure you're kit-bag was underweight?" Gabriella asked.

"Dinna worry, girl. I'm sure I can do without my dipole spanner." Kenneth glanced at Valni and briefly closed one eye. She frowned. Perhaps he had a nervous tick?

The Liaison Officer could only watch as another argument broke out between the bizarre pair of aliens. They'd made a memorable first impression on her and, she had to admit, she was looking forward to working with them. _This might prove to be an interesting assignment_, she reflected. If nothing else, she wasn't going to lack for entertainment.

* * *

**_Combat Information Centre, Hierarchy Vessel 'Arcadias' – 07:30am Zulu_**

"You are on _Arcadias_! I am Captain Verress. You will address me as Sir or Captain at all times. On Alliance vessels you may have been permitted an indulgent amount of professional liberty. That will not be the case here. Two of my crew have given up their places so you could be on this ship. They will, if they know what's good for them, make a worthy addition to the _SSV Perugia_, but while you are on _Arcadias_ I expect you to maintain their exacting standards. No fall in efficiency will be tolerated. While you serve on this ship you will conduct yourselves in the manner and self-discipline expected by the Hierarchy; expected of all turians. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Kenneth and Gabby answered together.

"I sincerely hope so. Your conduct directly influences the Hierarchy's opinion of future exchange programmes with the Alliance. You are humanity's representatives, so do your race proud." She turned to Valni. "Officer Severan: Continue with the orientation."

"Yes Captain." All three officers saluted and spun on their heels, leaving Verress who had already turned back to the CIC's holo-display, her mind on other matters.

Verress could best be described as a taciturn captain. Struggling on the wrong side of fifty, Verress had expected to be General by now. The fact that she was still a Captain was, to her, a clear snub by the Meritocracy. The perceived injustice of this obvious slight to her leadership style was one she bore with dignity, resolve, and no little resentment. She ran the crew hard, and expected results. _Arcadias_ was governed with the precision of a Hierarchy State Ship. The dedication she instilled in the cadets from the moment they set foot on-board had become infamous amongst the fleet, leading to an unwritten but widely used maxim: _'Train on Arcadias - relax on the frontline.'_ It was a philosophy Verress fully embraced.

Orientation came in three stages. Firstly, they were shown their quarters – Two small but comfortable cabins towards the stern of the ship. Kenneth's room still had a lingering odour of the 'Flaked Carapace' salve that Winger used to treat his condition; while Garroll's quarters were clean and fresh, much to Gabriella's delight. The communal showers were just down the corridor. Valni explained that was standard practice aboard turian vessels and Gabriella was anxious to know if they were single-sex showers, appearing relieved when she was told they were.

Next, came a tour of the ship. Valni escorted them around showing the various facilities. The gym and sparring room elicited little interest, while the games room, and specifically the poker table, was a source of great joy. Kenneth in particular seemed happy, announcing he might move in.

Their visit to the mess hall drew a reasonably large crowd, the crew itching to meet and greet the visiting aliens. But, it was the visit to the infirmary that proved a real eye-opener. The humans were hailed by _Arcadias'_ friendly giant of a doctor. He loomed over them, extending a welcoming hand which was grasped tentatively by each of the visitors. The doctor tried to contain his enthusiasm but Valni could see the offered hands straining under his tremendous grip and vigorous shake.

Lastly, there was a visit to the Engine Room and the area with which they would become most familiar. They were welcomed by a large group of artificers who each shook their hands and expressed great interest in working with the humans. Valni directed them down to their workstations which were located in the Core Monitor on tier one of the Engine Room. The pair seemed keen to start work and Valni was impressed with their zeal. As representatives of humanity they weren't doing badly.

* * *

The fighters circled each other, searching for any weakness in their opponents' defences. A small crowd had gathered in the sparring hall, eagerly watching the two novice fighters demonstrate their skills. Valni sat at the back of the hall, watching the match with interest, coolly noting at least three openings that the fighter in red could have exploited.

Valni had left the humans in the capable hands of the artificers. They'd had a productive first day. Valni felt it was important to ease them in gently but they'd surprised everyone and exceeded expectations. The artificers were pleased with their performance. Time would tell if they'd be able to maintain that level of ability and Valni, as per her orders, would check up on them regularly, but right now, this was her down-time.

She was so focused on the ring that she didn't at first notice the voices behind her. A group of cadets were milling about in the doorway of the sparring hall, their voices hushed just enough so they could be heard by everyone within a six-metre radius.

"I heard the ship boasts the highest number of martial arts champions in the fleet," the first one stated.

"Wouldn't think to look at it," a second cadet muttered. He had an obnoxious voice. "It looks like it's been in service for generations."

"Forty-eight years now," a young female added.

"Yeah, and only about seven of those years were useful."

"It's probably due for decommissioning soon."

"Why they keep it in service is beyond me."

"Probably saving the tired old bird out of loyalty to her service to the fleet."

"Are you talking about the ship or the Captain?" the obnoxious one asked to the sound of general laughter.

Valni stood up, ready to tear into them when the voice of the obnoxious one called out to her.

"Hey, you there. Boy! Does this tub have any worthwhile fighters?"

Valni turned slowly, enjoying the sight of their faces dropping as they realised they were addressing a superior officer.

"Yes, _boy!_ _Arcadias_ has trained some of the best. A fact you would know if you'd bothered to look it up on the damn extranet. Are you a fighter?"

"Yes, sir - Ma'am - Sir! Yes, I am," the cadet stammered.

"A soldier needs to be an excellent observer, so explain to me how a rookie who claims to be a fighter fails to recognise both a ship with an illustrious history and a superior officer?"

"I'm very sorry, sir," he quavered.

"Sixteen of Palaven's most celebrated martial warriors have served aboard _Arcadias_. Thanks to your friend here, you will each list their names and accomplishments by zero-nine-hundred tomorrow or you will be explaining to the Captain why you are so patently unprepared to serve aboard this vessel!"

"Yes, sir!" the group intoned.

"And by the way," Valni added quietly, "talk about the Captain like that again and I'll personally rip you a new cloaca!"

Several seconds passed while the cadets stood at attention, no-one daring to move.

"You can skedaddle now," Valni told them. The cadets saluted before turning and scarpering down the corridor. She watched them until they'd disappeared around the corner. It was good to keep the cadets on their toes; and yet, as much as it was a part of the job Valni didn't actually enjoy chewing out new recruits (well, other than that obnoxious prat - _that_ she did enjoy!); but they'd called attention to her appearance and that was a sensitive topic.

Valni knew she looked different. While she'd inherited her mothers' delicate, facial bone structure and soft carapace, Valni had not acquired her height. She was shorter than her contemporaries, and her vestigial head horns were much larger and more developed than was normal for women. This, combined with her naturally slim frame, gave her a slightly androgynous look. She was constantly mistaken for an adolescent male. Unfortunately, it also meant that she was occasionally approached by men with _specific_ tastes – Tastes that she never reciprocated. Their disappointment at discovering she was female was nothing compared to the pain of the wrist locks, kicks and throws she employed if they became violent. As those men discovered to their cost, she knew how to handle herself. Aside from basic combat training, she was adept in several martial arts; the consequence of having a seven-time World Champion for a father, and growing up with three brothers plus one unusually masculine sister.

She figured that ran in the family.

* * *

**_Engine Room, Hierarchy Vessel 'Arcadias' – 10:45am Zulu – 26th January_**

Valni strolled between the busy crew as she headed for the stairwell to the Core Monitor. Artificer First Class Djamil Leptis was busy testing one of the humans on the engineering controls. Engineer Daniels stood at her console recounting the function of each mechanism in turn as Leptis pointed at it.

"Primary power levels – Attenuator relay monitors – Capacitor diagnostics."

"And the attenuator relays are dampened by the…?" Leptis asked.

"Electrostatic array," Daniels replied promptly.

"Leptis," Valni strode up to them. "How are our newest crew members doing?"

"Excellently, sir. Settling in very well. I wish all our artificers were as knowledgeable. And enthusiastic – Gabby… sorry, Engineer Daniels especially seems to have a particular affinity with our propulsion control systems."

"I just do what I enjoy, ma'am," the human said as she saluted her.

"With your permission, I'd like Daniels to begin studying the field core harmonics systems at the main trunk on the second tier."

"Already?" Valni frowned. "That seems a little fast, Leptis."

"I'm confident Daniels can handle it."

"Well, if you're certain." She turned to Gabriella. "You up for that Daniels?"

"Yes, ma'am. Just point me at it and I'll make it dance."

Valni grinned – She was starting to really like the human's enthusiasm.

"You would know best, Leptis."

"Thanks Chief."

Valni watched the pair bustle off up the stairwell before she turned and approached the remaining human who was crouched by an open panel. "How are you coping, Donnelly? Not feeling left behind I hope?"

"Not at all, sir. I like seeing Gabby enjoy herself with a new engine. Better watch her though. She gets rather attached to them. Very soon she'll be giving them names."

"Well, if Leptis and the other artificers don't mind, who am I to argue?"

"You say that now, but wait till she starts calling the drive core _'Blue-shift Bethany'_."

"I can think of worse names." Valni smiled at the human. "Is there a problem?" she asked, referring to the open panel.

"No. Just a few minor adjustments. Could you do me a favour and read the data off my console?"

"Sure." Valni strode over to his console and glanced at the data on the screen. "The signal from the electrostatic array is fluctuating," she stated.

"No problem." Donnelly reached into his jacket a produced a small, black device that he placed against the exposed array. "A quick adjustment with the old dipole spanner and the signal should be back in alignment."

"It is," Valni confirmed. "I thought you'd left that behind?" she asked, indicating the dipole spanner.

"No, that was a ruse to wind Gabby up." He stepped back from the open panel. "Hence the wink."

"Oh." Valni understood. "That was a wink? I thought you had an eye infection or a nervous tick."

The human raised his eyebrows. "I suspect something's been lost in translation." Donnelly wandered forward; Valni moved aside to let him take up position at his console.

"So, you two seem to get on well. Are you and Daniels… together?" she asked.

"You mean as a couple? Gabby and me? No. We've been friends for years. I like her because she's dependable, whip-smart – But don't tell her I said that – And easy on the eyes. And she hangs around so she can tell everyone that they're doing it wrong, and, most importantly, to keep me out of trouble."

"You talk as if that's a full time job."

"Aye, it's a big commitment. She puts a lot of hours in."

"And does she keep you out of trouble, Donnelly?"

"Well, she needs more practice."

Valni grinned and shook her head. _Alliance humour!_

The intercom on Donnelly's console suddenly sprung to life: "Engineers Donnelly and Daniels please respond," a voice intoned.

"This is Donnelly, go ahead."

"You have an incoming transmission from a salarian exploration vessel, the _Auroto_. It's from an engineer on-board. Only gave his name as 'Chaill'."

"Odd name for a salarian," Valni commented.

"There's a very good reason for that," Donnelly replied. He turned to the upper tier. "Hey, Gabby," he yelled, "we've got a vid-link from Chaill."

"Really?" Daniels' voice replied. "I'll be right there."

"Who's Chaill?" Valni asked.

"Krogan engineer," Kenneth explained. "We met him, what is it, two years ago now?"

"Yeah, two years," Gabriella confirmed as she wandered down the stairwell. "He was part of the Citadel engineering exchange team on the _Perugia_ back in '80 - '81. He's a great guy. Brilliant engineer. Terrific dancer, actually."

"No kidding," Kenneth put in. "We kinda got him hooked on Latin ballroom. Believe it or not, he and Gabby once performed an American Tango at the _Perugia_'s Hogmanay hootenanny!"

Suffering a comprehension breakdown, Valni turned to Daniels; a bewildered expression on her face.

"We danced at the new year party," Gabriella translated. Valni nodded in understanding.

"Aye, it was crazy," Kenneth continued, "you wouldn't think a krogan could do a pirouette!" The turian stared, her mind boggling at the notion. "Also, a huge rugby fan," he added.

Valni narrowed her eyes in confusion. She seemed to remember hearing rugby mentioned on the Citadel. "That's a human game, isn't it?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Daniels put in. "Another little interest that was passed on. Like an infection! Chaill loves the All Blacks."

Valni had no idea what _'All Blacks'_ were, and at this point wasn't about to ask. Too many strange krogan based images were swirling around her head. She was only vaguely aware of Daniels switching on the comm-screen. The display sprang to life: The distinctive red frontal plate and pale squat face of the turians once mortal enemy filled the monitor.

"Gabriella!" The krogan's deep voice boomed over the speakers. "Looking radiant as always. How's the Alliances' most valuable propulsion specialist? Those turians treating you right?"

Gabriella smiled affectionately at the krogan's beaming face. "Feeling fine, Chaill – No problems. And very happy to see you. How are you?"

"Ecstatic! 34-11! It was a walk-over! I'm thinking it would have been better if Scotland hadn't shown up."

"Aye, right," Kenneth interrupted, "it was just the first round ya overgrown iguana. They'll bounce back for qualifying."

"Unlikely. They couldn't even muster up a win against Eden Prime. Hell, the Armali squad could pound them right now."

"Armali is a good team, Chaill," Gabriella put in, glancing slyly at Kenneth, "don't knock them by comparing them to Scotland!"

"Taking sides now are we, Gabby? Since when do you watch rugby? Besides, it's a bit different when you're playing asari, no matter how butch they get. Though, I wouldn't mind being part of that scrum!"

"They'd stomp you into the ground and bury you alive, Donnelly."

"Aye, but what a way to go."

Gabriella was grinning broadly at the banter between her two friends. Valni looked on in astonishment – She had once been told by an asari on the Citadel that all men were the same, regardless of species. Seeing how this disparate trio interacted, she could well believe it. Chaill and Kenneth were behaving very much like her male friends on _Arcadias_.

"How's your new crew?" Gabriella asked, changing the subject.

"They're a good bunch of engineers. Even for salarians! Almost as knowledgeable as I am."

"Play nice, Chaill," Daniels warned.

"They know I'm joking." He waved to someone off screen. "Hey, Madik." A salarian moved across the screen behind him, waving cheerfully. The krogan looked back to Daniels. "Honestly, I'm glad to be here. These salarians know their stuff. I've seen quantum entanglement specs I never thought I'd get clearance for. And their drive systems are state of the art. There's a lot I can learn from them. And plenty more they can learn from me."

"I'm not sure salarians would enjoy krogan drinking games, Chaill," Kenneth asserted.

"You're just sore because you lost the bet," the krogan replied.

"That and most of my lunch."

Gabriella and Valni shared a brief look universal amongst their gender: _Men!_ Daniels turned back to the screen. "Chaill, I'm glad you're settling in. It's good to see your talents aren't going to waste."

"Well, my genius had to be recognised some time, didn't it?" Gabriella beamed warmly at the krogan. Suddenly, a disembodied voice sounded over the speakers: "_Je'Ata team, report to the shuttle bay. Je'Ata team to the shuttle bay._" Chaill straightened up. "Oh, that's us. Have to go rebuild society."

"It's wonderful to see you," Gabriella assured him, "keep us posted."

"Bye, gecko," Kenneth said as he waved at the camera.

"Later, Donnelly."

"Take care, Chaill."

"You too, Gabriella. You look after yourself."

Daniels nodded cheerfully and waved at the screen; the feed died. Valni was left shaking her head in disbelief.

"I never thought I'd see a krogan getting along with the salarians!" she said in awe.

"As I said, he's a great guy. His work caught their attention and he was offered this assignment. How could he pass it up?"

"Incredible," Valni muttered.

"That's the beauty of these interspecies programmes," Kenneth added. "You're constantly surprised by new developments. And sometimes it's even related to engineering!"

"Not with you around, Kenneth."


	2. Human Interest

**A Matter Of Race And Character**

**HUMAN INTEREST**

**_Recreation Deck, Hierarchy Vessel 'Arcadias' – 18:20pm Zulu – 26_****_th_****_ January 2183 CE_**

Crewmen were bustling up and down the passageway; the recreation decks' corridor practically heaved with the dozens of _Arcadias_ service personnel who'd recently finished their shifts. Liaison Officer Valni Severan and Artificer Djamil Leptis walked between them, chatting animatedly as they strode in the direction of the training area.

"You've had them a couple of days now, what do you honestly think of the humans?" she asked the artificer.

"Sir?" Leptis seemed confused. "I gave you my opinion of our guests."

"You gave me an evaluation based on merit. I'd like to know how you feel about the humans muscling in on your turf." She flashed him a brief grin.

"Oh, those pesky humans coming in and taking our jobs!" Djamil smiled back at her. "What on Palaven makes you think I didn't give an honest opinion before?"

"Because I've known you too long. You're not exactly forthcoming, Djamil. That time I was an envoy meeting the dalatrass on Sur'Kesh – I had to wear formal salarian robes. You said I looked striking."

"Yes, you did," Djamil insisted.

"I looked like I'd been shrink-wrapped in a frame tent!"

"A particularly striking frame tent!" Leptis smirked.

"Those suits are not flattering."

"Yeah, but you made it work."

"Thank you." Valni looked sideways at him. "But, forgive me for thinking you have a tendency to obfuscate."

"I prefer to think of it as constructive prevarication," Djamil replied.

"Uh-huh. So, what do you really think of the humans?"

Leptis came to a halt as he considered the question. "Donnelly is extremely conversant with star-ship design. He's remarkably diligent, quick-witted, calm-under-pressure, and articulate to the point of telling him to shut up! A valuable asset to have in a crisis… It's just…"

"Yes?"

"He has an odd sense of humour."

"In what way?"

"It's… peculiar. Kinda reminds me of yours."

"Again, thank you. Women appreciate being compared to strange, hairy aliens!" Valni grinned at the artificer. "And Daniels?" she asked.

"I meant what I said – I wish all our artificers were as knowledgeable. She's astonishing! On her first day she undertook a complete manual diagnostic of our port-side antiproton thruster and identified six separate faults that previous artificers had missed using, what is from her perspective, alien tech."

"You seem impressed."

"I'm stunned. Any chance we can keep her?"

"Alliance Command might complain."

"Offer them four of ours," he suggested. "She's worth that."

Valni folded her arms and regarded Leptis. "Bartering for her probably isn't the best idea. And if I didn't know better, I'd swear you were smitten."

"Good thing you do know me better."

"You joining Antoni and me for drinks tomorrow evening?"

"Sure," he agreed heartily. He turned to head off. "I'll see you later, Chief."

Djamil moved down the corridor as Valni made her way to the exercise room.

Valni loved the smell of a gym. She had done ever since she was young. Her father had encouraged her interest in martial arts, coaxing her, training with her, helping to improve her skills. She adored spending time with him and had fond memories of his kind voice and reassuring laugh. She always associated the smell of a gym with the warmness of his smile – with his memory. And memory was all she had now. It had been three years since his death. She imagined the pain would diminish after such a time, but every so often she would find herself unexpectedly filled with grief, the anguish hitting her like a blow to the lungs, leaving her breathless. It was disconcerting to say the least. She'd wondered if there was something wrong with her, but had been assured by the few professionals she'd visited that this was perfectly normal. She just had to live with it.

Walking into the changing area Valni quickly dressed into her training civvies and took up her favoured spot by the punching bag.

_Arcadias_' training facilities had only recently been improved. Latest additions included essential repairs to the full size sparring ring, which Valni had appealed to the Captain repeatedly about. It had become a firm favourite of hers, and one she used avidly, until certain recent events meant she had effectively been banned from the ring, and had to settle on training in the gym, except as part of her normal duties. She still felt bitter about that.

The punching bag was dancing on its rope under her blows; Valni enjoyed the way it swung around, allowing her to pivot and sway, constantly changing form. It kept her on her toes. Not as good as training with a real opponent, but she made do.

Out of the corner of her vision she could see a familiar figure moving towards her. _Trajan._ She groaned inwardly trying to avoid eye-contact. Trajan and Valni were similar ranks, but where Valni was a seasoned specialist commanding her own detachment, Trajan, as Chief Petty Officer, oversaw the training of new recruits. She had never liked him. He was a bully and constantly harassed the female cadets. He passed it off as 'personal motivation', and although there were no official complaints, she always wondered about the other female officers under his command.

"Hey, Severan. You're looking sharp," he commented as he walked around her. Valni concentrated on her form, trying to drown out the jarring sound of his voice. "A thought crossed my mind," he continued.

"That must have been a long and lonely journey," she muttered.

Trajan walked behind the punching-bag and braced himself against its weight, steadying it against Valni's fierce punches. "I think we should meet up sometime," he insisted, "get to know each other better. After all, we have so much in common. We're both ambitious. We both know what we want."

"I know we're equivalent ranking Officers, Trajan. But your rank… is just plain rank!" The Chief Petty Officer frowned, not fully comprehending the insult. Valni kicked the bag close to his head for emphasis. "I'm a little busy with my duties right now," she added, "got a bit too much on my plate for further distractions."

"I'd gladly help you lick the plate clean."

He grunted as Valni spun and delivered a powerful kick that vibrated through the bag, winding him.

"I have to congratulate you, Trajan. I'm impressed you haven't let your position get in the way of your ineptitude."

"Harsh words, Severan. You don't think I can rise through the Meritocracy?"

"No, I'd like you to go far. There's a shuttle in Bay Two, you could use that."

She resumed her barrage on the punching-bag, taking great pleasure in imagining Trajan's face on it. He grinned as she pummelled the bag.

"How about we have dinner sometime?"

"I'd rather pass a gizzard stone!"

"Ha! Oh, I do like women with spirit."

"No doubt they prefer to be drunk when they meet you!"

"Alright, Severan," he said, releasing the bag and holding up his hands. "I surrender. I can take a hint. You are a fascinating woman." He dodged as Valni kicked the bag, sending it swinging towards him. "But, you obviously prefer more feminine company."

Valni glared at him as he slunk off, passing Antoni as he made his way out of the gym. "Speaking of which…" Trajan muttered, glancing sidelong at the Marine. Her friend approached, a frown creasing his forehead as he saw her expression.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Just a minor nuisance." Valni nodded towards the Chief Petty Officer.

"Trajan? He causing trouble?"

Valni shook her head. He wasn't worth her time. "No. But, he's probably the only man I know who, if told to go screw himself, could actually do it!"

Antoni laughed as he took up his position behind the bag. Valni unleashed another series of blows that shook the punching-bag, staggering the Marine behind it. It wasn't fair on Antoni she realised, but somehow her friend had a habit of being on the receiving end of her displeasure.

"You want to tone it down a bit, maybe?"

"Sorry," Valni muttered, easing off slightly.

Valni shouldn't have let Trajan rattle her so much. He was just a pompous, self-satisfied ass. One of the reasons she came to the gym was to unwind from work, let the stresses out. She wanted to relax; forget the new arrivals she'd suddenly been saddled with in Engineering.

All she needed was a good workout and a restful night's sleep.

* * *

The call to General Quarters came after 3am.

Valni was on her feet by the second alarm bell, grabbing the regulation jacket of her uniform and dashing out of her cabin. Emergency lighting lit up the halls, the eerie red glow casting dark shadows over the other crew members who ran hurriedly into the corridor, dressed in underwear and sleeping clothes.

"To your stations!" Valni bellowed.

"Yes, Chief," came the united reply.

Valni was already donning her jacket (trousers were too awkward to be clad during an emergency); the long leggings of her pyjama bottoms complimenting the colour of her top. She zipped up her jacket as she ran, the extra weight of the built-in kinetic shields not slowing her down. Valni made for the stairwell leading to the CIC; she had to find out what was happening.

Suddenly, the Captain's voice sounded over the speakers: "Condition Blue. All crew report to your stations. Condition Blue."

Valni's expression hardened. 'Condition Blue' was a sign of imminent attack. She quickened her pace.

"Grab masks and armour!" she yelled to a group of young recruits milling about in the corridor. The recruits immediately sprang into action, seemingly glad to be told what to do. Soldiers armed themselves, Technicians closed bulkheads and stowed gear in textbook precision. Valni couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride at the professional and efficient manner in which the crew handled themselves. It was like a well-oiled machine; there was no sign of any panic and everyone knew where they should be.

She bolted up the stairwell, the talons of her bare feet raking against the metal steps. Bursting into the main corridor to the CIC, Valni pulled up by the entrance and flipped open a section of the wall to reveal a code pad. The door of the CIC glowed red (all vital areas automatically sealed in an emergency); Valni punched in the code to manually open the lock. The doors slid open to reveal the Captain, fully clothed, bending over the main holo-display. Valni ran towards her.

"Orders Captain?" she asked, saluting smartly as she stood to attention.

"Five ships just dropped out from FTL. They're approaching at high speed and not responding to hails. We've identified them as batarian raiding vessels."

"Slavers?" Valni asked.

"Marauders, more likely. They'll try and outflank the ship, then attempt to disable our engines and board us. They won't destroy us. Nothing of value to be had in a crispy wreck!"

"The crew are already preparing to repel boarders, Captain."

"I'd expect nothing less. How are the humans preparing?"

"Haven't seen them, sir. I expect they're at their stations in Engineering."

"Go and check. Make sure their armed, or at the very least awake."

"Yes, sir!"

Valni turned and ran out of the CIC, the sirens still wailing incessantly. She made her way to the Engine Room, hoping that the humans had taken the initiative and got to their posts. She wasn't sure what Alliance protocol was in an emergency. _You should know that_, she chided herself.

Passing the armoury, Valni shouldered three assault rifles and continued down the stairwell towards the lower decks.

Leptis had already opened the door to Engineering. Valni found him at his station, running the eezo core numbers on the console. The place was a hive of activity; artificers busied themselves checking and rechecking vital systems.

"Status?" she said as she walked up to him.

"All systems nominal. Everyone accounted for and ready for action."

"Have the humans arrived at their posts?" Valni asked him.

"Yes, Chief," he replied. "They were already at the door before I unlocked it."

"We're expecting company. Arm yourselves and guard the main doors," she ordered.

"Yes, Chief." Djamil moved away; he opened the emergency gun cabinet in the corner of the room and began issuing rifles to the other artificers. Valni made her way down to the humans' stations in the Core Monitor.

Daniels and Donnelly were at their consoles. Daniels had managed to put on her uniform – _She must have changed into it at record speed_ – while Donnelly wore a thin Alliance shirt and underwear; evidently he wasn't as quick at dressing as his partner.

"We're about to be attacked," Valni announced without ceremony, raising her voice to be heard above the sirens. "Grab a rifle and defend the Core if you have to."

"Yes sir," Donnelly replied, grabbing the offered weapon. Daniels took the second rifle.

"Who's attacking us?" she asked.

"Aye, it'd be nice to know who to shoot at," Donnelly added.

"Batarians as far as we know," Valni replied. "But, if in doubt just shoot the people who are trying to kill you! Have you ever fired the Haliat Thunder before?"

"No ma'am. Just the Ariake Tsunami," Daniels stated.

"The Thunder is very similar. Safety's off. Just point and shoot. Watch the kick-back; it's a bit more aggressive than the Tsunami."

"Aye, aye sir," Donnelly added.

"If we need extra speed to outrun the bastards I think I can give the engines a bit more juice." Daniels shouldered her weapon and turned to her console. "I noticed it yesterday. The power transfer system is running below standard Alliance specifications."

"That's for safety reasons, Daniels," Valni replied.

"Yes ma'am. But in an emergency we could channel the core field bleed back into the eezo capacitors to create a feedback loop and increase the static charge."

"Gabby's right," Donnelly put in. "It would work with the kinetic barrier, too. All we'd need to do is recalibrate the attenuators to a one-hundred per cent duty cycle then bring the main core and kinetic modulators into congruence. It'd give us a few more minutes of protection in a fire-fight."

"You could do that?" Valni asked dubiously. "How long would it take?"

"Just a couple of minutes, ma'am."

It didn't take long for Valni to make a decision. She realised they needed every advantage they could get against an attacker. This was one of the reasons for the Engineering Programme after all: to provoke new ideas and learn from each other.

"Do it!" she ordered. "I'm authorising you. Give us any advantage you can."

"Yes ma'am!" Daniels yelled, turning back to her station with an excited expression on her face. She seemed to be actively enjoying this.

"Hey, Gabby, if the batarians invade do you want me to take your gun and defend the Core?"

"Not likely! If you had gun in both hands it'd be safer to stand right in front of you," Daniels replied.

"I think I'd look daring. Like a movie star – Only poorer."

"Kenneth, the only thing you'd have in common with a movie star is that_ both_ of you would be faking it!"

Their heads were bowed, their eyes concentrating on the data scrolling across their screens. The banter didn't seem to slow them down; if anything it improved their output. Valni smiled at the efficiency, and indeed, the eloquence of the pair.

The Liaison Officer was startled from her thoughts when the alarm stopped abruptly, the familiar hum of the eezo core suddenly thrown into sharp relief. After a few seconds the Captain's voice sounded over the speakers:

"All stations report condition of readiness." Valni made her way over to the communications station as the Captain listed the various departments.

"Gunnery."

"Ready, Captain," came the reply over the intercom.

"Magazine."

"Ready."

"Navigation."

"Ready."

"Communications."

"We're ready, Captain."

"Medical."

"Ready, sir."

"Engine Room."

"Ready, Captain," Valni replied through the comm.

Emergency lighting went out, to be replaced by the cooling blue-white illumination of standard operations.

"All stations stand down," the Captain intoned. "Condition normal, I repeat: Condition normal. Resume standard shifts. Senior officers log reports on service personnel. Full debrief for duty officers at zero-eight-hundred." Then, presumably feeling that some sort of recognition was in order, she added: "Good job, people."

"That was a drill?" Gabriella asked incredulously.

"The Captain knows how to get our attention," Kenneth added. "That was one hell of a wakeup call!"

Valni flicked the safety on her weapon and collapsed it, holstering it onto the back of her jacket. "To be an effective drill, the crew has to think it's real. That's the best way to assess how they'd handle a genuine emergency." She unzipped her jacket, grateful for the opportunity to ease the stifling material.

Kenneth collapsed his rifle and then glanced up at her, his eyes lowering to take in the distinctive illustration on Valni's undershirt. A mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Is that a baby krogan?" he asked, pointing at her shirt.

Valni looked down at her PJ's. The smiling, lively face of _'Krogi the Whelp'_™, rolling happily on his back, grinned up at her.

She looked back at him. "They were a gift," she replied. Her mother had bought them for her. "They're very comfortable," she added, sounding more defensive than she'd meant.

"It's very nice," Gabriella assured her. "I like the pattern. Do they make them for humans?"

"I'm not sure mocking the ranking officer is a wise career move," Valni teased, folding her arms.

"I'm not, honestly – It's a cute picture. I'd like to get one."

Valni grudgingly relented. "The brand's called _'Hello Krogi'_. You can get them from _Chasm_ or _TopQuad_ on the Citadel – So I've heard," she added hastily.

"I'm just glad someone has a sense of style," Gabriella stated before turning to her colleague. "And that Kenneth actually put some clothes on for once."

"Didn't think I should be scuddy running around the ship, Gabby," Kenneth said with a wide grin, "wouldn't want to make the new crew jealous." He noted their expressions, before clarifying: "I like to sleep in the nude."

"That's more than I needed to know!" Valni muttered.

"Well, that was all very exciting but frankly I'm famished," Kenneth stated firmly.

"It's three-thirty in the morning!" Gabriella protested.

"I've got a five-am shift. No point going to back to bed now, girl."

"Well, I'm going to get some shut-eye," Gabriella insisted.

Djamil wandered down the stairwell. "Permission to return to sleep, Chief?" he asked.

"Granted," Valni said wryly. "Daniels and Leptis head on back to your quarters. Donnelly, the messdeck will most likely be closed but I'll get one of the catering staff to serve us something."

"Us?" Kenneth asked.

"Yeah, I've got an evaluation to write and an 8am debrief. Might as well get a bite to eat. Leptis, stow the guns away. I'll return mine to the armoury later."

"Yes Chief." Djamil retrieved the two assault rifles from Donnelly and Daniels before placing them in the gun cabinet. Gabriella, Djamil and the rest of the staff wandered back to their own beds while Valni and Donnelly made their way to the Open Mess. Valni caught one of the catering staff as he was about to lock the doors, asking him to retrieve a levo-amino ration from supply.

Having been served by the slightly sullen staff, the pair sat opposite each other in the empty hall, eating quietly. Kenneth was the first to break the silence.

"So, I noticed Leptis calls you 'Chief'. But being an LNO I wouldn't expect you to have that title. Is that something unique to the Meritocracy?" he asked.

"Hierarchy ranks are fairly similar to the Alliance. But, my current title is more symbolic. My technical rank is Chief Warrant Officer."

Kenneth was impressed. "Well, you definitely out rank me and Gabby," he stated. "How'd you become 'Liaison Officer'?"

Valni glanced down at her tray, shifting uneasily in her seat. "I had a little disagreement with the Captain," she admitted.

"A row?"

"No, I knocked her on her ass!"

"I'm surprised you didn't get court-martialled."

"Well, she _asked_ me to try and knock her on her ass. She just didn't expect that I could."

"Turians do things differently, don't they?" Kenneth noted, a little confused by it all.

The pair lapsed into silence while they chewed their breakfast until Valni finally voiced something that had been bothering her.

"So, what is it with the hair on your face?"

"My beard? Do you like it?"

"It's different. I can sort of understand the hair on your head, but why the face too?"

"Personal choice. It makes me look dashing." He flashed his most debonair smile, which was completely lost on the turian. "And the ladies love a goatee," he insisted.

Valni tilted her head, assessing his claim. "If you say so." A thought occurred to her. "Gabriella must not like a 'goatee'. I notice she doesn't have one."

Kenneth's furrowed his brow. "Human women don't grow beards," he replied steadily. "Well, most of them don't."

"Oh," Valni uttered quietly.

"I thought you'd know about this stuff, being Liaison Officer."

"It's the job I was allocated," she conceded, "I didn't say I was any good at it! Hand-to-hand fighting is more my thing."

"That's your expertise?"

"It's why I was promoted." _And punished_, she added silently. "I'm a combat specialist assigned to train detachments in six major forms of martial art."

Kenneth's eyes widened in surprise. "Remind me never to piss you off."

Valni grinned and took a bite of her food.

A short, low whistle escaped the human's lips. "Six different martial arts," he repeated. "So, you probably know at least fifty ways to kill me! How many of my bones could you break?"

Valni shrugged. "How many you got?" she asked with her mouth full.

"I must confess: I'm not that adept at combat. I've been in a few barnies, but my skills as a soldier are a wee bit lacking."

"Even with a rifle?" she asked incredulously.

"I've had training, certainly. But, the instructors confiscated my gun after I tried to make some adjustments to the rifle and the barrel flew off!"

Valni laughed, almost spitting her food over Kenneth. "I'm sorry." She swallowed carefully, suddenly feeling guilty. "But, I would've loved to have seen that."

Kenneth grinned. "It's on the extranet somewhere. You'll probably find it next to the training footage of me blowing up a drone Alliance Mako with a rocket launcher."

Valni was still smirking. "You hit something. Surely, that's an improvement?"

"I was aiming at the dropship."

Valni covered her mouth as her laughter echoed around the mess. Kenneth gently chuckled along with her. Eventually, she recovered enough to talk normally again and they started gossiping about their ships.

She hadn't expected to get on so well with the human. He was easy-going; talked to her like an old friend; didn't judge her for her looks; and despite the fact he lacked the darker carapace she usually found attractive, she thought he looked kind-of-cute in an odd pinky-white sort of way. She also liked his accent. It was different from Gabriella's; somehow his voice was more… soothing.

They chatted for a further hour before Kenneth had to begin his shift. Valni walked him out of the Mess Hall and watched as he sauntered back to his own cabin. _That was an eye-opening meal! _She returned to the privacy of her quarters and immediately logged on to the extranet. Not to search for his infamous training footage, but to read up on human psychology. _Something you should have done long ago_, she reminded herself. Her search narrowed to male-centric behaviour and by zero-six-hundred she found herself scrutinizing the numerous romantic customs of Earth. Focusing on Kenneth's home country of Scotland, she typed in 'Culture', and was suddenly bombarded by myriad alien concepts: Kilts! Bagpipes! Scotch! Hogmanay! Ceilidhs! Shinty! Golf! Cabers! Haggis! _What's haggis? – Oh, Spirits! That's what haggis is?!_

Valni sat back and stared into space, trying to absorb this glut of new information. She felt somewhat overwhelmed by it all. But, also intrigued. And excited. She had never entertained the possibility of finding a non-turian attractive, but Kenneth was unlike anyone she had met. He was charming to be around, had nice eyes, a pleasant smell, and he was funny – In every sense of the word. She hadn't had such an enjoyable conversation in a long time. A smile graced her lips. The sound of his mellow voice was still playing in her mind.

Bottom line: She was interested.


	3. Field Work

**A Matter Of Race And Character**

**FIELD WORK**

**_CIC, Hierarchy Vessel 'Arcadias' – 09:03am Zulu – 31st January 2183 CE_**

There was quite a crowd in the Command Centre. Apart from Captain Verress and regular CIC Officers, four visiting turians were milling around the holo-display, their colouring and uniforms different from _Arcadias_' crew. Gabby and Kenneth stood next to each other, eyes front, backs straight, gaze distant, as they waited for the Captain to address them. They were still standing at attention; the Captain having neglected to tell them to stand easy. While Verress' back was turned, Kenneth took the opportunity to surreptitiously appraise the other people in the room.

The scarily tall ships doctor took up one corner of the room to himself, his head brushing against the hanging monitoring equipment he'd decided to settle under (presumably trying to be unobtrusive). To Kenneth's right stood another artificer – _Pella, I think her name is_ – He'd seen her around the Engine Room but had only spoken to her casually. While to Gabby and Kenneth's left was an asari, freshly arrived this morning with the visiting turians. Her uniform was unfamiliar; most likely from Thessia or one of the larger colonies. The asari had always struck him as an odd species: An all-female race and human in appearance (apart from the blue skin and sculpted head crests), they were undeniably attractive, but he found it curious that another species would evolve to resemble humans so closely. He tried to gauge her age, always tricky with asari. Outwardly she looked young. If she were human he would guess she was in her mid-twenties. But, knowing how slowly asari matured she could be anything upwards of 250 years old. Kenneth's mind boggled at the notion of living to such an old age.

Their Liaison Officer stood a little apart from the others, waiting in respectful silence for the Captain to address them. In his brief time on _Arcadias_ Kenneth had come to recognise various physical nuances of turians, and specifically the distinction between males and females. The majority of women on board had little or no head horns that were common amongst males, while Officer Severan's crest was quite pronounced, almost reaching the back of her head. He wondered if it was a sign of social standing, or rank, but had yet to bring the subject up. Looking around, Kenneth suddenly realised that apart from himself and the doctor, _everyone_ in the room was female. He was starting to feel a little outnumbered!

"Crewmen," the Captain announced, suddenly turning towards them. "Stand at ease. We have a surprise for you. This is Commander Joric, "she indicated the turian standing next to her. "She'll be leading some of you – an elite few – on Gellix. As most of you will know the planet has a colourful history. There are a number of ex-penal colonies, unexploded ordnance, and unoccupied residential centres on the planet, and _Arcadias_ has been honoured to help make the garden world fit for habitation. It is our privilege as representatives of the Citadel races, and its newest member species, to commence that task. Those crewmembers selected are the leaders in their field. Representatives like our colleague from the Asari Republic." She tipped her head to the asari. "Erata D'Ceni is an unparalleled engineer and will doubtless prove invaluable to our Gellix team." Verress turned towards Pella. "From our own company Artificer First Class Pella Vettiill has been honoured to represent the _Arcadias_ crew and will, I'm certain, do her ship proud."

The Captain moved forward towards the two humans.

"Our newest member race will be represented by Engineer Gabriella Daniels." Gabby's eyes widened in surprise, she glanced across at Kenneth. "Her skill was assessed to be immaculate; almost turian in her discipline and efficiency."

"Thank you, sir," Gabby blurted out, "I'm not sure what I've done to warrant this…"

"_Everything_ you've done has warranted this, Engineer," the Captain interrupted her, "I don't want to hear protestations of modesty. Accept the honour that's been handed you and move on." The Captain's gaze roamed over the assembled crew. "The shuttle to the capital Anadondus will leave tomorrow morning. Until that time you are to make the Gellix team feel as welcome and comfortable as I make my own crew. Consider yourselves dismissed. And by all means feel free to mingle."

The group relaxed as the Captain turned away from them and moved to converse with Commander Joric. Kenneth turned to Gabby.

"As welcome as her own crew?" he repeated in a hushed voice. "Are we meant to scare them awake at three-in-the-morning and yell 'fooled you'?"

"Shhh," Gabby scolded him.

"Are you okay, Pella?" Severan's voice suddenly asked. Kenneth glanced up at the Liaison Officer, then turned to the artificer.

"Gellix," Pella moaned, a pained expression on her face. "It's gonna be cold. I hate the cold. Of all the worlds we have to recolonize it has to be a levo-amino ex-prison planet. I couldn't have been honoured with say, a trip to Oma Ker. The beaches there are beautiful!"

"The work is its own reward, Artificer," Severan reminded her, a wry smile creeping across her face.

Pella gave her a long-suffering smile. "And it is my privilege to serve. But, a nice massage, pleasurable company and a glass or two of Cipritine hooch is a better reward to my mind!"

"My thoughts exactly," a new voice piped up, "especially the pleasurable company!"

Kenneth turned to address the amiable face of the asari. She extended her hand.

"Erata D'Ceni," she stated, shaking Kenneth's hand. "Structural Engineer from the Order of Serrice on Thessia."

"D'Ceni is part of Engineers Without Frontiers," Severan explained.

"And equally proud to serve," Erata added with a wide grin. "As long as drinks are still in the offing."

"Kenneth Donnelly," Kenneth introduced himself. "This is Gabriella."

"I heard the Captain," Erata reminded him. "We'll be spending a lot of time together. And I have quite a bit of experience working with humans." She shook her hand, her eyes roaming up and down Gabby's figure. "I'm certain we shall be firm friends," the asari assured her.

Kenneth's eyes widened slightly; a sly smile creeping across his face. He leaned in to whisper to Gabby as the asari shook hands with Pella.

"Looks like you're a hit with our newest crewmate." Gabby glared at him, an expression he'd become so used to, and one he would miss he had to admit. "You will tell me _everything_ that happens, won't you?"

"In your dreams, Kenneth."

"Aye, a man can dream."

* * *

There was a rare atmosphere of levity on-board _Arcadias_. The visiting engineers' presence had led to a momentary relaxation of the rules. And not just during the shifts in the Engine Room. While Pella was congratulated, ragged on or generally ribbed cheerfully by the other artificers, Erata's presence seemed to enliven the rest of the ship. The cadets especially regaled her with stories of their exploits in combat. Of course, most of those stories were based on the histories of previous _Arcadias'_ crew, but if she secretly realised the deception she didn't show it. She listened politely and made all the right impressed noises at appropriate moments.

While Kenneth enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere he was surprisingly troubled by the thought of Gabby being sent away without him. In all the time he'd known her they'd always worked together. Ever since graduating from tech academy they'd formed a close team and now it was being split, if only for a short period. He was going to miss her playful teasing and occasional earnest demeanour. He tried to dismiss the feelings; writing them off as the fact he was going to be the only human on-board a turian vessel.

The next morning came way too quickly for his liking. Various provisions had to be loaded onto the waiting shuttle for the visiting crew. Levo-amino rations for Gabby and Erata and a large quantity of dextro rations for Pella and the Gellix crew (Commander Joric had taken the opportunity to restock from _Arcadias_' supplies).

Erata and Pella were already clambering aboard the shuttle when Kenneth waylaid Gabby as she waited for the cargo to be loaded.

"Now, you're sure you have everything you need?" he asked.

"For the fifth time, Kenneth, yes! Would you like to repack my kit-bag?"

"No, customs don't like you doing that," he joked. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Safe journey, Engineer," he persisted, "be sure to wrap up warm, it's gonna be cold down there. Do you have thermal underwear?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you what underwear I'm wearing," Gabby retorted.

"Well, if you won't indulge me, at least give a call when you get there. You will remember to write, won't you?"

"Kenneth…"

"And play nice with the other kids. I don't want to hear from their parents while you're away."

Gabby shot him a withering glance. "You are such a dick!"

"I'm merely playing to the crowd." Exasperated, Gabby shook her head and turned to get on the shuttle. She paused as Kenneth grabbed her arm. "In all seriousness, Gabby, be safe. Just… Take care of yourself. I don't know how I'm gonna cope without you..."

Touched by his sincerity, Gabriella was a little taken aback by this display of genuine concern. "Don't worry, Kenneth," she reassured him, "I'll be back before you know it."

"And try to get friendly with Erata – I think she likes you…"

There was a pause in the embarkation as Gabby punched Kenneth on the arm. "Ass!" she said with feeling, before turning and stomping onto the shuttle. She took her seat next to Pella and watched Kenneth wave them off.

"Be sure to take pictures!" he yelled cheerfully as she was swallowed by the doors.

The shuttle lifted from its rails and gracefully slipped out of the shuttle bay, gliding towards the blue-white exosphere of the planet below. He watched it until the long bright flare of atmospheric re-entry obscured the vehicle.

Feeling unexpectedly hollow, Kenneth wandered back to the Engine Room to begin his shift.

The day passed slowly. Without someone to talk to Kenneth found the work increasingly monotonous. He'd become used to a routine, a certain way of working, and this new development had thrown him off his game. The absence of Gabby proved a difficult hurdle to overcome. He hadn't expected to miss his friend quite so much – Kenneth found he was interacting with the crew less.

Relief came when Officer Severan made one of her regular visits to the Engine Room. He'd developed quite a rapport with her this past week. She'd acquired an interest in Scotland (he had no idea where that had come from) and would often ask to be entertained with stories from his childhood. They were stories he loved to tell because she loved to hear them.

"I think there's something wrong with the acoustics in here," she stated as she wandered down the stairwell. "There is definitely something off… I can't quite put my finger on what's missing… Oh, wait, yep. I can hear the Core humming. Normally there's a constant barrage of discussion down here. It's just way too quiet now." She smiled at him. "How are you doing, Donnelly?"

"Tolerably well, sir," he replied agreeably. "Getting used to the quiet."

"It won't be for long, Donnelly. Couple of weeks - three at the outside - and Daniels should be back from Gellix."

"Just unusual being the only human on-board, sir. Not that I begrudge the company. Leptis and the other artificers have been very polite. Damn respectful in fact. I'm proud to call them work-mates."

"They appreciate a fellow artificer, no matter the species. I can sympathise being alone though. I once spent a week by myself at a recruitment desk on Tayseri Ward right next-door to very raucous group from Irune. Some sort of end-of-trade-deal celebration I gathered."

"A bit uncomfortable, sir?" he asked.

"Not unless you enjoy getting hit on by drunk volus!"

"Aye, well, I can honestly say that's never been a problem for me," Kenneth stated.

"I'm wondering: How's your work schedule looking for the next few days, Donnelly?"

"Consistent, sir. My schedule involves monitoring the core followed by many days of core monitoring."

"I may be able to help there," she said, smiling. "You don't have to spend all your time alone down here."

"No sir?"

"It's possible I could use someone with your know-how. Would you like to get out and stretch your legs, Donnelly?"

"If you need me, sir."

"It would add an extra shift to your day. I was thinking of a little field trip. What would you say to a quick shuttle ride to a planet with a warm climate? Interesting fauna… Pleasant views."

"I'd say it sounds like fun," Kenneth replied firmly. "Should I bring shorts?"

* * *

**_19°34'34" N 51°28'38" W, Erros – 00:23am Zulu – 2nd February_**

The temperature bottomed out at 127°C. And it was mid-night!

Their shuttle was surprisingly spacious and comfortable; designed, as it was, for field-work and scientific surveys rather than the troop transports Kenneth had become used to. Artificer Leptis sat on the opposite side of the cabin, watching the port-side monitoring device that was set to record all geological data – While Officer Severan, sporting a figure-hugging blue exo-suit, stood at the front of the shuttle scrutinising the data scrolling across her screen. It had been weeks since Kenneth had conducted field work and his Alliance armour felt heavy and uncomfortable after so many days of inactivity.

"When you mentioned a warm climate, this isna exactly what I had in mind," Kenneth complained.

"Haven't you had terrestrial extra-vehicular or exothermic training before?" Valni asked, turning from her monitor.

"Aye, Mars and Venus. At least on Venus all you have to worry about is being cooked alive, not eaten alive."

They'd been watching the thresher maw for a little over an hour now, observing the massive, millipede-like creature as it circled a downed probe on the red, arid surface. Valni had assured them that the mountain range they were monitoring it from was a safe haven from the creature that preferred open terrain. The worrying part of that sentence, Kenneth felt, was the word 'preferred'. What if this thresher maw positively loved the mountains? In the end his fears remained private and he resolved to trust his commanding officer.

Kenneth glanced across at the Liaison Officer. Her head was turned away from him, her eyes never wavering from the view screen and the image of the thresher maw she was concentrating on. Kenneth had to admire her dedication. He'd noticed over the last few days of working together that when she put her mind to something she devoted every ounce of effort seeing it accomplished, her focus and resolve fixed on that one goal. If she was the exemplar of turian womanhood Kenneth was more than happy to take orders from her. And from this angle, he couldn't fail to admire her fine, shapely legs and pert… _Oh Lord, I'm eyeing up my alien CO _– He shook his head – _You don't have to ogle every woman you see! _he told himself._ I'm not into turians!_

Valni, though, differed from the other turians on the ship. Physically, she appeared diminutive compared to the other woman, even though she was approximately the same height as Gabby; and her colouring made her stand out. The majority of _Arcadias_' crew had silver or dark carapaces (like Leptis, whose skin was almost black in colour, his vivid yellow colony markings accentuating his face), whereas her tan carapace seemed uncommon; the only other turian he'd seen with a similar colouring was Pella. Her facial markings were different too. Coloured lines of dark blue and red, they coated the middle of her face like a mask, highlighting the ridges above her eyes and creating the illusion of eyebrows. She could be quite expressive with them when she talked. The markings didn't completely cover the faint mottling of her skin. Darker pigments dotted her nose and cheeks, almost like freckles (perhaps, inevitably, Kenneth had begun comparing her features to things he found familiar).

But, her most attractive feature was definitely her smile. She had what Kenneth had come to think of as 'a petawatt grin'. When she was happy, or laughed at one of Kenneth's jokes (which he told frequently now), the smile was truly a sight to see.

"What are we doing here, Chief?" Leptis asked suddenly. "What am _I _doing here? I'm no xenobiologist."

"Retrieval of technology." Valni replied. "There is something that the creature finds appealing about that downed probe and we're going to find out what. It could be a pheromone, or ground vibrations or a frequency that the maw is attracted to. Whatever the answer is, it'll be found in that soft-landed pod. That's where you two come in. If we could understand what attracts the monster, maybe we could better protect new colonies from attack – Keep the creature at bay or lure it into an ambush."

Kenneth nodded approvingly. "That would certainly be something I'd be proud to have on my record."

"So, we just have to wait for the thing to get bored and slink off." Leptis turned back to his monitor – Adjusting the sensors to compensate for the volcanic gases sweeping down the valley. "We're on the dark side of the planet, how did we even discover the probe?"

"The thresher led us to it," Valni replied. "Life signs were detected after we broke orbit from Gellix. Erros is supposed to be uninhabitable, but there it is: The most dangerous predator in the Galaxy existing quite happily in temperatures way beyond the boiling point of water. They are remarkable creatures."

"And utterly lethal," Kenneth muttered.

"Don't worry, we're safe here," Valni promised him.

They continued to observe the creature for a few more minutes, watching as it maintained a constant perimeter of the crashed tech, until, abruptly, it attacked the satellite, its mouth engulfing the probe. A bright flash consumed the monster's head and suddenly it had no head! An explosion had ripped the creature apart sending its body sprawling on the ground.

The shuttles' occupants were silent for several seconds as what they'd just witnessed sank in.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Valni exclaimed.

"Maybe… Maybe the core was breached when the thresher attacked it?" Leptis suggested.

"No. No, I didn't register any static discharge," Kenneth stated. "There was no feedback on my sensors. That was a chemical explosion."

"The thruster module?" Valni suggested.

"I wouldn't think so," Leptis said, "thrusters are designed to withstand much worse than that."

"So, what the hell just happened?"

"Most likely… An intentional detonation. The probe was rigged to explode, Chief. Someone just blew up that thresher."

"Sir!" Kenneth shouted. He was scanning the starboard camera monitor. "I thought I saw another vehicle taking off. Are there any other turian vessels here?"

"No, we're the only ones," she replied moving beside him and glancing over his shoulder at the screen.

"Then we have company."

The tell-tale signature of directional thrusters flared on the screen. A large shuttle was lifting off from the mountain range opposite. The distance and haze of volcanic gases made it hard to identify the make.

"I see it. Keep recording." Valni flicked on her communicator. "_Arcadias_, this is Team One, request you track a shuttle taking off approximately five-clicks from our position."

There was a pause as the communicator flared with static, before the voice of _Arcadias_' comm-officer replied: "Negative, Team One. No shuttles detected in your area."

"Check your scanners, _Arcadias_. A shuttle is in the atmosphere and heading towards you. I need you to tell me where it's going."

"Still not seeing anything, Team One."

"It was right in front of us, _Arcadias_. Visual confirmation. Are your scanners faulty?"

"Negative Team One – The shuttle is not registering on our sensors."

"Not to add to our problems, Chief," Leptis almost sounded apologetic, "but that shuttle didn't show up on any of my sensors either."

Valni and Kenneth exchanged a glance.

"They must have some form of stealth systems," he said.

"How? Have you heard of this before?"

Kenneth nodded. "If it is what I think it is, then this is troubling."

"Why?"

"Because I know of only one vehicle that has stealth systems and it's a joint Alliance/Hierarchy project."

"He's right, Chief," Djamil put in. "The ship's in dry-dock at the moment awaiting its shakedown run. It's a well-publicised venture. And an expensive one. Whoever has access to that technology would need serious investment."

"So, it's either a turian or human shuttle?"

"Or a third party," Kenneth suggested. "It's possible the plans were leaked somehow."

"Yeah, that is troubling. Spirits only knows what would happen if the batarians got hold of it. If this went onto the black market…" She flicked the communicator back on. "_Arcadias_ – Team One. Reporting a potential breach in security. Have observed a vessel with probable illegal stealth systems. Most likely stolen proprietary technology. Advise immediate alert warning to both the Hierarchy and Alliance Command. Suspect the vessel may be responsible for the intentional detonation of the probe. Will retrieve fragments from the blast site for analysis." Valni addressed the pilot. "Put us down in that gully, I want whatever's left of that technology." She turned back. "Helmets on people. We're going litter picking!"

The shuttle rose. Kenneth grabbed his helmet but stopped short of putting it on when the familiar, disorientating sense of dizziness hit him as the shuttle's inertial dampeners kicked in. He glanced across the cabin; Leptis donned his helmet, obscuring his face behind a reflective mask.

Severan was distracted from her preparations when the voice of Captain Verress echoed over the intercom. "Team One. Negative on technology retrieval." Valni waved at the pilot, ordering him to halt the shuttle. The pilot quickly complied; the shuttle drifting to hover above the gully. "Return to the ship immediately," Verress continued, "I want a full debrief on what you observed. Back-up and collate all video evidence for transmission to the Hierarchy. Under no circumstances approach that blast site. There's already been one detonation; there could be further…"

The second explosion was enormous. Blinding light flooded the cabin, forcing everyone to throw their hands and arms over their heads to shield their eyes. The shockwave hit and suddenly they were weightless, tumbling together as the seated pilot struggled for control.

They crashed against each other. Kenneth had the dubious honour of being elbowed in the stomach by_ both_ of his turian commanding officers. Limbs flailed uselessly, and painfully, around the cabin until the eezo core reasserted itself and the trio hit the deck. Hard!

Valni fell and found her descent cushioned by Leptis and Donnelly – The human was softer! The crewman exhaled sharply as she collapsed face-first onto him. They tumbled against the bulkhead; arms and legs colliding together as they slithered into a pile at the rear of the cabin.

The pilot yelled something she couldn't make out, and then, gradually, the shuttle rose, climbing into the atmosphere away from the fiery detonation. When he was satisfied they were out of danger the pilot switched on the comm-link.

"Elevation, ten thousand metres and climbing. Radiation levels are high but the shield is holding, sir," the pilot stated. "Looks like we've been spared the worst of it." He turned his head to take in the tangled heap of limbs that were his passengers. "Everyone OK back there?"

"I'm not sure," Valni muttered. "I may have just crushed my team."

"We are here to support you, Chief," Leptis gasped.

"Donnelly? You still breathing?" Valni asked.

"No," Kenneth wheezed. "Give me a minute, sir… And oxygen, if possible."

"Take your time, Donnelly."

"The things I do for you, Chief."

"I think I may need a new pair of ribs," Kenneth stated.

"You broke your monitor, by the way," Valni pointed out.

"That was you, Chief," Leptis said.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Just before you kicked me in the face."

"That must have hurt."

"Not as much as you elbowing me in the groin."

"Aye, that was me. Sorry."

"At least you hit something soft," Valni joked, trying to make light of the situation.

"'Somewhere warm', you said. Are all your fieldtrips like this, sir?" Kenneth asked. "And is there any chance we could vote on your next outing? 'Cause a trip to the beach sounds fantastic right about now."

Valni smiled broadly at the human. The grin lit up her face, her magenta pupils twinkling with delight. Kenneth smiled in reply; the pair chuckling together until the voice of Leptis interrupted them:

"You can get off me anytime."


	4. Games Night

**A Matter Of Race And Character**

**GAMES NIGHT**

**_CIC, Hierarchy Vessel 'Arcadias' – 16:48pm Zulu – 2_****_nd_****_ February 2183 CE_**

"Not your finest hour, Severan." The Captain's voice cut through the air as she paced up and down the CIC.

The four crewmen stood at attention; Severan, Donnelly, Leptis and the pilot waiting dutifully for Captain Verress to finish her interrogation.

It had been a long day. Following the explosion on Erros, a drone had been sent down to salvage whatever tech it could find from the blast site. What it had brought back could fit into a small box. The assignment had been surprisingly complex; their job complicated by the fact that Verress had ordered a blackout on the incident and only allowed the four of them to analyse the components. Not being a natural engineer, Valni quickly found herself drowning in a sea of technical terminology. Leptis completely lost her when he started talking about spatial-grammetric probes, so she was especially grateful when Kenneth came over to assist; the human kindly offering his own customised neutron scanner for her to use. It vastly improved her work-rate.

"I expected your team to conduct their search more thoroughly," Verress continued, "what happened?"

"We were lucky to get anything at all, sir. Most of the tech we retrieved was blast debris from the first explosion," Valni stated.

The Captain turned to Leptis. "What do we know about the remains of the probe?"

"That it's a mess, sir!" he replied. Verress fixed him with an icy glare. Leptis continued briskly. "No atomic signature; no idea who built it. But, we have managed to identify some of the constituent parts. The components have been sourced from all over the Galaxy. We've retrieved turian detonation components, human made capacitors, fused asari hull fragments, and even bits of a hanar field modulator. But, as I said, we have no idea who built it."

"And the intention of the probe, Artificer?" Verress asked. "I take it was no weather balloon?"

"No sir." Leptis smiled briefly at the Captain's comment. "The components have been damaged beyond repair, but I'm fairly certain its objective was to lure the thresher maw."

"For what purpose?" the Captain demanded of Leptis.

"We're still working on that, sir," he replied.

"And in the meantime, we have an unknown group gallivanting around with classified stealth systems." The Captain's gaze wandered over them, coming to linger on Kenneth. "I'm not ruling out human interference in this incident. There are no turian splinter groups currently operating with these kinds of resources. However, humanity has proven to be quite troublesome. The Terra Firma political faction has been making considerable noise on the Citadel pushing their isolationist agenda."

"From what I know of Terra Firma, sir," Kenneth volunteered, "they appear to be a fringe group. They don't have the funding for something like this."

"Their funding has long been a matter of speculation! But, you're right, according to the last Council report they don't have the capital to finance a covert vessel. Do you know of any other human groups that have these resources?" she asked him.

"No sir, none that I'm aware of."

Verress stared at Donnelly for a few seconds, silently assessing his claim to ignorance. "Hmm," she said finally. "The fragments will be despatched to the Citadel for further analysis. This matter is not for open discussion. It is to remain classified until we have explicit orders from the Hierarchy… And from Alliance Command," she added grudgingly. "I'm not comfortable having an outsider privy to this knowledge." She rounded on Valni. "You're the one who recommended Donnelly for this mission.

"I thought we could use his expertise, Captain. And I didn't anticipate a routine field assignment becoming a political issue."

"No, you didn't, Severan," the Captain stated emphatically, her tone accusing. Her gaze continued to linger on Valni until, with small shake of her head, she turned around. "You will discuss this with no-one," she ordered, walking back to the holo-display, "dismissed."

The quartet saluted and turned, striding out of the CIC into the hall. The doors shut behind them and the group relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I think she's starting to like you, Chief," Leptis commented.

"Aye, there was definite warmth and affection there," Kenneth agreed.

"I'll head off to the shuttle bay now, if you don't need me, sir?" the pilot enquired. "Still got a few repairs on the old girl." Valni nodded at the pilot and he wandered off. The turian pulled up at the sound of Leptis yelling after him.

"Just make sure you're ready for the league tournament."

The pilot nodded and turned away, continuing down the corridor.

"Tournament?" Kenneth asked.

"The _Arcadias_ poker league," Valni explained. "They have competitions at the start of every month. There's a game tonight."

"_Arcadias_ has a poker league? Why was I not informed?" Kenneth demanded, mock offended.

"It's a turian only league," Leptis explained, "for competitions on the Citadel." Kenneth nodded resignedly, trying to hide his disappointment. "But, there are no rules against a human joining us for a friendly game after the tournament," Leptis added. "I could set something up between the three of us and Antoni." He turned to Valni. "How about it, Chief? You fancy a game?"

"I know I could do with some relaxation," she replied.

Kenneth agreed emphatically. "Now you're speaking my language."

* * *

Most of the activity had died down in the games room. The majority of the crew had long since gone, with only a few lounging around the seating area, chatting amiably with their co-workers. Kenneth sat at the poker table, in the seat recently vacated by the winner of the tournament (he'd hoped it might prove lucky), as he dealt out the cards to Valni, Djamil and Antoni. The trio of turians were togged out in casual outfits, the attire accentuating their thin frames. Kenneth had to marvel at the difference in their appearance out of uniform. Their work clothes were padded and armoured, bulking up their otherwise slim forms, but their casual clothes hugged their bodies, making them look half the size. The contrast in appearance out of uniform almost made them look vulnerable.

He'd been introduced to the fourth member of the group just a few hours earlier; a Marine by the name of Antoni Cressoni. Demonstrably friendly and talkative, Kenneth had taken an instant liking to him. He was an old friend of Valni's. Upon being introduced he immediately pronounced Kenneth a lifelong comrade and proceeded to demonstrate his unnatural gift for poker.

The game had been going for a couple of hours. Antoni was winning, but Valni was making a concerted effort to catch up. Leptis and Kenneth were struggling to remain in the game and, he conceded, there was a distinct possibility he could lose his chips altogether.

As the night wore on the friendly conversation had moved on to the physical differences between turians and humans.

"Does your hair move about, Donnelly?" Leptis asked.

"Aye." Kenneth smiled at the question. "Hair generally moves about."

"I only ask because I've noticed Gab… Daniels' hair is longer and more… flexible, I suppose," Djamil clarified.

"It's just a different style. Plenty of humans like to style their hair in various shapes, cut it to different lengths, colour it. It's fairly versatile. Does your crest move?"

"My head horns? Not really, they're pretty rigid."

"So, you can't style them to shape? You know, perm them or something?"

"I've no idea what that is, but body modification is quite popular on some colonies."

"Too right," Antoni put in. "Some kids like to make individual statements and get their horns curved upwards at the tip, or outwards. It always seemed a little too personal for me. It was popular where I grew up. I saw one kid with his horns flared up vertically. It was quite impressive. The sensible ones, if you can call them that, curve them downwards."

"If they curl them into hooks wouldn't they get stuck on things? You know - hats?"

"Yeah, these are pubescent kids; I don't think they've really thought it through."

"Does it hurt?" Kenneth asked. "When they curl them?"

"Yeah," Antoni replied, "but that's part of the thrill of doing it."

Kenneth thought he understood. It was like getting a tattoo or some of the more extreme body modification that humans indulged in.

As the night wore on, Valni slowly began to fall behind while Kenneth's chips were replenished by a few wins – But, not as much as Antoni. He had an almost preternatural winning streak and took every opportunity he could to remind Valni she was struggling.

"You look like you need all the luck you can get," Antoni commented.

"I'm fine, Cressoni. Worry about your own hand," Valni replied.

"If I raise the stakes could you afford to stay in the game?" he needled her.

"Tell you what, let's find out, shall we?" Valni pushed all her remaining chips into the pot. "All in. You got the quad for this Cressoni?"

Antoni appraised Valni for a long time until he finally came to a decision.

"You're bluffing."

"I'm not bluffing," she replied.

"I've known you long enough. You're bluffing."

"It'll cost you 200 credits to find out."

"Okay. I'll meet you there." Antoni pushed his chips into the pot.

"You sure about this?" Djamil asked Antoni.

"She's bluffing." Antoni patted Djamil's hand reassuringly before folding his arms and leaning back in his chair.

Both Djamil and Kenneth exchanged a glance. Djamil slowly shook his head and discarded his cards into the muck.

"I fold," he muttered tersely, while Kenneth eagerly added 200 credits to the pot.

"You're gonna need a whole lotta luck to win this, Severan," Antoni goaded.

Kenneth leant towards Valni. "If you need a bit of extra luck you could always rub my head," he proposed.

Valni stared back at him, a shocked expression on her face. "I could do what now?"

"I'm offering - It's considered lucky," Kenneth said.

"I don't need to," she protested.

"No, go on you can touch it."

"Seriously, it's not necessary."

"It's no trouble…"

"That's a matter of opinion!"

"It's a tradition."

"That's a pretty weird tradition!"

"Last chance. I won't offer again."

Valni threw up her hands defensively. "I am not touching your head!"

Antoni and Djamil had been watching the bizarre exchange bounce back and forth. "Are all humans so forward?" Antoni asked.

"Only when they're winning," Kenneth insisted. "I'm calling it." He laid his cards on the table. "Kings full of Nines. Hope you enjoy losing, lad."

Antoni threw down his cards in frustration. Kenneth turned to Valni. "Your call, Officer Severan."

"Kings are good," Valni conceded. "I only have Tens." Kenneth grinned wildly and moved to gather his chips. "Of course, I have all the Tens. And an Ace." She laid the cards out. "How does four-of-a-kind stack up against a full house, would you say?"

Antoni laughed and clapped his hands together.

"Oh, nicely done, Severan."

"You do have a good poker face," Kenneth said, impressed. "Guess you didn't need to rub the head after all."

Valni glanced slyly across at him as she gathered up her winnings. "Maybe later," she said, smirking.

* * *

_Arcadias_ seemed eerily quiet at this time during the night-shift. Only a few solitary crewmembers had been encountered so far as Valni and Kenneth strolled together, back to their own cabins from the games room; their fellow poker players having recently retired to the crew quarters.

"How long have you known Djamil and Antoni?" Kenneth asked.

"Djamil, only about two years; but I've known Antoni since before we graduated from military college together. He was a visiting student from Taetrus. I got involved in a fight with some of the other cadets and that's how we met. We've been practically conjoined ever since."

"He helped you out in a fight?" Kenneth asked.

"No, I helped him. It was tradition to 'initiate' the new guy; which usually involved the inventive use of wooden clubs; and some of the other students took it too far. I defended him."

"And by 'defended him' you mean you…?"

"I beat the living crap out of his tormentors," Valni clarified.

"Wow! That's deeply impressive and a tad scary."

"Yeah, I have that effect on people," Valni added, a wry grin spreading across her face.

"Well, Antoni seems like a fun guy and a good friend."

"He's always been there for me – I'm very lucky to have him," Valni asserted.

"Oh." Kenneth's smile seemed to falter as he considered her words. "So, does that mean… are you and Antoni… um… you know, close?" he asked. Valni's eyes widened. Kenneth had voiced the question and immediately regretted it. What if she took offence? Assuaging his concerns, the turian shook her head and chuckled softly.

"As much as we enjoy spending time together, Antoni has certain requirements that I don't meet," she replied.

"Oh." Kenneth looked genuinely affronted for her. "That seems a little harsh. What is it? The place you were born? Too strong a woman for him? The colour of your fringe?"

"Too female."

Kenneth's eyebrows arched in surprise. "What, really?"

"You didn't notice him stroking Djamil's arm?"

"I thought that was part of the game. I thought it was a good luck charm."

"I'm sure it brings Antoni repeated luck!"

"I guess the Universe really does love diversity!" Kenneth exclaimed. "Well, I hope Antoni is planning to make an honest turian out of Djamil?"

"Eh, as honest as possible on a soldier's pay."

"They seem happy." Kenneth smiled warmly.

"They are. Annoyingly happy. It does tend to highlight my own lack of a partner, so I just wish they wouldn't flaunt it in front of me, the adorable pair of gits!"

"Well, I'm glad for them. Everyone deserves to find the right person."

Valni nodded. "Yeah," she agreed, glancing at Kenneth. "Yeah, they do."

The pair came to a halt at a split in the corridor.

"That was a fun night. Any chance Djamil could arrange more games?"

"I'll be sure to ask him," Valni agreed. "And, if you're having trouble scaring up more cash for me to win, you could always put up that bottle of Scotch of yours as collateral."

Kenneth grinned broadly at the smiling turian. "You keep playing you way you did tonight and you'll be having the shirt off my back!" Valni's eyes widened, she tilted her head in confusion. "Oh, just an expression," Kenneth assured her. "It means you'll be taking everything I own." Valni nodded in understanding.

"Oh, that reminds me," she said reaching into her trouser pocket and pulling out a slim, white device, "I still have your neutron scanner. It's a handy piece of kit."

"Thank you. Knew it'd prove useful."

"Invaluable," she agreed, handing it back to him.

Her fingers grazed against his as she passed the tool back. The contact lingered; the smooth skin of her fingertips brushing over his hand. Eventually, Kenneth pulled away, letting his arm drop to his side. The hairs had risen up on the back of his hand.

The couple were silent for a long moment. Kenneth licked his dry lips.

"Well. Goodnight, sir," he said finally.

"Night, Donnelly."

The human turned and walked back to his cabin. She watched him wander down the corridor until he'd disappeared from view.


	5. Comfort Zone Part One

**Author's note: - **_My thanks and appreciation for the many reviews, favourites and follows that this story has prompted. It is always gratifying to know that people __**do **__like the material and characters an author has written. Thank you for following this story._

* * *

**A Matter Of Race And Character**

**COMFORT ZONE, Part One**

**_Corridor E24, Cargo Deck, Hierarchy Vessel 'Arcadias' – 14:25pm Zulu – 5_****_th_****_ February 2183 CE_**

The name of the cadet she'd been told to find was 'Bron'. To help vary his routine Leptis had asked Donnelly if he would mentor one of the trainee artificers (a fact Valni found both surprising and admirable). As a result, Kenneth was being shadowed by Bron today. It wasn't a name she recognised, but that wasn't surprising; practically a quarter of the crew were green recruits, arriving irregularly by shuttle from the various military colleges – Hardly enough time to get to know them all.

The last thing Leptis said before she left the Engine Room was to warn her to expect some disruption – The Cargo Deck was running a training sim.

Stepping out of the elevator, Valni found herself walking into a world of organised chaos!

The emergency simulation was in full swing. Controlled fires burned across numerous walls while cadets dragged 'wounded' colleagues down the corridor to safety. She could hear small explosions in the distance, plus the wail of sirens blaring out a continuous stream of noise, accompanied by the shrill voice of the Chief Petty Officer as he barked out orders.

"Make a hole!" a voice called out behind her. A troop of four cadets rushed past her carrying a stretcher with another trainee groaning theatrically on top. There was always a serious point to these training simulations but, Valni suspected, some of the more dramatically inclined cadets probably enjoyed themselves a little _too_ much.

In the midst of all this activity was a single, solitary figure, holding a short length of cable in her hands and staring up into a hole in the ceiling at the far end of the corridor. Being the only one who wasn't pretending to be rescuer or hamming it up as victim, Valni strode towards her.

"Cadet – Have you seen Engineer Donnelly?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am." The cadet almost dropped the cable as she tried to salute and point at the same time. "He's up there," she said, indicating the vent.

"Good. You're the trainee?" The cadet nodded. "Donnelly keeping you on your toes, is he?" She nodded vigorously, her expression apprehensive. Valni's air softened as she recognised the demeanour of someone completely out of their depth.

"Bron? That's right, isn't it?" she enquired, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Yes, ma'am," the cadet replied. She was tall; probably a head taller than Valni.

"Given name or family name?" Valni asked.

"Given name, sir."

_Unusual choice for a girl_, Valni thought. Not that she could talk: 'Valni' was a name more traditionally associated with men than women, even if it was supposed to be unisex. She was named after 'Valni the Ascendant'; great General of Palaven from the time of the Unification War. Valni briefly reflected on the way the cards of her life had been dealt. _What with my name and a genetic disposition for controlled violence, my parents really did a number on me, didn't they? _she ruminated. That was partly the reason she liked the_ 'Hello Krogi' _line of clothing so much: An Insipid attempt to be a shade more feminine.

Or at least, that's what she told herself.

"Officer Severan, welcome!" a cheerful voice hailed her. Valni looked up to see the torso of Donnelly, dangling upside-down from the hole in the ceiling. "Have you come to join our little party?" he asked happily.

Valni winced as a small scale explosion blew the doors off the room behind her. "I'm conducting drills with the cadets later, but I merely wanted to make sure my charge hadn't been blown up!" She glanced around at the ruined deck. "Sorry about the working environment, Donnelly."

"Oh, we're enjoying it, aren't we Bron?" The cadet nodded mutely, her eyes wide with barely suppressed alarm. "Makes for an interesting change of pace!" Kenneth added.

"I don't doubt it," Valni agreed as Kenneth disappeared back into the ceiling. Valni glanced across at the cadet. She looked a little overwhelmed by everything happening around her. This was probably the first time she'd even seen a human, let alone worked with one. The Liaison Officer wondered what the cadet found scarier, the explosions or the fact her mentor was an alien? Valni attempted to distract her from the whirligig of activity. "This your first week on _Arcadias_, Bron?" she asked.

"First day, ma'am," the cadet replied.

"I think this is what's termed a 'baptism of fire'," Valni observed. Another blast shattered a small crate sitting a little way down the corridor. The cadet flinched. "Don't worry, the explosions are mainly flash-bangs and smoke grenades; this is as rough as it gets on training sims. The real stress comes during your combat instruction."

"I haven't met my combat instructor, ma'am," Bron stated.

"Yes, you have. That would be me." If it was possible for the cadet's eyes to widen further, then Bron found a way. "Of course, you realise that as a trainee artificer your role isn't _just_ to learn from the senior staff, don't you?"

"Ma'am?"

"Part your job is also to be alert to the threat from alien visitors."

"It is… Ma'am?"

"Certainly." She glanced up at the hole in the ceiling. "Humans especially. Keep an eye on the Engineer." Valni lowered her voice conspiratorially. "It's not unknown for humans to hoard shiny objects and use them to build nests!"

"Is that true?" the cadet asked, a look of panic in her eye.

"Aye, that's right." Donnelly's head poked through the hatch. "We also like pina coladas and getting caught in the rain!"

Valni felt a little guilty at the sheer level of bewilderment on the cadet's face. But, at least she didn't appear to be worried about the explosions anymore! Valni smiled reassuringly and winked at the cadet.

Bron frowned. "Is something wrong with your eye, ma'am?"

"Doesn't matter," Valni muttered. "Tell me about your work. What are you here to repair?"

Her answer came in the form of the jet of ice-water hitting her. The sprinklers had suddenly sprung to life, drenching every occupant of the Cargo Deck. _Arcadias_ did have modern fire suppression systems, but the Captain had insisted on keeping the older (some would say archaic) sprinkler systems so they could be used in combat drills.

Donnelly's feet emerged through the hole in the ceiling as he slithered out of the vent, dropping nimbly to the floor.

"That got it going," he stated; his head and shoulders quickly saturated by the water. "Not really my area of expertise but it's good to get out of the Engine Room now and then. Thank you, Bron." Taking the cable from the trainee, Kenneth knelt down and pulled up a section of the floor, before reinserting the cable into its fixings.

Both turians watched him work – Bron in particular – The trainee's eyes lowered, her gaze seemingly fixed on Kenneth's posterior. Valni stared at her for a long moment, amazed at the cadet's blatant ogling.

"Eyes front, cadet," Valni told her sternly.

"Ma'am," Bron mumbled, her head snapping forward, "just… keeping an eye on the human."

Valni allowed herself a brief smile at the cadet's expense. She wasn't sure if she should be jealous or relieved that someone other than herself was showing an interest in Kenneth; but still, she couldn't blame the cadet really; Engineer Donnelly did have a particularly nice posterior! And, she especially liked the way his wet trousers clung to his legs, emphasising his curvaceous firm…

"Well, that shouldn't be any more of a problem," Kenneth rose to his feet. Valni looked up hurriedly. "You've done a fine job today, Bron," he told the cadet. "Head off and change. Meet back in the Engine Room in thirty minutes."

"Yes, sir," Bron assented. She turned and made her way through the chaos of the amateur dramatics; passing a cadet who tried to divert her with his cries of: "Oh, the pain! The pain! The pain of it all!"

The pair turned and wandered down the corridor. "How's she getting on?" Valni asked.

"She's a bright one. Promising engineer – Bit shy – Needs to be a bit more assertive; more forward, perhaps?"

"Oh, I think she was being plenty forward."

"I need to towel off," Kenneth stated, shivering under the icy spray. "God, it's freezing…"

"I thought you liked getting caught in the rain?" Valni teased.

They reached the elevator and stepped inside, relishing the warm recirculated air and relative humidity; their clothes started to steam. Valni unzipped her jacket and rolled it off her shoulders, leaving her in a regulation Hierarchy undershirt.

"What's your plan? Hitting the showers then getting into a dry uniform? I assume you won't be training the recruits like that?" Kenneth asked indicating her waterlogged garb.

"No, I'll put on a fresh jumpsuit," she said glancing down at the dripping clothes.

Kenneth quickly regarded her. He was struck by the fact that she didn't look half-bad soaking wet. Small water droplets spilled down her face into her eyes. Kenneth had to fight back the urge to wipe away the water from her forehead. He ran his hand through his own saturated hair.

"Um… Will the usual suspects be joining us tonight?" he asked casually. Valni nodded.

The four of them had become something of a fixture in the games room; both Djamil and Antoni seemed to really enjoy the human's company. Valni was pleased that their partnership had come alive. She and Kenneth found themselves in-synch, both in the work place and in their off-duty hours.

"You know, you're very informal," Kenneth noted smiling. "Your visits hardly feel like supervisory appointments, more like social calls."

"Speaking of which: Leptis suggested you might like to get away from the poker table tonight – Maybe experience a bit more of ship culture?"

"Sounds grand," Kenneth agreed heartily, "I'm all for cultural exchanges. What did he have in mind?"

* * *

**_Sparring Hall, Hierarchy Vessel 'Arcadias' – 20:25pm Zulu _**

"I canna believe you talked me into this!"

Finding sparring gloves that fitted him had proven difficult. The fact that humans had five fingers compared to a turian's three was trouble enough, but Valni had to scout around to find gloves that were sufficiently wide so Kenneth could fit his hand inside. The pair she'd found that did fit were constricting; the gloves splitting his fingers painfully in the middle.

Kenneth was a little uncomfortable with the fact that such a large crowd had gathered to watch the match. He hadn't planned on doing this, but Antoni had suggested it a little while after they'd entered the hall. Two of the fighters who had arranged to spar were unexpectedly placed on assignment, so Cressoni volunteered himself and Kenneth. When word got out that a turian marine was going to fight a human the hall was soon overwhelmed with off-duty personnel eager to see the match. Kenneth was rapidly regretting his decision to agree to the bout.

"Don't worry, Donnelly, I'll go easy on you," Antoni smacked him good-naturedly on the back and wandered over to his own corner.

Djamil stood at the other side of the ring, waiting to assist Antoni. Valni had offered to be Kenneth's second and was helping him as he struggled into his gloves.

"I thought we were here to _watch_ a sparring match?" he complained.

"Must be a snafu with the translator," Valni replied, grinning. She pointed to the assembled crowd. "_They_ are here to watch a sparring match. You're here to protect the honour of the Alliance."

"Perhaps we could discuss my general lack of honour? And fighting skills." Severan wound the straps of the glove carefully around his wrist and secured them. "And, by the way, 'snafu'?" Kenneth added, "I don't think there's anything wrong with the translator."

Valni patted Kenneth reassuringly on the shoulder. "It's just a bit of fun, Kenneth. You'll be fine. He's not going to hurt you. Not if he knows what's good for him."

Kenneth suddenly realised this was the first time Valni had called him by his first name. The idea of a practice match hadn't seemed that reckless when Antoni first suggested it. The initially small crowd and the interested expression on Valni's face had convinced him to accept the challenge. Perhaps a few rounds against a turian marine would impress her? And, for some reason, he wanted her to be impressed with more than just his engineering skills.

"What are the rules?" he asked nervously. "Is he allowed to kick as well as punch?"

"Sure. Isn't that how the Alliance does it?"

"Frankly, I wish I knew how the Alliance does it!" He squared his shoulders. "Couldn't you show me a few moves first?" he asked hopefully.

"I would, but… I'm not allowed to do that right now - Orders." Valni looked down fleetingly, refusing to make eye contact. Was she embarrassed?

"Any last words of advice?" he pressed.

Valni glanced up. "Yeah. Hit your opponent and try not to fall over."

"You're a wonderful teacher."

"It's a gift."

Kenneth took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready."

The human turned to face his opponent who was already poised in an attacking stance. The match started immediately it seemed. He crouched into what he hoped was a good fighting posture. He tried to recall anything from basic training, but all the knowledge from all his years of Alliance combat exercises momentarily eluded him.

The first round was fairly brief. Kenneth threw a few wild punches which Antoni dodged easily, and then responded with a gentle (by Antoni's standards) one-two punch to Kenneth's ribs. The human staggered back and tried to defend himself from another couple of hits to his torso. Antoni caught Kenneth a glancing blow to the side of the face that sent the human reeling. Disorientated, Kenneth went on the attack; throwing a left, and then a right at the turian which struck nothing but air. Antoni's speed was incredible! He, like all turians, had a wiry strength ideal for manoeuvrability and power. Kenneth quickly realised he was completely outmatched and resolved to simply defend himself. After all, the sparring match only lasted three rounds.

The end of the round couldn't have come quickly enough for Kenneth. He moved back to his corner and let Valni inspect her battered brawler. She delicately cupped his face in her hands, turning his head left and right as she examined his injury. The skin was already starting to discolour around his eye.

"Humans bruise easily, don't they?" Valni observed.

"I put it down to my fine skin and delicate bone structure."

"You weren't kidding about your fighting skills."

"Yeah, but in a competition changing a plug I bet I could thrash his arse!"

She let her hands drop away from his face; the scent from her fingers was still lingering on his cheeks. "No argument there. Fair play to you though – You may not have the ability but you're still going one-on-one with a Recon-Marine."

Kenneth's eyes roamed over the assembled crowd, coming to rest on the face of his CO. "Well, I couldn't disappoint my fans, now could I?" he said.

She smiled at him. "Colour me impressed. When this is over I'll buy you a drink."

"Make sure it has a straw," he chuckled.

"We're not all fighters, Kenneth. But, you're doing well; I think you almost touched him that one time."

"You're not helping."

"Okay, a little secret for you." Valni placed her hand on his elbow and leaned in close to his ear. Kenneth found himself inhaling her pleasing fragrance. It was actually quite… distracting. "Antoni has trouble with a minor peripheral vision defect on his left hand side," she whispered. "It's an old injury from when he detached a retina during a sparring match at military college."

"Who was he fighting?"

"Me," she admitted, "but that's not important. Just remember to stay on his left and lead with your right."

"And exploit the injury you caused?"

"Exactly!"

"I'm getting a little concerned right now."

"Stick with me, kid. I'll make you a fighter yet." She squeezed his arm affectionately and released him. Kenneth was surprised that he felt disappointed she was no longer so close.

"Okay, let's do this," he said firmly.

Turning around, Kenneth approached the turian with a lot more caution, keeping his guard up and watching his footing. _Stay on his left, stay on his left_, Kenneth intoned. Deciding on a course of action, Kenneth moved forward hoping to provoke Antoni into attacking. The plan worked. With his customary speed, Antoni sprung forward and struck Kenneth in the ribs. One-two, one-two; the same pattern. Kenneth waited for Antoni to attack again, looking for an opening. The turian moved and Kenneth dodged to his right, swinging his arm around and planting a fierce right-hook to the side of Antoni's head.

The turian staggered. The crowd hollered. Kenneth felt a surge of elation.

"Nice shot, Donnelly," Antoni said, shaking his head. The Marine seemed honestly impressed. Kenneth smiled in triumph.

His victory was short lived. Kenneth blinked and the Marine moved so fast he seemed to vanish. Kenneth didn't even notice the blow to his head. The world suddenly took on an odd dream-like quality as his body flew backwards in what felt like slow-motion; the vaulting of the sparring hall coming into view. The last thought to cross his mind was: _That is a nicely designed ceiling_; before he fell into blissful darkness...

The human hit the canvas and remained motionless. The crowd were suddenly silenced, an awful stillness settling over the hall. For a moment, Valni stared in shock at the sight in front of her.

"Antoni!" Valni berated as she jumped into the ring.

The Marine dashed towards the prone human, quickly followed by the Chief Warrant Officer who elbowed Cressoni out of the way and checked for a pulse.

"Is he breathing?" Djaml asked behind her. He must have rushed into the ring as well. Valni didn't answer but simply crouched by Kenneth's side, holding his neck and feeling his pulse beat strongly against her fingers.

The crowd waited mutely for the human to recover. Antoni hovered anxiously next to Djamil, silently envisaging the conversation he'd be having with the Captain about this. The match had been his idea. If anything happened to Kenneth he'd never be able to forgive himself. And he didn't dare imagine what Valni would do to him. He swallowed nervously.

Mercifully, the human stirred and opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling, Donnelly?" Antoni asked.

Valni shot him what was possibly the coldest look he'd ever seen in his life.

"I'm gonna guess I didn't win?" Kenneth surmised.

"It was a close match, but no…" Djamil put in.

Valni helped Kenneth rise unsteadily to his feet. The crowd clapped politely; applauding the human's valiant effort. Kenneth waved vaguely at the crowd and allowed himself to be escorted out of the ring by his CO – The engineer comforted by her reassuring embrace. He turned to whisper in her ear:

"Couldn't we just go bowling next time?"


	6. Comfort Zone Part Two

**A Matter Of Race And Character**

**COMFORT ZONE, Part Two**

**_Engine Room, Hierarchy Vessel 'Arcadias' – 14:05pm Zulu – 6_****_th_****_ February 2183 CE_**

To say there had been hell to pay was an understatement! A little while after she'd wheeled Donnelly into the infirmary, the Captain had stormed through the doors. That was unusual enough in itself; the Captain rarely left the CIC if she could help it.

_'The rumours were true, then!'_ the Captain had stated, seeing the bloodied human sitting on the examination bed with the doctor. Verress then turned towards Valni and wasted no time interrogating her: _'What did you think you were doing? He was your charge! This will not reflect well on the ship!'_ The doctor came to her rescue when he stated that Kenneth's injuries were only superficial, but the Captain would have none of it. Again, Verress brought up the political angle, stating they needed good relations with the humans. _'Dealings with the Alliance must not be compromised!' _This continued for quite some time; and throughout her tirade she never once spoke to Kenneth, treating him like an immobile object; deaf to his protestations and defence of his Liaison Officer. Despite the grilling, Valni didn't give Antoni up; repeatedly saying that what had happened was a regrettable accident. Verress eventually left, stalking out of the infirmary and leaving a palpable tension in her wake. Valni smiled wanly at Kenneth who looked decidedly uncomfortable. It wasn't the ideal end to their evening.

The doctor had cleared Kenneth for duty by the following morning. Valni advised him to take the day off but Kenneth had insisted that if he'd been cleared by the doc he was fit for duty.

She couldn't remain cross with Antoni for much longer. He'd been in dis-favour for most of the day (not to mention doing his damnedest to avoid her), but Valni resolved to have a chat with him later and smooth things over. Having had the night to think on it, she realised that she couldn't justify her anger at what was a genuine mistake. It would have felt hypocritical, especially having done the same thing herself. After speaking with Kenneth, she would take Antoni a peace offering and they would laugh about this. But, only when she was sure Kenneth had recovered.

Valni strode into the Engine Room for her official duty visit, waving cheerfully at Leptis as she passed through. Voices were drifting up from the Core Monitor – Valni lingered at the top of the stairs hoping not to disturb the conversation. Donnelly was standing before his monitor chatting with Daniels via vid-link.

"…Feeling lonely, Kenneth?"

"Not in the least, girl. I've got plenty to occupy me."

"I can see that. That's quite a shiner you've got."

"You should see the other guy."

"Why? Break a nail when you collided with his fist, did he?"

"Oh, ye of little faith! I'll have you know he'll be remembering our match for quite some time."

_That's true,_ Valni thought; _I eventually found Antoni skulking in the missile silo!_

"Though, I'll admit something isna quite right here," Kenneth continued, "I'm not getting yelled at anymore, there's no shrill sound of protest from the console opposite. I canna put my finger on what's missing."

"Stuff it, Kenneth!"

"Aye, there it is. Like music to my ears. It's all coming back to me."

The image on Kenneth's screen was odd. Daniels appeared to be sitting in a small comm-room, but she was wrapped in a thick coat of some indeterminate fur, occasionally shivering against the cold. Valni could see Daniels' breath condensing in the air. The heating must have failed in the building. The Liaison Officer moved silently down the steps, hoping to hover on the side-lines, but her intention of remaining inconspicuous was dashed when Daniels noticed her.

"Hello ma'am," Gabriella offered happily. Kenneth turned around, a bright smile spreading across his discoloured face. His nose looked a little swollen and the skin around his left eye had turned a remarkable shade of purple. "How are you coping with this one?" Gabby jabbed her thumb towards Kenneth.

"He's exceptional, Daniels," Valni said, walking up to join him at the console. "I'm very impressed with him." Kenneth practically glowed at the compliment.

"He's feeling lonely," Daniels said.

"I am _not_ feeling lonely," Kenneth insisted.

"He's bruised, battered and a bloody martyr for trouble. Keep an eye on him, would you ma'am?"

"Consider it done," Valni assented. "Though I did have a hand in getting him into trouble in the first place," she confessed.

"You wouldn't be the first, and I'm sure you won't be the last," Gabby stated. "It's all fun and games 'til someone gets hurt."

"Now you're starting to sound like my mum!" Kenneth spat.

"You know what the best way to control him is? If he gets out of line just threaten to shave his beard."

"Um…" Valni started uncertainly.

"I mean it, if he won't do what he's told just take a razor and go to town on that peach fuzz. That'll bring him round."

Valni glanced at Kenneth's full head of hair and beard, as if seeing it for the first time. "I can't say I have any experience using a razor," she admitted.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Don't worry, ma'am, just the threat of it should be enough…"

"I'm…" Kenneth started.

"You know, actually," Gabby interrupted, "I don't think I've ever seen his face in the nude. Could you shave him anyway and send me the pictures?"

"What, just the beard?" Valni asked a little worried.

"I am standing right here, Gabby," Kenneth stated.

"Why do you think I said it?" she replied, grinning.

"I'm hanging up now," Kenneth stated firmly.

"I think I left a lady-shave in my cabin, ma'am; it's there if you need it…"

"Duly noted," Valni stated, smiling across at Kenneth. "You're being missed on _Arcadias_. And Leptis needs you at your station, so come back safe." The Engineer grinned and shivered a little, her eyes darting across to glance at something off-screen. "Stay warm, Daniels," Valni added.

"Doing my best, ma'am."

"See you in a fortnight, Gabby."

Daniels waved and Kenneth killed the feed. Valni turned to address the black-and-blue engineer.

"I like her." Valni smiled broadly. "She's fun."

"Gabby'll appreciate that. I don't think she's thought of as 'fun' by many people."

"You busy?"

"Got a few more hours on my shift, but most of the maintenance jobs are done. I'm just crunching core numbers at the moment." Kenneth was suddenly suspicious. "Why? You haven't entered me for another barney, have you sir? 'Cause my advice would be to put your money on the other guy!" He grinned but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Kenneth paused as he looked at her with something approaching shame on his face. "Sir, it wasn't my intention to get you in trouble with the Captain. That was the furthest thing from my mind."

Valni nodded. "True, I imagine the closest thing on your mind was Antoni's fist!"

"Aye, sir. I'm sorry."

"You can relax, Kenneth. Wasn't your fault."

This time the smile did extend to his eyes. "So, you have any more fieldtrips planned?"

"No. Just checking up on you."

"I'm fit-as-a-fiddle, sir. Do you wanna hear more about Scotland?"

"Not just at the moment. But… going back to what Daniels mentioned, I am a little curious about your hair."

"Really?" Kenneth looked confused. "It's not that interesting."

"Depends on your perspective. I would even go so far as to say that you're probably unique."

"I am considered one-of-a-kind," he grinned.

Valni rolled her eyes and smiled. "You know, there are currently nine Citadel races, including yours and mine, plus an extra five space-faring species outside Citadel controlled territory, and I personally don't know of any other one of them that have hair on their head and face like that."

"It's all over, actually; to a greater or lesser extent."

"All over your body?" she exclaimed. Kenneth nodded. "You don't have to style all of it, do you?"

Kenneth laughed. "Only the bits that show," he replied, indicating his head.

"I imagine that'd get itchy? What with your clothes covering it all the time."

"It's not _that _thick. Not as much as on my head. Just in patches. You know; legs, chest and… other areas," he added vaguely.

Valni made a mental note to further her research on the extranet. "So, what does it feel like?"

"Like… hair. I mean, I can't really describe it to you." He tilted his head slightly as he offered her the opportunity to find out. "You're welcome to try it."

Valni recoiled slightly at the offer. "No, I couldn't do that."

"It's not a problem. It's perfectly safe. I washed it. I'm not infectious or anything."

"That's not what I'm worried about…"

Kenneth shrugged and turned back to his console. "You were asking what it felt like," he pointed out.

Valni glanced across at him, her eyes shifting up to linger on his head. Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"I wasn't sure if it was presumptuous… or not," she muttered. Kenneth glanced at her quizzically. "You, er… It wouldn't hurt you, would it?"

"Hardly," he stated, running his own hand through his hair.

Valni moved towards him. "Look… you sure you don't mind?"

"No, not at all."

"I mean, I don't want to appear forward or anything."

"Nothing could make me think that."

She reached her hand out. "You're absolutely certain?"

"Knock yourself out."

"What?" Valni pulled up short at the odd human expression.

Kenneth sighed and grabbed Valni's wrist, placing her hand on top of his head. Valni stilled herself. The sensation was utterly alien; Kenneth's supple pelt pressed lightly against her skin. Tentatively, she ran her fingers through his short crop of hair. The strands flowed between her fingers, tickling her. She smiled, marvelling at the texture.

"It's so soft!" she exclaimed.

"I use conditioner," Kenneth admitted. "And a little Aloe vera goes a long way."

"Aloe vera?" Valni frowned. "What is that, some sort of grooming product? You put that on your hair?"

"Aye, I'm worth it."

"It's not going to react with my skin is it?"

"No more than the hand cream you use will react with mine."

Valni quickly withdrew her hand. "You can smell that?"

"Aye. You come in smelling of it every day." Valni backed away slightly. "It's very nice, dinna misunderstand me. But, if I havna reacted to your hand cream by now, I doubt you'd react to the stuff I put on my hair."

"It's body lotion. I have dry skin," Valni said somewhat oversensitively.

"Oh. Well, it doesn't look dry and you smell lovely." Valni's eyes widened. Kenneth quickly reviewed what he'd just said. His mind froze. "Um, what I meant was… Sir, I think that… um… You have…nice… Oh, bugger it! I'm sorry; I'm being a glaikit numpty."

Valni's mouth broke into a lopsided grin. She folded her arms, leaning back into a relaxed stance. "'Glaikit numpty'?" she repeated. "Why is the translator having so much trouble understanding you?"

"Dinna worry, it happens back home, too. The number of times Gabby's had to explain what I've just said."

"That happens a lot, does it?"

"More often than you'd think."

"You two make a good double act."

"Aye, that we do."

Valni accepted his compliment with modesty. "Well, thank you for noticing I smell 'lovely'."

"I try to do my bit establishing amicable interplanetary relations," he replied. Both of them broke into broad grins.

"And for the record," Valni continued, "your hair smells nice, too."

"I should damn well hope so; the amount of credits I spend on it!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't spread that around."

There was an insistent beep at Kenneth's console. He turned back to adjust the clamorous coolant sensors. "Frankly, I'm surprised the stuff hasna run down my face with the heat in here," he stated. "Why do they have to keep it so damn hot?"

"It's only slightly warmer than the temperature on Palaven," Valni said. He turned sharply towards her, a surprised expression on his face. "This is normal for me," she added, "it's not our fault Earth is colder than Palaven - That's probably the reason you need so much hair - Especially at the poles. All that snow. I wouldn't like it."

"So, not big on skiing then?" Kenneth noted dryly. "Well, I feel sorry for Pella. There's quite a bit of snow on Gellix. I'm not surprised you don't like the ice. In those temperatures all that metal around you must get freezing."

"What do you mean?" Valni queried; her brow furrowing.

"Well, I read that turians have metal dermal plates." Kenneth explained. "Having cold metal on your skin it's no wonder you prefer the warm."

"Our plates aren't cold!" Valni protested. "We're warm blooded. They're lined with capillaries to increase circulation."

"Really?" Kenneth asked incredulously.

"What, you don't believe me?" she asked, frowning. She shifting forward, indicating her mandible. "Look, feel them."

Kenneth glanced at her warily. "Aye, now that seems a little personal. I wouldn't wanna be hauled before the Captain for harassment."

Now it was Valni's turn to grab Kenneth's hand, forcing his palm against the carapace of her face. What he expected to be cold metal turned out to be surprisingly warm. The skin flexed under his touch, the carapace pliable and smooth. He ran his hand gingerly along its surface; it was thicker in places, thinner where it needed greater flexibility.

"That's amazing," he breathed.

Valni grinned. "You're constantly surprised by new developments on these programmes," she teased.

"True. I tended to think turians were a little too serious, too disciplined, no sense of humour." Kenneth's hand progressed to her forehead. "But, this programme really has opened my eyes…" His fingers moved up to caress the top of her head. She gasped. "Even your crest is warm – what?" Valni had grabbed his wrist and moved his hand away.

"Touching someone's crest is quite intimate," she said earnestly, still holding his arm.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry…"

"I should have explained…"

"I didn't mean… I just assumed, with the hair…"

"It's fine…"

"That's not what I was trying…"

"I understand – It was a mistake."

"That was unforgivable…"

Valni finally released Kenneth's wrist and the couple stared at each other, an uncomfortable silence building between them.

"I… should go," Valni said hesitantly. She rapidly exited the deck, disappearing up the stairwell.

She was gone before Kenneth could react.

"Numpty!" Kenneth whacked the palm of his hand against his forehead. He couldn't believe it: He had just _groped_ a crewmate. Admittedly it was a mistake but that didn't make him feel any better.

Kenneth leaned towards the bulkhead and listened to the resounding clangs as and rapped his head repeatedly against the wall.

* * *

Valni didn't return to the engine room for the rest of the day. Kenneth worried that he's gone too far; that he'd irreparably damaged their burgeoning friendship. He half expected to be called to the CIC to explain his actions. _That_ would have looked good on his record! Here he was, an Alliance representative on an alien vessel, and he'd behaved in conduct unbecoming of an officer. Although, he realised, not speaking to Valni again worried him more. He sweated out his concerns and impatiently waited for his shift to end.

By the time the night-shift had arrived Kenneth's anxiety had almost overwhelmed him. He barely acknowledged the artificer relieving him and practically ran out of the Core Monitor. _Where would Valni be now? _Striding through the second-tier of Engineering he resolved to start his search in the mess hall.

The Engine Room doors opened and he almost bowled into the Liaison Officer.

"Hi," she began, stepping away from the doors.

"Hi. Sir… I was just coming to find you."

"Yeah, I was waylaid by the Captain. Look, I think we need to clear the air a bit."

"Of course, sir! I wanted to apologise again…"

Valni cut him off: "You don't need to. It was a mistake. Don't feel bad about it." Kenneth opened his mouth to protest but she persevered. "I held your hand against my face. It was my job to define turian comfort zones. You couldn't have…"

"I crossed the line, sir," Kenneth said firmly. "When all-is-said-and-done I invaded your privacy. I… groped my commanding officer, someone I respect deeply and don't wish to insult. It was totally unacceptable. As much as I may joke about other women I do respect their authority and abilities. I apologise, sir. And I shouldn't have touched your fringe."

"Hellloo?" a voice piped in. The pair turned to face Djamil who was standing in the Engine Room doorway, eyes wide. "Might I point out this is a public corridor. Perhaps you'd like to take this conversation elsewhere? Just a thought…" He moved away down the passageway.

The human and turian stared at each other for a moment, silently assessing Djamil's line of reasoning.

"Apology accepted, Donnelly," she said eventually. "This will stay between the two of us."

"The three of us!" a voice yelled from the far end of the corridor.

"Shut up, Leptis!" Valni called over her shoulder. She turned back to the visiting engineer. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm famished. Fancy a bite to eat?"

"Aye, I'm starving."

"Walk with me. Just… keep your hands to yourself," she added, grinning.

The visiting engineer smiled back; gazing with respect and admiration at the turian woman as she led him towards the mess hall, chatting pleasantly.

Kenneth had never considered any member of another species attractive before – Well, apart from the asari, that was a no-brainer – But, a turian? Valni, though, had a definite quality. She looked typically turian, at least to his eyes, but Kenneth could see individual elements that made her… beautiful. Her eyes sparkled when she smiled; her voice was lilting and melodic; he especially admired her sense of humour and even found beauty in the way her mandibles twitched when she was happy. She was a joy to work with: Her personality was exuberant and she had an infectious laugh. But, despite all of this he was still finding it difficult to overcome his own preconceptions regarding physical attraction. While he could admire her elegant athletic figure – the thin waist and wide hips – turian women had no breasts, although Valni's chest was slightly more prominent than the males. Kenneth shook his head, chiding himself. He wondered if it was wrong to find someone alluring when they lacked the sexual dimorphism that, as a human, he'd been programmed to like.

Plus, she was a friend and a crewmate; he shouldn't be objectifying her like this!

_Hang on a minute, _he thought_, I do that all the time!_

But, when he did it on Alliance vessels he had no real affection for the women he talked about…

Kenneth almost stopped dead in his tracks. This sudden admission stunned him. He really did have feelings for Valni. How could this have happened?

_What the hell are you going to do now, Ken?_


	7. Cultural Exchange

**A Matter Of Race And Character**

**CULTURAL EXCHANGE**

**_Training Room, Hierarchy Vessel 'Arcadias' – 23:52pm Zulu – 6_****_th_****_ February 2183 CE_**

The punching bag strained under the constant barrage of blows; each punch and kick sending little puffs of dust into the atmosphere. It was late; the gym was empty as Valni worked off the frustrations of the day. How could she be so careless? First she gets the human sent to Medical with head injuries, and now this! It was her job to identify the alien's private boundaries, and to explicitly clarify turian personal boundaries to the visitors. _Spirits damn it!_ Why was this role proving so difficult?

She fully understood why she'd been given the job. It was punishment. No-one else wanted to be 'Liaison Officer' so it was given to her. And what did she know about humans? Nothing! This was all because of that sparring match with the Captain – A martial arts champion herself, Verress had wanted someone with experience to train with. She just under-estimated Valni's abilities; thought she could show off with a subordinate. In retrospect, Valni should probably have gone easy on her. But, the Captain's instructions had been clear: '_Show me what you can do. Don't hold back._' So, Valni didn't.

_Oh, Spirits, that was dumb!_

Twenty seconds into the match the Captain was knocked unconscious. Valni honestly thought she'd block that spinning kick; or duck; or do _something_. She telegraphed the spin early enough. But no – The Captain's head went straight to the canvas, and she didn't get up. Valni was mortified. The doctor dashed into the ring and treated the Captain promptly, but Verress still had to wear an eye patch for a week! It had caused quite a stir when they'd carried the Captain to the infirmary; the crew staring; rumours flying about; her name whispered in passing. To add insult to injury (literally), Valni got a 'reputation': _'Cap Killer'; 'One-kick'; 'Avenging Valni'; 'The Severnator'_ – All terribly amusing nicknames. Eventually, it got so bad she couldn't find anyone to spar with. The crowning injustice was the order that came from Verress: '_unless part of your detachment training, or a challenge match, the ring is off-limits'_.

And then she was given _this_ role.

So far, she wasn't doing a terribly good job. She realised that part of the problem was that she liked Kenneth. She liked him a lot. And that was affecting her judgement. She was becoming sloppy.

Valni ceased her relentless attack on the bag.

Well, it was about time she brought things to a head. She now had a choice: Either she could continue to skirt the problem and keep brooding over Kenneth like some cloyingly irritating adolescent for the next four weeks... Or, she could confront the issue, and see how far Kenneth was willing to take their 'relationship'.

But, whatever she decided to do she would have to go about it the right way.

She would have to be subtle.

* * *

**_Engine Room, Hierarchy Vessel 'Arcadias' – 14:02pm Zulu – 7_****_th_****_ February_**

"Engineer Donnelly. Could I speak to you for a moment?"

Valni had caught Kenneth as he was returning from lunch, wandering through the second tier on his way to the Core Monitor, still nursing a cup of coffee in his hand. He turned to face her. Her expression was serious, a computer pad grasped between her fingers.

"Yes sir," Kenneth agreed, adopting the official tone that Valni had used. She motioned for him to follow her and the pair walked back through Engineering towards the main doors. Once in the corridor, Valni turned to the controls and sealed the Engine Room. She glanced around the long connecting passageway making sure no-one else was present.

"The orders came in from the Hierarchy," she stated in a low voice. "They've officially classified all information relating to the salvage and have sealed the file on the incident. We're not to talk about it, and it doesn't go in any log. The Captain has already given the orders to Leptis and the pilot."

"How does that relate to me? I'm not part of the Hierarchy."

"This came in too." She handed him the pad. "Alliance Command wants a complete black-out on this until they can verify how the info got out. They're launching an investigation into where that tech came from."

Kenneth placed his thumb on the security scanner to open the file, and then read through the orders carefully; scrutinizing the document for the official Alliance insignia and confirmation codes:

_'Start of Transcription -_

_Confidential – For the eyes only of Crewman Kenneth Donnelly AEC AERENG First Class._

_In accordance with the articles of the Systems Alliance Navy, all information pertaining to the survey of the crashed probe and explosion on the Arrae system planet 'Erros' (on Alliance date: February 2__nd__ 2183) is restricted and designated Classified Level One. The theft of the stealth technology reported by the 'Arcadias' Commanding officer is not to be disseminated under any circumstances until the official report is released at a time designated by Alliance Command. _

_You are under strict instructions not to release this information to anyone in any form, up to and including verbal, non-verbal, written, and video communique. Failure to comply with these orders will result in your immediate discharge from the Alliance, and arrest for espionage. _

_The investigation into the theft of the allied Hierarchy and Alliance stealth technology is underway and must not be compromised. _

_The Alliance thanks you for your cooperation in this matter. I thank you._

_End of Transcription -'_

It was signed and co-signed: Admiral Steven Hackett and Captain David Anderson.

"I don't imagine it'll do much good," Kenneth muttered as he closed the document. "It could have come from any number of channels. And once the information's in the public domain then it's common knowledge; could be exploited by any group. No way of knowing who else has it."

"True, but until they've completed their investigation, they want this kept under wraps," Valni replied.

"I can do that." He handed the pad back to her. "A bit like covert affairs, eh? To be kept hush, hush; under the ladar."

"Exactly," Valni relaxed slightly. "No spilling this to Daniels when she gets back," she added playfully.

"I don't tell her everything," Kenneth assured her.

Valni smiled and turned to open the lock. Making their way amongst the artificers the pair broke into a casual and relaxed banter.

"This assignment certainly has been more interesting than I thought it would be," Kenneth stated.

"You thought we'd be dull?" Valni asked.

"No, I imagined you'd be reticent. You know, not wanting to share valuable new data or restricting the tech we'd be allowed to work with."

"_Arcadias_ isn't exactly top-of-the-line anymore. As much as I like the old bird, she's an aging cruiser. No hidden secrets or delimited technology to be found here."

They padded down the stairwell to the Core Monitor.

"She's a good ship," Kenneth stated in her defence, "with a good crew. I'm glad to be serving aboard. The advantages of these Programmes far outweigh any problems we might encounter."

"What kind of problems?" Valni asked.

"Well, cultural ones specifically. I mean, there are similarities and differences between turians and humans. Programmes like this help you appreciate each other's ideas and opinions a bit more."

"I thought to get along most species had to celebrate the things that they had in common? You know, champion the things that brought them together?"

"Aye, but that doesna mean we can't celebrate the differences, too."

"I couldn't agree more," Valni stated firmly. Kenneth grinned and took a swig from his cup. A second later the turian casually added: "So, you know we don't have nipples, right?"

He choked; a mouthful of Americano suddenly erupted through his nose and mouth. Kenneth coughed several times as he tried to clear the liquid from his sinuses. Valni winced in sympathy. She'd had a similar reaction when she'd researched human physiology on the extranet last night – Their bodies could be quite _squishy_ in places! The Liaison Officer waited quietly for her companion to compose himself. Her delivery had been timed to perfection. _Who says we don't have a sense of humour?_ she thought, smiling.

"You may have to run that by me one more time," Kenneth wheezed; he had tears in his eyes.

"Part of my role is to become familiar with certain aspects of human society," Valni explained, "including your biology. Being mammals, humans have nipples, don't you? And culturally they seem quite important."

"We have been known to like them," Kenneth confirmed, thumping his chest.

"Turians don't have them."

"Aye, I had heard that."

"I'm wondering if that would be an issue?" Valni asked.

"An issue? I don't quite… Um… Come again?"

"Well, a barrier preventing the formation of human/turian relationships?"

Kenneth blinked several times as he tried to absorb the question. Was he hearing this correctly? He stared at her wondering how on Earth to reply before finally settling on the most tried and tested response:

"What?"

"Interaction between species is a normal consequence of living in Citadel controlled space," Valni explained patiently. "But, as the new race in the mix, I've been wondering how humanity would react to different social, cultural and biological cues."

"O… kay?" Kenneth frowned in confusion.

"So if, for example," Valni continued, "a human was interested in a turian for a romantic encounter, would the deficiency of areola on the turian prohibit the furthering of any kind of relationship? You know, hypothetically."

Kenneth realised his mouth was open and promptly shut it. He briefly wondered if she was having him on; whether this was part of some elaborate joke. "The prevention of relationships?" he asked steadily.

"Yes," Valni confirmed.

"Due to nipple deficiency?"

"Quite possibly."

Kenneth mulled the query over. Several seconds passed until the most pertinent response he could imagine came to mind:

"How did we get onto this subject?"

"I asked you it."

"Fair enough. Well… hypothetically, I would have to say that it depended very much on the human involved. Some humans might be uncomfortable with the, um… absenteeism of nipple based body parts…" His voice petered out as his mind did some rapid calculations. "Using myself as an example, since I am the only human in the vicinity…"

"Naturally," Valni nodded in agreement.

Kenneth continued: "…I personally would be happy to cultivate a relationship with a turian, despite the obvious absence of areola activity. I like to think that I am open-minded enough to, um, see beyond the non-mammalian, de-nipped turian, to fully appreciate the personality and unique physical attributes of the aforementioned turian underneath – So to speak." He took a deep breath. "Of course, that's just my opinion; I can't speak for all humans."

Valni nodded appreciatively. "Well, that's good to know." She turned to the work station opposite, appearing to read off the data on the screen, seemingly satisfied with his answer. Kenneth stared after her, open mouthed, before slowly turning back to his console and attempting to seem busy. His mind was racing.

"Annnd how about you?" he asked eventually.

"Pardon me?"

"Do you think the presence of nipples would deter any turian from a possible relationship with a human?"

Valni considered the question carefully. "Yeah, I think nipples would just be too weird," she answered.

"Oh! Fine… Okay… Well, of course, that's perfectly valid. I mean, everyone has a different opinion on the…"

"Kenneth. I'm joking, of course. I feel the same way as you."

"Really? Well, that's good."

"Yes, it is."

"Good."

"Absolutely," Valni agreed. There was a slight pause as the pair stared straight ahead, wondering where the next few seconds would take them. Valni stepped away from the console. "Listen, I'm heading up to the messdeck for some lunch – Can I get you anything, at all?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Aye, you head off." Valni turned to leave. "But, one thing before you go…" Valni stopped. "In the interests of interplanetary relations – If you dinna mind me asking… "

"Yes?" Valni smiled sweetly.

"…If you… don't have nipples, what do you have? – Turians!" he clarified hurriedly. "What do turians have?"

Valni sidled a little closer to Kenneth, folding her arms nonchalantly. "We have pretty much the same things humans have," she explained, "except, instead of areolae, turian women have epicormica."

"Right… Good…" Kenneth was quiet again, his finger tapping rapidly on his console. The silence dragged on for a few moments while Kenneth contemplated his next move. He had to ask: "What are they?"

"Well, play your cards right, you might find out."

Valni turned away, striding up the stairwell as she listened to the sound of Kenneth trying frantically to wipe away the coffee he'd just spilt on his console.

* * *

"Just alter the transfer rate by zero-point-six per cent… Kenneth? Kenneth! You listening to me?"

Kenneth snapped back into the present at the sound of Djamil's voice.

"Aye, sure," Kenneth said absently. He placed his dipole spanner over the power transfer relay and attuned the settings to Djamil's directions. The hum from the component changed in pitch slightly as the new adjustments took effect.

The environment was hot and cramped. Kenneth's breathing was laboured as he lay on his side in the duct. There appeared to be little oxygen passing through the access tube, adding to the already problematic working conditions. He glanced at his omni-tool, checking the time. He'd expected to be finished by now but the awkward, obstinate components had proved difficult to disentangle.

"Are you okay?" Leptis asked, lying on his side next to Kenneth. "You seem distracted."

"I'm fine." Kenneth stated. "Just thinking about a conversation I had earlier."

"Not more political BS, I hope? I had a very _pointed_ chat with the Captain myself."

"No, I'm happy to take orders. Obeying a superior isn't a problem. The conversation I had after that was quite…" his voice tailed off.

"What?" Leptis asked.

"Nothing… Personal matter."

He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the job at hand. The hours dragged on as they continued to struggle with the stubborn equipment. Crawling through the ducts of the ship replacing power couplings proved particularly tiring and meant, when they finally finished the job well after 8pm, Kenneth had to return to his quarters to shower and change into a fresh uniform before he went for the evening meal.

The mess was relatively quiet as he wandered in. He took his food from the levo-amino cubicle and sat at an empty table away from the few groups. Despite the tough assignment he'd just completed Kenneth found he had no appetite. He idly prodded the food around his plate with his fork hoping it would provoke some reaction.

He was so unfocused that he didn't notice Valni walk into the hall until she suddenly sat down in the chair opposite him.

"I thought I'd find you here." She smiled kindly.

"Hi." Kenneth grinned broadly at her. "Just got off work."

"I heard Leptis dragged you off into the bowels of the ship," she said.

"Aye. Leptis and I had to replace and realign the power couplings. Really long job; you'd think the designers would make it easier to get at the couplings. But then, _Arcadias_ is an older design. Suppose they didn't think that other species might be serving on-board one day. Not like on Alliance vessels. You just open a hatch near the heat exchange egress port and you're pretty much there. Of course, it's easier once you've killed power to the conduit and recalibrated the ECS array. You don't want a power surge going through the main core when you're stuck in a duct next to a live…"

"Kenneth," Valni interrupted him, "you're babbling."

"Right, sorry. I was a bit preoccupied… I've been thinking about what you said."

"I hope you didn't take offence?"

"Oh no," he assured her. "No. I appreciate a bit of ribald humour. I've given quite a bit in my time. I suppose it was just a surprise to be on the receiving end of the joke."

The expression on Valni's face froze. "Yeah… Yeah. A joke, definitely."

"You crack me up. You're a damn sight more fun than the XO on the _Perugia_."

"Oh? Well, that's good." Valni smiled faintly.

"I really like your sense of humour."

"Yeah." Valni's eyes glazed over slightly. Her shoulders seemed to sag.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you're different from anyone I've ever met before."

Valni stiffened in her seat, recalling all the men who'd approached her in the past assuming she was 'different'. Perhaps open to certain activities.

"I've heard that said before," she said, all sign of humour suddenly erased from her face. "I've heard it many times from other men. Usually in bars. Coming from you I'd like to assume that's not a bad thing?" she asked steadily.

"No!" Kenneth stated quickly. "No, definitely not. Quite the reverse in fact. I really like you. It's strange, we only met a fortnight ago, but it's almost as if I've known you for years. You're like someone I've reconnected to after so long apart. Someone I never realised I'd missed until now. I'm _very_ glad to have met you, and find I look forward to your visits to Engineering. The day doesna seem right if you're not there. In fact, knowing you're going to visit – It makes we want to do a better job! Just ask the crew. You're an extremely popular CO. I've overheard a few of the cadets talk shop about how you and some of the other officers look, but I mean, even as a human I can see you're beautiful. Plus, you're intelligent, you're witty, you inspire confidence, and you're someone I can laugh with; chat to for hours about nothing in particular and be happy just to hear the sound of your voice. I love to see you smile. It really does light up your face. And when you frown it's like the sun has darkened. To be perfectly honest, you make my day brighter."

There was a long pause. Valni was sitting up straight and regarding Kenneth, her expression unreadable. Ever so slowly the smile on Kenneth's face fell away.

"Oh bugger." He swallowed as he realised he might have gone too far. "I'm being a numpty again, ain't I? Listen, forget I said anything – I'm a visitor here and we're colleagues, I shouldn't have said that just now. I was completely out-of-order. It doesn't reflect well on the Alliance. It was unprofessional and I don't want you to think less of…" Valni suddenly leaned forward and squeezed his hand; her face lingering centimetres from his own. "…Me," Kenneth finished lamely, riveted by her stare.

"You honestly think that?" Valni asked quietly. He nodded mutely.

She continued to gaze at him intensely before whispering four brief words:

"My cabin. Ten minutes."

Releasing his hand, she stood and left the mess hall at speed. Kenneth stared after her, not entirely sure he'd heard her correctly. Had she just invited him to…?

He'd been warned by his CO back on the _Perugia_ that turians do things differently. That they sometimes treated sex casually, using it for stress relief. Having been trained in the rigid discipline of the Alliance Kenneth had laughed at the idea, not imagining for one moment that he would be involved in any turian based activity. This was all new to him. 'Fraternization with the enemy' his father would have called it. Of course, that was ancient history; they were all friends now. And one turian had just invited him to get _very_ friendly. It was unaccountably exciting. Kenneth took in a deep breath and glanced down at his lap.

_Aye_, _probably not a good idea to stand up just yet!_

* * *

Using his omni-tool proved useful. He'd familiarised himself with the ship's layout prior to coming aboard, but up until now he's never set foot on the officer's quarterdeck. Unsure where Valni's cabin was, Kenneth relied on the internal schematic displayed on his screen as he wandered down the corridor. Taking a right turn, Kenneth almost walked into a couple of Bridge Staff making their way to the recreation deck. They hailed him cheerfully and he smiled in response, feigning to be on official business. The other advantage of the omni-tool was that if any of the crew happened to see him he could pretend to be conducting essential repairs. Kenneth made his way through the mostly empty passageway towards Valni's room.

Each cabin door was marked with unique turian lettering. Glancing at the strange writing, Kenneth quickly scanned the symbols with his omni-tool, feeling an unabashed sense of relief when the inscription on the far cabin was translated as: 'Chief Warrant Officer'. He switched off the device and knocked on the door.

Waiting anxiously on the threshold, Kenneth desperately hoped that no-one else came down the corridor. He wasn't sure if what they were doing was against regulations, but was fairly confident that Valni didn't want it advertised that she was meeting a human. All he did know for certain was that he wanted to be out of sight.

It was several agonising seconds before the door slid open to reveal the smiling Liaison Officer. Kenneth gazed fervently at the turian woman in front of him.

"Hi. Come on in," she invited.

He crossed the threshold.

* * *

**Author's note:-** _There may be a slight hiatus with updates to this story. Editing and filming will be taking up most of my time, but I will update as soon as possible. I won't leave you hanging on this ending..._


	8. Glasgow Kiss

**A Matter Of Race And Character**

**GLASGOW KISS**

Valni was lost in reminiscence, increasingly oblivious to the activity around her. Every perception felt as though they were heightened; her mind recalling events with such clarity she could almost feel his supple hair caressing her fingers. She took a deep breath. Despite showering, her skin was still redolent of him. She tried to concentrate, to focus on a single remembered moment, but each evocative sensation blended into the next: the warmth of Kenneth's body; his curious but welcoming scent; the gentle touch of his hands; the alien texture of his skin…_ Wrenching her hands at the fastener of his uniform she neatly unzipped the jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, letting it fall at his feet. Kenneth pulled his undershirt up over his head, baring his chest. She ran her fingers through his chest hair, her talons leaving narrow red welts along his skin. Kenneth didn't seem to mind. He enveloped her in his arms; the warmth of his dry palms caressing her spinal plates, gliding restlessly across her carapace… _

Valni's eyes glazed over. Reality and memory intertwined to create an abstract composition of the previous night; both insubstantial and startlingly real…_Kenneth moved forward and cupped her mandibles, giving her a brief, tender kiss. He lowered himself, kneeling before her, almost in reverence, and took the slip of material in his hands. Slowly, he undid the clasps at the waist, prising the delicate fabric away from her… _

She was vaguely aware of the other voices in the room, but they were distant, separate; unimportant now as the miasma of remembered experience flashed haphazardly in her mind's eye:his soft skin; his heady aroma; his calming voice_ – Such a nice voice_… _"You look stunning"_…. _"Would you like a drink?"_…._ "That's a beautiful scent you're wearing"_…._ "Turians don't kiss?"_…._**"**_**Severan"**…._ "I'm beginning to appreciate the advantages of beards"_…._ "So, they react to touch?"_…. _"It depends on who's doing the touching"_…._ "You're a vision"_…. **"Officer Severan?"**…. _"Do that again"_…. _"Guess I need to curb my enthusiasm"_…. _"That was beautiful"_…. _"Don't stop"_…. _"OH, SPIRITS!"_…. **"Officer Severan, do you intend to contribute to this discussion?"**

**_CIC, Hierarchy Vessel 'Arcadias' – 10:07am Zulu – 8_****_th_****_ February 2183 CE_**

Pulled back to reality by the sound of the Captain's voice, Valni glanced around the abruptly silent room. She was struck by the inquisitive gaze of all the duty officers in the CIC, and the expectant hush around her. The meeting had rambled on for half an hour and her mind had wandered. She suddenly realised that she hadn't the faintest clue what they'd been discussing. Her mind hastily flashed back to the last coherent part of the meeting.

"Certainly, Captain… I would stress the seriousness of the situation to all concerned and warn of reprisals if measures to curb the attacks are not taken quickly."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Reprisals?" the Captain asked poker-faced.

"Yes sir," Valni replied, a little uncertain now.

"Against an asari art Colonnade?"

"Sir?" Valni asked somewhat bewildered.

"Deliberations regarding the batarian raids were the previous topic of discussion. Now we're planning our part of the relief efforts in the Monoi entertainment district following the seismic quakes on the planet Lusia in the Tomaros System."

"Understood sir."

"Good, because I'd hate to think you were proposing to carpet-bomb the Monoi Art Gallery! It wouldn't look good on you resume."

"No sir," Valni agreed.

The Captain turned her attention back to the other officers. "Severan's murderous hatred of asari art installations aside, is there anything else I should be concerned about?"

"Nothing else, Captain," another officer supplied.

"That'll be all." The officers began to disperse; Verress turned her attention back towards the Liaison Officer. "Severan: A word please…"

Valni approached the Captain, feeling a little like a naughty school-girl going to see the headmistress. The Captain stepped a little away from the holo-display and fixed Valni with a penetrating stare.

"Is there a problem, Severan? You seemed to zone out for a moment there. Was I boring you?"

"No, sir, not at all, I was merely… planning out my duties with our guest."

"The human they've sent us certainly has a habit of getting into trouble. I hope you're keeping him occupied, Severan?"

"To the best of my abilities, Captain," Valni replied, trying to keep her expression neutral.

"I need you to focus, Severan; now more than ever. While the human is on-board you will display total commitment and dedication."

"Yes sir."

"The Hierarchy doesn't wholly trust the Alliance, but we have to preserve some semblance of support for this confederacy. The brass expects every member of the crew to carry out their assignments to the letter. Artificer Vettiil is keeping a close eye on Daniels, and her reports of the human are favourable so far. It's your job to maintain friendly relations with the engineer. No distractions."

"Just as you say, Captain."

"Get it together, Severan."

Saluting, Valni nodded and turned away from the Captain, following the rest of the staff as they exited the room. Once outside, Valni let the Captain's words sink in: _'…Vettiil is keeping a close eye on Daniels…' _She knew she shouldn't be surprised; Pella had most likely been instructed to observe Daniels' activities, just as she was monitoring Kenneth's movements in the Engine Room, but the fact Verress had kept her in the dark about Pella's orders was troubling. She outranked Pella, and all of the other artificers in engineering; as the liaison Officer, she should have been informed if a lower-ranking crewman was taking on some of her duties…

Further musings were interrupted when Valni's omni-tool fired up, the soft orange glow lighting up her face as the friendly voice of the doctor sounded through the speakers: "Officer Severan, please report to the infirmary."

"On my way," she replied, switching off the comm-link and making her way to Medical.

The infirmary was just one deck up from Engineering – Maybe on the way back from seeing the doctor she should make a quick inspection of the Core Monitor and steal a moment to thank Kenneth? Or, maybe something more if he had time…

Their evening together had been wonderful. Valni was initially worried that her invitation might be declined (she realised later the wording of her offer may have sounded a little aggressive to a human), but Kenneth had duly appeared at her door and proved to be a perfect gentleman, if a little nervous. A grin played on her lips as she remembered the previous night. Kenneth had been kind, loving and… enthusiastic. She'd felt a little apprehensive and awkward at first. They'd chatted for a bit; Valni had provided him with a drink (a bottle of levo-amino Scotch from supplies); they'd talked about her quarters; she'd teased him, he'd laughed, and, when they'd relaxed, they started discussing human culture. Gradually, the subject had moved to how humans kiss, until finally, Valni asked him to demonstrate. Kenneth had been more than happy to oblige. That had been fun. And very educational! It proved to be the start of an extremely enjoyable evening – One filled with tentative exploration, and the odd surprise. Some of the details were a little hazy now, but by the end a few cultural stereotypes and several blood vessels had been thoroughly broken.

Although, Valni still felt guilty about how the evening had ended. She had apologised to Kenneth – several times in fact – but their time together had been so _passionate_ that, to her shame, she'd lost control; become a little over-excited. Kenneth had assured her that he was okay, and she'd made judicious use of her own supply of bandages, but they'd agreed it would probably be wise to make separate trips to the infirmary. Valni had gone first, feeling unexpectedly lethargic and her skin slightly inflamed. She'd hoped the doctor wouldn't realise what the symptoms meant, but now she worried that the test results had revealed something more serious.

Arriving on D-Deck, Valni made her way to the infirmary and hovered briefly by the entrance before pressing the lock. The door slid open with a hiss to reveal the surgeon hunkered down with his patient.

In his service to the crew, Dr Dacian Tessarius had been nothing less than a highly skilled professional: caring, understanding, discreet, and, quite possibly, the tallest turian she'd ever met. At well over 2.3 metres he towered above the rest of the crew, never mind the shorter human sitting in front of him. The doctor was crouched over the examination bed with Kenneth, who sat, bare-chested, the evidence of her excitement still livid and raw on his shoulder.

"Officer Severan," the doctor's face split into a sardonic grin as he looked up. "Please come and join us. Don't be shy; I believe you and Donnelly have already become very well-acquainted?"

She glanced across at Kenneth.

"I swear, I never say a word," he stated hotly, feeling her accusing eyes on him.

"You didn't have to," the doctor assured him. "Officer Severan came in earlier with symptoms of mild levo-amino induced anaphylaxis, and you have a bite wound on your clavicle! It doesn't take a genius to work this one out – Even if I am over qualified for the position."

"Such modesty, doctor," Valni smirked, slinking alongside Kenneth.

"Modesty is overrated. Give me a man proud of his actions any day." The doctor turned to his patient; a stern look of reproach on his face. "However, in your case Donnelly, a little more tact might be advisable. First a blow to the head and now teeth marks! I sincerely hope you won't be making a habit of getting injured?"

"Neither injury was exactly planned, doctor," Kenneth replied sheepishly.

"They never are," Dacian muttered, turning to retrieve something from the medical table opposite. He moved towards his patient, a pad of gauze smothered in a strange smelling liquid held between his fingers. "Now, this is going to sting, I'm afraid."

Kenneth was typically cocksure. "I'm ready. Do your worst, do - ." His words froze in the air as the gauze touched him. The liquid seared into him like acid, burning him down to the bone. Kenneth gritted his teeth, sucking in a breath against the pain. The doctor held onto his shoulder as Kenneth subconsciously tried to pull away. He glanced at the pad; small white bubbles were frothing up at the edge of the gauze, oxygenating the blood and surrounding tissue.

"Sorry about this Donnelly. We don't have any supplies of levo-amino medigel on-board. It's been requisitioned."

"Not a problem," Kenneth rasped. He could feel Valni placing a comforting hand on his arm. The pad was held down and gradually the pain subsided, to be replaced by a tingling ache. Eventually the doctor removed the pad and placed a square bandage over the wound.

"Well, you won't need stitches, at least. Keep that in place for the next few days. I'll check up on it regularly. You can get dressed now." The doctor turned to Valni. "Severan; over here, please."

The doctor took her to one side and glanced back at Kenneth who was shrugging himself painfully into his shirt, then leaned in to Valni, his voice lowering almost to a whisper.

"What you two did isn't exactly advisable, Chief. There is always an underlying danger in interspecies contact – Especially when it involves _intimate_ contact. Your health is my main concern, so as your doctor and, I hope, your friend, I have to ask: Are you absolutely certain this is what you want?" he enquired.

Valni frowned._ This is obviously the day for me to be lectured at_, she thought. "My choices are my own, doctor," she replied, a little brusquer than he probably deserved. It was his job to look out for her after all.

He regarded her coolly for a long moment and then nodded gently. "Well, I have to respect your wishes, but I'd ask you to be careful; try not to take any unnecessary risks. I don't mean to lecture; I just care about your well-being." Valni opened her mouth to retort but Tesserius shot her down: "Let me give you another shot." Dacian picked up a hypo-spray from the bed-side table and filled it with a vial containing a blue liquid.

"This is an immuno-booster. It will ease discomfort and reduce swelling from any… future contact." Valni pulled down the collar of her uniform and allowed the doctor to probe her neck with the nozzle. He placed it against her skin and injected her.

"There." He patted Valni on the shoulder. "That should do it; though you will need to come in for another booster for it to take full effect. This is a very mild case. You're lucky you haven't reacted more severely. The allergy inflames the soft tissue of the face and abdomen. I've seen some reactions that lay the patient up for months."

"It's not that serious?" Valni asked.

"Spirits, no. Your eyes haven't swollen shut, your mandibles are the right size, and you're still breathing. I'd call that a win." The doctor chuckled happily. "Just promise me you'll be safe," he added, placing a reassuring hand on Valni's arm. "Don't rush into anything, and make sure what you do you do for the right reasons – That goes for _both_ of you," he added, turning back to the human. "Try not to make a habit of this, Donnelly. Understand?"

"Thank you, doctor," Kenneth said, wincing slightly as he zipped up his jacket.

"My pleasure – And if you have any further symptoms, like shortness of breath or you feel faint, be sure to let me know. We can't let self-inflicted illness affect the efficiency of the ship – The Captain wouldn't like that."

The couple thanked the doctor again and made for the exit; the door slid open just as Dacian's voice pulled them up.

"Oh, and Severan – No more biting."

Valni glanced between the doctor and Kenneth, a sly smile creeping across her lips. "I can't promise that, doctor," she said, turning and striding off before anyone could reply. Kenneth's eyes widened in panic; he looked across pleadingly at the doctor.

"Be seeing you again, Donnelly." Dacian could only smirk at the startled human.

Kenneth caught up with Valni as she waited for him by the elevator.

"Valni, um, you didn't mean what you said about the biting, did you…?"

In reply Valni took hold of his shoulders and placed her forehead lovingly against his, her eyes closing in delight. After a brief few moments they separated.

"What was that?" Kenneth asked.

"Something I didn't get to do last night," Valni explained. "It's a sign of affection."

"Thank you," he said with feeling.

"Do you have something similar on Earth?"

"Oh aye, many different varieties – There's a greeting in New Zealand where you rub noses."

Valni's finger ran playfully down his face. "No doubt the traditional Scottish greeting is expressed with great love and caressing of the nose?"

"No. Usually it's done with greater speed and more violence – And normally proceeded by the query: 'Ya ever had a Glasgow Kiss?'"

"Glasgow Kiss? That's a cute name."

"It's an informal greeting where you break the face of the person opposite."

"Ah." Valni seemed less keen on that tradition. "So not one to try then?"

"I wouldn't recommend it."

There was a ping as the elevator arrived. Valni stepped lightly through the doors as Kenneth sidled up beside her.

"So, no more biting?" he asked hopefully.

"We'll see," Valni teased.

The doors closed.

* * *

Kenneth's memory of the next few days became a blur.

Contrary to the Dacian's instructions, Valni could hardly keep her hands off him. Kenneth felt as though he were caught up in a whirlwind, barely having time to catch his breath. As far as they knew Tessarius had kept their relationship private. That was fine by them; they preferred it that way. While the doctor appeared to be liberal in his views, there was no guarantee the rest of the crew would be as tolerant and understanding.

They endeavoured to spend as much time together as they could; Valni relished sneaking Kenneth into her cabin – Being an engineer, and having the location of all the ship's security cameras, he was getting quite good at avoiding detection – Kenneth joked he had the makings of a master burglar.

The couple were surprised to discover they were compatible; not simply physically, but emotionally, intellectually. The fact their bodies were different shapes (admittedly a concern for Kenneth to begin with) quickly stopped being an issue – Their first few nights of tentative exploration saw to that. Kenneth soon discovered a definite thrill in seeing her naked in the shower; and he'd even taken the initiative and joined her, much to her delight. One unexpected effect of their relationship was the build-up of static electricity. Any lively skin-to-skin contact induced a mild electrical current that occasionally discharged at certain moments. It was never painful, but certainly strong enough to be noticeable, and after a while Valni grew to love the sensation; even exaggerating her movements to increase the charge. Whatever this was for her; a fling, a curiosity, or the beginning of a genuine relationship (which he sincerely hoped), he was more than happy to be led by this exciting turian woman.

They barely got any sleep. Valni seemed quite taken with the amount of hair on his body and she loved to stroke his chest and arms. At one point, Kenneth awoke to catch Valni brushing a finger lightly over his eyebrows, apparently fascinated by the variation of thickness and colour.

But, it wasn't just a sexual attraction (any other turian and he probably wouldn't have given them a second glance), Valni was different. Kenneth felt a definite attachment developing between them. They discussed art; literature; history; technology; religion; their planet's geography; their experiences as children. They listened to music together (Kenneth liked the rock band _The Navigators,_ while Valni was a fan of the asari singer _Maya_); watched vids off the extranet; played poker with Antoni and Djamil, and, when they could, stole moments in the Engine Room – the illicit nature of their relationship adding to the excitement. Valni flirted shamelessly when they were alone in the Core Monitor, but was careful to avoid areas with monitoring devices; striving to maintain the fiction of professional workmates.

Only once were they almost discovered – The couple were locked in an enthusiastic embrace, with Valni busily running her hands over his head, when Leptis nearly walked in on them. Valni quickly feigned an interest in the Drive Core, while Djamil handed Kenneth a computer pad; the only reaction from Leptis being a bewildered expression as he stared at Kenneth's dishevelled hair.

They laughed about it afterwards, and decided to be more discreet in the future, but considering the number of crew aboard, also wondered how long they'd be able to keep their relationship private…

* * *

**_Chief Warrant Officer's Cabin, Hierarchy Vessel 'Arcadias' – 05:01am Zulu – 11_****_th_****_ February_**

Kenneth awoke slowly, his senses gradually returning as he emerged from the cocoon of sleep. Feeling remarkably relaxed, he took in the slightly unfamiliar surroundings of Valni's cabin. He wasn't quite used to it yet. It was still a surprise to wake up and be lying in someone else's bed, with another person's scent filling his nostrils – And a turian's exotic aroma at that. This went against nearly everything he'd been taught at school. From an early age, he'd been told that humans and turians were biologically incompatible; even occasionally susceptible to allergic reactions if they came into contact. So it had surprised him to find that Valni's scent was not only pleasant, but curiously intoxicating.

Lying on his back, Kenneth looked up at the ceiling and tried to assess what state he was in. He knew he was naked; the tangled bed sheets draped untidily over his waist, barely covering his nudity. It hardly mattered, Kenneth rarely wore bedclothes except in the coldest temperatures, and _Arcadias'_ average temperature was so high it was actually uncomfortable to wear pyjamas.

He was conscious of a weight pressing on his right arm and glanced over at the equally naked woman lying next to him. Valni was snuggled up close, her right hand splayed across his front, and her chest rhythmically rising and falling against his side. Lying face down, her head was turned towards him, the tip of her mandible resting on the crook of his shoulder, and the heat from her body warming him further. It was such a comforting feeling. He sighed contentedly and lightly held her hand.

He found it hard to drag his eyes away from her face. Her breathing was steady and regular; little puffs of air making the hairs on his skin dance. Every exhale caused her mandibles to flutter softly, the charming facial tremor accompanied by a muffled snore rumbling in her throat. The snore wasn't loud or off-putting, but more a gentle background noise, and a constant reminder of her presence, which, in itself, was actually reassuring. He felt extremely lucky that he'd found someone so funny, so captivating, so willing to accept him as a partner. She wasn't human (and he wasn't turian, what did it matter?), but he felt a connection to her that he couldn't explain, and frankly didn't care to. Kenneth had actually taken to pinching himself occasionally, amazed that he'd become this fortunate.

The hand he was holding twitched as she whispered something in her sleep; a soft, unintelligible utterance that settled into a subdued murmur. He smiled. She looked so peaceful there, so relaxed. These were the moments he treasured. The last two nights he'd woken up well before her – even though turians didn't need nearly as much sleep as humans – and just whiled away the time watching her doze.

He glanced across at the bedside chronometer. The alarm was set for zero-five-thirty (practically a lie-in!); there was still plenty of time to enjoy the moment.

Letting go of her hand, he reached across and gently stroked her mandible.

She stirred then, her eyes blinking open as she looked up at him sleepily. A grin immediately spread across her face. "Hi," she said, her fingers curling through his chest hairs.

"Morning, gorgeous; didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh, I don't mind. It's a nice view to wake up to."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"It's fading now, but you were in there…"

Kenneth tightened his grip on her hand. "Oh, really?" he said smiling.

"Yeah." Valni stretched out her back languidly. "You were being chased in a jungle and you were calling me a 'clever girl' for some reason, but you were there."

Kenneth decided it was probably best not to watch _'Jurassic Park'_ again before going to bed.

Their foreheads touched in the manner Kenneth had become accustomed to. He enjoyed any physical contact with her, but her response to this greeting cheered him. She actually sighed as they touched. He closed his eyes and savoured the sensation.

"I didn't think you'd take to that so well," Valni said as she pulled away from him.

"Oh, I enjoy our 'kisses'," Kenneth replied, grinning.

She leant forward and delivered the traditional human and asari kiss to his lips, then settled down and hugged his body closer, her right leg curling over to entwine with his.

The human responded by pulling her into a tighter embrace.

"You seem to like cuddling," he observed.

"Hmm-mmm," she replied contentedly, "it's strangely relaxing. You're warm, soft and furry – Like a giant, partly shaved, comfort blanket."

Kenneth's body shook with laughter. "That's a first! I've never been called that before."

"Better get used to it."

"Oh, I'm not complaining. Getting regular bosies from a bad-ass turian warrior is no bad thing."

Valni shut her eyes as she nuzzled his neck. "Well, this bad-ass needs her snuggle-time!"

Kenneth kissed the exposed crest of her head, resting so close to his lips. "Do you think the Hierarchy should make this mandatory therapy? For prompt stress relief, just hug a human."

"I'll be sure to suggest it to them," Valni agreed.

Suddenly, Kenneth cried out: "Ow, ow! Pins and needles!"

"What?" Valni pulled away in concern.

"The blood's rushing back to my hand." Kenneth shook the hand Valni had been lying on and carefully flexed the fingers, waiting for the uncomfortable sensation to ease.

"Pins and needles?" Valni repeated.

"Just a saying. It describes the sensation."

"Oh, like 'ice and fire'?" Kenneth frowned in confusion. "When you've been sitting for too long, or have poor circulation, your legs can feel hot and cold at the same time: 'ice and fire'."

"I can see I've got a lot to learn," Kenneth admitted.

"I'm a patient teacher," Valni assured him, settling down and resuming her embrace. Her hand grazed over the skin on his chest, letting her fingers to brush through the hairs. "To be honest, I never imagined I'd find myself in this position with someone like you."

"You mean with an alien?"

"No, an engineer," she replied. Kenneth grinned. "I always thought I'd be with another officer, or I'd meet some proud warrior at one of the martial competitions – Someone with similar interests."

"I don't know, I think what we're doing right now counts as a similar interest."

"You know what I mean – We couldn't be more dissimilar if we tried: Different backgrounds, different training, different species…"

"And yet, here we are: the lowly grease monkey and the brilliant combat specialist. I should be the one marvelling at the way my life turned out. And thankful for the fact you havna snapped my neck in the night!"

Valni smiled. "You can thank my father for that. He's the one who taught me – Inspired me. Instilled the ideas of duty; restraint; discipline. And believe me; I needed reigning in. I was a little precocious as a child."

"Aye, I bet you were a wee terror," Kenneth said wryly.

"A tiny bit rowdy, yeah," she admitted, "and a late bloomer. I liked to play _Krogans and Hierarchy_ with the local children when I was younger. The other kids… well, let's just say they learned quickly not to make fun of my height – or lack of it. I always wanted to join the military; get out there and defend the Hierarchy like the heroes in my dad's vids. It was his dream for me to join up, too; you know, following in his footsteps – but he never pushed. He wanted me to make up my own mind. It almost didn't happen; if I'd been just a couple of centimetres shorter I would have failed the entry requirements. But luckily I had my final growth spurt a few weeks before.

"I don't think I'd ever seen him happier then when I enlisted. What I've achieved; the rank and responsibilities I've gained; it's what he would have wanted. And it's not like anyone else in my family showed any interest."

She lifted her head and shifted across, supporting herself on his chest. "You know, out of a military family, I'm the only one still serving the Fleet?" Kenneth's eyebrows rose in surprise, but he remained silent, waiting for her to continue. "My two eldest brothers are in construction; while Alfren, the youngest, wants to be a surgeon; and my sister, Vereen, works as a flight technician on the Citadel – She loves it; says it allows her to meet lots of different people."

"Your father would be proud of you, then?"

"'Proud' probably isn't the word for it. Quite honestly, if everyone didn't know Verress' reputation he'd have sworn blind I was captaining _Arcadias_ now." She adopted a deeper, gruff male voice. "My little girl, out there, protecting Palaven; leading our troops into battle; defending our colonies from invaders."

"Aye, but that's all true, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but in his version there'd be more space monsters and explosions involved! And I'd probably be wearing a superhero costume!" Kenneth laughed quietly at the mental image. "Oh, there'd be bouncing, too. He'd be doing lots of bouncing."

"I would've loved to have met him," he said. Valni didn't reply; her expression subtly changing at the suggestion of Kenneth meeting her father. She nodded slowly and lowered her head, resting it against Kenneth's shoulder as she lapsed into silence. She'd already told him that he'd passed away a few years ago, and now he mentally kicked himself for bringing the subject up. Kenneth caressed her hand, searching for something to fill the awkward silence.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" he asked, hoping to change the subject. "About us?"

"I'd prefer not to," Valni confessed, "you never know how they're gonna react."

"Relationships amongst the crew can't be that uncommon. What about Djamil and Antoni? We're not the only ones seeing each other."

"No, but we're certainly the only interspecies couple on-board. Not everyone was overjoyed at the thought of a human working on _Arcadias_. There's still a lot of bad feeling over the Relay 314 Incident," she admitted, referring to the disastrous first contact between humans and turians that had led to a bloody 3-month conflict, and near full-scale interstellar war, before the Council had stepped in and brokered a peace.

"That was 26 years ago," Kenneth pointed out, "I was just a wee bairn, and you weren't even born. You'd think attitudes might've changed by now?"

"Trust me: if there's one thing turians can do its hold a grudge," she muttered, "I'd like to keep them in the dark for now. It's not that I'm ashamed of us," she added, caressing his neck.

"I dinna think you were…"

"But, things are going well now. No-one's interfering, or trying to give advice, or offering their objection… Or asking what positions we like…"

"Yeah, well you get scunners asking things like that on human ships, too," he confessed; ruefully omitting the fact that, under different circumstance, one of those scunners would most likely be him.

"Do you know what Daniels would say?"

"I… hadn't really thought about it… I mean, she's my friend, I trust her like she was… like…" he faltered, suddenly unsure. _What would she say?_ Ever since he'd met her, Gabby had been the most open-minded, tolerant, and compassionate person he'd known. She wouldn't object to this, whatever this was (he still hadn't figured out where this was going), she'd never be opposed to it, would she? No! That wouldn't be like her. He nodded decisively. "Aye, Gabby'll be supportive. She'll be happy for me…"

"I'm glad." She reached across to give him another kiss and then pulled away, a mischievous expression on her face. "You know, we still have fifteen minutes before I have to get dressed. Just how frisky are you feeling?"

"Hey, I've been awake for a while; been waiting on you."

Smiling, Valni kissed him again, a deep, insistent caress that lingered, even as she slid herself across his front, her light frame pressing down on his chest. Kenneth settled into her embrace, relishing the feeling of long fingers curling through his crop of hair, and her exciting scent filling his head. He rose to the occasion, his hands brushing up along her outer thighs towards her slim waist; the soft ridged skin yielding under his touch. His hands progressed slowly along her ribcage, his fingers pausing to tickle her sides – She flinched and giggled. He knew she was ticklish there.

"No fair!" she protested, her voice muffled by their kiss.

Valni pulled away and extended her arms, supporting herself on Kenneth's shoulders as she rose from his chest.

"So you wanna play?" she asked, grinning.

Kenneth gazed up at her, his reply catching in his throat and his breath quickening as he stared at the beguiling sight of her straddling his stomach. He nodded slowly, his excitement growing as she traced one clawed finger softly down his chest towards his centre, making every hair on his body stand to attention. He desperately wanted more time – He didn't want to be listening out for the alarm, but just wanted to prolong this experience; to make it last longer than their duties dictated. He reached up and moved to caress her mandible.

But he never got the chance…

The moment was shattered by the loud blare of the GQ alarm. Valni instantly rolled off his front.

The Captain's slightly strained voice echoed over the intercom: "Condition Blue! Condition Blue!"

Kenneth shut his eyes and silently cursed the Captain's sense of timing: _Oh, damn you Verress, not another dri… _

The sudden lurch of the ship pitched him out of the bed, followed by the sound of a thunderous explosion, and a deep tremor from some impact which resounded through the ship, momentarily disorientating him, and leaving him in a crumpled heap on the floor.

He lifted his head to see where Valni was – Somehow, in those brief few seconds, she'd slipped into her pyjamas and was making for the door – She turned back momentarily as she grabbed her jacket.

"Get to Engineering," she ordered, her demeanour and tone all business.

Kenneth nodded and she was gone. He got to his feet and dressed quickly, throwing on his shirt before scrabbling into his underwear. His struggle to dress was interrupted when, as he hopped unceremoniously into his boxers, they caught around his ankles and, with a small yelp, he fell, disappearing behind the bed.

By the time he emerged from her room, the corridor was deserted; not that it would have mattered, he wasn't going to jeopardise the ship's safety by trying to keep their relationship secret.

Kenneth bounded down the passageway, navigating his way through the warren of hallways before suddenly turning left and darting into a service corridor. It was a route he'd only recently discovered that provided a short-cut to engineering, and, crucially, bypassed many of _Arcadias'_ monitoring devices. He emerged on the Observation Deck – a long hallway dominated by a wide transparent screen offering a magnificent view of the stars – and paused briefly by the window, staring out into the inky blackness. The external blast shutters were already closing, but he was able to make out at least three ships buzzing around _Arcadias_. He instantly recognised their profile as batarian.

_Slaver ships! Definitely not a drill…_

Another impact sent him staggering against the wall. Regaining his balance, he ran for the stairwell and virtually leapt down the stairs to the Engine Room, taking four steps at a time. It was only as he emerged onto the Engineering Deck that he regretted not putting anything on his feet!

The corridor leading to Engineering was on fire. A direct hit had set the insulation on the superconductive sensor arrays ablaze, allowing acrid black smoke to leach out into the ceiling. Shielding his face against the heat he ducked past the flames and dived through the Engine Room doors.

The place was chaos! An electrical fire was burning on the far wall with several artificers trying valiantly to extinguish the burning consoles. Emergency lighting gave everything a vivid red hue, accentuating the flames and darkening shadows. In this light, Kenneth could only really identify the features of one or two of his crewmates – The most obvious being Djamil.

Leptis was directing the scurrying artificers (most of them only half-dressed) with as much calm as he could muster. The turian whipped his head around as he noticed Kenneth.

"Donnelly!" Leptis yelled, turning towards him. "Get down to the Core Monitor. Shut off the power to the Heat Diffusers and divert everything we can use to the barriers." He pointed at someone behind Kenneth. "Bron, get on the console next to Donnelly! Monitor the electro-static array and keep the signal strength level."

The cadet nodded silently and followed Kenneth down the stairwell.

They took up their positions and set to work. The core was fluctuating as it struggled to keep up with the changes in power – The _Arcadias_ GARDIAN laser battery was using the majority of the available energy – Kenneth quickly rerouted emergency power from several minor systems, hoping to stabilize the flux. He glanced across at Bron. She looked terrified but stayed at her post, her hands visibly shaking as she manipulating the console's controls. He could sympathise; the cadet's first week on-board had really thrown her in at the deep end.

Kenneth braced himself against the console as further collisions pitched the deck. The core fluctuated and a small explosion blew out the power converter by Bron's feet. Tendrils of fire whipped towards her legs and she yelped, backing away from the heat. Luckily, the flames died before they could reach her and she quickly regained her composure.

"I'm ok," she stated, her voice wavering slightly. "But I've lost my screen." Her console had gone blank. She stared back at Kenneth, uncertain how to proceed.

Kenneth ducked down below her console and assessed the damage. It was a simple fix; a power coupling had become detached from the consoles' central column. He quickly reinserted the component, receiving a mild shock for his troubles as the power surged back to the display.

Job done, he glanced up at Bron's bare legs, only now realising that she was practically naked below the waist, with just a pair of light blue knickers preserving her modesty. She must have been interrupted as she dressed. Kenneth's immediate reaction confused him: he could feel his face reddening; a reaction that just three days previously would have been unthinkable – After all, she was a turian – Before joining _Arcadias_, he'd never thought about them that way.

_Guess I'm learning something from this Programme, after all_, he mused wryly.

Fully armoured, turians cut imposing figures: tall and lithe, with sinewy muscles that made them incredibly fast (Kenneth's bout with Antoni could attest to that!); but if they had a disadvantage it was their leg-spurs – Vertical lengths of cartilage and bone about twenty centimetres in length, they stuck out from the top of the thighs behind the knees. Unique to turians, the leg-spurs evolutionary advantage was lost on Kenneth, but meant it was difficult to put on trousers quickly – A hole had to be cut into the fabric to accommodate the spurs – And made it especially difficult donning armoured trousers. As a result, it was fairly common to see turians in light fabric leggings, or no leggings at all, during emergency drills.

Kenneth stood up and moved back to his own console, directing his attention to the stream of numbers scrolling across his screen. He tried to drown out the wail of alarms sounding around him and instead focused on the voices of the other artificers; each yelling out orders, information, and vital data that revealed the state of the ship.

From this cacophony came one clear anchoring voice cajoling and fussing over the crew like a mother-hen: Leptis.

"Donnelly!" Djamil called out behind him as he stood at the top of the stairs. "Now would be a great time to strengthen the kinetic barriers"

"Way ahead of you, sir. Give me two minutes."

Another impact rocked the Engine Room, almost bowling Kenneth off his feet. A voice from the intercom cut through the air: "Direct hit to Gunnery – Minor damage only."

"You've got thirty seconds!" Leptis yelled back at the human.

"Like I said: thirty seconds," Kenneth agreed.

The human's focus narrowed as his hands flew over the console, modulating capacitors, diverting power flows, recalibrating attenuators; he was functioning solely on instinct now, his fingers moving across the display without any conscious thought. Battle situation were always a threat, but it was how you reacted to the dangers that determined how you would cope with military life; and he was more angry then scared. There was one constant thought lodged at the back of his mind that fuelled his rage: _How dare they attack my ship!_ He wasn't about to let those slaver arseholes board _Arcadias_ – _His_ ship. Not while he had anything to say about it.

"That's it!" he yelled finally; looking up at the Main Core as the familiar hum increased in pitch and the blue glow surrounding the huge sphere brightened in intensity. "But it won't last long in a fight of attrition," he added, turning from his station to address Leptis. "Hope the Captain's feeling trigger happy."

"You have no idea," Djamil muttered before hitting the comm button on his omni-tool. "Engine Room to Command – Shields at peak draw. But it won't last forever, Captain. I advise a swift resolution to this, sir."

"Noted," the Captain's voice replied. "Gunnery, give those little shits hell!"

The reply from Gunnery was the muffled sound of the disrupter torpedo tubes firing, and the almost constant thunder of the main GARDIAN battery. The ship's hull resonated from the impacts of several energy waves; the only evidence of the silent battle happening out in the vacuum of space. The crew had no way to judge who was winning, how many ships were out there, whether reinforcements were arriving for the slavers, or if _Arcadias'_ firepower would be enough to defeat these attackers.

Every artificer silently waited, their heads raised instinctively to take in the discordant sound that reverberated around the ship. Some were echoing thuds, but most were quiet pops that could have signified anything from weapons fire to an enemy ship exploding.

Ship-wide communications was kept to a minimum during a battle, except to warn the crew of emergencies, and that's exactly what was now alerted by the CIC.

"A vessel's breaking off from the pack; on a collision course!"

The gun battery wailed in response, but to no avail. "Weapons control unresponsive. It's coming in too fast!" another voice screamed.

"Incoming fighter," the CIC officer warned. "All hands, brace for imp…"

The explosion was deafening.

Kenneth watched in horror as the second tier array exploded, tearing away part of the wall; and a wave of heat and light scrambled his senses. Two of the artificers were hurled onto the air by the blast; their bodies cartwheeling across the room before hitting the deck and skidding to a halt at the far end of the Engine Room, unmoving.

Several artificers, knocked down by the impact, picked themselves up and instinctively grabbed fire extinguishers, rushing over to control the flames. The explosion had damaged the bulkhead. Micro fractures formed around the hull, most of which were immediately closed by the emergency vacuum seals, but a few cracks remained, and it was enough to trigger the environmental warning alarms.

"We're venting atmosphere!" Leptis yelled. "Masks!"

There was a moment of panic as a high-pitched whistle could be heard signifying the release of precious air into space – A single artificer (Kenneth couldn't remember his name) took it upon himself to start issuing face-masks from the emergency cabinet. Kenneth instructed Bron to go and get a mask, but she shook her head, refusing to leave her post. Leptis punched his omni-tool on and made a ship wide broadcast:

"Direct hit to Engine Room – Artificers down! Infirmary, prepare to receive casualties."

"Understood," the doctor replied promptly over the comm.

The few crewmembers not sealing the fractures stooped to check on their downed comrades. Life signs were checked and stretchers quickly brought over, before they eased the limp and bloody bodies onto them, and then were gently lifted them so they could be manoeuvred to the infirmary.

Kenneth was so distracted by the activities, and the constant ringing in his ears, that he hardly noticed the guns abruptly fall silent and an eerie stillness fall over the ship. There were no more impacts hitting the hull, not even the GQ alarm piercing the quiet. Just the heavy breathing of shocked and dazed turians silently praying that that was the end of the battle. He looked over at Bron. Her face was unnaturally calm, her eyes closed and breathing stable. The silence was so encompassing that half the crew (including Bron) jumped when the Captain's voice sounded over the speakers.

"All enemy ships neutralised. Seven destroyed, one badly damaged. Stand by for further instructions."

Valni appeared through the main doors, assault rifle in hand. She took in the scene of devastation in an instant and spotted Leptis as he was tending to some of the wounded.

"Any fatalities?" she asked as she strode up to him, trying to keep her voice level.

"Not so far," he replied, securing a bandage around the arm of an artificer. "Fanthe and Torrickus were badly hurt; they're in the infirmary." He turned towards the crewman standing next to him. "Granus! Go up to Medical and check on them."

"Yes sir," the artificer replied, moving out through the broken doors. Djamil finished attending to his crew and turned to stare at the Chief Warrant Officer, as if seeing her for the first time.

"You okay?" Leptis asked wearily.

"Been better," Valni declared.

There followed several anxious minutes as the crew waited for more news of their injured comrades or any hints of further attacks. The tension in the room was palpable, everyone letting the adrenaline pulse through their systems and desperately hoping that this would be the end of it. Djamil's omni-tool suddenly glowed to life, the voice of artificer Granus coming through.

"Sir, Fanthe is conscious and stable. She has a few burns but is otherwise OK. Torrickus is being monitoring, but has head injuries. The doc had to induce a coma – He'll be out of it for a few days; though Tesserius is confident he'll make a recovery."

"Good news; thanks Granus. Get back down here, it's gonna be a long day." Djamil turned to Valni. "I'll inform the team."

Leptis moved away from her to consult with the remaining artificers.

Finally, the Captain's voice sounded over the intercom: "Secure from General Quarters, secure from General Quarters. All hands set Condition Yellow; I repeat Condition Yellow. There are confirmed direct hits to Engineering, Bridge, and Gunnery: Damage-control parties to those areas. Casualties are still en-route to Medical; auxiliary medical staff report to the infirmary immediately." A couple of the artificers downed tools and quickly exited the Engine Room, making their way up to the infirmary. "The lead enemy ship is listing. Flight-crew and boarding parties to the shuttles – I want every surviving bastard slaver brought on-board. Security officers to the shuttle-bay; prepare to receive prisoners. The time on deck is zero-five-fifty. All Department Heads will muster in the CIC by zero-six-twenty." There was a slight pause as the Captain caught her breath. "We're not out of the woods yet, people. But, I doubt any other crew in the fleet could have shown such grace under pressure. Carry on."

Verress' compliment was perfunctory and brief, but the artificers responded to it as if they'd just won the highest turian navy citation. Leptis turned to his crew and began barking out orders.

"Alright, you heard the Captain." He pointed at various artificers. "I want you three up on the Bridge. Contain fires if fire-suppression has failed, and begin repairs. Any problems, inform me immediately. Bron, you're with them. Second team – you three – allocated to Gunnery; your priority is to get weapons control operational. The rest of you start repairs here. Seal all ruptures and maintain ship atmosphere. Emergency shift patterns; eight-hour rotation. Let's move!"

Several of the artificers, upon receiving their orders, hastily left the Engine Room, or began repairs to affected areas. Valni wandered away from the rapidly dwindling crowd and made her way down to the Core Monitor.

Kenneth was at her post, his shirt black from the smoke and legs bloody from several minor cuts.

"Status?" she asked casually.

"Slight damage to the forward capacitors," he replied without turning round, relieved to hear her voice, but also anxious to show the situation in the Core Monitor was under control. "I'll have them replaced in two-hours, we won't lose core efficiency. The attenuators took more of a beating. I'll have those jury rigged within half-a-day; full repair by tomorrow."

"Good. And how are you?"

"Well, aside from nearly pissing myself, pretty good all things considered." He turned to face her, the smile on his face dropping away and his eyes widening as he noticed, for the first time, the blue blood oozing from a cut to the side of her head. "You're injured!" he said, stepping forward to cup her face in his hands.

"I… hadn't even noticed – I fell against the bulkhead on B-Deck."

"You've gotta get that seen to. Head injuries can be nasty."

"The doctor has his hands full with more important cases. I'll see him later."

Kenneth looked closer at the wound, tilting her head gently to one side, his body so very close to hers. "At least get one of the auxiliary medics put a bandage on it," he insisted. "Or ask them to give you some pain killers – that must sting."

"It doesn't," she insisted.

"Well, it needs cleaning – If we go back to your cabin we could use some of your medi-gel, clean it up properly; and you have those sterile bandages and…"

Any further ramblings became impossible as Valni fastened her lips to his, silencing his protests. The kiss was fleeting but no less welcoming to him; more a result of the pent-up emotions they were both feeling, and the release of stress from the intense action of the last few minutes. When it was over they stared at each other, breathing hard.

"Nothing like a little death dodging to make you realise what's important," he said.

Valni clinched his neck, leaning in to rest her forehead against his. "When I heard the Engine Room had been hit…" she began.

"You do care, woman!" Kenneth joked. That got him a sharp jab in the ribs.

"'Course I care, you daft ass!" Valni scolded him. "Just don't scare me like that again."

"In future I'll try to keep the batarian attacks to a minimum," Kenneth agreed.

She glanced up at the second tier to make sure they weren't being observed, and then leaned back from him, cupping his face in her hand.

"You better sleep in your own cabin tonight. The ship will be on heightened alert, probably for the next few days; no way you'll be able to make it onto the quarterdeck."

"Understood," Kenneth said, lamenting the thought of not being in her arms for the foreseeable future.

"And you may need a shower, too," she added.

"Oh." Kenneth glanced down at his dirt-ridden shirt. "Do I stink?"

"No," Valni admitted, "but… you know how I smell of that body lotion?"

"Yeah?"

"So do you."

* * *

**Authors note: - **_Well, that was a much longer hiatus than I anticipated! I've been looking at the last time I published a story, and it's been over two months! Not good. Life kinda got in the way of me updating. Plus, I'm an incredibly slow writer anyway. My apologies for the delay; normal service will now be resumed. Thanks to everyone who's read it, liked and reviewed._

_This proved to be a longer chapter than normal, but I figured you all deserved a treat. Just so you know, this story is going to be about 34-36 chapters, and somewhere between 140,000 – 150,000 words in length, give or take._

_By the way, I've always imagined this story as a film rather than a book (I tend to think in very visual terms) and am constantly listening to different pieces of music that would suit the story. So, that section that describes the two days between the elevator doors closing and Kenneth waking up in Valni's bed; I always imagine it as a montage of scenes set to the music of Dean Martin's "Ain't That A Kick In The Head"…_


	9. Ice And Fire

**A Matter Of Race And Character**

**ICE AND FIRE**

**_Cargo Deck, Hierarchy Vessel 'Arcadias' – 15:35pm Zulu – 13_****_th_****_ February 2183 CE_**

The elcor ambassador, resplendent in full dress uniform (which, for an elcor, still left little to the imagination), stood on the catwalk suspended several metres above the cargo deck, as his gaze swept over the assembled ranks of _Arcadias'_ crew. The only incongruent element to the formation of turian uniforms was the odd sight of a human in Alliance colours, standing out like a broken talon, amongst the gathered artificers.

Quite a few of the injured crew were lined up for inspection. The Captain had given them all special dispensation from the event, but many of them, despite the doctor's advice, had insisted on being present. Artificer Fanthe was there. She seemed to be responding well to treatment; her burns healing nicely, and her face partially obscured by a white hydrocolloid bandage. The rest of the other walking-wounded had been observing the proceedings on _Arcadias'_ internal monitors. Considering their guest was an elcor (and famous for his _long_ speeches), the doctor had advised his patients to only stand for short periods of time. He didn't want any of them collapsing and breaking their wounds open.

The alien ambassador spoke, like all elcor, in a flat monotone; his face betraying no hint of emotion, and each sentence predicated by a description of the emotional state he was experiencing at that moment.

"…Proudly: The turians have once again proven their worth as warriors. Your victory against the escaping pirate ships, and capture of its crew, has ensured the continued security of Thunawanuro colony, as well as delivered justice for the deaths of many elcor at the hands of these criminals. With great exultation: I am honoured to call you all brothers-in-arms. This coalition between our two great nations is one that has endured many centuries, and I hope, will continue for millennia. From the heart: You have the sincere thanks of the Courts of Dekuuna and, more importantly, you have our friendship. Thank you all."

Luckily, the ambassador had chosen to keep his speech fairly brief (some of his speeches could last three hours or more), and had only spoken for twenty minutes, mindful of his audiences' need to return to duty. The applause that swept through the cargo bay was sincere and courteous, but mostly relieved that he hadn't talked for longer.

Valni, standing with the other senior officers on the gangway, glanced across at Captain Verress, who was standing ram-rod straight next to the elcor. The Captain was never one to give out compliments lightly, but the recent battle had unexpectedly brought out the cheerful side of her personality. The commendations for _Arcadias'_ crew that had flooded in from Thunawanuro, and the Courts of Dekuuna, were glowing. Then, they received word that the Citadel representative, Ambassador Calyn, wanted to personally thank the crew, and hastily made preparations for his arrival. The Captain later recited the commendations over the intercom, and Valni couldn't remember when Verress had looking more proud. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but Valni could have sworn she almost saw her smiling at one point during that speech. Almost…

The Captain stepped forward and raised her hands to quieten the applause.

"We thank the ambassador for making the trip to visit us and dutifully recognise the honours from the Courts of Dekuuna. It is with great pride that we know our efforts to maintain stability in this sector benefit all Citadel species; not just Palaven or the outer colonies, but all races, all allies, all friends."

A fresh wave of applause broke through the cargo-deck.

"And to those who would seek to harm our allies, or enslave our people, and deny any of them the rights the Hierarchy and Council has lawfully bestowed, then they should know that we have the finest crew in the fleet waiting to show them the true meaning of the phrase 'extreme prejudice'. Palaven is proud of you. And you should be proud of yourselves. Carry on."

With synchronised efficiency, the assembled ranks saluted before dispersing through the various exits. Verress turned to face her guest.

"Ambassador, will you join me at the Captain's table? I've instructed the chef to prepare an assortment of delicacies from Dekuuna."

"With regret: Unfortunately, I have urgent business back on the Citadel. Appreciative: Thank you Captain. The tour of your ship was most informative. It was a privilege to address your crew and honour their bravery."

"The honour was ours, Ambassador," the Captain relied courteously. She nodded towards Valni. "Our Liaison Officer will show you to the shuttle bay. Severan, please escort the Ambassador."

"Yes Captain." Valni saluted and turned towards Calyn. "Follow me, Ambassador."

Nodding, Calyn trailed after Valni as they exited the cargo-bay, closely followed by Verress.

The Captain had received the official report directly from the elcor embassy on the Citadel – The batarians were raiders that had attacked a transport ship from Thunawanuro in the Omega Nebula. The damage to the transport was extensive, and nearly all of the crew had been cold-bloodedly executed (traditionally, the raiders always left one person alive to recount what had happened). Luckily for the colony, a small patrol of elcor hired Eclipse merc ships had engaged the pirates in a brief exchange of fire, ultimately chasing them away to the Mass Relay before giving up pursuit. Thinking they had escaped, the pirates had set a course through several systems to their home base, which, unfortunately for them, led the ships straight into the path of _Arcadias_.

Out of a reported eight marauder ships, seven were destroyed in the battle, and the one left intact wasn't salvageable; it was only good for scrap. Fifteen of the surviving pirates, including their leader, were taken and interrogated, before being extradited to Dekuuna to face trial.

Awaiting sentencing on the elcor home-world wasn't a punishment Valni would wish on anyone. The Dekuuna legal system was notoriously slow, often taking years just to set a court date. The batarians would have a long, arduous wait to face justice; and all while being subjected to the planets' crushing gravity. Regardless of the final verdict, their punishment would begin as soon as they landed on Dekuuna.

But, they were slavers and mass murderers; pirates who had raided a transport, killed its crew, and then tried to pick a fight with the wrong turian cruiser. _Oh yes_, she thought with a hint of satisfaction, _justice would not be swift!_

The corridors were barely wide enough to accommodate the Ambassador. Elcor were as tall as krogan and so broad in the shoulder they took up the space of two soldiers. Valni walked on ahead, the other corridors occupants quickly stepping aside in the face of Calyn.

Elcor were certainly unique: grey-skinned, elephantine quadrupeds used to the high gravity of their home-world, they were typically conservative and, amongst themselves, spoke in a mixture of scents and sub-vocal infrasound that made their native language untranslatable.

Valni escorted Calyn to the elevator and allowed him to step inside before joining him. He'd appeared attentive during the tour of the ship, although it was always hard to tell what an elcor was feeling. Their faces were an expressionless mask, making them incredibly difficult to read. _On the other hand_, she reflected, _it also made them excellent poker players_.

The Ambassador had been quick to engage Valni in conversation; he was surprisingly garrulous for an elcor, and now chatted with her cordially in the elevator.

"Informally: How long have you served with the Fleet?"

"Two years on _Arcadias_," she replied. "Seven years with other units and, before that, one year of basic training."

"Friendly: Have you always been the Liaison Officer?"

"No, I'm also the combat instructor."

"Mildly surprised: You look young. Do you have much combat experience, Officer?"

"More than I care to admit," she declared, smiling wryly. "I started training as a child, and at fifteen I'd amassed a sizable number of trophies. That got me noticed by Spec Ops when I enlisted. Afterwards, I was assigned to the 43rd Marine Division, and did a few months training with Blackwatch some years later."

"With interest: You trained with Blackwatch?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. Valni recognised the small movement as a sign Calyn was intrigued. Blackwatch and the 43rd were well known amongst most other militaries in Citadel space: The 43rd for their joint interspecies combat exercises (although Valni was only occasionally selected for those), and Blackwatch for their exceptionally high success rate and classified operations. Valni realised the ambassador would likely have had some contact with these organisations; and from the minute subtle facial clues she was able to read, he seemed to be genuinely impressed.

The elevator opened on the shuttle-bay corridor and they both exited.

"Attentive: Were you ever considered for Spectre candidacy?" Calyn continued.

"I got passed over twice – The Council tends to prefer candidates with biotic abilities. But, I'm happy with my current position. It may not be the front line, but I'm training the next generation; ensuring the cadets can benefit from my knowledge. And it's not like I didn't have a variety of different duties with the 43rd before joining _Arcadias_," she added, shrugging her shoulders. "Even spent a couple of years as a Havoc shock trooper."

The elcor stopped in his tracks, and turned his head to look Valni up and down.

"Incredulously: Aren't you a little short for a shock trooper?"

"I may be small but I hit hard," Valni assured him.

"With remorse: I meant no offence."

"None taken. The advantage of being this height is that I'm rarely perceived as a threat. That is until I've infiltrated an enemy's HQ, sabotaged their communications, destroyed their transports, and kicked the proverbial crap out of them!"

"Sincerely: I am glad we are not enemies."

Valni smiled in response. "As am I," she said quietly. "I've seen how elcor fight. When your marines charge an enemy, the ground shakes. It's a terrifying sight."

The elcor nodded silently in agreement. Conventional wisdom held that elcor were slow, heavy and ponderous; an image that the Courts of Dekuuna were happy to perpetuate. But, Valni had seen the other side of them. Their soldiers weren't ponderous. They were much slower than other species definitely, but elcor warriors received years of special training and could move surprisingly quickly when they needed to, especially on worlds with a lower gravity. At full sprint, their soldiers had a relentless momentum, and their immense strength made them virtually unstoppable; almost as powerful as krogan. It was truly something to behold. In large numbers, they could easily storm an opponent's defences before the enemy had realised what had happened. That, combined with the powerful kinetic barriers and VI controlled coaxial machine-guns and rocket launchers mounted on their backs, made them formidable opponents; ones she wouldn't want to meet in battle.

Their soldiers certainly lived up to the nickname 'living tanks'.

Arriving in Bay-One, Calyn turned around and inclined his head respectfully, before saying: "With great appreciation: Thank you, Officer Severan," and then turned to board the shuttle.

"Good day, Ambassador."

Valni watched the doors shut and the elcor craft rise from the rails to power its way out into space. She moved back to the main entrance. Before she could reach them, the doors opened and she was surprised to be greeted by a familiar face.

It wasn't a pleasant surprise.

"Trajan," Valni muttered.

"Severan, fancy meeting you here," the Chief Petty Officer smiled cheerfully, leaning against the doorframe. "You do scrub up nice," he offered, his eye roaming over her smart, full dress uniform. "Spirits, but I love a woman in uniform. Are you done playing with your monotone friend?"

"Ambassador Calyn just left. You're welcome to join him, Trajan."

"Ah, don't be like that, Severan. I'm here to brighten your day. Looks like you need it, too. Every time we meet you seem to be scowling."

"One of life's great mysteries…" she muttered.

"Hey, not your fault. You didn't ask to be Liaison Officer. It must be exhausting working with all these different species."

"It's my job. I do it because I enjoy it," she stated firmly, striding away from him towards the elevator.

"And, because you're ordered to," he replied, following her down the corridor. "This kind of work doesn't suit you. Collaborating with aliens is demeaning. You should be off fighting threats to our security, not being forced to cosy up to our enemies."

"They're our allies. We fought the humans _once_! Not everyone is stuck in the past." She punched the elevator call button with a little more force than was necessary.

"You look tense. Maybe I can help you relax? The offer of dinner still stands. And I know your schedule must be a little freer now. You can't be that busy with only one of your pets to house and feed."

"What makes you think my answer is going to be any different from last time?" Valni asked. "My duties haven't changed just because Engineer Daniels left for Gellix." The doors opened and Valni stepped inside.

"Granted, it is the male of the species that is messier," Trajan put in, grinning. "Does it take much cleaning out?"

Valni glared at the smug face of the Chief Petty Officer._ You are a condescending little turd, aren't you? _she thought. Out loud she said: "Unlike you, Donnelly doesn't spread his crap all over the ship!"

The elevator began to close, but his hand grabbed the doors and he forced them open again, before sliding inside.

"Sarcasm doesn't become you. You need to relax more. Looking after this human must be tiring you out. What was Verress thinking allowing an unqualified alien on board?"

"That's Captain Verress to you," Valni reminded him. "And do you really think Engineer Donnelly would have been selected for this Programme if he wasn't qualified? He's a damn sight better skilled than you know."

"Really? Has Leptis taught it a few tricks, then? Sit up? Beg? Roll over? That would be fun to see. I must come down and visit sometime. Perhaps you could show me what he's been taught?"

Valni shook her head in frustration. "You're persistent, Trajan. I'll give you that."

"I have a plenty of other skills; a man of many talents. I'm athletic, ambitious, a great cook, a sensitive lover – though I don't like to blow my own horn…" Valni grimaced, and quietly sought out a corner she could throw up in. "Respected leader; great communicator…"

"Yelling loudly so people can hear you at the back is not a skill," Valni interrupted. "You have no idea how to work a crowd, let alone charm a woman." Thankfully, the elevator doors opened on the Command Deck. Valni moved to get off but Trajan leaned against the wall in front of her, blocking her path.

"Oh, my skills in a group are very well regarded, Severan," he said; his grin much closer to a leer now. Valni could almost feel her flesh start to crawl. He leaned in closer. "And I think you'll find I'm a cunning linguist."

Valni rolled her eyes. "Oh, just bugger off and have a mass debate!" she snapped back. "I'm sure you've had plenty of practice!"

She pushed past him and strode along the corridor to the CIC, feeling like she needed a shower. Valni kept her emotions in check and wasn't quick to anger, but whenever she saw him she toyed with the idea of snapping his arms like dry twigs; and the impulse was particularly strong today.

* * *

Kenneth stood at his console, vainly going through the core numbers for the fifth time. The figures hadn't changed, and his actions were simply mechanical, his mind looking for something to pass the time. He paused as he looked impatiently over his shoulder at Artificer Granus up on the 2nd tier, chatting with his family via vid-link on Taetrus. They'd been gossiping away for a good half-hour; mainly discussing the attack and the defence of the ship. _Oh come on_, Kenneth thought, _the way he boasts about his part in the battle you'd think he'd defeated the batarians single-handedly!_

He checked his omni-tool again – _Any time now; assuming I've got the time zones right_, he surmised. The local time on Gellix was several hours ahead of the Coordinated Universal Time _Arcadias _relied on, so Kenneth quickly gauged what period of rotation the planet would be in: _Late evening there_, _most likely_.

After the attack, communications to and from _Arcadias_ had been restricted to priority calls only, and all contact with the Hierarchy, the Alliance, and Gellix, was severely limited. Those restrictions were slowly being eased now, and Kenneth had been informed that he would be able to contact the ground team this afternoon. Throughout the morning, he'd been champing at the bit waiting to speak to Gabby and relate what had happened, and was now waiting for the call from the CIC communications officer, granting him access to the network of comm buoys.

After an impatient few minutes of waiting, a voice finally piped through his intercom: "Engineer Donnelly – You have been granted permission to contact the _Arcadias_ ground team."

Kenneth thanked the comm-officer and eagerly punched in his code to access the tightbeam laser transmitter.

He'd been rehearsing what he was going to say for a while; he needed to phrase it correctly to give his role in the ship's defence the proper grandeur without sounding pompous, or needlessly verbose – But still paint him in an appropriately heroic light, naturally. The final draft had pleased him and he was now eager to see the look on Gabby's face when he told her the news…

His view screen flared briefly with static, then the display cleared and Gabby's face came into focus – She leaned forward and spoke immediately:

"Are you alright? Did the batarians get on-board? Did you catch them? Are you injured? Was anyone hurt? Is the ship OK? Were you afraid?"

Kenneth's brow creased in frustration. _Well, someone likes to steal my thunder!_ He half expected her to add 'do you have a hanky?' to that list.

His shoulders slumped in disappointment. Taking a deep breath, Kenneth replied in one sentence: "Yes; no; yes; hardly; some of them; it's fine; and dinna talk pish, girl!"

"Who was injured, then? Leptis? Severan? How are they?"

"No, they're both safe; minor injuries all round. Eleven of the crew were hurt – No fatalities; everyone's fine. The surviving batarian slavers are on their way to a trial."

"But, you're sure you're okay?"

Kenneth nodded reassuringly and smiled. "Of course I am. Do you honestly think I'd let a slaver get through the kinetic barriers? Everything's ticking over nicely."

Gabby folded her arms. "Well, as long as you're safe" she huffed. "I just can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?"

He sighed. _Aye, you're definitely sounding like my mum!_ "How did you find out?" he asked.

"Commander Joric received an automated emergency transmission from _Arcadias_ during the attack. She instigated a total comm blackout while you engaged the marauders and gathered intel. It's standard procedure in case any other hostile forces came fishing for the ground team. We're not too defensible at the moment."

"So, you knew about the attack, but you couldn't contact us to find out how we were?" he asked, suddenly realising what she must have been going through.

"It's been torture," Gabby stated. Kenneth smiled affectionately; despite their almost constant verbal sparring, Kenneth knew Gabby had a soft spot for him really. He swore he could feel a warm sensation bubbling up in his chest. "I couldn't find out if the Bruins won!" she added. The sensation evaporated.

"I'm out here being shot at and you're worried about the ice hockey scores?" he goggled.

"Well, that, and concerned that if something happened to you your replacement wouldn't be up to scratch," she replied with a wink.

"You're all heart, Gabby."

He looked at her properly now. She wasn't shivering inside a blanket anymore; in fact, she was wearing considerably less than when he last saw her. She was kitted out in a sleeveless top, emblazoned with an Alliance symbol, exposing her slim arms. Her hair was tied back away from her face, and she actually seemed to be sweating in the dry air. The muffled sound of a major storm blowing outside the base could be heard over the speakers.

"I see you've got the heating working," he added.

"Finally! We've been freezing here from day one. I went to bed the last few nights dreaming about luxuriating in the temperate climate of a working heating system – Even started to miss the warmth of _Arcadias_." She turned around to make sure no-one else was listening. "Truthfully, though" Gabby confessed, "it's just way too hot now."

_Women! There's just no pleasing them is there?_

"Don't you have control of the thermostat?" he asked.

"I'm just the one who repaired it; the rest of the crew choose the temperature. And _someone_ – thank you Pella – has decided to set it to blast furnace levels of heat! I'm wilting here!"

"Welcome to the Hierarchy," Kenneth said, grinning. "Weren't you the one who was excited about working with our turian brothers and sisters?"

"I was interested in their technology, not their love of saunas!"

"You gotta take the rough with the smooth, Gabby."

"Yeah. Everyone's friendly enough, though. In some cases a little _too_ friendly."

"Oh aye? Have you been propositioned, then?"

"It's not what you think, Kenneth," Gabby added peevishly. "So, how's Beatrice?"

"Beatrice?"

"The _Arcadias_ drive core."

"Oh, damn it all girl, you named it? he exclaimed. "Why am I not surprised? Any little piece of interesting tech an' you gotta anthropomorphise it – It's bad enough you named the Perugia's main thrusters _Hatfield and McCoy_!"

"They don't get along," Gabby smirked. "Hey, you should see the tech they've got down here – It's pretty wicked stuff. You'd have a field day with the main core on the base."

"Aye, well, Bea… _Arcadias'_ drive core isn't to be sneezed at, either."

"Ken, you wouldn't believe what we found just before the storm rolled in," she began, clearly excited by her news. "Scanners detected what Joric believes is an abandoned underground power plant – Krogan we think, and still functioning. The output from the main core alone is supposedly larger than the one on the _Perugia_!"

"You're talking mince," Kenneth replied. "Where would the krogan get the credits for something that large? You'd need an economy like the asari to be able to afford it! And why would they just abandon it?"

"I'm just telling you what the sensors picked up – A huge power spike; gotta be twenty terajoules at least. Enough to power a dreadnought."

"Aye, for a year!" Kenneth exclaimed. "Why would they need that much power and, more importantly, how did they get that on the surface without anyone noticing? They must have had help, extra funding; resources; logistical support – Krogan are not normally that organised."

"Chaill could have done it," Gabby replied.

"Ok, fine he could have done it," Kenneth conceded. "Assuming they had a hundred like Chaill to hand." He frowned, considering the conundrum. A power source of that size on an abandoned planet didn't make any sense. Technically Gellix belonged to the Hierarchy, so if it wasn't turian, who would have the resources for something like that? Alliance? Asari? Hanar? Kenneth shook his head. "No, something's not right."

"What are you thinking? Power source for some underground weapons silo?"

"Possibly. Gellix was a war zone. Maybe it's from the krogan rebellions?" Kenneth suggested.

"1500 years old and still functioning?" Gabby exclaimed. "Who's talking mince now?"

"Aye, you're right. When are you scheduled to check it out?"

"As soon as the storm clears."

"Just be careful," he insisted.

"Dinna worry, man," Gabby replied smirking. "I'm the sensible one, remember? Besides, we've been in a few explosions down here already. I'll tell you all about it when I return. Shouldn't be too long now – Be back before you know it."

"You've been in explosions?" Kenneth asked quietly.

"One or two," Gabby replied lightly. "It's nothing we can't handle – I think my ears have stopped ringing now."

"And you complain about my antics? I worry too, you know! You'll be the death of me, girl," he stated.

"Right back at you, Kenneth!"

Gabby suddenly turned her head when the door behind her opened and a feminine voice interrupted them: "There you are. I've got some more… Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to butt in."

Artificer Vettiill stood in the doorway, looking apologetic and backing out of the room. Gabby beckoned her over.

"No, don't be daft. Come and say hello," Gabby offered.

Pella seemed reluctant, but relented under the human's gentle haranguing. Kenneth could feel a small lump of disappointment settling in his throat. Telling Gabby about the attack was just one part of his news. Part of him had also hoped to reveal…

Pella took a seat next to Gabby and waved diffidently at Kenneth. He swallowed away his frustration and gave the pair on screen a warm smile. Pella, like Gabby, was wearing a skimpy top and leggings, revealing more of her tan skin – _so similar to Valni's_, he thought – and clearly relishing the recirculated heat.

"Are you enjoying the Palaven summer?" he asked the turian.

"Too right," Pella stated firmly. "We were freezing for almost a full week before the heating was fixed." She reached across and squeezed Gabby's hand. "But, this little genius got the whole thing working again – We couldn't have done it without her. She's a real life-saver. And the base is just so comfortable now!"

Gabby turned to the screen and mouthed: _Too hot!_

Kenneth grinned, though he noticed Pella hadn't let go of Gabby's hand.

"Hey, where's Erata?" he asked; a wicked twinkle in his eye. "Have you two worn her out?"

"Kenneth," Gabby began, "you've got a one-track mind."

"I'm a bit worried about Erata, to be honest," Pella stated. "She's slightly… off – Not sure what's wrong with her. We try to cheer her up, but she's just been a bit distant recently."

"She probably missing home – And her family. I understand she's very tight with her sisters," Gabby pointed out.

"Well, it won't be long now. You'll be back in a few days, right?" he asked hopefully.

The pair on screen shared a look.

"Actually, Joric says there's a chance me may have to be here for an extra ten days," Gabby admitted. "Or longer, possibly. Storms are coming in all the time, hampering our efforts. It's been a nightmare, really."

"Ten days?" Kenneth exclaimed.

"Yeah. A few more days in this frozen climate – Won't that be fun?" Pella spat.

"But, Joric keeps us busy," Gabby shrugged in resignation. "What about you? Aside from the attack, what've you been up to?" Gabby asked.

Kenneth's eyes darted between Pella and Gabby – He'd been debating whether to reveal his _other_ news via vid-link, or tell Gabby in person when she returned. The turian's presence quickly decided that for him.

"Oh, you know – A few vids; poker nights; the odd sparring match; a bit of rough and tumble; couple of trips to the doc…"

"I thought you said you were OK?" Gabby accused. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Nothing that can't wait." He waved his hand dismissively. Gabby's eyes narrowed slightly. "So, are you bored with snow-days yet, girls?" he asked, changing the subject. Gabby made a face at Kenneth, which momentarily reminded him of their first encounter at Tech Academy. "You three haven't been making mischief, have you?" he asked with a suggestive grin.

Gabby glanced across at the turian sitting next to her. "Well, there was the small difficulty at Entarus Station…" she began.

"I'm not sure we should be discussing that right now…" Pella said, waving her hand anxiously.

"It wasn't that embarrassing," Gabby argued.

"Maybe you didn't think so, but I really don't want to talk about it," the turian replied, crossing her arms.

"Why? What happened?" Kenneth enquired.

"There was a tiny, tiny error…" Gabby started, before Pella glared at her petulantly.

"Hey! You promised you wouldn't say anything…"

"…And some innocent nudity…"

"I'm warning you," the turian admonished. "Not another word!"

"Pella, please, let the woman finish…" Kenneth insisted.

"A slight towel mishap…" Gabby added with a wink.

Pella was incensed. "Gabby! This is revenge, isn't it?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," she replied innocently. "But we can trust Kenneth. He's not going to spread it around. He's a lot more trustworthy than he looks, actually."

"Aye, that's right… Hang on…"

"Yeah, but you don't know who else might be listening!" Pella hissed.

At that moment, the distinctive blue skinned head of an asari poked through the open doorway behind them. Erata was dressed in a similar outfit to Gabby, a black, sleeveless top and short cargo pants; her skin sheened with a thin layer of sweat. Kenneth supposed it was too hot for asari as well. Contrary to her cheerful demeanour when they first met on _Arcadias_, there was no hint of humour on her striking face. In fact, she looked positively miserable.

"Gabby! Pella! Joric's expecting us." She looked over at Kenneth and gave a curt nod. "Donnelly – Good to see you're okay."

"Thanks," Kenneth replied. "You too."

"I'll speak to you again, Kenneth," Gabby assured him, "when I know more about the base; and our schedule." She rose quickly, leaving Pella seated at the comm station. The turian reached over to switch the display off but was halted by Kenneth.

"Hang on!" he said. Pella paused to hover over the display. "Just so I'm clear… Who exactly was naked?"

Pella killed the feed.

Kenneth stared at the blank screen for a few seconds, trying to digest what had been said. There was a knot of discomfort building in his gut. Until now, he hadn't realised how much he missed Gabby; but now the ground teams' tour of duty had been extended he recognised the growing feeling of loneliness. He felt isolated. He needed company. The continuing repairs to _Arcadias_ was keeping everyone busy, so he'd didn't have time to be bored, but he'd hardly seen Valni, and certainly hadn't spoken to her – Not since the attack. Returning at the end of his shift to the empty cabin he'd been assigned was startlingly lonely. He missed Valni; he missed Gabby. _Damn those bastard slaver arseholes!_ They did nothing but bring misery and despair wherever they went – From the people they kidnapped, to the ones they killed – All they did was wreck lives. Even when the slavers were captured, they still managed to separate people.

Anger briefly overwhelmed the feeling of loneliness and he wondered if that particular group had been taken care of, or if those slavers were just part of a larger unit? Would reprisals be likely? _Arcadias_ was becoming a real thorn in the slavers sides, and that, Kenneth reflected, wasn't necessarily a good thing because it put the ship and its crew firmly on the batarian's radar…


	10. Salarian Facade

**A Matter Of Race And Character**

**SALARIAN FACADE**

**_Engineer Donnelly's Cabin, Hierarchy Vessel 'Arcadias' – 23:45pm Zulu – 14_****_th_****_ February 2183 CE_**

The cabin still hadn't lost the odour of that cream. Whatever the previous occupant of his cabin was using to combat what had been described to him as a mildly virulent, scabrous skin condition (fortunately not infectious to humans), it was certainly pungent. He'd drenched the room several times with various body sprays in a vain attempt to try and mask the smell, but the odour remained, lingering around the room like an unwanted visitor. He'd even started to catch the scent around various parts of the Engine Room; wherever the artificer had regularly worked, the scent remained.

The light came on automatically as soon as he entered the cabin. Kenneth shuffled into the room and slumped down onto the bed, gazing unseeing at the floor. After a few seconds, he wearily attempted to extricate his feet from his shoes. Repairs to _Arcadias_ were still on-going. Every artificer was working double shifts in an effort to repair the damage – Kenneth himself had just finished an 18-hour rotation and now undressed mechanically, hoping to get a few hours' sleep before the next exhausting round of repairs.

Stripped nude, Kenneth left his clothes where they fell and clambered onto the mattress. Lying on his back, he stared up at the ceiling, feeling almost too tired to sleep. The endless rounds of shifts were beginning to take their toll. He was used to heavy shifts while serving aboard Alliance vessels, and ordinarily, he'd use humour as a coping mechanism, playfully shooting the breeze with Gabby and enjoying their on-going battle of wills.

But Gabby wasn't here – And anyone he could talk to: Valni, Leptis, even Bron, were busy with their duties. To cope, Kenneth had thrown himself into his work, hoping to exhaust himself through sheer physical exertion, and trying vainly to avoid becoming introspective. It hadn't been wholly successful. While he'd been receiving praise from Leptis and the other artificers for his efforts, Kenneth's mind was elsewhere; reflecting on the unexpected events of the last week. H hadn't expected to find comfort in the arms of an alien on this assignment, let alone a turians. Climbing, alone, into an empty bed simply felt unnatural now. He missed the warmth of Valni's body; the scent of her bed clothes; her easy smile and laugh that he found so relaxing. And just recently he'd started to ponder the future…

Kenneth shut his eyes and took a deep breath, hoping to fall quickly into a needful sleep. He was just beginning to drift off when the voice of Leptis echoed around the room: "Donnelly! Your presence is required – Report to Shuttle Bay One immediately."

Kenneth grunted an obscenity and thumped the intercom button, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Sir, I've just gone to bed. Isn't there anyone on the Night Shift who can sort this out?"

"It's zero-six-thirty Mister!" Djamil barked. Kenneth's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright, staring in disbelief at the chronometer. It was indeed 06:30am. _Where the Hell had the last six hours gone? _He ran his hand over his face and through his hair, still not quite believing he'd slept through the night; then he stopped as Djamil's words filtered through his brain – He was scheduled to maintain the Drive Core today.

"Wait, why the shuttle-bay? What's going on?"

"We've responded to a distress call – Salarian transport vessel. It was attacked and needs repairs. Get yourself showered, get dressed, and get to the shuttle-bay in fifteen. Bring your exo-suit, we're doing an EVA."

The intercom blinked off.

Kenneth stared into space for a few seconds, allowing his mind to catch up with events. He was late for his shift, and was now performing an unscheduled EVA. He rose unsteadily from the bed and padded across the room to retrieve a towel from the locker, before wrapping it around his waist and making his way out of the cabin to the shower room down the corridor. That was another thing he missed about not seeing Valni – Her room was en suite.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kenneth entered Shuttle Bay One, dressed, showered, shaved and kitted out in his Alliance issue armoured suit. He'd learnt to organize himself promptly on Alliance ships, and had even received commendations from his superiors for his punctuality. Tardiness was rarely an issue for him – Assuming he'd had his shower, and preferably a strong cup of coffee, to properly wake up beforehand.

Leptis was on the far side of the Bay, kitted out in his turian exo-suit and standing by a maintenance shuttle; its slender robotic limbs folded into the fuselage.

"Slept through your alarm?" Djamil asked as Kenneth approached.

"Aye, sir. Sorry about that."

"Not a problem. You're here now," Leptis stated. "But, in future, always be on time for my shifts."

"Yes sir," Kenneth replied.

The turian's shoulders relaxed and he smiled at the human. "I shouldn't worry; the crew's being run ragged. You're by no means the slowest artificer this week." Leptis shook his head. He looked exhausted himself. "Come on, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can collapse into bed."

"Was that an invitation, sir?" Kenneth asked, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"If it was I'd bring you flowers," Leptis snapped. "Get in the damn shuttle."

Kenneth quickly hopped into the shuttle, closely followed by Leptis. The Artificer First Class manoeuvred the craft out into space and approached the stricken salarian ship, drifting just a few hundred metres away from Arcadias. It was a standard Kowloon class transporter. Unusually, the salarians were employing a human made freighter, but then the Kowloon had become the most commonly used transporter. Most of the visible damage was towards the rear where the pirates had targeted the main thrusters, attempting to disable the ship but not destroy it.

Kenneth turned to his commanding officer. "What's the story with the salarians?" he asked.

"Batarian attackers stormed the ship," Leptis replied. "Unusual for this sector. Suppose their branching out; hoping to score some easier marks, perhaps? Doesn't matter now. They're all dead."

"What? All of them? Was the ship carrying marines? Automated defences? We're not gonna have trouble on-board, are we?"

"No, scanners show minimal automated defence systems – Certainly nothing that would account for so many dead batarians."

"How the hell did they take them out?"

"Not our problem," Leptis replied. "Severan's handling that part of the puzzle."

* * *

Valni glanced over the computer pad detailing the salarians' account of the attack. A lone transport vessel, minimally armed, and travelling to the Omega Nebula, had suffered an ambush by pirates. _Attacks are becoming more commomplace in this sector_, she mused.

Unusually for salarians, the surviving crew's reports had been quite vague; only specifying the deaths of their own crewmates (six of them) at the hands of their batarian attackers, and none of them going into detail on how the batarians (ten of them) were killed. Valni was intrigued to know how a transport crew, with no military training, had managed to kill ten heavily armed batarian pirates.

The call had come in late last night – _Arcadias_ received a distress call from the transport vessel _Mannovai_, stating they'd been attacked, successfully repelled the invaders but had suffered severe damage and that their chief engineer was dead. Arcadias was just two hours away and quickly sped to her aid, coming across the lone vessel drifting in space.

A pile of dead batarians had greeted the _Arcadias _boarding crew. All heavily armoured raiders who had stormed the ship presumably thinking the ship would be an easy score.

The surviving crew and one passenger were taken aboard _Arcadias_ for debriefing. As the Liaison Officer, it was her task to discover why they were so reluctant to cooperate.

The youngest of the _Mannovai_'s crew now sat in the interrogation room, shifting nervously in his seat as he waited for his interrogator. Valni studied him carefully via the internal monitors. Salarians were noted for espionage, not something she'd typically expect from the crew of a transport vessel. But then, it wasn't unheard for commercial freighters to undertake covert drop-offs for the salarian Special Tasks Group. Perhaps the transport was attacked specifically because it was ferrying secrets? If anyone was going to reveal what had happened, it was going to be the youngest, and most likely inexperienced, crewman sat in the interrogation room.

Valni entered the room, sitting down in the chair opposite and smiling warmly at the fidgeting adolescent. His colouring and height suggested he was comparatively young, perhaps no more than fourteen years of age.

"Mister Kaleran, isn't it?" she asked, referring to her pad. The salarian nodded. You're the deck-hand assigned to the _Mannovai_?" He nodded again. "I'm Officer Severan. Firstly, this isn't an interrogation. You're not under arrest – We merely want to clarify a few facts. Specifically your involvement in the raid."

"Was never involved in the raid," Kaleran protested. "Didn't kill anyone, didn't see anything."

Valni held up her hand to silence his protests. "I'm sure you didn't. But, when our boarding party docked with the _Mannovai_ they discovered you and the navigation officer helping to stack the bodies of ten dead batarians in the airlock."

"You don't understand…"

"Arcadias was attacked four days ago – We're still picking up the pieces. I do understand. No-one's blaming you for the deaths. We simply need to know some details. That's why I came to you. You look like an intelligent young man. I knew you'd help me."

"No! Don't want trouble," the salarian insisted. "Not looking for political involvement. Situation out of my experience. Never wanted that life."

"I understand. You've been through a great trauma. Would you like the doctor to be present?" Kaleran shook his head. "Marauders can be ruthless. And their attacks are vicious," Valni added, attempting to calm the youth.

"Didn't see anything!" he said again. "Was pushed into storage-room by supply officer – Warrit – Dead now. Locked in there, heard shots, screaming, running – Didn't see anything."

"But, you survived. That's got to count for something. You can make it count for something. I'm just trying to fill in the blanks." Valni picked up her pad. "For instance: There's listing of a passenger, but no name was recorded, and the crew are surprisingly reticent on the subject. Your navigation officer even tried to suggest the records had been destroyed. Can you help me, Kaleran?" The salarian knotted his hands together. "Do you know how many passengers the _Mannovai_ was actually carrying?"

"One."

"Good. What was the passenger's name?"

"He was a doctor. I only spoke to him briefly."

Valni nodded. "And did he tell you his name?"

"It was unusual… Dr Wivarii."

Valni added the name to the file. "There isn't a report of you docking anywhere. When did you take on the passenger?"

"We rendezvoused with another shuttle. He boarded then."

"You're light years from any Mass Relay. That craft must have come from somewhere. Do you know where the shuttle came from?"

"I'm not sure…"

She leant back in her chair, feigning disappointment. "I'm sorry. My mistake. You looked like an observant man. I'm just surprised you weren't able to spot any details at all. I understand though. It was a stressful situation. Maybe my instincts about you were wrong."

"I wasn't told what ship the shuttle was from," Kaleran protested.

"Of course not. I don't suppose they bothered to inform you. Guess you weren't important enough for that. But then, how does anyone get promoted except through demonstration of initiative?" Valni leaned in and locked eyes with him. "Did you show any initiative, Kaleran?"

"We sometimes pick up lone passengers. Captain's orders – I'm not told why. Not important enough."

"Can you show me you will be important enough, Kaleran?" The salarian hung his head, his eyes darting around the room. "Was there anything you noticed about that shuttle? Something they didn't tell you? Or something they didn't want you to know?"

"I… was watching it on the security monitor. I like to keep an eye out. I noticed a name on the shuttle."

"That's good. That's showing initiative. Do you remember the name?"

He paused, and then nodded slowly. "…Veshok-16."

"Excellent. Thank you, Kaleran."

He looked up nervously. "I'm not under arrest?"

"No, not at all. And you've done very well. Our engineers are patching up your ship and you are free to leave with it when repairs are completed. You've been extremely helpful, Kaleran. Thank you."

The salarian nodded again, and Valni rose, exiting the room. She pondered this new development. The _Mannovai_ regularly picks up lone passengers, Kaleran had said, and none of the other crew had mentioned the name of the doctor – Interesting. She looked down at the name on her pad: _'Dr Wivarii'_ – Most likely an alias.

On a hunch she tapped the name '_Wivarii_' into the translator. The result came back almost instantly. It was a word from an obscure salarian dialect, no longer used, and roughly translated meant 'who' or 'what'.

Valni smiled. This passenger was travelling under the pseudonym '_Doctor Who_'.

* * *

The manoeuvring arms of the maintenance shuttle craned the section of emergency bulkhead plate into position, covering the gaping blast hole left by the batarians attack and exposing part of the _Mannovai_'s main thruster housing to the vacuum of space.

Kenneth positioned the sheet of ablative armour over the hole and set about using the shuttles' external arc welder to unite the metal with the fuselage.

It was a patchwork repair at best and would have to be replaced and fixed properly in dry-dock when they returned to Sur'Kesh, but the repair would get them to their destination. The fact the _Mannovai_ had no chief engineer was more of a worry, however an automated VI programme would take care of that in the short term until they found a replacement CHENG. Kenneth and Djamil had assured Captain Verress that they'd be able to complete repairs to the transport in twenty-four hours, allowing _Arcadias_ to make it to the planet Sanves in time for their rendezvous – Although, Kenneth hadn't been told exactly why they were going to that planet in question, but then he wasn't going to complain about the chance to visit another asari colony.

The light from the arc welder flared one last time as the repair was completed. Kenneth allowed himself a smile of satisfaction at the finished job; glancing briefly over at Djamil who sat next to him, impassively scrutinising his handiwork. The turian nodded in approval.

"Good job. That should last 'til they return to port."

"Depends on what they're first port of call is," Kenneth pointed out. "They can make it back to Sur'Kesh, no worries there."

"They're not going to Sur'Kesh, from what I understand – They're heading to Omega."

"Omega?" Kenneth asked, puzzled. "Why'd they want to go to that dump? They won't be able to fix the damage there."

"Don't ask me – Apparently they're insisting on dropping off their passenger first and then returning to Sur'Kesh."

"Salarians," Kenneth muttered. "I feel like I'm playing some weird card game that I don't know the rules to when I speak to one – They're always thinking ten-moves ahead."

Leptis nodded in agreement. "Let's move on to the next damaged section."

The repairs continued steadily, gradually more of the burned away armour was replaced and Kenneth found himself relaxing in Djamil's pleasant company. Despite being his boss, and a turian, Djamil had always made him feel welcome in the Engine Room; a part of the crew – One of the artificers.

"How are you and Antoni getting along?" Kenneth asked casually.

Djamil glanced briefly in his direction. "I see Severan's been gossiping again."

"Oh. You mean she was kidding?"

"Not at all; it's true," Djamil admitted. "Antoni and I are getting along very nicely together. But, apart from the artificers and a few of the other crew, it's not common knowledge. I haven't even told most of my family yet."

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't mean to pry. Not my business. And I won't spread it around. No-one will hear it from me. Last thing I want to do is get you into trouble."

"That has nothing to do with it," Djamil explained. "It's not against regs. We're not breaking any rules, but… we like our privacy."

Kenneth nodded. "Aye, that's understandable. You don't want everyone to keep asking how you're doing; offering advice; asking when the big day is… Or what positions you like…" Djamil's hand froze as he was about to activate the arc welder. He turned very slowly towards the human, a markedly quizzical look on his face. "I'm just giving examples, I mean, I'm not asking," Kenneth added hastily.

"Is this a human thing?" the turian asked. "This desire to injure or embarrass yourself on a regular basis?"

"No, I've patented it and made it my own," Kenneth replied, smiling.

Djamil sniggered. "And to think I was taught that all humans were amoral, sneaky and violent," he commented. "Shows what the teachers at my colony knew about you lot."

"Aye, sadly some of us are," Kenneth admitted. "But, I like to think most of us are fairly accepting, caring, tolerant, wonderful people – Like the turians I've met."

"If you're trying to kiss-ass with me you should be aware of two things. Firstly, I'm only susceptible to dinner invitations, and secondly, I'm already taken." He grinned at Kenneth.

"I'll bear that in mind," Kenneth grinned back. "Do you mind if I ask you a question, though?"

"Positions?" Djamil enquired wryly, glancing sidelong at Kenneth.

"No, how did you know he was the one?" The turian frowned in confusion. "I mean, how quickly did you know?" Kenneth clarified.

"About two hours after I met him," Djamil confessed.

"Two hours? Really?"

"Yeah. He'd been eyeing me up in the mess hall, and sent Severan over to ask me my name. That's how she and I met. Antoni comes over and starts chatting and we found we hit it off. Next thing I know he's asking me if I like military parades – Invites me to watch the 79th Flotilla Tattoo. I say I'm working. So, you know what he did?" Kenneth shrugged his shoulders. "He got togged out in full dress uniform, walked into the Engine Room, and in front of all the other artificers, he picked me up and carried me out. Daft bastard always likes to make big statements."

"What did the rest of the crew do?"

"They cheered; the applauded; they sniggered; then they clapped him on his back with their filthy, greasy claws so that by the time he reached the door his uniform was more brown than white!" Djamil clicked his teeth together, his mandibles twitching disapprovingly. "Told you he was a daft bastard. Didn't think of that, did he?"

"Maybe not. Grand gesture, though."

"Yeah – Silly git! But, I had my revenge later on; gave all the artificers extra shifts. There were a lot of very clean toilets that month!"

Kenneth laughed. "He sounds like a keeper," he declared. "But, does it usually happen so fast."

"Well, yeah – Never thought of it as being unusual. Is it slower for humans?"

"Aye, well, slower perhaps… In some cases, maybe faster. But, you know, there's a ritual. Traditionally it should be three dates, as Gabby keeps telling me. You've got to get to know someone and see if you like them."

"The tradition at home, and certainly here, is once you know someone's interested, and if you're interested yourself, then what's the point of waiting? Admittedly, it's stronger in the military. You're not sure what's going to happen one day to the next. Service to the Meritocracy takes up most of our time, so free time is precious and deeply personal. There's very little waiting or ritualised behaviour. 'Get on and enjoy yourself, for tomorrow you may be promoted', is the motto. And, in a long term relationship, anything you find out about the person afterwards you adapt to, accept, or, assuming your feelings are strong enough, just stick it out. My parents were like that; a chance meeting on a colony, they took a shine to each other and now they've been together for thirty years – Through thick and thin. It just works."

"There must be relationships that don't work that way," Kenneth pointed out.

"All the time – People meet, they try to make it work but don't always succeed. There's no hard or fast rule. It's like any other relationship."

"Aye… that makes sense."

Djamil stopped his work and focused on Kenneth. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Just… curious – I wanted to know more about turian culture, that's all."

"Uh-huh," Djamil replied, scrutinizing the human, his gaze lingering on Kenneth for rather longer than was comfortable. Finally turning away, Djamil flicked on the intercom. "Arcadias, this is the repair crew. External damage to _Mannovai_ is patched, we're proceeding on-board to complete repairs to the power systems."

"Acknowledged," Captain Verress replied. "You have a little over sixteen hours before we have to aweigh. Keep us apprised."

"Aye aye, sir." Djamil carefully manoeuvred the shuttle away from the ship towards the shuttle-bay. He glanced back at Kenneth. "Reverse-Spectre, by the way."

"What?" Kenneth frowned, confused.

"You were asking about positions…"

Kenneth's eyes widened in surprise – The next, and most obvious, question suddenly popped into his head: _What on Earth is 'Reverse-Spectre'? _But he was reluctant to ask – He might have been pushing his luck. _Maybe I should ask Valni when I see her…?_

Kenneth paused as his mind darted back to Valni. It was only since he'd had time to reflect on their relationship that he'd realised how quickly it was moving – And, inevitably, his thoughts had strayed to the future: W_here was this going?_

When he'd been selected for this Programme, he never thought he'd find himself in this position. To say her invitation had surprised him was putting it mildly; he'd even fleetingly considered turning her down, but she'd seemed so sincere – And, he'd never heard of offers like that being casually tossed about. In the end, curiosity had got the better of him.

Kenneth had been incredibly nervous approaching her door that first time; he was stepping into the unknown world; one filled with alien practices. As it turned out, he needn't have worried; the whole evening and especially their love-making was surprisingly conventional by human standards (albeit with a greater incidence of flesh-wounds!). But, what had truly surprised him were the budding emotions he'd felt afterwards. As they lay there, naked, Valni contentedly hugging his body, Kenneth caressing her slim arms, he had felt comfortable, at home. There were none of the awkward, empty feelings of regret, or even shame, which often came after casual sex. He'd simply felt relaxed, at peace – he could have stayed that way for the rest of the night – so he did. And in the morning the feeling hadn't gone away. He was happy – Happy to see her smile; happy that he could make her laugh; happy just to hear her voice. During his shift, he pictured her face until she visited. Every time he looked at her now, it was like he was looking at an old friend. They were relaxed with each other. It was so very satisfying.

But, during the repairs to the ship – his mind had become contemplative. Their enforced break had caused him to realise how fleeting this was. He was being transferred back to the _Perugia_ in a just a few weeks – What was he going to do then? The thought had actually induced a moment of panic. He'd been so caught up in the excitement of the last few days that he hadn't thought, hadn't considered where this was going. He'd been happy to be led. But now… He realised he wanted to see her again, but he didn't know how she felt. And even if she felt that way about him, how would they make it work? They were on different ships, patrolling different parts of the Galaxy with different militaries for crying out loud! He'd heard of long-distance relationships working, but couldn't see how meeting once every six-months on the Citadel would be practical. It couldn't possibly work. This was insane!

He shook his head. If there was no future to their relationship it'd be better to stop it before it went any further; before it became too painful to end it. It would be difficult but if he became attached it would only hurt further. If this was just a fling for her, then… well, she'd had her curiosity. He'd have to talk to her and end it. But, he didn't want to hurt her… _No!_ More specifically, he didn't want to see the hurt on her face.

_And_, he admitted reluctantly, _I don't want to be hurt myself_.

* * *

Valni entered the room the _Mannovai_'s passenger had been assigned and stared over at the tall salarian gazing out of the window. His back was to her, but Valni kept her distance. A couple of security officers were stationed outside if she needed assistance (or if the passenger needed assistance), should he decide to make trouble. Valni wasn't sure how the man would react at being caught travelling under a false name. She wondered how she should handle this, and finally decided on the direct approach. She stepped forward slightly and cleared her throat.

"Am I interrupting you?" she asked politely.

"No. Not at all. Actually, grateful for the company," he replied. "Was getting bored. Hate travelling. Too staid, routine. Need challenge."

"I just need to ask you a few questions, doctor," she began. "Firstly, there seems to be some error here with your travel details."

"Error? What error?" the doctor asked. His voice was quite high pitched. "Not possible. Have travel documents. Filled out all forms, completed all necessary transactions. No errors."

"True, but then you are travelling under an alias, 'Doctor Who'." Valni pointed out.

"Ah, yes. Understand now." His manner was still relaxed; he didn't seem concerned that his cover had been blown. "Deception necessary. Expediency necessitates false name for my line of work. Usually travel this way. Incognito. Have many enemies. Prefer to remain," the salarian took a deep breath, "_anonymous_."

His voice pattern was strange, like his mouth was constantly playing catch-up with the thoughts in his head.

"There are no enemies here, Doctor," she assured him. "This is a Hierarchy vessel. But, I will need you to answer my questions – In particular the details of the attack. Perhaps, for the sake of courtesy, you could tell me your real name?"

The salarian turned towards her. There was a fresh criss-cross scar on one side of his face, and his right cranial horn was severely damaged; the bandage wrapped neatly over it showing a hint of green blood seeping through the fabric – It was evidently a very recent wound.

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, of course. Simple courtesy. All friends here. Didn't mean to antagonise."

"Then, how may I address you, Doctor?"

"Professor, actually," the salarian corrected her. "Must get titles correct. Point of pride." He extended his hand. "Professor Mordin Solus."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Slightly later than I promised, but it's finally here. I hope you don't mind the references to all the other sci-fi shows, I just can't help myself.


	11. Sensory Perception

**A Matter of Race and Character**

**SENSORY PERCEPTION**

**_Airlock, MSV 'Mannovai' – 15:12pm Zulu _**_**– 15**_**_th_**_** February 2183 CE**_

"Stand by shore party. Decontamination in progress."

The order came in a clear, slightly electronic sounding female voice that appeared to be human in origin. Not surprising considering the freighter was of human design. Kenneth stood impassively in the poky confines of the airlock, squinting as the intense white light of the decontamination protocols swept over him. Cadet Bron and a couple of the artificers were fidgeting anxiously beside him, privately speculating on what they might encounter on the freighter. A total of sixteen bodies were reported to be on-board _Mannovai _(both salarians and batarians),and despite their training, the crew weren't overly keen to be working in such close proximity of several corpses. Luckily, the bodies of the dead batarians had been moved from the cramped airlock; the only evidence of their former presence being dark patches of congealed alien blood, sticky underfoot.

"Don't worry, they've moved the bodies to a couple of the empty storage rooms," Leptis promised the maintenance crew.

"Close to the area we'll be working in, sir?" Bron asked.

"No," Leptis stated firmly. "Not anywhere near where we'll be working."

"Good," Bron mumbled. "Not that working next to bodies would stop me doing my job, sir," she added quickly.

Kenneth glanced back at her and smiled. Since taking her under his wing (so to speak), and despite the fact she was probably several centimetres taller than him, Kenneth had come to think of Bron as his 'little' sister – Someone whose duty it was to protect, guide and nurture. He'd never been a mentor before, and there'd been a real sense of satisfaction in seeing how confident she'd become since the batarian attack. According to one notable Alliance hero turians were 'made of steel', and Kenneth had seen evidence of this first hand, both in how the crew had operated as one unit during the assault, and in the way Bron had really come out of her shell… _Ok, I really must stop with the bird metaphors!_ he chided.

Kenneth took the opportunity to quickly appraise the group: Leptis, Bron, Granus, and another female artificer that Kenneth hadn't worked with before. His eyes gravitated back to Granus and the odd transparent gloves the turian was wearing. Very obviously tailored for him, the thin material adhered closely to his hands like a second skin.

"Why are you wearing those gloves?" he queried.

"They're prescription," Granus replied.

"He has to wear them, don't you, Rusty," the female artificer said.

"You have some sort of allergy?" Kenneth asked.

"No, I have a genetic condition," Granus explained. "The sweat on my hands is acidic. Any metal that I touch eventually rusts."

"Really? And you still decided to become an engineer?"

"Artificer," Granus corrected him. "What can I say? I love engines. And I wanted to serve the Hierarchy. I wasn't going to let a genetic malady control the direction of my life."

Kenneth nodded in admiration. "You're preaching to the choir. No need to convince me," he replied.

The airlock doors opened with a hiss and Leptis led the group into the adjoining room. Like all freighters _Mannovai_ was a modular construction: with every plain, light coloured room looking much like the last.

"We'll split into two teams," Leptis said as they turned right into a long corridor. "Donnelly and Bron with me; Granus and Jorrin on the bridge. You'll be handling the installation of the engineering VI. Meanwhile, we'll reseal power conduits in the adjoining rooms, then head back and do a warm restart of the drive core – Shouldn't take us more than a couple of hours, max."

"Aye aye, sir," they all chorused.

The group moved into the main cargo area and through a maze of dark blue crates, stacked three containers high. There was damage to a few of the crates, and significant evidence of a fire fight. A few of the containers had tumbled onto the floor, while bullet holes, carbon scoring and bloodstains peppered the area. Kenneth privately wondered how the salarian crew had survived, let alone managed to kill their attackers. The group looked around apprehensively, half expecting another batarian to come leaping around the next corner.

"I saw your little sparring demonstration against that marine, Donnelly," Jorrin, the female artificer, said to Kenneth, presumably trying to keep the tone light.

"Jorrin thought you were very impressive," Granus needled, elbowing the woman in the ribs.

"Oh, I wouldn't use the term impressive," Jorrin clarified. "But your performance was certainly… enthusiastic."

"Aye, enthusiasm was what I was going for," Kenneth agreed wryly.

"Like you could have done any better, Jorrin," Granus snorted.

"Hey, I took lessons," the woman stated in her defence. "I got to Second _Dah_ in _Temka-kata._ Still have my certificate. I could take you down, Rusty."

"That practically makes you an expert then, doesn't it, Jorrin?" The woman glared back at Granus and spread her arms aggressively. "Donnelly was a little outclassed," Granus continued. "Now don't get me wrong, you're good. But if it was a match between you and someone like Severan, I know who I'd bet on."

Jorrin baulked slightly at the suggestion. "Yeah, that fight might be a little one-sided," she admitted.

Reaching the other side of the cargo bay Bron added her tuppence worth. "My first combat lesson with Officer Severan, she floored a cadet twice her size. It was quite funny."

"You've got an odd sense of humour, newbie." Jorrin commented.

"He'd been talking back in class, and for the rest of the lesson she used him to demonstrate various throws," Bron explained. "There wasn't any back-chat after that."

"Aye, I can imagine," Kenneth murmured, recalling Valni's rather energetic bedroom play. She tended to prefer being on top and Kenneth wasn't inclined to argue…

"Are you planning to step back into the ring, sir?" the cadet queried eagerly.

"If I ever want cheap facial reconstruction, Bron, the sparring ring would be my first port of call," Kenneth replied, smiling. "I dinna think boxing is my thing."

"I can vouch for that," Leptis stated, sporting a wolfish grin. "But, at least you make up for it with other skills, Donnelly."

"Oh, stop it sir, you'll make me blush," he replied, grinning likewise.

"Because you're so shy and retiring," Granus added.

"Aye, I'm a delicate flower!" Kenneth agreed.

"Ok. Enough now," Leptis ordered. "You two on the Bridge." He gestured at Granus and Jorrin. The pair nodded and made for the door and the end of the corridor, while Leptis led Bron and Kenneth into a side room. A power conduit ran the length of the far wall; part of the housing had been blown off and the cooling systems exposed after they'd overheated due to a feedback pulse during the raider's attack.

They set to work, Djamil allowing Kenneth, for the most part, to aid Bron, while he began repairs to the second junction box.

But, Kenneth's mind was elsewhere. In truth, the repairs was fairly simple, something he'd done a million times before, and his thoughts kept flashing back to Valni; wondering when he'd be able to speak to her again; what she was up to at the moment; and how she'd react to his suggestion to slow their relationship down …

* * *

Valni gripped the offered hand of the salarian and shook it, her eyes furtively roaming over the alien's features. The man was typically tall and slender, his face tapering from two large, wide set eyes down to thin, human like lips. Salarians didn't have noses, but rather two nostrils spaced widely apart on the middle of their face. The uninjured left cranial horn jutted up vertically and curved inward slightly, adding to his already impressive height. His skin colouring – _which is actually quite attractive,_ she admitted– blended from pale white around his mouth to darker orange patches on his scalp, and contrasted sharply with the vivid blue and yellow bruise blossoming on his left cheek. Looking closer, Valni now noticed the criss-cross wound was covered by a transparent, film-like bandage.

"Severan," Valni said, releasing his hand. "_Arcadias_ Liaison Officer."

"Happy to be aboard," the salarian stated cheerfully.

"That looks like a nasty wound," she observed, gesturing to his face. "Were you injured in the raid, professor?"

"No. Not a scratch. Injuries… were present before I boarded _Mannovai_."

"I could call the doctor to take a look at you?" she offered, but the salarian shook his head, declining politely.

"Unnecessary." He gestured to himself. "Trained medical professional. Disinfected area thoroughly. Applied own bandage."

"Can you tell me how you were injured?"

"No," he said simply.

"Do you remember how you were injured?"

"Could not tell you," the salarian replied vaguely.

"I see. So, you have no memory of those events?"

"Didn't say that," Mordin pointed out. "Just couldn't tell you."

Valni folded her arms. "I hope you're not going to make my life difficult, professor? My job is merely to establish what happened on the_ Mannovai_. I'm not really concerned with your activities beforehand… Unless they pertain to the attack?"

"Unlikely. Attack by batarians indiscriminate. Chaotic. Sloppy. Expect they saw freighter as easy target. Stormed ship. Killing randomly. Grenades thrown casually into storerooms, rations destroyed. Unprofessional. Can clarify what happened to raiders though." The salarian breathed in. "Killed them."

"Ten of them?" Valni asked. "By yourself?"

"No. Not all. Had help. Two shot by surviving _Mannovai_ crew. One killed by falling crate. Personally executed rest. Raiders had to navigate through maze of containers. Took out back markers first. Herded remaining group through cargo hold. Then climbed over crates to ensnare point-men. Raiders funnelled into scope. Didn't expect ambush from lone salarian. Not perceived as threat. Can only claim death of seven batarians."

"That's still impressive," Valni said. She took a small step back, regarding him in a new light. His attitude was calm and his air relaxed, but looking again into his eyes Valni recognized the piercingly intelligent gaze that returned. She'd seen eyes like that during her time as a Marine – They were the eyes of a predator – This was evidently not a man to be trifled with. "What exactly did you say you're a professor of?"

"Didn't say. You didn't ask. Have many doctorates, many degrees, certificates, qualifications. Would take too long to list them all. Trained principally in medicine, genetics, xenobiology."

"You appear to have no trouble handling yourself. Why were you on _Mannovai_?"

"Just passing through. Heading to Omega."

"Yes, that was mentioned." Valni referred to her computer pad. "The crew seemed quite insistent on dropping you off before going back to Sur'Kesh. There was, in fact, the suggestion that _Mannovai_ regularly ferries lone passengers."

"Interesting. Learned that from Kaleran?"

Valni kept her expression neutral, but glanced up at the salarian guest, locking eyes with him. "Why would you think that?" she asked casually.

Mordin smiled and gestured dismissively with his hand. "Most likely candidate. Young, untested, apprehensive. Figured you would interrogate him first. Unaccustomed to maintaining secrecy. Bright kid though. Promising crewman. He'll learn. Expect that from a nine-year old."

"He's nine?" Valni exclaimed. "I knew the deck-hand looked young, but _nine_?"

"Must remember: salarian metabolism faster. Lifespan shorter. Mature rapidly by turian standards."

"Understood. I have limited experience working with aliens, professor," she said by way of explanation. "I'm still playing catch-up."

"Hmm. Curious. Liaison Officer usually selected based on experience working with alien species. Interact with aliens but have limited knowledge of non-turians?"

"Ironic, isn't it?" she replied with a sardonic grin.

"Intriguing. Suggests promotion to role based on other skills. Or for other reasons… Shouldn't speculate."

Valni raised her hand to silence him. "Perhaps you could tell me why are you heading to Omega?"

"Live there. More specifically, work there. Have clinic in Gozu District. Personally devoted to healing local community."

"A clinic? On Omega?"

"Yes. Omega needs clinic. More so than most space stations. Omega community fractured, violent. Can provide safe haven for patients. Sanctuary. Wished to help."

"That's very commendable of you, professor."

"Hoped to help crew of _Mannovai_," Mordin continued. "Some wounded by attack. Others dead." He shook his head sadly. "Couldn't save them all."

Valni couldn't make the man out. He was conversely, almost perversely, both healer and assassin – A man utterly devoted to his patients, yet totally without mercy to his enemies. He was a dichotomy and Valni privately wondered how he rationalized this philosophy.

"The survivors are being cared for," Valni assured him. "Our doctor is with them and the ship is currently being repaired. I'll be sure to ask our supply officer to supplement your food rations from _Arcadias_' stores."

The professor frowned and rested his hand against his chin. "Have levo-amino rations on-board?" He sniffed deeply again. "Unexpected."

"Not at all. _Arcadias_ is part of the Engineering Exchange Programme."

"I see…" Abruptly the salarian looked down, distractedly muttering to himself. "Exchange Programme rarely used between Council races. Asari, salarians, turians all have similar technologies, maintain regular trade routes. Exchange Programme largely superfluous. Used mostly to highlight new technology. Not hanar or elcor, food unlikely to be palatable to salarians. Only one option." He looked back at Valni. "You have humans on-board."

"Exactly right, professor."

"Ah. Yes. Commendable. Cooperation between species, most useful. Can study different technologies. Singular methods of working. Also, can keep closer eye on potential enemies."

"The Alliance is our ally," she reminded him.

"For the moment. Tensions between species fresh even now. Turian antagonism towards humans from Relay 314 Incident still strong. Human political factions calling for isolationist policy. Unless find common denominator pleasing to both species, future rift possible. Turians must extend olive-branch – clumsy metaphor – to Systems Alliance, and vice versa. Hope Exchange Programme works. Would hate for Salarian Union to have to choose sides."

"Sides?"

"In war. First contact between turians and humans led to 3-month battle. Turian victory assured before Council ceased hostilities. Both militaries now evenly matched. Protracted future conflict between species potentially devastating. Would affect whole systems. Many worlds destroyed. Loss of life, enormous. Citadel economy and social structure, overwhelmed. Political and military implications, problematic."

That gave Valni pause. "Well… let's hope it never comes to that, professor."

"Of course. Remain optimistic. Naïve view. Personally prefer to plan for the worst. If worst happens, then have strategy. If not, then am pleasantly surprised."

"You seem unusually well informed on the subject," she observed.

"Salarian Union considered problem extensively. Have mapped contingencies, run simulations. Like to plan for all eventualities."

"And would the Salarian Union have any idea how we'd avoid such a conflict?"

"As I said, must find common-ground. Each species has unique abilities. Should exploit talents to strengthen place in galactic community. Peace between salarians, asari, turians, hanar, drell, volus, all bolstered by singular talents or mutual interests. Sometimes love of sport; in other cases art, music, popular entertainment, trade of services. Most recent example: brief fad for recipes based on hanar cuisine – Personally sampled their Vassla calamari jambalaya. Don't recommend, quite gassy – But, point is all races made stronger by positive social and cultural interaction." The salarian paused as he rested his hand in front of his mouth again, and took a deep breath, adding thoughtfully: "Shared sexual activity a possibility."

Valni almost dropped her pad. "I beg your pardon?" she asked, wondering if she'd heard him correctly.

"Physical intimacy amongst asari considered symbiotic union. Turian/asari relationships quite common. Turian/human liaisons comparatively rare. Recognize most galactic species enjoy sexual behaviour beyond mere reproduction."

"…You would… support such liaisons?" Valni queried in surprise.

"Yes," the professor replied. "Have no experience of activities myself. Salarian physiology – Lack of hormone based reproductive urges. But hypothetically could be mutually beneficial endeavour. Turian sexuality holds important social functions: creates physical intimacy, forms hierarchical bonds, increases hormone levels. Also sexual activity pleasurable. Sex often used as recreation. Relieves stress. Same with asari. Same with humans. Species should be free to mingle, interact, share ideas, experiences, sensations, motivations, stimulations. Would be good place to find common-ground." Mordin stopped as he regarded Valni's astonished expression. "Trust you're not offended by opinion?"

"No!" Valni replied hastily. "No. Just surprised. I didn't think anyone el… I mean, I never imagined anyone from your species would hold such a view."

"Really? Why? Because salarians amphibians? Irrelevant. Remember, salarians second species to discover the Citadel. First to pair-bond with asari. Produced new genetically diverse asari offspring. New relationships, new ideas, shaped modern galactic community. Liaisons initially caused conflict, yes, but also allowed eventual united culture to thrive, prosper, expand beyond limitations of one race. Personally take great interest in stability of relationships between species. Diversity of galactic races astonishing. Exceptional. Beautiful! Ultimately should be allowed to flourish."

"And yet salarians were instrumental in creating the genophage," Valni pointed out. "A disease that we unleashed on the krogan. Our two races helped suppress an entire culture."

"Aware of irony." He coughed discretely into his hand. "However, genophage solution best answer to krogan aggression. Genophage didn't eliminate species, merely affected fertility rates. Krogan expansion necessitated use of controlled infection. Stabilised population. Only logical course of action. Better than killing them. Could have done so quite easily. But salarians… chose not to. Genocide… unthinkable. Would hate to see that."

Valni shook her head. "Sounds like a double standard to me," she argued. "On the one hand you're advocating the subjugation of the krogan, while on the other encouraging unity with the other races through conjugal relations!"

"Situation complex. Few easy answers. Didn't mean to suggest interspecies relationships forcibly imposed. Tastes vary between individuals. Inclinations wide-ranging. Some not interested. Others more amenable. Should be free to make own decisions. But still… good way to work off stress."

"Either that or a cold shower," Valni muttered, rubbing her fringe. "We seem to have got a little off topic here," she pointed out, attempting to steer him back to her original questions.

"Yes. Must focus on matter-in-hand. Interested in what you will be writing in your report."

"My report will be unbiased. I'll only be recording the facts."

"Merely curious about your conclusions."

"Well, if I had to make an observation…" She folded her arms again and looked him in the eye. "Your casual attitude in your ability to take out ten…"

"Seven," Mordin corrected her.

"…Seven, sorry, heavily armed raiders would suggest advanced military training, making you a highly proficient and experienced agent. So, by extension, whatever gave you those injuries before the raid was a damn sight better skilled than a group of marauders."

"Reasonable assumption, based on available data."

"Also, your injuries would suggest they're very recent. There's extensive bruising around your face. Even with a salarian's advanced metabolism, I would guess those injuries were no more than twenty-four hours old. Now, you could conceivably have come from any number of neighbouring systems, but based on the nature of your injuries, when they occurred, the _Mannovai_'s flight-path, and our proximity to the Krogan DMZ, I might speculate you were traveling from the Aralakh System."

"Supposition. Have no evidence."

"True. Logs have been deleted and the crew are claiming convenient amnesia."

"Attack likely shocking to _Mannovai_ crew – Would cause temporary memory loss. Suggest you won't learn anything from them."

"No… I don't imagine I will," she sighed. The salarian's inclination towards secrecy meant that the crew probably wouldn't give up any more information, even under duress. "I did make some enquiries about the shuttle you arrived on. The craft was from _Veshok-16_. I ran that name through the Hierarchy database and was denied access – only Level One clearance permitted – which would imply salarian Special Tasks Group involvement."

"Couldn't say. Not surprised by your conclusions though."

"You've put me in an awkward situation, professor. I can't prove it, but I strongly suspect _Arcadias_ is carrying an active STG operative and medical expert. I can only speculate as to why the STG would want someone with experience in xenobiology."

"Again, couldn't say, nature of work clandestine. Apologies for reticence but can offer no further assistance. Deductions commendable, nonetheless."

"Why, thank you." Valni smiled sweetly. "It's nice to know ones talents are appreciated."

"Predilection for sarcasm, noted," Mordin replied, bowing slightly; a sly half-smile playing on his lips. "If permissible, can make similar observations. Am discreet."

Valni narrowed her eyes. "You have something you wish to add to your statement?"

Mordin nodded. "Observations pertinent to you. Example." The professor breathed in once more. "Fragrance on your skin, unusual."

"Fragrance?" she asked, her eyes darting down self-consciously.

"Detected it when you came in. Foreign aroma. Human in origin. Only noticed it once before. Assistant on Omega, Daniel, uses same hair product."

"Oh." She breathed a small sigh of relief; at least that was easy to explain away. "Well… As the Liaison Officer I do work closely with our human exchange candidate."

"Indeed." Mordin nodded in agreement. "_Quite_ closely. Surprised to detect trace amounts on your hand." He raised his own hand by way of explanation.

Valni couldn't prevent her eyes widening slightly in surprise. She suddenly realised she'd shaken hands with Mordin and must have transferred the scent across. _But, how can that be? I haven't had any contact with Kenneth in four days._

"Also, hint of human sebaceous and exocrine gland secretions: sweat, saliva," Mordin continued. "Odorants not airborne. Only one method of transmission. Expect you were caressing human's skin, running fingers through hair, exchanging cross-species fluid through intimate sensual contact. All evidence suggests high erotic plasticity. Indulging human-centric tastes, perhaps?"

Valni's mouth dropped open. "I don't… How?" she stammered, a small well of panic bubbling in her chest. She'd been careful: washed all her clothes and herself thoroughly. Everything except… the pillow Kenneth had used. She'd kept that. She liked the smell of it.

Mordin tapped his right nostril with his finger. "Odour detection threshold more acute in salarians. Greater number of olfactory receptors – Approximately twenty million more than turians. No doubt washed hands frequently, but odour molecules on skin lingers several days. Would probably deceive most species." He sniffed again; closing his eyes briefly as he took in a deep, lingering breath. "Not salarians."

"I'll certainly bear that in mind the next time I deal with salarians, professor," Valni said pointedly.

Mordin raised his hands almost apologetically. "Not passing judgement. Don't mean to imply immorality. Hierarchy has fewer personal restrictions than Alliance, understand this. As I say: am discreet. Your privacy of paramount concern. Rest assured, relationship with human will stay off the record."

"Appreciate it," Valni replied curtly, still a little shaken by his rapid deduction.

"Must ask favour though – Request likely enforced by Hierarchy and Salarian Union, but will ask anyway. Simple courtesy."

Valni sighed resignedly. "What is it, professor?"

"Prefer real name to be omitted from report. Officially not here. Have taken brief leave of absence from clinic. Transfer to _Mannovai_ must remain confidential. No record of transit."

"I'll have to run that by the Captain. And we'll need to get confirmation from the Hierarchy. The Salarian Union will probably become involved, too."

"Highly likely. Union always monitoring open frequencies. Have undoubtedly intercepted distress call from _Mannovai_. Know about response from _Arcadias_. Will be contacting Captain directly."

"This is a little above my pay-grade. I can't promise anything."

"Understand. Anticipate your return with interest. Will be here enjoying the view."

And with that, the salarian turned back to his window. The conversation was over it seemed. Valni had the distinct impression she'd just been dismissed. She stared at the back of his head for a long moment, then turned on her heel and exited the room; still slightly troubled by that conversation. She wasn't entirely sure who had been interviewing whom.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** This chapter was meant to be much longer, with more interaction on the _Mannovai_ and a further conversation with Mordin. However, at the moment I'm still not satisfied with the draft so I've decided to split the chapter into two and polish the rest. My apologies. Please expect an update over the weekend when I'll actually post the next part of the story. We're not even half way through yet - Still got plenty of chapters left to come.


	12. Emotional Flux

**A Matter of Race and Character**

**EMOTIONAL FLUX**

**_CIC, Hierarchy Vessel 'Arcadias' – 17:03pm Zulu – 15_****_th_****_ February 2183 CE_**

The CIC was remarkably empty when Valni entered. She glanced around the seemingly vacant room and caught the eye of the Comm-officer hunched over his console, a pair of monitoring headphones glued to his head. The man noticed her and looked up abruptly, then stood and saluted.

"Sorry sir. Didn't hear you come in," he stated apprehensively, the headphones still wrapped around his head.

"At ease," she replied. "Has the Captain retired?" she asked, realizing how absurd that question sounded as soon as she'd asked it.

"The Captain's in her ready-room," he replied, pulling the phones off his head. "She gave orders that you see her immediately."

Valni nodded at the man, and then made her way to a door set into the wall on the far side of the CIC. A small panel protruded outwards next to the door. She pressed the call button and the door slid open, allowing her access. Valni entered, spotting Captain Verress sat at her desk before a holographic monitor, which resembled a miniaturised version of the one in the CIC.

"Severan!" she barked, standing and turning to address her Liaison Officer. "I just had a rather interesting chat with Primarch Fedorian and Dalatrass Linron. It has been 'suggested' to me, in no uncertain terms, that we give one of our guests from this freighter preferential treatment. We have, in fact, been instructed to omit his name from transit – _Ordered _to falsify our records. I do hope you can shed some light on this situation?"

Valni saluted. "Yes Captain. I believe he's an STG operative."

"Well, I already guessed that from the political hurricane that just breezed over the comms," Verress snapped. "Did you ascertain this operative's name?"

"Professor Mordin Solus."

"I seem to have heard of him. Geneticist – Very well regarded by the salarians. What's your take on him? Any idea where he'd come from?"

"He's very polite, sir. If a little… chatty. And I've definitely learnt not to underestimate him. He was personally responsible for dispatching seven of the dead raiders, then helped patch up the injured freighter crew. Transferred to the _Mannovai_ by shuttle from the _Veshok-16_, which, I suspect, may have been travelling from the Aralakh System, but I can't prove anything…"

"It doesn't matter," Verress interrupted. "If it involves the krogan then it's out of our jurisdiction. Do I want to know how you extracted this information?"

"I asked him," Valni replied.

"Oh." Verress looked nonplussed. "He just volunteered all that?"

"Pretty much, sir."

"Right… I see… Well, to be honest, none of that is relevant. My only concern is the security of _Arcadias_, not the political machinations of the salarians." The Captain lapsed into silence as she considered the problem, absently rubbing her left mandible with her finger. "Bury the name," she said finally. "And get those aliens off my ship ASAP."

Valni nodded; her reply cut off by the voice of the Comm-officer: "Captain, you have another call from Hierarchy HQ on secure channels."

"I'll take it here." Verress stated. She turned back to Valni. "Find out how the repairs are going."

"Right away, sir,"

"Dismissed." Verress ordered. Valni saluted and turned. As she reached the door Verress punched on her monitor and sat back down to address the stern face of the turian on-screen. "Primarch! We really must stop meeting like this…"

* * *

Valni's mind was racing as she navigated her way through the throng of _Arcadias_ crew flocking towards the mess hall. She was still troubled by the interview with that salarian. _How the hell had he done it? _The man had been on the ship five-minutes and already worked out that she and Kenneth were in a physical relationship. It was a little unnerving.

Valni prided herself on being a pretty good judge of character, and despite his little bit of detective work, she found that she'd actually warmed to the man – Trusted him almost. The professor was a calculating killer there was no doubt of that; but Valni recognised the difference between a psychopath and a warrior. He would happily bind a wound and risk his own life to save a group of strangers, but then execute his enemies without a second thought. Valni just couldn't reconcile his altruism with the consequentialist attitude he displayed. The two seemed mutually exclusive. _Maybe I simply have a lot to learn_, she mused.

Plus, his conclusions regarding the Hierarchy and humanity were accurate – A conflict _was_ possible in the future. Relations between turians and humans had never been cordial. Given the right set of circumstances, another war could breakout. And yet, the two species had so much in common: They were both highly organised and disciplined, they were both technologically minded, and they were both warlike… It was this realisation that had disturbed her the most. She was certain there were parties on both sides that would welcome, if not actively encourage, a conflict.

Finding common-ground between turians and humans was easy, their two races were very similar, _that_ was the problem. The trick was finding likenesses that didn't lead to an armed engagement.

Valni was so absorbed in her thoughts that she almost walked past the airlock. With a small shake of her head she opened the pressure door and entered the docking tube leading to the_ Mannovai_. The passageway connecting _Arcadias_ to the freighter was cylindrical with transparent screens giving a clear view of the two linked ships. Ignoring the view, Valni strode towards the _Mannovai_ airlock, her footsteps echoing down the long corridor.

The trip through decontamination was brief and she was surprised to find artificers Granus and Jorrin standing on the other side of the doors. The two crewmen stepped back as they saw her and saluted smartly.

"Sir!" they said in unison.

"Finished already?" Valni asked, returning the gesture.

"Yes, sir," Granus explained. "We completed installation of the engineering VI so Leptis let us go. They're just conducting a warm restart of the drive core."

Valni nodded. "Well done. You both heading back to the Engine Room?"

"No, to the Mess, ma'am," Jorrin offered, "haven't eaten all day." She jabbed her thumb at Granus. "I don't know about Rusty, but I could eat a baby klixen. Hope chef's got some louza wings on the go."

"Yeah, I could smell them cooking down the corridor. Better be quick, though. It looked like half the crew were just finishing their shift," Valni pointed out.

"With your permission, ma'am?" Jorrin asked. Valni stepped aside just as the woman broke into a run down the umbilical, pursued closely by Granus.

"Hey! Don't even think about hoarding all the louza again!" he yelled.

"Then try to catch me, Rusty!" Jorrin snorted in reply.

Valni grinned and watched the couple until their footsteps and laughter had died away. _When are those two just gonna find a room?_ she wondered. Scuttlebutt had it that Jorrin and Granus had been dancing around each other for nearly three-months; neither one willing or brave enough to approach the other directly. She'd been debating whether to tell Leptis to just seal them on the cargo hold together until they sorted themselves out…

The sound of raised voices led her to the Engine Room; a dark, drab and cramped chamber towards the stern of the freighter. The drive core was probably a quarter of the size of the one of _Arcadias_ and capable of only a third of the power output, at a pinch.

Walking through the open doors, Valni spotted Kenneth lying flat on the ground; his upper torso ducked under the deck plating beneath the drive core, while Leptis and Bron stood to one side by the main console. The noise coming from the aging core was relatively quiet, but voices were raised and Valni was surprised to find she'd wandered into the middle of what sounded like a full blown argument.

"I'm telling you the drive core canna take the stress at high FTL speeds."

"I don't know how they do it on Alliance ships, Donnelly, but around here crewmen generally obey the instructions of a superior officer."

"Aye, well, when that superior comes up with a solution that doesn't involve a drive core breach then I'll listen to him."

"Seriously, Donnelly? You know this could be interpreted as insubordination. I could order Bron to tackle you to the ground and restrain you!"

"I've… never done that before, sir," Bron stated hesitantly.

"One of many firsts, I'm sure," Leptis said. "Just follow what you've been taught by your combat instructor and you'll be fine." Leptis gestured towards Kenneth offering Bron the chance to find out. The cadet hesitated, her eyes darting between the pair; an anxious look on her face. "You've gotta seek new horizons in order to grow, Bron," Leptis added, grinning.

"I'm sure it'll do wonders for wee Bron's education," Kenneth agreed. "But, before you sick your attack cadet on me, would you care to join me down here?" Leptis sighed and lay down to join Kenneth on the floor. "Now, if you'll direct your attention to your right you'll notice a minor but important crack just here in the ventral shielding. Push this baby past a terajoule and the whole housing would shatter. Make a nasty mess of the freighter."

"Huh! I did not see that," Leptis admitted.

"We should programme the VI to limit the core to low FTL speeds. I've laid a vacuum splint down to strengthen the shielding, but like all these repairs they're only patchwork. The ship needs a full overhaul in dry-dock."

"Well done for spotting that, Donnelly."

"All part of the service," Kenneth grinned. "You see, sir? I'm handy to have around."

"Oh, so _now_ it's 'sir'? A minute ago it was 'Commander Butterclaws'."

"A term of endearment, sir. Every great leader needs a nickname."

"And you chose 'Butterclaws'?"

"Aye, it seemed appropriate."

Throughout this exchange Valni had been discreetly observing Bron as the trainee's eyes roamed unashamedly over Kenneth's posterior. Valni was surprised to realise she'd been glaring at the young woman; several decidedly unprofessional thoughts coursing through her head – The most insistent being, '_Talons off, cadet. That's mine!' _

"Enjoying the show, Bron?"

The cadet jumped and practically levitated on the spot as she turned to the source of the query. "No ma'am!" she squeaked, saluting hurriedly. "I mean, yes ma'am. … I mean, I've been keeping an eye on the human. Watching him work… Assisting him, ma'am! You know, studying under him. Like I was told to. Wasn't looking at his butt!"

Bron's expression froze as what she'd said filtered through to her ears. Propped up on their elbows, Kenneth and Leptis exchanged a glance with each other; three pairs of eyes staring at the now cringing cadet. Bron seemed to shrink several inches, doubtless hoping the ground would swallow her up. There was an awkward silence, punctuated only by a stifled chuckle from Leptis, who, clambering to his feet, smiled good naturedly at the young woman.

"I… think I'll take the cadet down to the Mess and get her a bite to eat," he announced. "Some fresh air might do you some good, Bron." Djamil patted her, not unkindly, on the shoulder, and ushered the mortified youngster from the room, nodding at Valni's as he went. "And maybe a bucket of water…" he added to her under his breath. Leptis called back over his shoulder to address the visiting engineer. "Just finish up here, Donnelly. Lights off when you're done." The door hissed shut behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Kenneth asked when they were alone.

"I think she has a little crush on you," Valni replied.

Kenneth's eyebrows arched in astonishment. "Really? Wow!" Supporting himself on both arms, Kenneth crossed his legs nonchalantly. "Well, I canna help it if women on this ship find me irresistible. And who can blame her when she's got _this_ as a mentor? She's only hu… well, turian, rather."

Rolling her eyes, Valni stepped forward and offered her hand; Kenneth took it and was hauled to his feet. He stumbled slightly and braced himself against her shoulder, smiling at her. "You know, I like these exchange programmes," he admitted. "Think I'll volunteer for more of them."

"Careful, engineer – I'm the one who writes your evaluation, remember?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to be accused of influencing my examiner. Will this affect my review?"

"Depends which performance I'm evaluating you on," she breathed. Kenneth grinned and actually reddened at the comment. Valni's eyes suddenly darted to the small security device recessed into the far corner of the room. "Are we being monitored?"

"No. All non-vital systems are offline – Standard procedure during repairs. Life support, gravity and lighting only."

Valni wrapped her arms around him. "Good. Don't want anyone watching us… Unless we invite them to, of course." Kenneth's smile faltered and he glanced down. "I was joking," Valni added.

"Listen… I need to ask you something. Or, tell you… rather. Well… there's something I need to… get your opinion on. I..." His voice petered out. "Oh. I'm bad at this."

Frowning, Valni stepped back from him and folded her arms. "If you have something to say, then say it. I want us to be honest with each other."

"Aye… you're right." He cleared his throat. "I was thinking… Look, maybe this is all happening too quickly? Perhaps our relationship is moving too fast – We barely know each other; I've been on _Arcadias_ for a little over three weeks. We haven't even discussed what's going to happen at the end of the Programme. Honestly, I don't want to be responsible for hurting you… Or for you to hurt me."

"I would never hurt you," Valni insisted. Kenneth tilted his head and gave her a lopsided glance. "Well, not intentionally, anyway," she added.

"That's very comforting."

"Where'd this come from? Seems like you have something you want to ask me."

Kenneth nodded slowly. "Where do you see this going? I mean… what is this between us? At the end of this Programme I'll be shipped back to the _Perugia_. What's going to happen then? We won't be on the same ship, we both have duties with different militaries, so how often are we gonna see each other? It's not like we can pop over to each other's cabin. And, if we did want to try an' make this work, then what about accommodation? Where'd we live? Or, if we wanted a family? Or…"

"Whoa! I think someone's getting a little ahead of themselves!"

Kenneth screwed his eyes up. He couldn't believe he'd said that. "Oh, God! That all came out wrong... I canna believe… I'm such a numpty! Told you I was bad… It's just… Is it so bad to want something more from this?"

"Are you already planning our future together?" Valni chanced a wry half-smile at his expense. "Aren't I supposed to be the woman here?"

Kenneth took a deep breath. "I've seen this before. I dinna want what we have to move too quickly and risk destroying a good thing."

"You worry too much, Kenneth. We'll figure something out. It's not like we're the first people to be contemplating a long-distance relationship. It's actually fairly common in the Fleet. The Hierarchy have support groups set up for this kind of thing. We can get advice… But, it almost sounds like you want us to be exclusive."

"Aye, well… I'm a one turian kind of guy." Kenneth replied almost bashfully. "Plus, in my experience if you're lucky enough to find someone you care about – and in my case, someone who'll put up with me – then you hang onto them for dear life."

"So, what's the problem? All these questions, all this worry… Is this a human thing?"

"That's the second time I've been asked that. Aye, I suppose so. I canna talk to Gabby about it; she gives me a right bollocking if she thinks I'm rushing into a relationship. Always says I should take the time to get to know someone first – Preferably over several years!"

"That's not the way I was brought up. I like you, you like me, once we've established those basic facts the rest generally takes care of itself. Besides, you'll be redeployed in a few weeks; we hardly have the luxury of a long drawn out romance. Can I assume all humans like to take it slow?"

"Depends on the human," Kenneth admitted. "It was just a wee bit unexpected, jumping into bed with you so quickly. You caught me a little off guard. That first evening in your cabin was just so…" He struggled for the right words.

"Painful?" Valni suggested ruefully.

"Memorable. Intense. Exquisite. Take your pick."

Valni seemed to brighten at that. A coy smile spread across her face. "Well, believe it or not, I didn't exactly plan that. Yeah, that's where I'd have liked it to have gone eventually, but originally I simply wanted to invite you somewhere private to relax, have a chat, have a drink, and get to know you better. I was as surprised as you were."

"But, you… liked where it went, right?"

"Oh yes!" Valni assured him. "…Several times, in fact."

Kenneth grinned in return. "So, that 'my cabin. Ten minutes' invitation was just…?"

"Uh, yeah…" Valni flashed a guilty grin. She rubbed the back of her neck. "Put it down to cultural misconstruction?"

"I'll have to update my translator," Kenneth agreed. "Though as misconstructions go, it was very pleasant."

"Sweet-talker," Valni grinned, reaching up to run her thumb over his beard. Kenneth found himself inhaling her scent, the fragrance rousing strong memories of their first night in her cabin. He shifted slightly as the reminiscences roused something else.

"So, what would Daniels advise we do to get to know each other?" she asked.

Kenneth cleared his throat, distracted by the sudden rush of blood to his face, and other areas. "Three dates, usually."

"By my count, we've been on more than that."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, we had breakfast together," she explained.

"The one after the GQ drill? That was three-thirty in the morning."

"An early breakfast. And then we took in a nice tour of Erros – Saw some interesting wildlife."

"We nearly got incinerated!" Kenneth pointed out. "And, I wouldna exactly call watching a thresher maw interesting … Hazardous to your health, certainly! Besides, Djamil was there, too."

"He was your chaperone," Valni replied promptly. "Then later we played poker and had a wonderful time at the sparring arena."

"Again, with Antoni and Djamil."

"So, we double-dated," Valni said, shrugging. "That was a memorable evening, you have to admit."

"Aye, I got my arse handed to me by a Recon-Marine! Who's also dating my boss! Admittedly not something I'm likely to forget in a hurry. But, is this a common theme with you? Do most of your evenings end with your date getting injured or his life threatened?"

"I like to show a man a good time."

Kenneth grinned and shook his head in delight.

"I do like it when you smile," Valni moved closer to him, letting her leg touch his.

"Is it… Is it getting close in here, or is that just me?" Kenneth stuttered.

"Probably the humidity," Valni proposed, her other hand curling around Kenneth's back. "I understand salarians tend to prefer tropical climates."

"That would certainly account for the sweating."

Valni stroked her right hand slowly along Kenneth's cheek and up through his hair. The human swallowed and closed his eyes briefly, his breath quickening under her touch.

"This is… You… Oh, what are you doing to me, woman?"

"I'm flirting with you, Kenneth; I'd hoped you'd have recognised that by now."

"Aye, I had noticed…" He swallowed again. "But, we're senior staff. This isn't the best example to set for wee Bron, now is it?"

"Oh, wee Bron has a lot to learn," she replied, leaning in close, "the most important lesson being…" Her left hand slid down and cupped his right buttock, squeezing the flesh unashamedly. "I was here first!"

That did it!

In one swift movement, Kenneth's lips met hers. Her arms enveloped his body, pulling him into a tight embrace. The kiss was long and passionate, their lips parting only when Valni coiled a leg around his waist and jumped up; her light frame braced in his arms. She bent her head and their foreheads touched, her fingers curling insistently through his hair.

Kenneth was losing himself. His skin was tingling, nerve endings aflame under her touch; the feel of hot breath against his cheek. Valni's scent was swamping him again. Their lips joined and Kenneth hugged her closer, as if trying to draw all the heat from her body. Despite the distracting sensations a small, traitorous voice rudely piped up at the back of his mind: _We shouldn't be doing this!_ _Leptis could come in at any moment. What if the monitoring camera didn't disconnect?_ But, then he realised... he didn't care. Not anymore.

Valni's hands dropped from his head down to his shirt; her fingers clawing at the material. She put her feet down on the floor and they separated. Valni unzipped his jacket, while Kenneth unsnapped the fasteners to her top. Then Valni's hand was on his belt – The fervent glint in her eye unmistakable. Zips and catches were undone; outfits unfastened; clothing cast-off, exposing the tan and pink skin beneath. She jumped up and once again she was wrapped around him; holding him; smothering him; the frustration of the last few days forgotten. Kenneth spun around and propped her on top of the console; his lips brushing down her neck, trailing insistent kisses along the soft, unplated skin to her shoulder. Valni wriggled against his chest, rubbing her chin through his hair; hugging his back. They were utterly lost now; absorbed entirely in the taste, scent, and texture of each other's bodies…

* * *

Djamil watched the young cadet pick away at the food on her plate. He'd had to practically drag her into the Mess and sit her down; the young woman hardly wanting to eat, such was her embarrassment. He'd tried to encourage her all the same, stating the artificers required every crewman at peak efficiency and that she needed to keep her strength up if the crew wanted to remain in the Captain's good graces. Appealing to her sense of duty seemed to work and the cadet had agreed, albeit reluctantly, to eat.

"Feeling better, Bron?" he asked as he watched her polish off half the food from her plate.

"Beffer, shur," she agreed, her mouth full.

Leptis chuckled, but covered it with a small cough. "I have to say, I'm impressed with your work so far cadet. Engineer Donnelly is obviously having a positive influence on you."

Bron swallowed her food carefully.

"Will Engineer Donnelly still want to work with me?" she asked, a little fretfully.

"I imagine so, Cadet. But, here's a tip: If you want to compliment him, try to concentrate more on his tech knowledge and less on his fulsome ass. No matter how much you might be tempted."

And with that the cadet dropped her knife onto the plate. "Lost my appetite, sir."

"Then here's another word of wisdom for you: Expect a little bit of ribbing about this, Bron. It helps unit cohesion no end if you can laugh and joke with your crewmates. My team are always ragging on each other, but it's all in good fun and it's actually good for morale. Plus you'll be honouring the Spirits of _Arcadias_. That goes a long way to making a stronger unit. Just remember, when they do start teasing you, be sure to give as good as you get."

Bron thought about that for a little while, and then nodded. "Understood, sir," she said, before picking up her cutlery again and tucking back into her food.

Leptis smiled, noting with a hint of satisfaction that the cadet had the potential to be a great artificer.

He was just about to start on his own food when his omni-tool lit up, the speakers broadcasting the voice of the CIC comm-officer: "Sir, are you still conducting repairs to the salarian ship?"

"We've nearly finished," Leptis replied. "The ship will be able to depart shortly. Well ahead of schedule. Has the Captain been requesting an update?"

"No, sir. But we've been monitoring odd readings from that freighter. Getting regular bursts of energy from the drive core; like someone was revving the engines."

"It's probably nothing," Leptis suggested. "Most likely feedback from the eezo capacitors whilst Donnelly adjusts the anterior intakes. Give it a little while to stabilize."

Only a few short minutes later the comm-officer called back.

"Has the flux stabilized?" Leptis asked.

"No, sir," the voice replied. "If anything it's faster now."

"Ah."

"Shall I send someone down to monitor the situation?"

"No. No need. The human's on board. I'm sure he can manage." Leptis paused while he considered the issue. "Better yet, I'll check on it. Expect a report in the next few minutes." He switched off his onmi-tool.

"I think we can call that a day, Bron. You go and unwind when you've finished your dinner. We need you rested for the morning."

"Thank you, sir," the cadet said happily.

Leptis stood and left the Mess, heading for the airlock.

* * *

_Mannovai_'s Engine Room was peaceful again; the only sounds punctuating the quiet being the gentle hum of the drive core, and the steady pants of heavy breathing. Kenneth and Valni were sitting against the wall, the couple content to rest on the floor and recover from their exertions. After a while, Kenneth gazed across at the smiling woman cuddled up to him.

"Well, so much for taking it slow."

"I prefer the turian method," Valni declared.

"Aye, it does have its advantages," he conceded.

"And here you were worried this was moving too fast," she stated wryly. Valni looked up at him. "Though, I'll admit, I do like it when we slow things down a bit." Kenneth leant across and captured her forehead in a lingering kiss. "But, you know what? You never mentioned the fact we're not even the same race."

Smiling warmly, Kenneth gently caressed her mandible.

"Dinna talk mince, woman," was his characteristic reply.

Valni grinned and hugged him closer, savouring the feel of his heart beating rapidly against her chest. Sadly, they both knew this brief moment of peace wouldn't last and Valni wasn't surprised when Kenneth's omni-tool glowed orange and the voice of Leptis pierced the calm.

"Donnelly? Are you there?"

Kenneth sighed. "Here, sir," he replied.

"CIC just called me. Ship's sensors were indicating strange readings from the _Mannovai_ drive core – Like it was fluctuating rapidly…" The couple exchanged a look; their eyes drawn to the console Kenneth had propped Valni on. Their comprehension was swift and simultaneous. "Is everything OK at your end? Do you need a hand?" Leptis continued.

"No sir!" Kenneth replied hurriedly. "Everything's ticking over nicely. Just finishing off here. Be out directly."

"Okay, I'm just leaving the Mess now. I'll wait for you on the other side of the docking tube."

Kenneth switched off his omni-tool. Valni was already on her feet and dressing hastily; throwing on clothes and refastening catches. Kenneth stood and hopped into his trousers, then pulled on his discarded shirt. They found his jacket on the other side of the Engine Room – In her haste, Valni had tossed his clothes haphazardly around the drive core.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, handing him his uniform.

"Dinna worry. You head off first. Leptis better not catch us leaving together."

Valni nodded but couldn't resist stealing one last kiss before she turned and exited, leaving Kenneth to finalise the _Mannovai_ drive operations.

It only took a minute for Kenneth to finish up. As a precaution, he set the decontamination protocols to run as soon as he'd left the Engine Room. He thought for a moment that he was being overly cautious, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Exiting the freighter's airlock, Kenneth walked hurriedly along the umbilical, spotting Leptis at the far end of the docking tube. He raised a hand and hailed him cheerfully.

"All finished," he announced to the turian. "Safety protocols are engaged; the _Mannovai_ is now spaceworthy. The salarians are free to leave whenever they choose."

"That's a great job, well done," Leptis replied, though the turian's eyes weren't looking at Kenneth's face, but rather they were focused on his head. Leptis frowned in confusion and tilted his head to one side. "Are you trying out a new hairstyle, Donnelly?" he quizzed.

Kenneth grinned sheepishly as he flattened down his dishevelled hair.

* * *

Most of the surviving crew had boarded the _Mannovai_, with only a couple of the walking wounded delayed from boarding due to their treatments. Doctor Tesserius personally escorted his charges along the umbilical towards the freighter, followed closely by Professor Solus and Officer Severan.

"I didn't get a chance to congratulate you on your handiwork patching up the crew, Doctor Wivarii," Tesserius stated. Other than the Captain and Valni, no-one was aware of the professor's real name. "The salarians are recovering nicely, thanks to you. It's fortunate you were aboard. Some of them wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"Duty of care, inviolable." Mordin replied, acknowledging the doctor's compliment. "Always appreciate feedback from fellow practitioner."

"I was impressed with your level of care, and with so few resources. I just wish we had more time to chat. I'd love to swap notes with you." Tesserius said hopefully.

"Some other time perhaps," Mordin stated. "Quite busy. Must return to Omega. Clinic understaffed. Have limited resources."

"I understand," the doctor acknowledged, somewhat disappointed. "I'll get the crew settled in before you depart. I do hope we'll meet again, doctor."

"A pleasure." Mordin shook Dacian's hand.

As Tesserius herded the crew back into _Mannovai_, Mordin stepped aside to gaze out at the stars, while Valni hovered discreetly nearby. The salarian waited until the airlock doors had shut then glanced around the docking tube, making sure they were alone. "Before ship leaves, have matter to discuss. Pertinent to your situation. Regarding turian/human relations."

"What?" Valni frowned. "Look, you're not my doctor. I don't think it's appropriate for you to try and give me any kind of recommendations…" she started.

"Understand hesitancy, but fitness of crew vital on turian ships. Efficiency of _Arcadias_ compromised if crew's health deteriorates."

"Listen, professor, seriously, I know you mean well…" Valni began, but Mordin cut her off.

"Free advice offered from experienced medical professional. Counsel relevant to human visitor as well."

Realising he wasn't going to let this go, Valni nodded reluctantly, allowing him to continue. "Turian and human sexual mores analogous, however both species exhibit significant physical differences. Human skin thinner than turian's. Greater chance of abrasions, lacerations. Suggest caution. Talons and teeth might easily puncture skin." Valni cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably. "Note, chirality in humans based on levo-amino acids. Often incompatible with turian physiology. Allergic reactions possible. Try to minimise cross-species fluid contact."

"A little late for that," Valni muttered quietly.

"Also, skin prone to chafing. Recommend use of lubricants to reduce irritation…"

Valni raised her hand to prevent Mordin going into too much detail. "Okay, I think I have the gist of it, professor. I will take your advice seriously into consideration."

"Glad to be of assistance," he stated.

"And… thank you. For keeping this to yourself."

The salarian smiled. "Confidentiality a sacred trust – Must uphold standards of care for all patients." He extended his hand which was shaken heartily by Valni. "Good luck with relationship. Do try to enjoy yourself when possible."

"Thank you. And good luck on Omega. They have a surplus of violent groups looking to shake down residents there."

"Luck rarely needed. Have mechs. Plus weapons training. Will be vigilant for extortion attempts."

"I'm sure you'll do good work. But, it still seems an odd place to live. With your skills I imagine you could have any posting on Sur'Kesh."

"Wanted simpler challenge. Prefer healing people. Future with Salarian Union uncertain. Can always find something to occupy time. Reputation amongst military groups conspicuous. Often recruited to perform sensitive operations. Will be interested in seeing what happens."

Valni nodded. "It was a pleasure meeting you, professor," she confessed.

"Likewise." Smiling graciously, Mordin Solus bowed low, then turned and walked away from her to board the freighter.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_A few days later than I promised, but… well, better late than never I suppose. Thank you all for your patience. I'm delighted so many people are enjoying the story so far. There's plenty more to come. _

_In the next chapter, Valni finally gets to show off her martial arts moves…_


	13. Training Ground

**A Matter of Race and Character**

**TRAINING GROUND**

The security lock-down on _Arcadias_ was gradually lessened the closer they got to the Athena Nebula. Only the most reckless or suicidal marauders operated in asari space, especially when turian vessels were known to patrol the region, and _Arcadias_ had demonstrated its formidable military power quite visibly by destroying an entire battalion of batarian ships.

Barely eighteen hours after sending the _MSV Mannovai_ on its way, Captain Verres made a ship-wide broadcast: "All hands, this is the Captain. Secure from Condition Yellow. Secure from Condition Yellow. _Arcadias_ is cleared from Darkened Ship. Condition Normal is now in effect. All hands resume standard shifts…And try to relax for a bit, dammit! I think you've earned a little down-time, people."

There was an acute sense of relief on-board, and the entire crew celebrated their new found free time by treating themselves to various personal pursuits. Some crewmembers simply planned their routine for the next day, while others exercised or indulged in group activities with their crewmates – Most of them enjoyed playing an assortment of different games, while others sparred in the arena, or simply watched vids with friends. A select few, however, took the opportunity to enthusiastically renew personal relationships… Valni and Kenneth were the latter.

They both finished their shifts early that day, and with the security cordon relaxed, Valni wasted no time smuggling Kenneth back to her cabin, officially under the pretence of needing an engineer to repair the minor damage to her shower facilities from the batarians' attack.

The couple eased themselves back in gently and whiled away their time watching an assortment of turian and human vids. Valni had developed a taste in comedy films, and discovered she loved to watch old recordings from Earth... There was one in particular they both enjoyed, a disaster vid set on one of Earth's early mass conveyance vehicles. An odd one that, but no-less entertaining, it featured a former fighter pilot who had this terrible inability to drink liquids, and a physician who wasn't enamoured of being called 'Shirley'…

As the evening sped into the wee small hours the couple gradually lost themselves in playful banter, teasing and, eventually, quiet exploration. They were blissfully relaxed in each other's company, and the next two nights practically flew by; the lovers indulging in a fair amount of physical activity which brought no little joy; while the sound of laughter, combined with certain other noises, made Valni thankful her cabin was sound-proofed!

Despite the long working hours and general lack of sleep, both Valni and Kenneth found they awoke fresh and bright in the mornings, while, in the evenings, were often content to simply lie together wrapped in each other's limbs.

* * *

**_CWO's Cabin, Hierarchy Vessel 'Arcadias' – 04:04am Zulu – 18_****_th_****_ February 2183 CE_**

The water trickled down her head and chest like a soothing balm, easing the mild prickling sensation on her skin. Valni had only started to notice it the night before and made up her mind to make a return visit to Medical for another immune-booster injection. It had been ten-days since her last check-up. She was probably long overdue for another one, and Doctor Tesserius had reminded her to make a repeat appointment. He wouldn't be happy she'd neglected to go back. As far as he was concerned, health was everything.

Reluctantly turning off the comforting spray of water, she stepped lightly out from the shower cubicle, then gathered up a towel and wrapped it around her dripping torso. Kenneth nonchalantly watched her through the open bathroom door as he sat on her bed, pulling on his socks, having already clambered into his trousers.

"So, you're not gonna be on-board _Arcadias_ today?" he called out, picking up his crumpled Alliance shirt.

"I've received new orders from the Hierarchy," Valni's voice answered from the depths of the shower room. "My old detachment's conducting manoeuvres at the training grounds on Sanves, near the capital Etheai, from zero-five-hundred today – Guerrilla exercises; jungle survival training; interspecies combat drills; nothing too strenuous."

"When will you be back?"

"I can't tell you that. It's classified," Valni teased, quoting a line from that old human vid they'd enjoyed so much.

Kenneth laughed heartily. "Should you be revealing all that to a former enemy alien?" he asked. "Even one as handsome as myself?"

"If it were that big a secret, I doubt the Alliance 103rd Marines would be involved in the manoeuvres."

"Even so, I could be a spy for all you know." Kenneth struggled into his shirt. "Sent by Alliance Command to seduce you for intel."

Valni poked her head into the room, brandishing a toothbrush between her fingers. "Well, apart from my mother's recipe for brandy-squash crumble you haven't got anything out of me!"

"Oh, I wouldna say that," Kenneth murmured quietly.

"I still have responsibilities beyond my role as 'Liaison Officer'." She disappeared back inside the bathroom.

"I always said women were the best at multitasking," he stated, slipping on his jacket.

"Yeah, and then we get more of the work."

"Oh, aye! Everyone should play to their strengths," he teased. That got a non-committal huff from the room opposite. Kenneth rose from the bed and wandered over to the bathroom, leaning casually against the doorframe as he watched Valni brush her teeth over the sink. A warm smile spread across his face.

"So, what time can I expect you home for tea, dear?" he pressed.

Having a brush in her mouth her reply was distinctly indistinct. "Wenny-onnn hunrah. Issh a shikshteeen aaah ootashan."

"You may need subtitles, ma wee blossom."

Valni grinned and spat into the basin, cleaning her mouth with a hand towel. "Twenty-one-hundred. It's a sixteen-hour rotation."

"I'll have the brandy on stand-by. Along with a nice hot shower – Plus a little company if you're so inclined?"

"I sometimes wonder if you're just using me for my body," she said drily.

"Not true. I also like your shower facilities," he replied with a mischievous grin.

Valni pressed herself against him, wrapping her damp arms around his back. "It's going to look suspicious if I spend all my time in my cabin, and you're nowhere to be found."

He returned her embrace, his hands clinging to her wet towel. "Aye, then we should probably have dinner together this evening, playing the roles of respectful but chaste co-workers for the benefit of the crew." Kenneth leaned in to give her a quick kiss; then pulled away and added: "And then spend all night in your cabin!"

She smacked him playfully on his backside. "You're incorrigible!"

"And you're beautiful," he countered.

"Flatterer." She kissed him back. "Sycophant." She kissed him again, longer this time. "Fawning lick-spittle." The third kiss lingered, her hands gliding up his back and pulling Kenneth into a deep embrace. The couple were quiet as they were clinched together, until, finally, their lips parted and Valni rested her forehead against his. She let out a contended sigh of pleasure.

"You just listed my best qualities," he said, coming up for air.

Valni laughed as she steered him towards the door. "Go on. Out! Back to your cabin before someone sees you."

"Och, am I nought but your kept-man?"

"I'll be back at twenty-one-hundred," Valni promised. "Can I see you then?"

"Aye, I'll clean the house, pop the roast in the oven and put the kids to bed!"

She gave him another quick kiss. "Hang on." Valni opened the door and stuck her head out to make sure the corridor was empty before sending him on his way. Cautiously, he moved out from her cabin.

"Kenneth," she whispered.

He turned his head back just in time to see her whip off the towel and stand naked in the doorway, an elfin grin playing on her lips. Kenneth's mouth dropped open in surprise, gaping at her brazen flash of nudity.

"Don't be late," she warned, before quickly shutting the door.

It took a moment for Kenneth to calm himself. He took a deep breath and reflected on Valni's sense of decorum, or lack thereof. _That woman is a wicked tease!_ he decided, before silently adding: _And I'm okay with that_.

Smiling, he made his way back to his own cabin, replaying their conversation in his head. They were starting to sound like a married couple!

* * *

**_Asari Commando training grounds (location redacted), Sanves – 11:20am LT_**

The third battle exercise of the day had been going for 90 minutes now.

The terrain was similar (in colour at least) to the few remaining tropical rainforests on Earth, apart from the unusually bulbous, almost spherical shape of the trees. The two Alliance marines crept cautiously through the undergrowth making their way out into a clearing, and scanning the ground for trip-wires, motion sensors or anything that would give away their position to the turian forces. Clad in camouflage gear, no kinetic barriers and infrared equipped helmets, the scouts were part of an advance guard, seeking a safe path to the main turian base for the main strike force that was hot on their trail.

There was a rustle from the bushes in front of them. The point man went down on one knee and raised his fist, halting his companion immediately. The Ariake made rifle of the man behind was raised to his shoulder and he scanned the tree line, looking for possible enemies. His head-up display ran through the various spectrums, ultraviolet, infrared, and microwave radiation; seeking out all potential threats. Finding nothing, he leant forward and tapped his companion on the shoulder indicating the coast was clear. The pair moved forward again towards the trees. It was their misfortunate that they were so intent on the tree-line they failed to scan the tree's canopy.

Valni watched the two men stalk beneath the branch she was perched upon, and then, with a deft skill honed by many years of practice, silently dropped to the ground behind the back-marker.

Catching the whisper of movement, the man whipped his head around and yelled out a warning. Valni grabbed his rifle and pushed it away. Muzzle flash lanced out, the first few rounds impacting harmlessly to her side. Her free hand snaked forward and grabbed the rifle butt. She twisted the weapon, spinning it out of his hands. Disarmed, he reached forward to grab her by the neck, but Valni easily twisted out of his grip and pushed his right elbow up and around, forcing his arm into a painful lock. The man's body stiffened and he was spun around so he was facing his companion who was aiming his weapon directly at him.

Using him as an impromptu shield, Valni pushed the man forward, quickly covering the distance between the soldiers. The second marine rolled to his left and came up firing, hoping to catch her on the flank. Valni dodged around behind his companion and let him take the fire – Dark stains peppered the man's side – He cried out and fell. In one fluid movement, she dived forward and rolled at the second man's feet, rising swiftly to grab the rifle. Pulling the tip of the gun down the rifle butt went up striking him under the chin and snapping his head back. Disorientated, the man dropped his weapon, the rifle falling from his grasp and bouncing on the soft earth.

Taking his arm, Valni twisted around and threw him down. The man still had enough of his wits to instantly roll to his feet. Valni took up a fighting stance and waited for him to attack. He crouched low and leapt forward, throwing a powerful right hook which she dodged easily. Getting in close, her left elbow snapped up into his chin and then down onto his chest. She drove her other elbow deep into his gut, winding him. The man staggered back.

His companion, despite the glistening spots of liquid on his hip, rose from the ground and lunged at her. She spun out his reach, grabbing the back of his collar as the man stumbled and letting his momentum carry him forward and around so he was propelled into his compatriot. The two men collided heavily and went down in a tangled heap.

The man who'd been shot was a dead weight and his companion hurriedly pitched him off his front, hoping to struggle back to his feet and tackle her again. Instead, Valni's foot came down hard on the man's torso, pushing him back to the ground. She coolly detached her own rifle from its holster and swung it around, levelling the muzzle at the chest of the defeated man…

And then fired!

The man gasped and a crimson smear blossomed on his chest.

"You're dead," she stated casually.

His head slumped back against the earth.

"Oh, man!" he replied, offering a brief but sharp expletive as a follow-up.

Removing her foot, Valni lifted her helmet's visor to stare down at the 'deceased' enemy. "Don't feel so bad. At least now you can get some chow and a coffee."

"Yeah," the marine agreed. "But this is the third time I've been killed today! And it's not even lunchtime." After a few moments, he rose unsteadily to his feet, clutching his chest, and moved over to his downed companion. The other man weakly lifted his hand which the first marine gripped and helped him up off the ground.

The man she'd shot turned back to Valni. "Any more of your troops around?" he asked casually.

"I don't reveal troop numbers," Valni stated, "not even to corpses."

"I just don't wanna be shot again is all. That bastard dye stuff is freezing."

"Smart-dye. A mixture of colouring, local anaesthetic, micro-transponder and medi-gel. It simulates injuries and tracks troop losses."

"Yeah, I had the briefing," the man muttered, "and I've felt its effects often enough," he added escorting his companion out of the clearing.

No sooner had they disappeared from view than Valni noticed a movement to her right and swung around, her rifle levelled at a figure emerging from the treeline. It was Antoni; a Haliat Thunder assault rifle cradled in his arms.

"Having fun with the locals?" he asked happily.

"Oh, now you show up?" Valni accused, lowering her weapon.

"I was watching your six. Making sure this wasn't an ambush. As it happens it wasn't. You're welcome, by the way."

"You're so good to me."

"I do what I can. Whatever would you do without me looking out for you?"

"Maybe someday I'll get the chance to find out?"

Antoni clutched his chest and staggered theatrically. "Oh, you wound me, Chief!"

"Don't tempt me…" Valni warned, though she couldn't keep the small smirk betraying her feelings.

Antoni grinned in reply and, without another word, moved along the trail the two humans had come from. Valni followed, knowing they had to assess the strength of the remaining enemy forces.

Exercises like this had been started sometime after first contact with the humans. At the Council's request, and to facilitate the beginnings of reconciliation between species, the MCECT programme had been expanded to include humans. Multiracial Combined Exchange Combat Training, to give it it's official title, was publicly known as 'Lancers' by the Systems Alliance and varied from simple combat drills to disaster management, and interspecies colonial affairs. Today's exercise was martial training.

The drills had gone ahead despite some formal protests from members of the Turian Hierarchy and the Asari Republics who were concerned that training human military groups could lead to destabilisation of democratic regimes. There was particular worry among the turian leadership that, due to the high number of former Alliance personnel becoming mercenaries, 'Human led militias strengthened by the Hierarchy could purposefully topple democratically elected governments the Citadel Council policy makers want kept in power'.

In the end, it was decided that the benefits of training potential allies outweighed the risk of individuals going rogue.

Making their way through the dense undergrowth, the pair emerged in the sunlight; a vast green meadow spread out before them. In the distance, Valni could make out several Alliance M35 Mako infantry vehicles scything through the tall grass towards the turian camp. They dived down and settled on the grassy bank leading up to the meadow.

Antoni checked his rifle, then turned to Valni.

"What have you been getting up to then?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've hardly seen you lately. Except when we're playing cards, of course. Then you just vanish for the rest of the evening."

"Been busy," Valni replied dismissively, peeking out to survey the battle-ground.

Prostrate on the ground, Antoni propped his head up on fist. "So, how are you doing these days? You good?"

"This really isn't the time for small talk," she insisted, a slight edge creeping into her voice.

Unconcerned, Antoni leaned back against the grass, lazily resting his head on his hands and crossing his legs. "Yeah, but how often do we get the chance to unwind like this? And in such a picturesque setting?" The sound of distant gunfire floated across the meadow. Antoni sighed dreamily. "You know, I could have sworn I heard you humming at the poker table the other day," he stated.

"Observant as ever, Cressoni," Valni replied. A few human marines suddenly rose up from the long grass and pointed at her position. They opened fire. Valni cursed quietly and ducked back into cover.

"And the way you downed those two soldiers in the clearing," Antoni continued, "there was a definite spring in your step. I hardly needed to lift a finger to help."

"As I recall, you didn't," Valni muttered.

"Well, you were obviously enjoying yourself so much. I didn't want to interrupt."

The Chief Warrant Officer glared at the Recon-Marine. "How scintillating for you. I'm so glad I could provide entertainment."

A small flash-bang grenade tumbled over the side of the bank and exploded about ten metres from their position. Antoni ignored it. "It's one of the reasons I enjoy hanging out with you so much," he commented happily. "But, I have to say there's something different about you just recently. You seem… happier. More lively. Smilier even."

"'Smilier' isn't a word, Cressoni," Valni reminded him, checking her rifle.

"Well, if it was it would describe you."

A rocket suddenly flew over their heads and exploded against a tree, coating the bark in a thick blue liquid.

"I think the neighbours are getting rowdy," Antoni joked, raising his voice to be heard over the approaching thunder of swarming enemy tanks.

"Perhaps we could resume this when we're not being shot at? Valni yelled.

"Aye ma'am," Antoni replied, casting a cocky eye in her direction and saluting theatrically, "to be continued, ma'am."

Ducking behind the grass embankment, the pair made their way along the ridge to the cover of the wood beyond. Now the enemy had their location, she expected they would coordinate mortar fire on their position. As it happens, she was right.

The path was suddenly alive with heat and fire. Explosions and bits of foliage rained down on her helmet, accompanied by broken flora gusting around her feet like discarded confetti. She guessed the season on Sanves was autumn, judging by the colour of the shrivelled leaves still falling. The pair dashed through the maelstrom, narrowly avoiding getting hit by any of the smart dye that would signify grievous injury.

Making the safety of the denser forest, Valni chanced a glance over the rise and sighted the remnants of the human forces making a charge towards the turian camp. The humans seemed to be making one last push on the base, despite the losses they'd sustained from their last futile charge.

The training ground had extensive camera coverage for post-battle analysis, and she expected that most of the human 'dead' were probably hunkered down in their base-camp, clustered around the observation screens, drinking coffee and nursing the lingering effects of the smart-dye while they cheered on the few surviving attackers. _Being dead has never been so easy_, she observed.

Valni and Antoni emerged in a clearing a few dozen metres from the final pincer movement the humans were deploying against the turian base-camp. It was an all or out move from the human marines; a final mad dash that would either see them victorious, or utterly destroyed.

Valni glanced to her left and saw the tell-tale glimpse of turian helmets, following the human forces. She smiled. It was a classic flanking manoeuvre that would demolish the remaining human forces.

"I can see the 43rd lining up for an attack. From this position we can flank them."

"When do we go?" Antoni quizzed. The answer coming just a few seconds later when a great battle-cry sounded from the turian forces and the cacophony of gunfire echoed across the plain.

"Well, now's a good a time as any," she stated wryly.

Breaking cover, the pair slipped out from the foliage and ran towards the fray.

* * *

The battle was brief and decidedly one-sided. The human forces quickly finding themselves out-flanked and out-gunned by the superior turian attackers.

Valni and Antoni had sprinted across the field to find the 43rd Division quite literally decimating the human 103rd Division. One tenth of the force was on the ground, suffering the unpleasant numbing effects of the smart-dye, while the remaining forces were quickly routed by turian shoot-and-scoot tactics. The pair emerged on the scene to find the human forces in disarray. Very soon their entire division was overwhelmed and the turian marines quickly moved in to take prisoners. The human commander ordered the few men still standing to surrender, and the clatter of gunfire soon died to be replaced by the sound of cheering from some of the younger members of the 43rd.

Valni walked among the troops, observing both human and turian soldiers help comrades to their feet or recuperate from the exertion of battle.

A few asari commandos, who had been supervising the latest war-game, watched the crowds impassively, their leader talking quietly to the turian and human commanders. Valni and Antoni approached the groupas everyone gathered together for a briefing.

"Attention!" the turian commander of the 43rd yelled. The whole training ground fell silent as everybody went rigid. "Stand at ease." The crowd relaxed and he turned his attention to the human marines.

"Well, that was interesting… Ninety-six minutes! I think that's a new record. Your commander and I agree we doubtless have some work to do here. The fastest assault and capture of a base recorded on this training ground is still held by elcor Special Forces at a phenomenal twenty-three minutes. But, you'll be pleased to know, the 103rd now holds the fastest recorded defeat of any force whilst _assaulting_ a base. Kudos."

The human forces glanced around at their fellow soldiers – The men and women not quite meeting each other's gaze.

"However… Without defeat there can be no victory. Without mistakes owned and learned from there can be no progress. You have set the bar. Now, we will help you surpass it. Our intention is to help you raise your game until this defeat is nothing but a myth whispered in passing, and your combined future achievements obliterate all memory of today. We will help you do this because we too have suffered failure. Just like you, we have tasted defeat."

"Just not so comprehensively," Antoni whispered to Valni.

"Our combat specialist can brief you further." The commander pointed vaguely at the two turians standing next to him.

All eyes turned expectantly to Antoni, the tallest of the pair, assuming he would present himself… There were a few raised eyebrows when the shorter, thinner turian stepped forward and removed her helmet. Valni gazed out at the incredulous faces and caught a few snatches of whispered conversation, '_That's_ the specialist?'; 'You've gotta be kidding!'; 'Is that a female?' Ever the professional, she smiled and let the comments wash over her.

"Thank you, commander. Well, if there's one thing we can take away from this it's that there is certainly room for improvement. But, having seen how passionately you fight, and knowing the little I do about humans, I can honestly say that I'd be honoured to fight alongside any one of you. However, make no mistake; your defeat was born of ignorance. You took what little of turian strategy you knew, in this case our use of overwhelming force, and tried to use that against us. It failed because that isn't all we are. Knowledge is your weapon here – Knowledge of your enemy's weaknesses and fighting style. When faced with a physically superior opponent, identifying the appropriate strategy is vital…"

"But turians regularly use overwhelming force as a tactic," a human marine pointed out. Valni glanced at him. The man had much paler skin than the other humans around him, but was very broad in the shoulder and heavily muscled. He looked angry and his face was flushed red, which contrasted sharply with his blond hair. Valni noticed several smart-dye stains on his jacket. He was probably still aching from the last battle. "Isn't that how you turians beat us?"

"No, you tried to use overwhelming force in a hard-and-fast strike and failed because you didn't know the terrain and hadn't bothered to fully understand our strategies."

The marine snorted in derision. "We're supposed to take advice on 'overwhelming force' from a svelte, 90-pound turian cheerleader?"

There was a murmur of discontent from the _Arcadias_ crew.

Valni smiled sweetly at the man. "Firstly, thank you for noticing my trim figure…" A chuckle rippled through the group. "Secondly, turians don't have many cheerleaders; we prefer to just enjoy a sporting event. And thirdly, overwhelming force is not the be-all and end-all. Take our asari hosts." She indicated the group of black-clad commandos standing to her right. "It's well known that asari aren't the strongest galactic species, especially compared to krogan, and yet their commandos regularly take on enemies that would give most Spectres pause. In fact, asari commandos are one of the most respected enemies a krogan battlemaster can face."

"They have biotics," the human pointed out.

"True, but even without their biotic abilities, they would still be formidable opponents. Experience and knowledge are their weapons. That's the point of these exercises. Physical superiority is no measure of success. Take you for example: Physically you're much stronger than I am. With the right application of force you could easily overpower me…"

"Damn skippy!" the Marine replied.

"So, try it," Valni offered.

The Marines' eyes widened in surprise. Valni emphasised her challenge by unzipping her jacket and slipping it off her shoulders. The crowd clustered together a little closer, the people at the back craning their heads to see what was happening.

"You want me to fight you?" the human asked.

"Unless you've got something better to do? Perhaps you want to stay in a wash your hair?" she goaded, indicating his tightly curled blond mop. The sound of laughter spread out among the crowd. The man bristled slightly.

"Fine. Just don't blame me if your ship needs a new cheerleader!" he snapped, yanking his own jacket off his shoulders.

A few humans called out to him, showing their support for their fighter. Valni walked back to Antoni and handed the jacket over to her grinning friend.

"Try not to break him," he advised. "We want these people to like us."

Valni smiled in reply. "Have a little faith, Cressoni."

Moving back to the centre of the crowd, Valni took up position opposite the human. Curiously, he seemed to eye the crowd warily, his expression anxious. It looked as if he was regretting his decision to agree to the fight. Valni wondered if it his sudden hesitancy was because she was a turian, or a woman.

"No hard feelings about this, right?" he asked her hopefully.

"None what-so-ever," she confirmed.

"Your friends won't try to lynch me when I beat you, will they?"

_Ah!_ Valni thought. She tilted her head to one side and smiled. "No chance of that."

"So, is there a bell or something?" he queried.

Valni casually punched him in the face. "Ding-ding," she said matter-of-factly.

The man staggered back, clutching his face in shock. She knew he wasn't hurt. It hadn't been a hard punch by any means, but it got his attention, and more importantly, it would make him angry. She turned back to the crowd.

"As I was saying: A weaker challenger can regularly defeat a stronger one by reapplying their strength against them – By using their power and momentum to your own advantage. Observe."

Valni took up a fighting stance. The man followed suit, the two combatants sizing each other up as the crowd started to yell encouragement.

Uncertain how hard he could punch without injuring her, the man delivered a half-hearted blow to her face. With catlike grace, Valni caught his fist in both hands and responded by driving her right knee into his gut.

He exhaled sharply and backed away holding his stomach.

"Amazing what they teach cheerleaders nowadays, isn't it?" she said with a wolfish grin.

Scowling, the man crouched down and circled around her. Valni followed his movements, keeping him in check. Darting forward, the Marine feigned a punch, then quickly spun on his heal and kicked out, his right foot curling around in a graceful arc towards Valni's head. She ducked underneath and swiftly delivered a one-two punch to his nose. The man's strength was colossal and the only visible damage was a thin trickle of blood oozing from his left nostril. His expression hardened; she realised that he wasn't going make the mistake of underestimating her. Valni quickly reassessed her strategy and began commentating to the crowd as if she was giving a combat lesson.

"Now, in a situation like this…" She dodged a powerful punch. "…Against a stronger foe…" A fist whipped past her face. "…Straight-up punches are largely superfluous." Another blow was narrowly avoided. "Instead…" He punched again, his left arm fully extended. Valni dodged right, delivering a sharp blow to his armpit. He cried out. She ducked under his wild right-hook and grabbed his wrist, spinning away and letting his momentum carry him around before twisting his arm over and flipping his whole body onto the grass. "Use their momentum against them," she finished.

The man practically growled with rage and rolled to his feet. He lunged forward suddenly, tackling her around the waist and hoping to bear her to the ground with his greater mass. Leaning forward, Valni drove her elbow into his back and applied all her weight to that point. The man grunted, collapsing face-down under the sudden pressure to his shoulder. Valni quickly rolled off his back and danced away. Her opponent stood up warily. He raised his hands into a boxer's stance, keeping both feet planted firmly on the floor. He wasn't going to take any chances now.

The crowd jostled around the fighters, the people at the back eager to see the action. Some of them even started to take bets. Odds were yelled out to anyone who would listen. But those cries were drowned out by the cheers and hollers of encouragement from the crowd. Valni could make out her own name being called, and she couldn't help the smile forming on her face. The adrenaline was coursing through her now; she was losing herself in the moment. All the memories of training with her father came flooding back. To her, this was like an elegant freestyle dance, and she _loved_ it.

The man was changing stances now, hoping from foot to foot; trying to confuse her. His left fist snaked out, but she swatted it away. He responded by delivering a straight blow to her head. Unexpectedly, she moved in and parried the blow, grabbing his arm and pivoting on her right foot before sliding underneath him. Moving incredibly fast, Valni spun and whipped his arm down, throwing him headfirst onto the ground. He landed heavily, but rose quickly. Valni guessed a few more throws would tire him out.

But, he wasn't done yet. Swinging wildly, he lashed out in a clumsy attack. A flailing fist caught a glancing blow to the shoulder and a cheer went up from the humans. The punch had stung; he was powerful. Valni covered her discomfort with a smile. It was time to wrap this up.

"Against uncoordinated attacks," she announced loudly, as the man flailed again, "twist the joints into a lock." A circular blow to her head was deflected and Valni grabbed his arm; then caught his other elbow as it swung towards her. Pushing his elbow up, Valni spun around again and went down on one knee, pulling him with her. The man landed on his back and struggled to his feet.

His face was almost purple with anger. Valni could see what he was going to try next. He kicked out, attempting to catch her in the head. But, he overextended himself. She caught his leg and held him there, hopping ungainly on one foot. She turned her head and raised her voice to be heard above the crowd. This lesson was over.

"And, in a pinch…" her fist connected sharply with the man's groin, "…target the vulnerable areas."

The Marine, whilst clutching his 'vulnerable areas', went over like a felled tree. There was a groan of sympathy from the humans in the crowd. Valni turned her gaze on them.

"Are there any further challenges?"

The response was swift and fairly unanimous. "Hell, no!", "We're good, thanks." "Ain't gonna happen!"

"Any questions at all?"

No-one raised their hands.

"That's disappointing – Warriors should never be too proud to ask advice. I cannot stress enough how important these training sessions are to you. Council figures estimate that in the Omega Nebula alone there are currently 30,000 human mercenaries, 250,000 batarian slavers, 150,000 biotic asari mercs, 20,000 salarian eclipse members and a further 90,000 professional turian separatist affiliates. And I haven't even covered the number of krogan or vorcha Bloodpack members that are out there – They are a whole different training programme. The point is that each race, each enemy has their weaknesses and strengths. And these training sessions are vital. Knowledge of the tactics of your enemies, _and _of your allies, no matter what the species, is the key to your survival." She gazed out over the sea of multi-coloured faces. "We are allies ladies and gentlemen. And there is strength in that. Let's make sure we keep each other alive."

Turian, human and asari heads nodded in agreement. Smiling at the general murmur of consensus, Valni turned her attention back to the one person who hadn't been listening to her speech (most likely focusing his attentions elsewhere).

"No hard feelings, Marine?" She _almost_ hated herself for asking that question.

"I just need me a minute here," he replied in a strained, and slightly falsetto, voice.

"Some ice might be needed," Valni suggested, turning back to his squad mates.

"I'm on it," a blue-eyed, brown skinned human agreed hurrying over with a medical kit.

The Marine was slowly helped to his feet and an ice-pack applied to the affected area.

"Hey! Off limits, Cortez," the Marine muttered, taking the ice from the man. "Robert wouldn't be happy if he caught you with your hand down my pants!"

"You've got to learn to pick your fights more carefully," Cortez chided.

"Yeah, yeah," the man replied as he limped from the field.

They were quickly swallowed by the crowd and Valni turned back to Antoni.

"Loved the speech. That was a nice touch," he said, handing the jacket back. Valni grinned and slipped it on. "Though I am a little curious about something…"

"What?"

"Well, in all the years I've known you, you've never been particularly good at biology."

"Yeah? So?"

"So, how is it you know so much about human anatomy all of a sudden?"

Valni paused and met the searching expression on her friend's face. There was definitely a smirk there. Finally, she replied: "Antoni, please… I'm the Liaison Officer; I'm expected to conduct lots of research."


	14. Language Barrier

**A Matter of Race and Character**

**LANGUAGE BARRIER**

**_Mess Hall, Hierarchy Vessel 'Arcadias' – 21:12pm Zulu – 18_****_th_****_ February 2183 CE_**

Valni was tired from the exercises. Actually, no, it would be fair to say she was exhausted. Almost sixteen solid hours of war games and military manoeuvres had left her physically drained and her muscles aching. She felt run-down and had a mild tickle in her throat. Valni put on a cheerful front, though. There was no way she was going to look weak in front of the crew. _I just need to rest_, she told herself. There was still another day of war games to get through, and she was confident that Kenneth wouldn't mind an early night. He was very accommodating.

The Mess Hall was packed; almost a third of the crew had been on rotation and they were now ravenous from the day's activities. Taking their trays of dextro and levo-amino food, Kenneth and Valni made their way to a metallic table, set slightly apart from the other groups, and sat facing each other.

"This isn't exactly the romantic venue I had in mind when you mentioned having dinner this morning," Valni whispered, smiling across at her secret lover.

"I can make it up to you when we're on the Citadel," Kenneth promised, "I know a terrific little restaurant on the Presidium. Great choice of levo _and_ dextro cuisine. Really fancy. Table cloths and everything."

"Table cloths? Mr Donnelly, you're spoiling me. Next you'll be telling me they have breadsticks."

"Three different kinds! And I've heard tell of doilies, but I think that's a myth!" Valni laughed quietly while Kenneth enjoyed the scene before him. "Doesna seem fair we can't enjoy the same food, though," he continued. "One of the pleasures of dining out is being able to sample each other's meal."

"Yeah, I must confess, I occasionally steal food off Antoni's plate."

"Well, I guess some things are universal," Kenneth noted wryly. "You know, I've just realised, I don't even know what you like to eat," he added, looking over the multi-coloured cuisine on her plate. The only item of food he could identify was a dark, slightly purplish coloured meat that he'd come to know as 'louza'. It was extremely popular among the crew, and he wondered if it was the turian equivalent of chicken.

"You know what I like to drink, though," Valni pointed out.

"Don't I just," Kenneth agreed, recalling the bottle of brandy he'd snuck into her room to thank her for the Scotch she'd provided on their first night. "It's getting harder to convince the supply officer that the bottles are just for poker games." He nodded towards Valni's plate. "So, I couldna eat anything there?"

Valni shook her head. "And your food would probably do me a lot of no good. What is it?"

Kenneth pointed to each item with his knife as he listed them. "Aberdeen angus – medium rare – tatties, fried tomato, and mushrooms." He pointed to a cream-coloured concoction on Valni's plate. "That looks like mashed potato."

"This is minced tarzogourd," she said, scooping a little onto her finger. "It's a sweet, creamy, trisected marrow traditionally referred to as _'Maiden's Fingers'_." She smiled and licked the food off the digit. Kenneth grinned as Valni slid her finger between her lips and sucked on it. He glanced around the hall, slightly taken aback at her obvious display of flirting. No-one gave any indication that they'd seen her.

"So, what's that?" he asked pointing to a bright turquoise fruit sitting forlornly on a separate plate.

"That's a rho'dainnberry," she replied. "It's a delicacy."

"Can I try a bite?"

"It'll make you sick. It's rather strong."

"Then I won't swallow," he said, shrugging.

Valni relented and passed the fruit over to him. He held it up to the light, iridescent colours shimmering across its surface. Leaning forward, Kenneth bit into the strange fruit, mulling the flesh around his mouth.

"That's not bad," he stated after a while. "Not overly sweet. A bit savoury to be honest… There's a hint of spice, too – More of a meaty flavour than a fruit."

"Big surprise it's a favourite on Palaven," Valni commented.

Kenneth nodded and continued to chew the berry. His expression subtly changed as the heat gradually took hold. The spiciness of the berry actually made him cough. "Oh, wow, that is strong. It's got a real bite to it. Almost reminds me of a tarka dahl."

"Tarka dahl?" Valni repeated.

"A human delicacy," Kenneth explained, beads of sweat already starting to form on his brow. Valiantly, Kenneth kept chewing, refusing to be beaten and stubbornly tried to ignore the growing discomfort. But, the heat didn't subside. After a while, Kenneth opened his mouth and waved frantically. "Okay. Hot! Hot! That is bloody hot now!"

Valni giggled at Kenneth's odd display as he struggled with the fiery berry. A few of the other crew glanced over at the spectacle. Kenneth gagged slightly and spat it into his napkin, a thick smear of juice still clinging to his burning lips.

"How can you eat that?" he exclaimed. "It's like chewing molten plastic!"

"You just have to develop a taste for it," she replied, reaching over and taking the other half of the uneaten berry from his tray before popping it into her mouth.

A few of the crew who'd been watching the scene in amusement suddenly grimaced at the sight of a turian and a human sharing food. Valni caught the expression of the crewman sitting with his friends closest to her.

"Oh, shut up Winkleman! I've seen you eat live grubs before now!"

"That was part of survival training," the crewman argued.

"No, it was last month for breakfast!"

"Yeah, but they were… surprisingly tasty," he mumbled back, trying to ignore the bemused expressions on his friend's faces.

Kenneth wiped his mouth again and guzzled his glass of water down in one gulp. "Is the burning sensation normal?"

"Yeah, but the rash around the mouth isn't," Valni stated a little worried now. Kenneth's lips looked pink and raw. "Maybe you better see the doc?"

"Again? Oh, he's gonna be pissed."

"Don't care. Come on," she insisted, rising and walking around the table to drag Kenneth from his seat. For such a slight woman it always surprised him how strong she was. "On your feet, engineer! You're my responsibility; now let's get you patched up."

Protesting futilely, Kenneth was dragged through the amused crowds of onlookers towards the exit.

"Okay, but just answer me one thing…" Kenneth began.

"What?"

"Is that guy really called '_Winkleman_'?"

* * *

The doctor had his hands full when they walked in. A couple of young soldiers, shirtless and bandaged around the torso, were sat on the examination bed, while a woman stood in one corner of the room, nursing her left elbow which appeared to be severely swollen. Tesserius noticed the pair enter and quickly moved over to intercept them.

"More injuries from the war games?" he asked. "I've had ten cases already. It's always the same during manoeuvres. Some people just won't listen to my advice." Kenneth and Valni exchanged a guilty glance between them.

Valni hastily explained the situation. Upon examining the human's inflamed mouth, the doctor had merely sighed resignedly.

"Perhaps I should get you a season ticket, Donnelly?" he admonished. Kenneth tried to answer but his mouth was too sore. Instead, Tesserius handed him a glass containing a worryingly familiar smelling liquid.

"Here, swill this around your mouth, but don't swallow it."

Kenneth took a tentative sniff. It smelt like that antiseptic the doc had seared Kenneth's shoulder with.

"It's diluted," the doc assured him. "But, seriously, don't swallow."

Taking a deep breath, Kenneth put the cup to his lips and took a swig of the revolting concoction. He doubled over almost immediately, breathing hard through the pain while he methodically rinsed the stuff around his mouth.

Eventually, he gagged the vile liquid back into the cup and sagged back against the wall. Valni moved to check on him, but the doctor took her arm and moved her to one side.

"He'll be fine. It's only temporary. But, listen; am I right in assuming you've had a skin rash recently?" Valni nodded softly, not bothering to ask how he knew. "Thought as much." He reached into a drawer and pulled out a small tub of cream. "This will ease the discomfort. Pop back once the manoeuvres are over and I'll give you another shot."

Only when he was sure Kenneth had regained the power of speech did the doctor let them leave in order to receive more injured crewman from the day's activities.

The pair walked back to her quarters. Neither of them were in the mood now for anything remotely physical, but Valni invited Kenneth into her cabin anyway. He hesitantly accepted.

She told him to lie on the bed, while she retreated into the shower room; reappearing a few minutes later, slathered in cream and wearing her _'Hello Krogi'_ nightwear.

She crawled onto the bed beside him. He hadn't bothered to undress and had only removed his jacket and shoes.

"How are you feeling?" Kenneth asked as he gathered her up in his arms.

"Very tired, to be honest," she admitted.

"Just close your eyes for a bit," Kenneth insisted. She did as she was bid and rested her forehead against his.

With their heads touching, and their arms entwined, the couple quickly fell into a deep, undisturbed sleep.

* * *

The next day was dominated by a further twenty hours of war-games. The human forces had taken the previous day's humiliating defeat to heart and fought back against the turian troops with renewed vigour. The two sides alternated between attacking and defending their bases, both forces gaining equal victories against the other, until the final deciding battle late in the evening which turned into a down-and-dirty grudge-match. The sun had long since set beneath the Sanves horizon and a persistent deluge of rain saturated the ground. The dark and wet conditions forced the combatants to rely on infrared detectors to hunt their enemy down.

The humans, whilst defending their compound, had unexpectedly changed tactics and moved almost the entire garrison out of the base to attack the turian compound, leaving only a token force in reserve. A couple of turian scouts intercepted the main bulk of humans and quickly alerted their own squad before being captured. Converging on the human's last reported position, the turians launched an all-out assault; the two forces clashing and taking heavy losses on both sides, until finally battling themselves to a standstill with neither side making headway.

After three hours of gruelling fighting, a truce was finally called to proceedings.

The asari commandoes moved across the field to congratulate the troops and later proclaimed the manoeuvres a triumph of strategy, guile and resourcefulness. The soldiers of the 43rd came away from the exercises with a healthy respect for human discipline and tactics; while Antoni and Valni both agreed that it was much better to have the Alliance as an ally then as an enemy.

Verress had unexpectedly given all _Arcadias_ crew taking part in the manoeuvres the next morning off, which, she suspected, most of them would use to catch up on some sleep.

Arriving back on _Arcadias_, Valni didn't even bother stopping for food but simply snuck back to her cabin to meet Kenneth (she'd provided him with a passkey). Upon seeing her sopping wet form in the doorway, Kenneth quickly helped her strip off her mud-splattered combat gear and told her to hit the shower. She invited him to join her, and very soon Kenneth's wonderful five-fingered hands were gently massaging away the aches and cares of the day. It wasn't long before she'd relaxed so much her eyelids started to droop. She was too exhausted for anything else and, after towelling off, the couple simply lay down on her bed together. Valni was asleep a few seconds after her head hit the pillow.

* * *

She awoke feeling incredibly relaxed.

Valni opened her eyes and let out a small sigh as she stretched out on top of her mattress, or more specifically, on top of Kenneth, and marvelled at how comfortable he was to lie on. Compared to turians, human bodies were suppler, smoother. They hadn't evolved on a planet with a weak magnetic core; they didn't need the metallic carapace that protected turians from excess radiation. And that made them softer; their skin less rigid. Result: They made wonderful cushions!

Valni was lying on Kenneth's back, sliding her hands between his chest and the mattress as her eyes roamed over his human face. He wasn't classically attractive by turian standards. There were no mandibles; he had no colony markings on his face; no long sensual crest of horns. And, despite the glorious feel of his softer skin, she had to admit, she sometimes missed the harder carapace. Seeing him naked was like seeing a plus-sized turian with his plates removed – It was an odd sight to say the least.

Plus his pigmentation was far too pale – _completely the wrong colour_ – and his talons (or nails, rather) were too short and brittle. He had hair! Right now his nose, already three times as big as an average turian's, was squished against the pillow bending it out at right angles. And his feet were, quite frankly, weird! Those five toes on each foot just stuck out straight like that. What with their oddly shaped feet and the way their legs bent, it was a wonder humans didn't fall over all the time!

Logically, she shouldn't find him attractive. Everything about him was wrong. And yet… All of those elements combined with his laugh; his sense of humour; his voice; his fragrance; everything together made him work. She liked him, and, for some inexplicable, wonderful reason, he liked her, too. In the end, that was all that mattered.

Tearing her eyes away from his face, she glanced around the room. The place was a mess! Their clothes were strewn all over the floor and the bed covers had long since been discarded. Valni lay across his naked back, relishing the delicious heat from his body and his foreign scent. She nuzzled the back of his neck, her nose poking through the thick hair and she inhaled deeply. _Aliens should not smell this good, surely? _she reflected._ The biology is all wrong. Their chemistry is different. Isn't that what I was taught at military college?_

The alien in question stirred beneath her; his eyes opening and his low voice muffled by the fact he was face down in the pillow.

"Oooh… Am I nothing but a cushion to you, woman?"

_Woman!_ It was a phrase he'd started using ever since their first night together. The first time she'd heard it, she wondered briefly if it was meant to be derogatory, but, knowing Kenneth a lot better now, she was sure he used it as a term of affection. And, to be honest, she actually liked it – It reminded her that at least one person didn't think she looked like a teenage boy.

Valni shifted her weight a little, letting him turn his head enough to be able to see her, and get some air.

"If you're as comfy as other humans, then the Alliance should send us more personnel – I'd be happy to act as quality controller."

"So, did I pass? Did you sleep well on me?" he asked.

"Dead to the world!" she replied, leaning back against the pillow.

Kenneth rolled onto his side so that he was facing her. There were odd indentations on his left cheek from the pillow. Valni laughed quietly at the red-streaked pattern on his face.

"What?"

"You do have colony markings," she said, tracing the pattern with her finger.

Kenneth touched the indentations on his cheek. "It's wrong to mock the afflicted," he chided.

"Couldn't help it," Valni admitted. "And, it almost suits you. A little asymmetric, perhaps. But, if you had the same pattern the other side…"

"I'd look even more ridiculous!" Kenneth finished.

"Yeah, but cute." She stroked his neck. "Ridiculously cute."

They kissed in greeting.

Pulling away, Kenneth examined her face, his eyes following the intricate red and blue colony markings accentuating her features. "It's beautiful, by the way," he commented, running a finger across the blue 'eyebrow' over her right eye. "Never really noticed just how elaborate some of them are. And each pattern is unique." He didn't recall seeing any member of the crew with the same markings. Turian culture was evidently very diverse.

"We have _a lot_ of different dependencies, districts and autonomous regions back home," Valni confirmed, "each with its own diverse background, customs and language – Which, unfortunately, can lead to conflict. When the asari first made contact with us we were still recovering from a war."

Kenneth nodded, recalling the history lessons from school. "And then we turn up on the scene and it starts a new war."

"Something we seem to have in common."

"Can't we all just get along?" he asked wryly.

"Well, it's not for wont of trying," Valni smirked, pulled him into an embrace and kissing him again. "You just have to get over the language barrier," she added, toying idly with his hair.

"Are there many languages on Palaven?"

She nodded. "Somewhere in the region of three hundred, I think. With even more on the colonies. We rely on translators most of the time. But, there are compulsory courses on the common language… And xenolinguistics. I spent two months learning simple phrases in Mandarin – Along with the most commonly spoken asari and salarian dialects."

"We don't have those compulsory courses," Kenneth admitted, "not for grunts like me. Only the Communication Specialists study languages."

Valni nodded again. "Your language is English, right?"

"Yeah," he confirmed, "it's probably the second most widely used language on Earth. But it's the official language of the Alliance. What's yours?"

"Tarqui'ilet," she replied. "It's a northern dialect, not commonly spoken back home."

"Aye, well I do seem to have a thing for northern women," he joked. Valni grinned back. "Not commonly spoken?"

"It's more complex, placing greater emphasis on the sub-harmonics."

Kenneth's hand brushed up and down her arm. He seemed to be considering something. "Can I hear it?" he asked. "Without the translator?"

For a moment it looked like Valni might say no but, after a few seconds of thought, she pulled away from him and sat up in a kneeling position. "You're sure you want to hear it?" she asked cautiously.

"Indulge a man's curiosity."

Valni hesitated briefly and then lifted her arm; the soft orange glow of her omni-tool lit up her face as her fingers danced over the display, recalibrating the language settings.

"You'll have to turn yours off, too," she pointed out.

Kenneth quickly made the same adjustments to his omni-tool and sat back expectantly, staring at her. He was suddenly apprehensive – Wondering how she'd react to his unadulterated voice. Would she still like it? Would he like her voice? He realised that she was probably thinking the same thing.

The couple were silent for several seconds, until, finally, Valni opened her mouth and spoke…

The sound that came out caused Kenneth's eyebrows to arch in surprise. He hadn't really known what to expect, but the pitch of her native tongue was well outside the normal vocal range of humans. Her inflections flowed from her mouth like water across harp strings; the notes blending into one another; pitches and tones rising and falling into an unintelligible whole that almost resembled free-form jazz played on a flute. There was a suggestion of birdsong to the language, and, very occasionally, sharp clicks would enter a sentence. The strange flanging effect in turian speech meant that it sounded like she was trying to harmonise with herself. Kenneth knew he had a tin ear when it came to music, but this language, this _melody_ that was coming out of Valni's mouth was fresh and mellifluous. He could honestly listen to it all day… He had no idea what she was saying, but it was wonderful to hear.

"You should make a recording of this – There are markets on Earth where you'd make a fortune…"

Valni started in surprise and covered her mouth with both hands, stifling a laugh.

_Oh Spirits,__** that's**__ what human's sound like? _

It was like he had something stuck in his mouth! His warm Scottish accent was still there, soft and sweet to her ear, but the words were totally incomprehensible. There was a rich plummy texture to the tones, and, periodically, a few pleasant sounding trills would enter a phrase. Occasionally, it would shift into what sounded like a deep hiss. Other noises were more tuneful, some of them appearing to fuse together while others had a staccato quality; each syllable punched from his mouth like Kenneth was hammering them out on a drum.

Valni goggled at the human; grinning as he continued to talk enthusiastically about… _something_.

With a small shake of her head, she reactivated her omni-tool and turned the translator back on. Kenneth's meaningless ramblings suddenly became clear: "…And I canna imagine how many fans you'd have. They'd be beating down your door."

"Can I assume you liked my dialect, then?" she asked.

"Aye, you assume correctly," Kenneth confirmed. Valni leant forward to embrace him.

"'_Aye_'," she reiterated, "well, English has its plus points, too."

"That's good to hear," Kenneth mumbled, his response slightly muffled by the presence of Valni's lips. The kiss was deep and sensual, her warm breath sweet on his tongue. Finally, they parted.

"So, what exactly were you saying?" Kenneth asked.

"Oh, _that_ was an ancient family secret my dad taught me." She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "I was describing how to make Sticky Louza Flatbread with Blue Bean sauce."

Kenneth chuckled in delight, his laughter silenced only when she kissed him again. Kenneth eagerly drew her closer, caressing her supple spinal plates as she pressed into him, forcing herself atop his chest and slowly running her hands over his head, letting the soft hair flow between her fingers…

* * *

While Valni had the morning off, Kenneth's duties obliged him to report to the Engine Room by zero-nine-hundred. When he'd showered and dressed, and after tucking her back under the covers, Kenneth, somewhat reluctantly, left Valni snoring softly on her bed, and sauntered through the quiet corridors to engineering.

He was surprised to walk into the Engine Room to find only a skeleton crew monitoring ship functions. Inquiring with a passing artificer, Kenneth was told that _Arcadias_ was remaining in Sanves' orbit for a little while longer, allowing the crew some much needed downtime. They hadn't been given shore leave, but Kenneth still thought that it was an uncharacteristically generous gesture from the Captain.

The crew seemed none the worse-for-wear from the events of the past week, and even artificers Fanthe and Torrickus, so grievously injured during the batarian attack, had sufficiently recovered from their wounds to take on light duty. Kenneth had to marvel at the turian resolve to carry on no matter what the circumstances.

Operating in a nearly empty Engine Room was an eerie experience. After working in such a crowded environment for so long, it was strange to see only two or three people in such a large open space. Moving down to the Core Monitor, Kenneth tried to ignore the echoing sounds of his footfalls and took up position at his console, spending the rest of the day on general maintenance and system monitoring.

He only saw cadet Bron for an hour that day, as her duties and drills took her elsewhere; though Kenneth was never told where. After she'd been recalled by her supervising officer, he noticed she'd left a data-pad behind on her console and hoped it wouldn't prove important.

The day slowly wore on into the evening, and as Kenneth prepared for the end of his shift he checked all the monitoring stations set up around the Drive core. The most remote station was down a level and around the back of the Core, at the end of darkly lit circular catwalk. It was this area that Valni and Kenneth had occasionally retreated to in order to steal moments together – The lack of monitoring devices and the fact it was so isolated meant there was little chance of anyone walking in on them.

Kenneth quickly ran the core numbers on the console, cross-referencing them against the previous day's figures. Everything checked out. He was just resetting and closing down the control panel when he perceived someone else in the corridor…

"You left so quietly this morning, I never got a chance to thank you for tucking me in," a voice behind him stated.

Kenneth smiled and turned around to face her; gazing at Valni's amused face. "Aye, well you looked so peaceful there, I dinna want to wake you," he replied. "Besides, it looked like you needed the rest." He glanced down at her feet. "And speaking of being quiet – How'd you sneak up on me?"

"Years of practice," she replied simply, leaning in to feather her forehead against his, and squeezing his arms in her hands.

"You know, it's customary to ask how your day was first," Kenneth said drolly.

Valni pulled away. "Well, I went to the doctor again…" she started.

"Nothing wrong is there?" Kenneth asked frowning.

Valni shook her head. "Just a general check-up after the war games; and I was scheduled for another booster. Plus, he likes to good chinwag with the crew… But, he keeps trying to persuade me to re-join the Marine Corp."

"Why?"

"Oh, he thinks I'm wasted here. Thinks I'd be better off in the field – Been trying to persuade me for six-months."

"Why don't you do it?"

"I'm happy here," she insisted, wrapping her arms around him. "Really quite happy."

Kenneth grinned and eagerly returned her embrace when his omni-tool flared to life and the comm-link chirped insistently. "Engineer Donnelly, please respond," a voice interrupted.

Exchanging a glance, the couple parted – Duty called.

"Donnelly here," Kenneth replied.

"I've been trying to contact you at your station in engineering, but I couldn't get an answer," the voice explained. "You have a priority vid-link from Gellix. It's from Senior Engineer D'Ceni."

"Really?" Kenneth was slightly taken aback. "Okay. I'm at the lower monitoring station. Put her through here." His omni-tool faded.

"You weren't expecting her call?" Valni asked.

"No, nothing was scheduled. Why would she be calling me?" he asked. His mind started racing. _Was Gabby OK?_

Kenneth quickly turned on the display and waited for the connection to stabilize. Slowly, an image started to take shape… A face appeared on the screen. And it _wasn't_ asari.

"Gabby!" Kenneth exclaimed, staring at the slightly weather-beaten aspect of his friend. She was wearing a thick orange coat, padded with fur, and her face was flushed. It looked like she'd been running outside. There were still patches of snow on her shoulders. "Hi. What's happening? Are you okay?"

"We're fine," Gabby confirmed slightly breathlessly. There was a lot of breakup on the picture. "I had to use Erata's clearance code. They wouldn't let me call out."

The face of the asari in question homed into view and smiled warmly at Kenneth. "Donnelly – And Officer Severan, good to see you both," she commented happily.

The asari certainly looked happier then when he'd last seen her. She must be over whatever was troubling her. Kenneth returned the smile, and then concentrated on Gabby. "Why couldn't you call?" he asked.

"We've had some problems here…" The signal disappeared intermitantly. "…call out… …Level 4 clearance only."

"Guess that explains why you never got back to me after our last chat," Kenneth offered cheerfully. But Gabby's face showed no sign of amusement; in fact, she seemed worried. "Okay seriously, what happened?" he demanded. "You alright?"

"We're fine, but… things have been a bit hectic here."

"Bad weather coming in again?"

"No… Well, yeah… But, we've also had company."

"What kind of company?"

Erata placed a warning hand on Gabby's arm and gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head. The expression on Gabby's face seemed torn.

"I'll… have to tell you all about it when I get back," she admitted reluctantly.

Kenneth frowned. "Well, alright… But listen: any update on when…" Gabby raised her hand and cut him off.

"I know what you're gonna ask Kenneth, and all I can tell you is I'll see you when I see you. But… something more important to ask. Can… do something for me?"

"Sure. Name it."

"I've been trying to get a message to Chaill."

"Chaill? Why?" Kenneth asked, suddenly realising he hadn't heard from the krogan since their third day on-board _Arcadias_.

"His ship's not far from Gelli… I've been speaking to him quite a bit," Gabby admitted. "He's been involved in combat." The image started to become increasingly distorted. "The _Auroto_ was attacked… They lost a few of the crew… his last message… said he was fine… assured me he was okay, but I haven't heard any more recently." The picture briefly dissolved into static. "…Weather patterns are interfering with our systems… can't establish a clear link."

Valni leaned toward the screen. "Give us the _Auroto_'s last known position. I'll get the comm-officer to put a lead out; find out what's going on," she assured her.

"Sending coordinates," Gabby said as she tapped away on her omni-tool.

"But you're sure you're okay?" Kenneth insisted.

"Yeah, but a super-cell's moving i… …can't move from the base for a f… days… …plenty of rations, though. Trust me, we're safely bunkered down."

"Do you need evacuation?" Kenneth asked. That last statement had worried him. He could feel his heart-rate increase sharply.

"No, nothing like that," Gabby replied. "We've got a job to do and we're gonna do it. Don't worry Kenneth. We've got a good squad here. Joric's as tough as they come."

"And it'll be a hot summers day on Gellix before I'd let anything happen to my team," Erata added, gesturing to Gabby. "Trust me; _kitten _here is in safe hands."

"'Kitten'?!" Kenneth repeated – Gabby's odd nickname almost making him forget his fear. "What's that all about?"

Gabby rolled her eyes. "I'm not going into that right now…" The picture died, and Kenneth thought they'd lost the feed entirely before the image stabilised and her face reappeared on the screen. "…ack before you know it, Ken. Have a wee dram ready for me."

"It'll have to be life-or-death before I share my stash to you, Gabby," he replied in jest, trying his best to sound calm.

But the signal had gone. The forced smile on his face fell away. He stared at the blank screen for a few seconds until Valni placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"They're OK," she stated firmly. "Trust me on this. The Gellix team won't let anything happen to them."

Kenneth nodded slowly. "Chaill can certainly handle himself in a fight. I'm certain he's fine. And Gabby is pretty much surrounded by armed soldiers, but…" He turned to face her. "I still worry, though," he admitted. "When I can see someone standing next to me, when I can hear their voice, and reach out and touch them…_That's_ when I know they're safe. Like here, now, with you."

"I know… that's one of the reasons I like you," Valni assured him. "But she's in good hands. Commander Joric is one of the best. Her reputation is almost as infamous as the Captain's."

"Well, if she's anything like Verress, then she'd be too scary for anyone to risk attacking her," he joked. But Valni could tell his heart wasn't in it.

She smiled reassuringly; her hand brushing across his cheek and up through his hair. She leant forward and their foreheads touched. He smiled in response, properly this time. Valni give him a brief, tender kiss; then simply hugged him. Kenneth returned the embrace, feeling her heart increase in tempo through her clothing. He exhaled steadily, seeking comfort in her arms, while guiltily enjoying the warmth of her body, and savouring this stolen moment of tranquillity…

Unfortunately, neither of them had noticed that they were no longer alone.

"Is _that_ what you've been teaching him?" a voice suddenly accused.

The couple broke apart hurriedly and stared down the catwalk, seeking out the source of the question. A tall figure was standing in the shadows at the far end of the corridor, appearing to glare at them in contempt. Obscured in shadow, Kenneth couldn't identify the turian figure, but Valni's stomach had twisted when she'd heard the voice.

It was Trajan!

* * *

**Authors Note: **_I originally imagined this story would be relatively short at around 50,000 – 60,000 words, but it seems to have taken on a life of its own (the chapters do appear to be getting larger). So, I may have miscalculated when I estimated the story would be 24-26 chapters in length. There's a distinct possibility it will be slightly larger – As in closer to 110,000 words and over 30 chapters in length. _

_It still hasn't reached the half-way point yet, but almost there; a couple more chapters..._


	15. Provocateur Part One

**A Matter of Race and Character**

**PROVOCATEUR Part One**

Trajan strode down the corridor towards engineering; the trainee artificer who had been working so closely with the human nipping at his heels.

_Trust a green recruit to forget her notes for my training session_. He hadn't been angry though, it gave him an excuse to escort her to the Engine Room and drop in on that alien visitor skulking down in the lower depths. Trajan had only ever seen the human from a distance and was curious to see what it would be like up-close. He'd been told they smell quite strongly.

Plus, he wasn't sure of her schedule but he hoped Officer Severan might be there to supervise it. Now _that_ would be fun; he always enjoyed shooting the breeze with the combat instructor. He smiled as he remembered their past conversations. She put up such a wall against him, made such a show of outrage whenever they talked, the little tease. But, it was all part of the dance. He'd win her over eventually and they'd soon settle into a relationship. He could wait, though; he was patient. Besides, he liked a challenge, and the more a woman protested the greater the challenge.

He'd had relationships with some of the crew before; nothing serious of course, he had certain standards, and wasn't about to be tied down – Though, he had tied down others on occasion…

Unlike the Alliance, fraternization with team-mates wasn't prohibited, provided it didn't impact on your work. Some of his previous partners had been younger than him; actually all of them were younger if he was honest. Trajan glanced back and gave the young cadet an appraising look. She was by no means unattractive – a bit tall, perhaps – and her red colony markings were striking, but he'd never seriously entertained the idea of bedding her. He'd always had some lingering concerns over her genetic heritage. According to her file the cadet had an older sibling who was a biotic. That 'disorder' was rare among turians, but the thought that the cadet had the genetic predisposition for such abilities didn't exactly endear him to the idea of a relationship with her.

_'Never trust anyone who can assault you with their mind',_ his father had once told him (which was probably the only lesson from his parents that he'd taken to heart). He rarely mixed with those kinds of people, or their families – He had standards, after all.

The Engine Room was practically empty when they entered. The cadet brushed past him and conducted a quick search of some of the areas she'd been working in last, while Trajan caught a passing crewman and asked where the human worked. Informed that his station was in the Core Monitor, he made his way down there.

There was no-one around but, after wandering towards the rear of the area, he could just make out voices coming from the lower depths. Recognising the voice of Severan, Trajan smiled and ducked down the stairwell. He snuck around the circular corridor, softening his approach and hoping to slyly eavesdrop on the conversation, but what he saw next stopped him dead in his tracks… Severan and the human were facing each other at the far end of the catwalk and she was_ stroking_ him; running her hand through his hair. Trajan frowned in disgust. _Spirits! How can she even __**think**__ of doing that?_

Then, to add to his revulsion, their foreheads touched and she pressed her mouth against his! He inhaled sharply, utterly staggered by this display of intimacy. The couple were embracing now, holding one another. Trajan's mouth dropped open in shock. _What the Hell is she doing? _Then suddenly, understanding hit him like a punch in the gut. They were lovers!

Trajan actually took a step back. His hands shook, his stomach turned, and the bile threatened to rise from his gizzard. He almost retched; his mind rebelling at the thought of a human _debasing_ a turian woman.

The feeling of shock was quickly overtaken by anger and, as Trajan took in the sight of this sickening perversion, he set his jaw and let all the hate settle in the pit of his stomach before calling out to the disgusting, treacherous couple…

* * *

**_Core Monitor, Hierarchy Vessel 'Arcadias' – 18:15 Zulu – 20_****_th_****_ February 2183 CE_**

Valni and Kenneth broke apart at the sound of the voice and stared at the figure in the corridor. Kenneth couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard the quietest _'Oh, no'_ from Valni. The silence lingered on for several seconds until the turian figure finally stepped forward into the light. He was taller than Kenneth, very broad in the chest and wearing the familiar blue and silver _Arcadias_ uniform. His skin colour was a muted grey; the white colony markings on his face splashed with a line of green that was daubed on each mandible. It actually looked quite plain compared with other markings he'd seen. His expression, though, was one of undisguised loathing. He was scowling at them. Kenneth wondered how much he'd seen.

"What, no introductions?" the turian sneered.

Valni glowered at the man in obvious hatred. "Kenneth, this is…"

"Chief Petty Officer Trajan," the turian proclaimed, cutting her off. He walked smoothly up to Kenneth and regarded him with cool disdain. "And you would be Donnelly? From the Alliance?"

"Aye sir," Kenneth replied, meeting the hostile gaze of the turian. "I guess the lack of mandibles is kind-of a giveaway, sir?"

Trajan's eyes roamed up and down Kenneth's Alliance uniform as he quietly assessed him. He didn't appear to be impressed. "So, what brings you to _Arcadias_, human? Business or _pleasure_?"

Kenneth seemed unmoved by the turian's question and smiled. "Systems Alliance thought I'd do more good here than on one of our own ships," he replied happily. "So they packed me off to Cyone."

"You didn't volunteer for the exchange?" Trajan asked.

"Wasn't given the option, sir. Some guys from security just showed up one day and hauled me to the shuttle. Told me I'd be taking a wee cruise for my health; and theirs, strangely enough. My CO seemed happy to be rid of me, to-be-honest…"

Valni grinned at the obvious lie. According to the files it was Daniels who had been chosen to represent the _Perugia_, after she had reportedly jumped at the chance to serve aboard a turian ship. Kenneth, as her long-time partner and the second best engineer the _Perugia_ had to offer, had eagerly agreed to accompany her. Being selected to join the IEP was an honour. Those engineers nominated for the exchange were the most technically skilled operators that species had to offer – And, to impress the other races, each species only sent the very best.

Trajan frowned. "What an endorsement! I hope you're qualified to be here, Alliance."

"Engineer Donnelly is highly skilled and very capable," Valni offered in his defence.

Trajan turned to Valni. "Are you speaking from personal experience, Chief?"

Valni stilled herself, her right hand curling into a fist.

"I have no problems with humans individually," Trajan continued, speaking as if Kenneth wasn't in the room, "provided they keep to their own territory, and their habits don't interfere with the smooth running of the ship. I certainly don't resent us having to teach them how to use a spanner; though I do wonder what _exactly_ it is he's being taught…"

Valni's stare became flint-edged. "I'd be very careful where you're going with this, _petty_-officer," she warned.

Trajan seemed unmoved by her not-so-veiled threat. "As a Council race it is our burden to restrict access to knowledge or technology the lesser species aren't ready for. No-one wants a repeat of the krogan rebellions, so we have to be extremely careful which race we choose to uplift.

"They're like children, really. Let's face it, Alliance ranks and training hardly compare to the Hierarchy's. I imagine_ our_ representatives are showing the humans how it should be done. My concern is about his performance back with his own kind, and how humans rate technical proficiency. The last thing we need is some untrained alien blundering around our systems like a klixen in a nursery."

He turned back to address Kenneth. "So… _Donnelly_." The name was expelled from his mouth like a bad taste. "Back in the Alliance, what are you exactly?"

Kenneth saluted smartly. "I'm a human being, sir… What are you?"

Trajan's sneer quickly disappeared. "I'm not sure I like your tone, engineer."

"It's the only one I have, sir," Kenneth replied innocently. "I blame my parents. They never could get my complexion right. You know, I've always had a hankering for mauve!"

"Are all your kind as flippant to their superiors?"

"It depends how _superior_ they act, sir."

Trajan snorted derisively. "Are you trying to draw me into a battle of wits?"

"Aye, now that would hardly be fair – You'd be unarmed."

The turian's expression hardened. "You trying to be funny, crewman?"

"No, it just comes naturally, sir."

"Let me give you fair warning: I've broken aliens twice your size and three times as ugly. I regularly tackle creatures you humans would run screaming from."

"Well, everyone needs a hobby," Kenneth replied affably.

Anger flared in Trajan's eyes. "You do _not_ want me as an enemy. If I wanted to I could snap your spine with one _finger_!"

"Aye, would you, sir? That'd do wonders for my sciatica!"

Trajan glared and stepped in closer to the insolent alien. "You got a real mouth on you, you know that? Got a smart-arse reply for everything, human?"

Kenneth returned the stare, his eyes never wavering from Trajan's face. "Well, this isn't my first barbeque… _sir_," he said calmly.

Trajan took a deep breath, and lowered his voice. "You people should stick to your own kind. You've got no business on a Hierarchy vessel." He leaned in closer. "If it were up to me I wouldn't let your species within hundred light-years of Council space."

"Engineer Donnelly is here at the Captain's discretion," Valni reminded him, stepping in closer to Kenneth; her voice now dangerously quiet. "I do hope you're not planning on defying her orders, petty-officer?"

For a moment only Trajan hesitated, the thought of flouting orders from Verress was not one he wanted to contemplate.

At that moment, Bron rounded the corner.

"Sir, the pad was on my console, I…" She stopped dead as she took in the tense scene.

Without turning his head, Trajan called out to her. "Cadet Kandros – Report to the training room immediately!"

"Yes, sir," Bron replied, "but I wanted to ask…"

"I said immediately!" Trajan thundered.

Bron didn't move – Her gaze flashed uncertainly to her combat instructor, instinctively seeking approval from the most senior authority in the room.

Valni smiled ever so slightly. "You go ahead, Bron," she said softly, "I'll be there in a minute to help supervise." Trajan glared at her. He seemed to deeply resent the suggestion that his training sessions needed _supervision_.

"Yes, ma'am," Bron replied. She gave one last glance at the group then turned on her heel and marched out of the corridor.

"Spirits forbid I should ever question the Captain's orders, _Chief_," Trajan agreed through clenched teeth. He hadn't moved from his position.

"Don't you have a training session to get to?" Valni pointed out.

Trajan looked like he was resisting the urge to tear Kenneth's face off. Finally, he snorted once, and then turned sharply, stomping down the catwalk.

They both watched him leave, listening to his footsteps recede into the distance. Valni slowly unclenched her fist and took a soothing breath. Being around Trajan always put her on edge. At least Kenneth was a calming influence. She smiled approvingly at her human paramour.

"There's a very good chance of you getting lucky tonight," she stated.

"You should invite him down here more often, then," Kenneth replied with a grin. "There's plenty more where that came from." He stared into her eyes, the grin slowly falling from his face. "There's no way he's gonna keep this to himself, is there?" he asked quietly.

Valni shook her head. "Not that one," she replied. "I suppose I knew it had to come out sometime… But, I was hoping we'd have more time just between… us."

Kenneth held her hand; the simple gesture was enough to calm her mind further. She beamed warmly and wrapped her fingers around his.

"I never even told Antoni," she confessed, "I'll have to find him and tell him before the rumour mill does."

Kenneth nodded thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm thinking scuttlebutt's gonna be a bugger."

* * *

He was right.

Trajan must have blurted it out to everyone he met the moment he left the Engine Room. Very soon rumours of their relationship were spreading across the ship. It started as a few sly glances in the corridors as he went for the evening meal, then a few inquiries were directed his way when he was eating asking how he was getting on with Officer Severan. By the following morning, artificers who he'd hardly spoken to started to visit the Core Monitor more often, craftily trying to work questions about human sexual practices into the conversation. Kenneth evaded them as best he could. Very soon he couldn't go anywhere without inquisitive demands about what humans did in the bedroom. The most common query was 'So_, Donnelly, what positions do humans like_?'

It was worse for Valni. Not long after delivering the last known coordinates of the_ Auroto_ to the CIC, and sitting through Trajan's decidedly dull training session, rumours about her and Kenneth started to spread like wildfire. Wherever she went on the ship – the Mess, the sparring hall, the games room, or simply walking the ship – crewmen would glance in her direction; some with knowing expressions, while others looked slightly shocked or disturbed. Whispered conversations would start, and often stop abruptly, when she entered a room. The next day, bolder crewmembers started to approach her with 'innocent' queries about how the human was; whether she'd seen much of him lately; or how skilled he was. There was no pretence from the senior staff however, and she was soon besieged by questions: '_What makes humans so different?'; 'Aren't turian men enough for you?'; 'Got a thing for multiple fingers, eh?'; 'What's next for you, a batarian_?'

By mid-afternoon, Valni got the call she'd been dreading: The Captain wanted to speak to her. _That_ was a conversation she hadn't been looking forward to.

Valni strode into the CIC and approached Verress, who was standing with a comm-officer, pouring over sensor data together. Verress looked up and gave her a cool glance before she escorted her to the privacy of her ready-room, away from prying eyes. _Oh, this isn't good_, Valni thought.

Leaving Valni standing at attention; the Captain sat at her desk, and continued to read from the computer pad. The silence dragged on as Valni waited for the inevitable.

"Is it true?" the Captain finally asked, not bothering to look up.

"Yes, sir," Valni replied.

"How long?"

"I assume you mean the relationship, ma'am?"

The look that the Captain gave her made Valni instantly regret her ill-advised joke. Verress never found_ anything_ funny. Valni cleared her throat. "Since the 7th of this month."

The Captain's finger tapped rhythmically against the desk. It was a sign of irritation. Valni braced herself.

"The details of your private life don't concern me, Severan." Verress declared gently, putting down the pad and fixing her with a penetrating stare. "Nor do I have a problem with your… orientation. You are a dedicated Marine and an accomplished martial artist. I was very pleased when you were assigned to my command and your teaching style has been well received – You _inspire_ the cadets to do better, and have the potential to become one of the best martial warriors in the fleet." Valni blinked rapidly in confusion. Of all the things she was expecting from this meeting, compliments weren't one of them. "However," the Captain continued, "I would hate to see your obvious proficiencies and that potential jeopardised by a flirtation."

Verress rose from her seat and stepped in closer to her.

"Your skills are not in question, merely your choices. Your decision to remain in a teaching position frankly baffles me sometimes. By rights, you should be serving with Blackwatch now, or, at the very least, working for the Council." Verress scowled and turned away from her. "You wouldn't believe how short-sighted the Spectre selection committee can be. I had some very choice words for them when they turned you down that second time. But, it's because of their ill-judged decision that I consider _Arcadias_ fortunate to have you. Don't waste that."

"I have no intention of doing so, Captain."

Verress nodded. "I'm glad. You have proven to be a headstrong individual; but, your relationship with the human and our somewhat one-sided sparring match notwithstanding, you are also a consummate professional. You can and should go far in the Meritocracy. I'm not surprised by your choices, Severan – Merely… disappointed."

Valni nodded mutely. She'd expected a severe chewing out by the Captain, not a series of backhanded compliments. And yet, somehow, Verress' quiet talk had stung more than if she'd been yelled at…

Valni left the CIC and walked quickly back to the training area, still a little shaken by the meeting. She ignored the sidelong glances from the crew – She was too preoccupied by the Captain's words to notice.

* * *

For Kenneth, his most awkward conversation started when Bron arrived for her afternoon shift. The cadet had snuck into the Core Monitor, flatly refusing to meet his gaze, and silently taken up position at her console.

"Morning' Bron," Kenneth said happily.

Bron had mumbled a reply that sounded like 'Modlin sir'.

"You alright, cadet?" She paused and then nodded hesitantly. "I… suppose you've heard the rumours?" Bron didn't reply; her gaze fixed on the screen in-front of her. She tapped away at her console for a little while. The silence seemed to drag on for an age. "Is there anything you want to talk about? Or ask me… at all?"

The cadet shook her head; then, after giving it a little thought, ever so slowly nodded.

"What do you want to know?"

"How… how long have you and Officer Severan been…?"

"Dating?" Kenneth finished for her. Bron nodded again, not daring to look at him.

"Technically, two weeks after I arrived."

Bron glanced in his direction; a frown creasing her brow-plates. "Do you like turians?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have volunteered for the exchange," Kenneth admitted. That answer didn't seem to make Bron any happier. She focused on her console again, appearing to lean away from him slightly.

"I'm very proud to be one of the first humans serving aboard _Arcadias_, if that's what you mean Bron," he clarified. "And as for what happened between me and Val… Officer Severan… I wasn't expecting it – And I certainly wasn't looking for it. It just… happened."

Bron nodded dully. "Are you happy… sir?"

Kenneth smiled. "…Aye, Bron. I'm happy."

There was the quietest "Good" from the cadet.

"Sooo, when did you find out?"

"Officer Trajan told me."

"Of course he did."

"He's quite strict but he's been very polite to me recently; even offered to tutor me privately," Bron admitted.

"Oh aye?" Kenneth narrowed his eyes. "What exactly did he say?"

"That I need to show greater flexibility during training drills. But, he also said I had great potential in the military and revealed some of the things that drive him. Mentioned that he loves nature like I do; that he's ambitious and wants to go into politics; and that he believes I'll gain a great deal from individual tuition, just as he has."

"It hasn't helped him gain a personality!" a voice declared. The pair turned to see Leptis wandering down the stairwell.

Bron saluted smartly. "Morning, sir!" Her reaction to Leptis was much more enthusiastic.

"Carry on with your story, Bron. I'm keen to hear this…"

"I wasn't saying anything against a superior officer, sir," she pointed out. "I wouldn't do that."

"You wouldn't? Really?" Bron shook her head firmly. "Whatever's stopping you? Half the conversations we have are about the half-arsed things 'superior' officers get up to." Bron stared uncertainly. "You must have heard some rumours about me, surely? I'd feel affronted if you hadn't!"

"No, sir! Well, I mean… nothing offensive… I mean, not that I'm saying…" the poor cadet stammered.

"You're obviously out of practice, Cadet. Well, let me start you off. Let's use Officer Trajan as an example, he won't mind." Leptis cleared his throat theatrically. "I always felt that Officer Trajan was a man of rare intelligence – It's rare when he shows any!"

"I… um, sir?" Bron looked bewildered.

"Of course, everyone has the right to be thick-headed sometimes, but I've always felt he abuses the privilege! Now, Donnelly tells me there's a saying on Earth: 'Ignorance is bliss', which must make Trajan the happiest man on the ship! Certain people on this this ship are the cause of great joy wherever they go, but for Trajan it's _whenever_ he goes. You know, I once heard that when he was a child, his mother wanted to hire a babysitter, but the Bloodpack wanted too much for the job!"

The cadet hadn't moved, uncertain what she should be doing. "Did he tell you anything of his home life, Bron?"

"He told me he started out from nothing, sir."

"And I imagine he still has most of it left!" Leptis smiled warmly at the bemused cadet. "Remember, Bron, I personally don't think he's stupid – But what is my opinion against the rest of the crews'?" Leptis stopped and turned to Kenneth. "What do you say, Donnelly?"

"Aye, it's good to know he loves nature, sir… despite what it did to him. At least he harbours no ill will."

Bron stared at the two conspirators for a long moment; then an odd strangled noise suddenly escaped her throat as she suppressed a giggle. Her hand went up to her mouth, covering a guilty smile.

"That's what I like to see, Cadet," Leptis said. Bron seemed to relax and let her hand drop from her face. She was grinning. "Are you OK?"

"Yes sir," she replied, regaining her composure.

"Do me a favour. Granus and Jorrin need help calibrating the intercooler matrix. Give them a hand, would you?"

Bron nodded and darted up the stairwell. She turned back only briefly to address Kenneth. "Don't get hurt, sir," she insisted.

"Do my best, Bron," Kenneth replied. The cadet quickly disappeared from view. "Thanks for that," he added to Leptis.

"Thought you might need a hand with young Kandros today."

"I suppose you and Antoni have already h…"

"We worked it out ages ago," Leptis declared, cutting him off.

"You did?"

"Why do you think I gave you two space on the _Mannovai_?"

"Oh! Well, thanks…" Kenneth stared at Leptis with a new found respect. "You don't miss a trick, do you? When did you start to suspect?"

"About eleven day ago. At the poker table."

"You're kidding?" Kenneth couldn't believe it. "I'm sure I was careful to not say or do anything to give it away…"

"Not careful enough. My suspicions were first aroused when you started playing footsie under the table. You'd slipped off your shoe and were trying to caress her leg with your toe."

"And how could you possibly know that?"

"It wasn't her leg," he replied pointedly – The human's eyes widened at Djamil's words. "You have a very gentle touch, by the way."

For a few seconds, Kenneth's mouth made a creditable impression of a goldfish. "Oh… Right… Well… Thank you?"

"No, _thank you_, Donnelly!" Leptis grinned and patted Kenneth's hand.

Kenneth's face coloured with embarrassment. "Nae bother, sir. Glad I was gentle. You know, this kind of thing almost never gets mentioned in the Alliance briefings!"

"You could advise them for their next exchange," Djamil suggested. The grin on his face could best be described as 'mischievous'. "First-hand accounts are always useful!"

"Why the hell didn't you say anything at the time?"

"Well, to be honest, I thought it was Antoni,"he replied sheepishly.

"Aye, 'cause we're always getting mistaken for each other!"

"He denied it, of course, and that got us thinking you either had a thing for me or for Severan. We had a bet on it. I won."

Kenneth swallowed and tried to select his next words very carefully. "Okay, well… That wasn't what… Isnae quite how… I dinna want you to get the wrong impression. This whole exchange has been very… surprising. Never imagined I'd be in this situation. Seriously, I _did not_ see this coming! And I'm flattered of course, but I really canna see how it would… um, I mean that really isn't my scene, if you catch my drift, sir? Not that you're not a handsome man…"

"I'd stop talking now if I were you!" Djamil warned.

"Aye, good advice, sir."

* * *

**Author's Note:** _This chapter was proving to be very dialogue heavy, so I split it into two. Expect an update very soon._


	16. Provocateur Part Two

**A Matter of Race and Character**

**PROVOCATEUR Part Two**

**_CWO's Cabin, Hierarchy Vessel 'Arcadias' – 06:30 Zulu – 22_****_nd_****_ February 2183 CE_**

Kenneth awoke from his sleep and took a deep breath, stretching out his limbs contentedly as Valni's scent filled his nostrils. He smiled; his hand stealing across the mattress to embrace the other occupant and draw her closer to him. But she wasn't there. Only the residual warmth from Valni's side of the bed hinted at her former presence. Kenneth opened his eyes and lifted his head from the pillow, searching for her. He didn't have to look far. Valni was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressing quietly.

Kenneth leant on his elbow. His eyes roamed over her silhouetted form as she slid her leg into the armoured leggings of her uniform, her right spur flexing as she manoeuvred the limb inside. He'd never paid much attention to that particular trait of turian anatomy before. And neither had he realised until recently just how important they were in turian society. During one of their vid-nights, Valni had insisted they watch a classic turian sci-fi film that predated first contact with the asari. All the 'aliens' in the vid were, naturally, played by turian actors, but painted green and with larger head-horns and extra spurs on each leg. Evidently, spurs were a very attractive trait in turian culture.

However, Kenneth had been surprised (and a little concerned) to discover that just recently he was becoming excited every time she exposed them before undressing – The simple act of baring that part of her leg left him feeling roused in anticipation. Kenneth frowned as the rational part of his mind squirmed with guilt and confusion: he was fairly certain he shouldn't be finding turian leg spurs arousing!

But, they were a part of her, as much as her head horns and mandibles. And he was finding that the more time he spent in her company, the sexier almost _every_ part of her body was becoming.

_Oh God, is that wrong?_

"You don't have to watch me dress, you know."

"A man canna help it if he likes watching a beautiful woman," Kenneth declared, propping up his head on his fist. "If you were changing a light fitting I'd be watching you do that."

"Doesn't take much to entertain you, does it?" Valni snickered. "I think you really need to get out more! Next shore leave I'll be sure to expand your viewing habits. And if I was changing a light fitting I'd hope you'd come and help me," she added.

"Sorry, I know you get self-conscious when you're being watched."

Valni shrugged as nonchalantly as she could. "It's not that I mind being watched, it's just that… people tend to think of me as unusual,"

"Personally, I don't know how they could possibly think that."

"Well, I do keep a naked alien in my bed!"

"Aye, there is that," he conceded. Kenneth glanced down at the tangled bedclothes. "Though, it might get a wee bit crowded with the three of us in here," he joked. "Is this naked alien someone I know?"

"Intimately." She leaned in to feather her forehead against his. "As do I," she added brazenly. Their lips met in a brief but adoring kiss.

"Do you have to go to work now?" he pleaded. "What if we told the Captain you were sick? Or, there was an emergency here that needed your attention?"

"The only emergency would be if I didn't get dressed in time for the officers meeting." She lifted the sheets, hunting for a missing item of clothing. "Hard to find my clothes the way you throw them around."

"I learned that from you," he smirked. "And I dinna want _Krogi_ staring at me again last night. Especially considering what we were doing; that would have just felt wrong."

"A gift from my mother," she explained, retrieving her pyjama bottoms from under the bed. "I think she wants me to be more girly."

Kenneth lay forward across the bed and reached out to retrieve Valni's pyjama top from the floor. As he leant down Valni caught sight of the dark-red scratch marks on his back. She hadn't noticed before but there were blood-stains on the bed-clothes where he'd been lying.

"You're bleeding again," she said placing her hand tenderly on his injured back. "Did I hurt you?"

"'Tis but a scratch," he replied with his usual bravado. It did nothing to ease the concerned expression on Valni's face. Kenneth reached across and held her other hand tightly in his own. "I'm fine. I promise you, woman."

"Your skin's so thin, so soft…"

"Hey, I'm tougher than I look," he reassured her. "There's a reason the Scottish emblem is a thistle!"

That seemed to cheer her up. She grinned hesitantly, still eyeing the wounds on his back.

Kenneth gazed at the smiling face of 'Krogi' and then passed the shirt back to her. "Do you think your mother would like me as much?"

Valni hesitated and moved the shirt onto her lap, staring down at the printed top as she considered the question carefully – She hadn't really considered introducing Kenneth to her family yet.

"I… believe she would want me to be happy," she replied steadily. "She's supported every decision I've made in the past, even if she hasn't always agreed with them… Quite honestly, I really do think she'd like you. You'd probably appeal to her sense of whimsy.

"Can't say the same for the rest of my family, though. A couple of my brothers might object. Vereen would be jealous, truth-be-told. She's always had a thing for alien men – Salarians mostly." Kenneth's eyes widened in surprise. "She likes their skin tone," she explained shrugging.

"Whatever makes her happy… Hey, if we ever get the chance to meet up with her on the Citadel maybe we could double date?"

"What, two turians, a salarian and a human walk into a bar? Isn't that how most jokes start?" The couple smiled at each other. "But, now that you mention it; shore-leave on the Citadel together, dinner, taking in a few martial tournaments, walks through the Presidium… A bit of shopping?" Kenneth rolled his eyes but grinned. Valni cupped his cheek in her palm. "I'd like that."

Kenneth squeezed her other hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

"Would your parents approve of me?" she asked.

"Oh, I would think so," he stated, glancing away and grinning. "But then, they'd approve of anyone who kept me in line."

Valni cupped his face and turned his head, looking him in the eye. "Honestly?"

Kenneth's smile faltered as he met her gaze. "My dad might have a problem with us…" he confessed. "He was wounded in the First Contact War; never been particularly keen on non-humans. But, my mum would make sure he doesn't throw a tizzy. That's the way it goes in the Donnelly household. The women hold all the power."

Valni toyed with his hair. "I like that custom," she stated, "having all the power over you. Just imagine what I could do…" She leaned in slowly to give him a kiss, but then suddenly whisked back the sheets and smacked him once on his bare rump.

"Don't be late for your shift; I'd never hear the end of it from Leptis."

"You're shameless, woman!" Kenneth blurted out as she stood up and made for the door, leaving him stark-naked on the bed.

"Oh, aye," she turned back, a wicked smile spreading across her face, "it's your own fault for having such a mighty fine ass!"

"Well, this mighty fine arse will be here whenever you need it,"

"Now who's being shameless?" she put in as she exited the cabin.

Valni grinned wildly as she set off down the corridor; the memory of Kenneth's surprised expression still fresh in her mind. And yet, she was a little troubled. She really liked him there was no doubt about that, but ever since their first night together Valni had found that she couldn't stop stroking his hair. The memory of that first gentle caress; the soft strands flowing between her fingers; the alien scent mingling with the pleasure she'd felt their first night – and on many occasions since – meant that she wanted to recapture that feeling every moment they were together. She recognized that probably wasn't normal and worried that she may be developing a fetish; but the desire was so strong that, just recently, she'd started to become excited every time she touched his head.

_Oh Spirits, is that wrong?_

* * *

The break in orbit from Sanves occurred after lunch. The thrusters were increased to one-quarter power and escape velocity was easily achieved within two minutes. Leptis didn't want to push the engines unnecessarily, not while they were in asari space.

With everyone on-board either fully aware of their relationship or suspecting that something was going on, neither Valni or Kenneth felt they had to hide the fact they were an item any longer. Whenever Valni stepped into the Engine Room and made her way through the groups of artificers, many of them would smile knowingly as she passed by; and she would grin back. The secret was out and they were released from the burden of having to pretend to be just workmates. Although… she had to admit, she kind of missed the furtive side of it all.

She made her way to the Core Monitor, calling out to Kenneth who was lying flat on his back conducting repairs as she strolled down the steps.

"So, I was in the CIC with the duty-officers when a call comes through for me from Hierarchy HQ. It seems the brass was contacted by some reporters who want to know how I felt about giving my story to a journal."

"What story?" Kenneth asked poking his head from under the console.

"Our relationship."

"You're kidding?"

"Apparently, you and I are an example of interspecies cooperation and mutually agreeable fellowship." Kenneth rose to his feet and looked at her sceptically. "We are quote, 'the ideal example of peaceful unification between turians and humans', unquote."

"Pull the other one."

"Well, that does sound like fun, but I'm actually here to ask you how you'd feel about giving your side of the story to the journalists and maybe posing for a few pictures?"

"What? Pictures of the two of us?"

"Certainly."

"Wow! Aye, well… if you're happy to. What's the publication?"

"Fornax."

"Fornax!? So… nude pictures?"

"Tastefully done, I'm assured. They'll probably want a few snaps of us together, looking forward; you standing behind me and embracing me; your hands covering all the… vital areas." Kenneth frowned, looking a little worried now. "They are offering a substantial reward for the shoot, and probably won't ask us to do anything too intimate – Well, not immediately, anyway."

He stared at her wondering if she was serious, when a slight smirk crept onto her face. Kenneth shook his head and smiled.

"You're a big tease, woman!"

"I couldn't keep that up for much longer," she said, the grin now plastered across her face. She embraced him; Kenneth eagerly holding her body and receiving a small kiss.

"No ill effects from last night?" he asked.

Valni shook her head. "Nothing I can't handle."

Kenneth frowned and lowered his voice. "Go back to the doc," he insisted.

"We've been over this – It's not a problem," she told him, slightly more tersely than she intended.

He nodded reluctantly. "Okay, I won't push."

"Are you okay? After…?" she asked, placing a hand on his tender back.

"Nothing I can't handle," he repeated smiling.

"Hope it didn't ruin the mood."

"It was a wonderful evening," he stated firmly, then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "And I can guarantee 'Wee Jock' enjoyed it!"

Valni glanced down. "Don't sell him short. I'd hardly call him 'wee'!"

The couple kissed again, little realising they'd gained a small but enthusiastic group of spectators at the top of the stairs who squawked in delight at the clinch. Turning to face them, the couple watched as the group were quickly shooed away by Leptis.

Valni was surprised at how comfortable the other artificers were with Kenneth now. He laughed and joked with the rest of the crew so easily that you almost forgot he wasn't turian. Valni's conclusion was that engineers all over the Galaxy had the same attitude, the same philosophy and, most certainly, a similar sense of humour. Mechanics, no matter the species, had a geeky affection for engines. Name an obscure component in the Drive Core and invariably, all of them could tell you its function, where it was located, and how long it would take to repair. It was this shared enthusiasm that galvanised them into such an efficient unit. The mood in the Engine Room was relaxed – Leptis liked to maintain a convivial atmosphere and actively encouraged his staff to laugh and josh with each other, inspiring them to do better. As a consequence, Valni loved spending time with the whole passionate, nerdy lot of them.

On the whole, she was very happy on _Arcadias_.

However, if there was an annoyance (besides Trajan spreading rumours), it was the maddening skin-rash.

She'd tried to ignore it at first – It would come and go periodically, appearing on her chest as a minor prickling sensation, and occasionally develop into a mild form of asthma. Despite her last immuno-booster, Valni had noticed the problem increasing in frequency. The most recent attack had almost robbed her of breath, and was similar to the sudden feelings of grief she thought she had under control.

The skin irritation she could cope with, but the difficulty breathing had her concerned. She didn't want to schedule another appointment with the doc just yet, though. It might be reported back to the Captain, and there was no way she was going to have her efficiency questioned.

_Once the Programme is over_, she promised herself, _I'll make an appointment then, and get it sorted._

Valni had a system though; whenever the irritation became too distracting she would retreat to the crowded gym and find relief in the simple act of strenuous exercise and the company of friends – Even if one of those friends was possibly the most interfering blabbermouth in the known universe!

* * *

**_Training Room, Hierarchy Vessel 'Arcadias' – 21:10 Zulu – 23_****_rd_****_ February_**

"Oh, come on, Valni…" Antoni pleaded, holding the punching bag steady.

Valni focused on her form.

"Nothing? Not even a hint? An inkling of what he's like?"

She stubbornly continued to pummel the bag.

"I thought we were friends?"

She grunted softly and delivered a couple of powerful kicks to the bag.

"You're not gonna tell me, are you? After everything we've been through together. And when I think of how often I've confided in you – What do I get? Not even a smidge of info on human habits…"

Valni paused for a moment. "You see, _this_ is exactly why I didn't tell you; you're as bad as everyone else."

"But you could have mentioned _something_. Divulged a snippet to me – I mean, seriously, how long have we been friends?"

"The entire crew has asked me exactly the same question and I'm sick of it!"

"Yeah, but if you'd told me, I wouldn't _have_ to ask you, now would I?"Antoni pointed out. "Me and Djamil, we suspected something, you know? You're pretty crap at keeping secrets and you've been practically dancing with joy ever since you two did the deed."

"I never told you when the first time was," Valni reminded him.

"Didn't have to, it was written all over your face!" Antoni retorted. "Poker night, fifteen days ago, you had a grin the size of a brown dwarf! We both knew you'd had a tumble between the sheets, but we, being your friends – the ones who care about you – were waiting politely for you to tell us who it was. Never occurred to me he'd be from a different species."

"You couldn't tell from Kenneth's expression?"

"Humans are harder to read," he admitted. "And I didn't imagine for one second you were into the whole… _xenosexual_ scene."

Valni grinned bashfully. "Neither did I," she confessed.

Antoni's face lit up with salacious glee. "My straitlaced friend has a kinky side!" he crowed happily.

"Shut it, Marine!"

"Order up. Yes, she'll have the tall, mammalian redhead to go, please!"

"I'll nail your mandibles together!"

"So, what was he like?"

"Antoni!" she yelled in exasperation. Several of the other gym occupants turned their heads in her direction.

Antoni held up his hands. "Sorry, sorry – I thought you might be ready to share. You know, since we confide so much…"

Valni gave him her sternest look of reproach before turning her attention back to the bag.

They worked in silence for a little while longer until the tumultuous sound of raised voices could be heard, rising even above the general noise of the crowded training room.

"…I prefer plating, as any turian in their right mind should," a familiar voice proclaimed loudly.

A large group of cadets bustled into the room, wearing loose fitting work-out gear, and led by the imposing form of Trajan. Cadet Bron was just behind him. It looked like they'd all just come from a run. Valni didn't recall seeing his training session arranged for tonight. He must have rescheduled.

Trajan stopped a few metres from the punching bag and told the cadets to settle around him. He glanced once in her direction then turned back to the cadets.

"Take a load off and rest for a few minutes," Trajan ordered.

The cadets hunkered down and either sat on the floor or on any bench and piece of equipment that wasn't being used.

"Right! While your muscles rest let's get that other organ working, shall we? A sharp mind is a soldier's best friend."

"Might explain why he's so alone," Antoni whispered. Valni grinned slightly.

If Trajan heard the comment he didn't give any indication of it.

"We're all here en masse, so as someone advised me to do a while back, we're gonna have a debate! We've covered strategies and tactics in previous lessons, but what about ethics and morality? A good soldier needs to know where the boundaries of acceptable behaviour lie – Especially in relation to the other species."

Valni knew exactly where this was going. The bastard was going to try and goad her into a response.

"This is an argument that's raged since before we made contact with the asari. The aliens needed our help fighting a grave threat: the krogan. We met that challenge head on and defeated them, proving our martial dominance over all other life in the Galaxy. But, the important question is: what level of _interaction_ with other species should we find acceptable? They are a different _species_ after all – They're not the same as us. They have different values. A different biology. We can't have children with them. And even if we could, would we really want to accept the monstrosity that resulting from that… well, let's call it a 'union'?"

The cadets looked at each other, casting wary glances around the room.

"We already have a prime example on-board – That mammal down in the Engine Room… So, let's get your opinions." Trajan pointed at Bron. "You, Kandros: You work with the human, don't you?" Bron nodded. "What do you think of interspecies intimacy? Would you want a human touching you?"

"Couldn't say, sir," she replied, "I've only met one human so far."

"If he's anything to go by, I wouldn't bother with the rest. They're filthy and stink of their secretions. I don't know how the other artificers stand it."

"Actually, sir, I quite like Engineer Donnelly's scent," Bron stated defiantly.

Valni's rhythm faltered momentarily, surprised by the trainee's words. She didn't think Bron would defy Trajan so openly, or that she would be so blatant in her attraction to Kenneth. Her opinion of the cadet just went up by several notches. Valni covered the momentary lapse by adjusting her weight to her other leg and renewing her attack on the bag.

Trajan rounded on Bron, making her the focal point of the discussion. "Oh, don't tell me you're one of _those_ people?" he accused. "You can't possibly find them attractive?"

"I like to keep an open mind, sir," she replied calmly. "As do they – Apparently, the humans respond well to asari."

"_Every_ species responds well to asari, Bron," Trajan spat back, "and frankly, the best of luck to them. It's fine as long as they leave us out of it. Let the humans and asari rut like animals. It'll only lead to more asari and fewer humans."

"My uncle is with an asari," a young corporal running on one of the treadmills stated, and failing, in the heat of the moment, to add 'sir' to the end of his sentence.

"Then he's a bloody fool!" Trajan erupted as he confronted the young crewman. "What he's doing won't benefit Palaven. We need turians leading the galaxy, not asari. And coupling with those blue freaks simply ensures more troops for Thessia. They're breeding us out! I'll never understand the draw of other species, or the weirdoes who lie with them." The corporal clenched his jaw, it was evident he was trying to control his temper. "Alien bodies just aren't attractive," Trajan finished.

"No leg spurs," a young male cadet volunteered, agreeing with Trajan. The sound of his voice was familiar; obnoxiously so.

"Exactly," Trajan nodded at him. "No mandibles. No carapace. And the thought of different races screwing each other…" his face twisted into a disgusted grimace.

"Their shape, their colouring is all wrong," the loathsome cadet declared. "In fact, possibly the most disturbing thing about aliens is the fact they look so different from us." He beamed proudly at the remark, as if he'd just made the most profound statement in the world.

The room had fallen into a bemused silence following his declaration.

"Coming from a different planet might be a contributing factor there, quad-for-brains!" Bron retorted.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind aliens so much if they only looked like us, is what I'm saying," he replied defiantly, "you know, like in the old sci-fi vids."

Valni began to mentally prepare a series of drills for her detachment using him as the punching-bag.

"You mean actors?" Bron goggled at him. "You'd prefer aliens to look like actors in green body paint?"

"With sexy double leg spurs, yeah," the cadet insisted.

"It amazes me you can walk and talk at the same time!" Bron snapped.

"It's probably not so bad when it's just humans and asari," Trajan interjected again, dragging the topic back to his obsessive theme. "At least they have a passing resemblance… Apart from that revolting hair."

"I thought Engineer Daniels' hair was very appealing, sir," a young male offered boldly, his opinion gaining a short, derisive laugh from the Chief Petty Officer. "At home we're taught that physical variations on different races can be unique and attractive," the cadet persisted.

Trajan regarded him with the same pity he reserved for a dying man. "Don't worry lad, you're not the only one here with those delusions."

He turned his attention to the Liaison Officer and called out.

"So, what's your inclination, One-kick? You got a thing for hairy primates, is that it? Or you've just been around the human so long you've contracted a little mammal fever?"

"Go screw yourself, Trajan!" Antoni spat.

"Mind your rank, soldier!" He glared at Antoni before turning back to Valni. "I've seen the vids. Humans kiss before they start _breeding_ – That's what I caught you practising with the ape down in the Core Monitor." He paused, savouring the moment as a hushed murmur went around the training room. "Would you two have started if I hadn't stepped in?"

Valni finally ceased her attack on the bag. Using her teeth she tore off the strap of her right boxing glove and turned towards him. "Trajan, for the sake of future generations: learn from your parent's mistake and use birth control!"

Antoni and a few of the younger crew laughed openly at the insult. Trajan's expression hardened; he leaned in closer to Valni.

"I thought you'd have better taste. How could you possibly want to choose that thing over your own race? What you're doing with that alien, it's disgusting."

"It's fairly basic biology – And one of these days, when you're old enough, your parents are gonna have a chat with you about it!"

She removed her glove and flexed her fingers. "What is it with you, Trajan, huh? You honestly believe this little act of yours is attractive? You think sniffing around me like some dunghill cock is charming? You're outta luck. I prefer my men with a little backbone."

"You and me both!" Antoni put in, chuckling.

Trajan ignored him, his stare never wavering from Valni's face. He lowered his voice almost to a hiss. "Why you, Severan? I just don't understand why you fascinate me. If I wanted anyone else I'd simply have them."

"And if I wanted crap outta you I'd squeeze your head!"

"I'm wondering if you need a real man to practice with!"

Valni grabbed his wrist and bent his arm, twisting it around his back into a painful lock. She kicked out at his leg, pushing him to his knee and pulled back forcefully on his thick collar.

"I doubt you'd even qualify as _male_," she hissed into his ear. "The way I hear it, you had to pay for your last woman!"

"Nothing wrong with that," he insisted. Valni twisted his arm further. Trajan gritted his teeth. "If it's a matter of price we can negotiate."

Antoni kicked out, hitting Trajan in the shoulder and sending him sprawling facedown onto the floor. The room had fallen silent; the crew watching the tense scene play out.

"Filthy varren!" Antoni spat. Trajan pushed himself slowly to his feet. "Go climb back under whatever turd you crawled out from!"

Trajan turned to face the Marine; the look on his face was now strangely calm. "It seems fitting that you two should be friends," he sneered, his eyes flicking between Antoni and Valni. "The rent-boy and the deviant!"

Antoni's fist thundered against Trajan's head. The blow staggered him against the wall. Antoni leapt forward, ready to follow up his initial punch, but Trajan blocked the second blow expertly and hammered Antoni in the face. A second punch across the mandible almost lifted Antoni's feet off the ground. Trajan stepped forward and, seemingly without effort, delivered a crunching blow to Antoni's gut. The Marine fell back and landed heavily, winded and bleeding.

"Antoni!" Valni yelled, twisting and sending a sinning kick in Trajan's direction. Her foot raked across Trajan's chest, pushing him back. "Get away from him!"

Trajan recovered quickly and glowered down at the floored turian. "Watch yourself soldier! I've got ten years and a hundred challenge matches on you. You don't want to be taking the advice of this one." He jabbed his thumb at Valni who was busy helping Antoni to his feet. "She's barely tall enough to look the cadets in the knees!"

_That _Valni would not take. She rounded on him furiously.

"I could take you down if you had an army of mechs to hide behind, you greasy asshole! And just because I've found a good man you **DON'T EVER** get to call me a 'deviant'!"

Trajan grinned nastily; blue blood shining on his pointed teeth. "No, you're the 'rent-boy'."

Antoni snarled and lunged forward. He caught Trajan around the throat and pushed him backwards. A ringing crash echoed around the room as the pair collapsed against the gym equipment; weights and pulleys scattering across the floor. For a brief moment there was chaos as they struggled on the ground; the younger cadets fleeing to avoid the fight. Antoni locked his arm around Trajan's neck and bore down while Trajan struggled against him. Several of the older crew jumped into the fray, separating the two as they clawed at each other.

Trajan was pulled upright by half-a-dozen crew members, still struggling to tear into Antoni who was being dragged away to the other side of the room.

Valni knew what she had to do. Antoni would be on report unless she intervened. She strode forward and delivered a strong right hook to the side of Trajan's face.

Trajan glowered at her, his expression like thunder. "Need me held down so you can fight?" he roared, still being restrained.

"I don't need any help to fight a shit like you!"

"**You're a coward, Severan!**"

"You've threatened and harassed an Officer!"

"I'll take you all!" Trajan strained against the crew holding him. "Your bodyguard first!"

"This is between us! You wanna fight? I'm happy to oblige. In the ring, Trajan! Tomorrow. Nineteen-hundred."

An awful silence settled around the room; no-one daring to breathe. Trajan glowered at Valni, his chest heaving as he gradually calmed down. Slowly, he smiled at her – an expression almost like victory in his eyes. Glancing around at the many witnesses in the room, he relaxed his body and then shook off the hands restraining him, before calmly straightening his clothing.

"Well, since I am the offended party… Done," he agreed, then turned and pushed his way through the stunned crowd.

Valni watched him leave. The rest of the crowd hadn't moved; everyone seeming to be in a state of shock. Antoni was released and sidled up to her, nursing his swelling right mandible.

"You sure that was a good idea?" he enquired.

When she was certain Trajan was out of sight, Valni winced and shook her injured hand.

"Ask me that tomorrow evening."


	17. Challenge Match

**A Matter of Race and Character**

**CHALLENGE MATCH**

**_CWO's Cabin, Hierarchy Vessel 'Arcadias' – 21:45 Zulu – 23_****_rd_****_ February_**

Kenneth was not happy. Valni had explained the situation to him at length, but it was not one he fully understood, or was comfortable with. They were sat on the edge of her bed, Kenneth holding her right hand, palm up, examining the two fresh puncture marks leaking dark blood onto his fingers.

"You impaled your own hand when you punched him?" he asked, smearing medi-gel into the wounds.

"It happens occasionally if you haven't clenched your fist properly. And my talons are quite sharp," Valni admitted.

"Aye, I know that. I've got the route-map on my back to prove it!"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Honestly, woman, it's like you've never heard of nail files."

"I do use them, they just grow back quickly."

"Any chance you'd be allowed to scratch his eyes out?"

Valni chuckled. "Not in the rules, I'm afraid."

"When I took the job as your boyfriend I dinna think I'd be acting as nursemaid, too. Not that I don't appreciate the extra responsibility. I just hope you can beat him quickly tomorrow and won't need the ministrations of Nurse Donnelly."

"It's in the fine print. It states that all boyfriends must support the irresponsible decisions of their partners." She grinned as a thought struck her. "And I don't know, 'Nurse Donnelly' sounds like he could be fun!"

Kenneth smiled fleetingly before sealing the punctures with a bandage. He looked up, suddenly serious.

"Anyone die in these fights?"

"Not for a few years," she confessed. "It's supervised, so it rarely goes that far. The doctor will be there, and the Captain; she won't allow anyone to get injured to such a degree that they can't do their duty."

"Wonderful! So, if you die, you'll only get a reprimand!"

Valni cupped Kenneth's face in her hands, locking eyes with him. "I am not going to die," she stated firmly. "I'm going to be fine. And I'm going to beat the bastard! Trust me: This isn't my first fight."

Kenneth nodded reluctantly. "As long as you're sure about this."

"Very sure," Valni said, leaning in to give him a reassuring kiss. "Very, very sure." They kissed again, longer this time. Valni's tongue slowly sneaked forward to probe Kenneth's mouth. Gradually, she shifted over so that she was straddling him. Kenneth embraced her, revelling in the feel of her warm, comforting body pressed against his. She bore down and her weight pushed him back onto the bed. They lay together for a long while until Kenneth felt her hand moving to his chest; she dragged the zip of his jacket down his front and parted the fabric.

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrists and pushed her away.

"Wait! Wait. Can you do this? I mean, is this allowed before a fight?"

"Absolutely!" Valni replied firmly. "Why? Is it banned on Earth?"

"Not as such. It's more of a recommendation. Not before a fight."

"Well, assuming you're in a relationship, back home it's practically a tradition before a fight."

"Oh, I love tradition!"

Her hands were released and she forced their mouths back together again, her fingers clawing at his undershirt, seeking contact with the human skin beneath.

* * *

Valni didn't stay in her cabin for long. Just an hour after the confrontation in the training room she was called over the intercom – Verress wanted to see her in the CIC.

Valni strode through the Command Centre doors. The Captain was waiting for her, smartly clad in her uniform and waiting impatiently by the holo-display as if she'd never left. Valni cast an admiring glance in her direction. She knew for a fact the Captain had been on duty since five in the morning.

_Doesn't that woman ever sleep?_

"I understand one of my senior officers was assaulted!" she yelled at Valni before she'd even managed to fire off a salute. "Several crew members have reported Officer Trajan fighting with an unidentified crewman in the Training Room."

Valni silently thanked the Spirits that Antoni was popular amongst the crew and decided she'd have to make it up his fellow marines who regularly frequented the gym.

"_You_ were witnessed by a cadet punching the officer as he was restrained. You will explain your behaviour now!"

"Yes Captain. Officer Trajan made several disparaging remarks about my relationship with Engineer Donnelly and then verbally abused myself and the 'unidentified' crewman standing next to me."

"And that warrants an assault?"

"It was an official challenge, ma'am. Officer Trajan accepted. We agreed on a time and are settling the dispute in the traditional manner."

"You were expressly forbidden from entering that arena, Severan."

"Except as part of my normal duties or as a Challenge Match, ma'am," Valni pointed out. "I believe I am within my rights to challenge officers of a similar rank. Those were your instructions."

"True enough," Verress conceded. "But, this could be interpreted as a gross dereliction of discipline – Under most circumstances I would consider having both of you purged from my ship!

"However, the challenge was made and duly accepted. Under the articles of combat I am duty bound to allow it... And it will doubtless provide ample entertainment and stress relief for the crew. But this one time only, Severan. There will be no other challenges after this, you understand me?"

"Perfectly, Captain."

"You and Officer Trajan have a painful few days ahead of you. Your duties will not be shirked just because you were involved in a challenge match."

"And the other crewman, sir? Will they be disciplined?"

There was a hard glint in Verress' eyes. Her gaze shifted briefly to a young male CIC officer who was desperately trying to avoid the Captain's scrutiny and remain inconspicuous on the other side of the room. "It would appear the Training Room security cameras mysteriously malfunctioned for that time period." She glared at the young officer who was suddenly fascinated by the computer monitor behind him. "Unless further witnesses come forward to verify the identity I may have to simply drop the matter. Did you happen to recognise this 'unidentified' crewman?"

Valni returned the gaze. "I doubt anything would be gained by dragging a third party into a private Challenge Match, sir," she replied.

Verress stepped closer to Valni.

"Evasive – _And_ presumptuous… But at least you didn't lie to me and try to deny you knew him, Severan."

"I never mentioned it was a man, sir."

"Yes, I noticed…" The Captain let out a long, slow breathe, as if deciding what punishment to impose, then her eyes darted down to the bandage on Valni's right palm.

"Report to the infirmary," she said finally. "All combatants must be in good shape before a challenge match. We don't want poor health to affect the outcome, do we?"

Valni saluted and spun around to move out of the room.

"And Severan!" Valni stopped in her tracks and waited as the Captain walked up and leaned in close. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Should the chance present itself… you have my permission to vasectomize the son-of-a-bitch!"

* * *

It was all anyone could talk about the next morning.

There was a palpable sense of excited tension in the air. Bets were already being made and the ship's crew seemed to be overcome by a whirlwind of gossip and speculation. Kenneth found himself at the centre of a frenzied, and some might say unhealthy, interest in martial combat, as what felt like the entire crew approached him eagerly fishing for details. The visiting human had no idea turians took such an avid interest in full-contact combat matches.

Just walking down the corridors to the Engine Room was a chore as he found his path blocked by a scrum of mostly younger crew asking insistent questions. He deflected most of the queries, or repeated answers he'd already given and stubbornly continued on his way.

But, there was no respite in Engineering. Artificers quickly gathered around him asking exactly the same questions and sniffing for clues as to Valni's health to better help them place bets.

Leptis took it upon himself to shadow Kenneth for the rest of the day, fielding any unwanted questions away from the human. The Head Artificer stood guard at the console opposite Kenneth's, seething at the thought of what Trajan had done to Antoni.

"Like to punch the bastard in the face myself!" he declared firmly that afternoon. "Did you see the state he left Antoni in? He can barely chew his food! Hardly touched the meal I prepared for him."

"What's he gonna do to Valni?"

"The man's a snake! He's a controlling, perverted asshole! He thinks he can beat her and wants to humiliate her in-front of the crew – No wonder he wants to go into politics! The sooner he starts his new career the better."

"Can he actually beat her?"

"He's arrogant enough to think he can. And… well, he's certainly skilled enough."

"Do _you_ think he can beat her?"

Djamil hesitated before answering. "We're taught at military college that you have to assume there's always someone better out there at what you do – It keeps you on your toes. Makes you aim higher. And if you have someone to challenge you then it pushes you to achieve."

"Aye, I definitely know someone like that. Her name's Gabby! But, me and her, we've still got plenty to learn. I mean, look at us, we're being taught by turians. We're still learning from you."

"Don't flatter me, Donnelly! I do my job as a matter of pride and don't care if there's someone better than me out there. All I've ever wanted to do is keep my team safe! And protect the ones I care about…"

"Aye, me too," Kenneth replied quietly. "_Both _of them. But I can't even do that right now… One of them is on another planet and the other is about to go into the ring to fight a bastard, bloody scunner! And I can't do anything to protect either of them! I've never felt so useless before."

Having nothing to say to offer comfort, Djamil reached over and simply held the back of Kenneth's hand, squeezing the skin in sympathy…

The human didn't pull away.

* * *

**_Sparring Ring, Hierarchy Vessel 'Arcadias' – 18:56 Zulu – 24_****_th_****_ February_**

A sea of faces ringed the circular arena. Valni had fought plenty of challenge matches in her time so she knew what to expect, but the sheer number of people crowding into _Arcadias'_ small arena still surprised her. It looked like half the crew were jammed in. No doubt the other half were watching the match via the on-board security monitors.

Clad in her customary long blue top and short leggings, she strode purposefully into the room, shadowed closely by Kenneth and Antoni – her seconds for this fight – and glanced around at the multitude staring back at her expectantly. She knew the majority had come to support her. She could see a lot of friendly faces, but there were always some of the crew who would be cheering Trajan. It was inevitable. She was popular with the crew, but Trajan had his supporters, too. A shiver of anticipation shot up her spine, the familiar tingle of adrenaline already coursing through her veins; the thrill of pre-match tension tempered by a twinge of anxiety. All these people scrutinising her; placing their hopes on her; expecting her to win – She didn't want to let them down.

The Captain was standing at the centre of the raised fighting arena. Trajan was already there at the front of the crowd, bare-chested and dressed in a pair of simple red leggings. He was powerfully built for a turian and looked threatening even standing next to the towering frame of Tesserius, who had a pinched expression on his face.

The doctor had been remarkably worried when she went to see him last night, almost going so far as to try and talk her out of the match. She'd been surprised by his strength of feeling but she assured him she would be careful. The doctor had nodded reluctantly and complimented her on the application of the bandage over her hand. Valni then explained it had been Kenneth who had applied the bandage, to which the doctor simply commented that maybe Donnelly had missed his calling.

"Perhapshe should have gone into medicine instead of engineering?" he suggested.

Valni laughed that she wouldn't have met Kenneth then, but apparently Tesserius had temporarily lost his sense of humour.

She regretted not reporting her other symptoms to the doctor, but it might have given him an excuse to postpone the match, and she dearly wanted to fight Trajan.

She was still feeling strangely lethargic; she'd had difficulty breathing that morning and a constant irritation plagued her chest. Not that she was about to tell Kenneth that. He'd only worry.

Once Valni had taken up her place by the ring, the Captain raised her hands to silence the crowds.

"Palaven's greatest martial champion served aboard _Arcadias. _He was a man who never compromised, never wavered from his duty, and never backed down from a challenge. You are now his legacy – The men and women of _Arcadias_. He once said that there is nothing better in the practice of the combative art than free-style sparring. And there is nothing that upholds that ideal more than the Challenge Match…"

Valni wasn't really listening to the speech; she'd heard it many times before. She glanced over at Antoni, her eyes lingering on his alarmingly swollen right mandible, and then leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You have no idea how lucky you are!" she hissed at him. "No one's come forward to identify you – Not even Trajan mentioned your name!"

"I wasn't the target," Antoni mumbled back. "He got what he wanted when you challenged him. It's a classic divide and conquer tactic. He just pushed our buttons enough so that you stepped in and challenged him. He had plenty of witnesses to verify it."

"I guess he's not as dumb as I thought."

"Sure he is. He picked a fight with _you_!"

Valni was flattered by Antoni's vote of confidence, but seeing Trajan now, she couldn't stop the doubts from forming in her mind.

"…Fight well, and may your skill in battle honour the Spirits of _Arcadias_," the Captain finished.

A great cheer went up around the room as Verress exited the ring. Valni watched Trajan's seconds prepare him for the fight on the other side of the ring and turned to Kenneth.

"Help me tie my gloves," she said.

Kenneth held the thin boxing gloves as she forced her hand inside the left one. There was the minimal amount of padding; most of the protection seemed to be at the tip of the fingers, encasing the talons in weaves of material so they couldn't be used as a weapon. Kenneth was worried.

"It's still not too late to back out," he suggested, securing the straps around her wrist. "You could challenge him to a quick draw of Skyllian-Five, maybe? Or, we could swap and I could give him a wee pasting?"

"He's a fully trained, close-quarter expert, you idiot," she stated, sliding her hand into the second glove. "He'd tear you apart."

"All the more reason to back out."

"I'm not some defenceless wee bairn!" she hissed. Kenneth smiled, noting the human vernacular creeping into her language. "I have some skills of my own, you know."

"Good enough to beat him?" He secured the straps around her other wrist.

"…And then some. Wait and see."

"Frankly, this all seems crazy," he said haltingly, "but if this is important to you…" Kenneth cupped her mandibles in his hands. "Just promise me you'll gie that wankpiece a gid skelp!"

"I have no idea what you just said."

"Hit him. Repeatedly. With vigour, woman!" Kenneth translated.

"_That_ I can do."

He released her and she turned towards the ring. Trajan was already waiting for her.

Valni ducked through the bright blue ropes surrounding the large octagonal ring. For today's match, the arena's polymorphous canvas was split into red and blue halves, but could accommodate up to four fighters at any one time. Sparring and martial arts were so inherently important in turian society that a great deal of research and development had been given to how combat matches were gaged. The traditional 'canvas' in all sparring arenas had long since been replaced by a computer controlled polymorphous nanostructured composite that changed colour to denote a fighter's corner of the ring; but also tracked foot movements, fighter blood-loss, sweat excretion and a hundred different other variables that allowed trainers to analyse matches post-fight. This effectively did away with referees and judges, but, traditionally, the commanding officer remained the definitive advocate.

The two fighters faced each other; Valni and Trajan sizing each other up as they waited for the start of the bout.

"Begin!" the Captain bellowed.

Valni fist snapped forward and struck Trajan on the mandible. He'd been unprepared for her surprise assault, but he was strong and simply shrugged off the punch. Valni immediately went on the attack. She leapt towards him, driving her left fist into his gut, then snapped her right elbow into his face. Her blows were hard and full-force; she hoped to finish him off quickly.

Trajan responded with an incredibly swift punch that caught her on the shoulder; his speed belying his size. She knew he was strong but hadn't expected him to be quite so fast. She leapt away, barely deflecting a powerful kick that pushed her backwards.

Valni regained her balance and let Trajan move in to attack again. He kicked out. At the last second, she swayed back, letting his foot whip harmlessly past her face, and threw all her weight behind a punch to his vulnerable back. He arched in pain and swung around to catch her, but Valni had rolled out of his reach.

He crouched down and edged towards her.

Valni flexed her hands. Her fighting style favoured throws and parrying, but the sparring gloves offered little chance of grabbing hold of an opponent. She would have to rely on cunning and a few well-placed blows.

Suddenly, Trajan charged forward, his arms stretched wide. He seemed to aiming for her legs, but at the last moment reared up and grabbed her around the waist pinning her arms to her side. He leant in and hissed in her ear as he hugged her close, "We're going for a little ride, Severan".

As Trajan spread his legs, Valni instantly realised what he was planning to do – He was going to pitch back and slam her into the canvas. Valni twisted her body and managed to slip out of his grip just before he lifted her off the ground.

Stepping back, Valni levelled her foot directly at Trajan's groin, eager to take the Captain's advice. Her shin smashed against something hard and unyielding; she could have sworn she heard a metallic chink as her leg connected. The kick hammered Trajan onto the floor, but he rolled quickly to his feet. Valni hopped away, nursing her bruised leg.

"Trying to hobble me?" Trajan mocked. He tapped his armoured groin with his fist. "I'm made of steel!"

_Bastard's wearing a protective box_, she realised.

Angered now, Trajan swung at her. Valni ducked under the blow and dived to the other side of the ring just as Trajan stepped back and brought his leg around in a wide arc. Valni saw the move just in time and blocked the kick with her arms. The strength of the blow actually threw her back against the ropes. She rebounded and used her momentum to leap up and off the ropes and propel herself at him. Her fist slammed into his head. The punch stunned him momentarily, but the blow still wasn't enough to do much damage to her much stronger opponent. He staggered to his right and shook his head, recovering all too quickly.

_Time to get creative_, she thought.

The crowds were cheering fiercely now, buoyed up by her spectacular punch. The rest of the crew had hoped for a good show and they weren't being disappointed.

Valni ducked and dived to avoid two more powerful punches. This was totally different from fighting the human in the training grounds. Trajan was certainly as strong as the human, but had the speed of a turian marine. It was a deadly combination.

Trajan feinted with his right, and then drove his left foot into her right knee. Valni cursed herself for not seeing the move and backed away, narrowly dodging a wild punch and falling back against the ropes. She was on the defensive now and tried to sidestep, but Trajan went on the attack again. Cornering her, he delivered a series of powerful blows to her chest. Valni lowered her guard to protect her vulnerable centre and braced herself against the relentless onslaught, riding every punch. The air was being steadily knocked out of her chest; he was trying to exhaust her.

Three more solid blows connected with Valni's torso, staggering her. Strangely, he seemed to be avoiding her head. Trajan ducked down and spun on his heel, sweeping his leg out and knocking her off her feet. Valni rolled and jumped up quickly, moving away to the other side of the ring and favouring the injured knee.

Trajan tracked her movements carefully, but before he could move in again, the bell rang, signalling the end of the round.

Both fighters moved back to their corners.

Valni almost collapsed against the ropes, breathing hard and trying to draw air into her battered lungs.

"He's faster than I thought," she exclaimed.

"Don't try to talk," Antoni advised. "Save your breath for the fight."

She nodded silently in reply, closing her eyes.

Kenneth applied a towel carefully to her head, tenderly wiping away some of the grime from the fight, then placed it over her shoulders whilst trying to avoid touching any part of her that might be wounded.

Valni seemed to listen intently to Antoni's advice but the Marine's words hardly registered in Kenneth's mind. He was staring at her pained expression and trying vainly to offer comfort, but this was killing him! Seeing Valni voluntarily take a beating and knowing he couldn't interfere was torture.

The bell rang again all too quickly. Valni brushed away the towel and turned to face her opponent, quietly reassessing her strategy. She wasn't going to go on the defensive again.

The combatants threw themselves back into the fray, neither one willing to yield to their opponent.

Forced to watch helplessly on the side-lines, Kenneth picked her discarded towel up off the canvas and stared in alarm at the specks of blue blood staining the fabric.

The match continued for what felt like hours, although when Kenneth looked at the scoreboard he realised it was only been a further four rounds.

Trajan's speed was astonishing and he didn't pull his punches. He was relentless but Valni countered with her superior agility and skill, dodging or riding his blows in an effort to exhaust him. It was only marginally successful. He had considerable stamina and was very powerful. On several occasions, Trajan's punches found their target. Against anyone else the blows would have ended the match, but Valni shrewdly redirected their power by parrying and spinning away from them, even managing to deflect his arm and throw him onto his back several times.

But Kenneth knew she was tiring. She couldn't continue indefinitely under this level of abuse.

At one point, she forced him back into her own corner and delivered a series of rapid punches to his mouth. They lacked the power of her earlier performance, and he responded by kicking her in the torso, forcing her to retreat. He grinned and spat blood onto the canvas. Trajan was so close now that Kenneth could hear his taunts.

"Don't want to damage your pretty face. I have plans for it," he jeered.

Kenneth had a hand and foot on the ropes before he knew what he was doing. Suddenly, a strong hand clamped down on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Antoni restraining him. If it hadn't been for the Marine Kenneth would have jumped into the ring himself.

If anyone saw the move, they didn't comment. The crew's focus was on the two combatants as they continued to trade blows.

By the start of the sixth round, they were both showing signs of exhaustion. Trajan's movements were noticeably sluggish and Valni was attacking less frequently, relying more on countering Trajan's assaults.

Then, Valni unexpectedly lowered her guard and doubled over as if too exhausted to continue. Trajan saw his chance and dashed forward. Instead of dodging away, she ducked down low and slid in under his legs. He tripped, going face down into the canvas. Her ruse had worked.

She leapt up and landed heavily on his chest, trapping his arms as she straddled him and pounded her fists into his head. She got in at least five good punches before he lifted his legs and wrapped them around her body, pushing her off. It had now become a wrestling match.

Locking his neck in a scissor grip, Valni bore down on his throat.

Trajan grunted and grabbed her left spur in desperation, twisting it savagely.

Valni screamed in pain and fury – Kenneth had to be restrained again, and the crowd responded by barracking the petty-officer; several of them leaping up from their seats in disgust. Evidently, that was _not_ an honourable move.

Trajan released his grip and Valni rolled away, nursing her injured spur. As she bent down he grabbed her around the throat and lifted her from her feet, slamming her against the canvas. She exhaled sharply as the air was driven from her chest. Despite this, she pushed his elbow up and over, breaking his grip and rising to twist his arm around his back.

But, with the gloves on she couldn't get a firm hold. Trajan roared and wrenched himself free of her slack grip, then spun around and clawed at her blue top. He somehow managed to hook his glove under the fabric and wrenched his hand back. His other arm went round her neck.

"It's been a real pleasure breaking you, Severan, but it's time to end this…" he said.

He kicked the back of her leg, forcing her down on one knee and leaned in so close she could smell his stinking breath.

"You still owe me that kiss," he hissed into her ear.

He drove his knee into her belly and she collapsed, rolling away quickly to avoid his foot slamming into the ground where her chest had been.

Rising to her feet, Valni clutched her stomach and tried to control her breathing, but the blow to her gut had winded her. She backed away to her corner, hoping to buy some time to recover. Trajan hadn't followed her, and merely stood with his guard up, breathing heavily. Valni smiled inwardly as she recognized that he was most likely as exhausted as she was.

But before she could do anything else, her vision blurred. The room started swimming before her eyes. She felt light-headed and opened her mouth to try and steady her breathing, but nothing happened – She couldn't catch her breathe.

She gasped and went down on one knee, desperately trying to draw air into her lungs. With awful clarity, Valni recognised the debilitating symptoms. She was having another attack!

_Oh, not now!_ she pleaded.

Trajan watched her stumble and lowered his guard. "Need a minute, Severan?" he asked casually.

Valni managed to glare at him defiantly, but that was little consolation when she was gasping for air.

_Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me?_

She concentrated on her breathing, trying to suppress the attack through sheer will and keep the panic from consuming her. If Trajan tackled her now, it'd be all over. But he hesitated. Either he thought it was another ruse or merely wanted to prolong her humiliation and simply waved his hands at the crowd, spurring on their shouts.

Slowly, the suffocating sensation eased to the point where she could almost breathe normally, and she grabbed the rope, hauling herself to her feet.

Trajan dropped into a fighting stance and moved in for the kill.

She circled around him, keeping her guard up, but she knew she couldn't last much longer.

Trajan's right fist snaked out again swiftly followed by a kick that she easily dodged. He was tiring now and hoped to finish her off quickly.

Valni's breathing was laboured as she ducked under his blows. Her own fist lanced towards his head, but he blocked it with both hands and twisted her arm into a painful lock; he caught her other hand as she lashed out and held her there, his eyes gleaming in victory.

"You just don't know when to quit," he scoffed, leaning in close.

Valni couldn't break his grip.

The crowd were yelling loudly now, almost swamping her senses, when she suddenly heard Kenneth's voice roar above them all.

"**Just nut the bastard!**"

Valni swung her head back and drove it forward with all her strength. Her brow-fringe smashed against Trajan's nose. There was a sickening crunch as the cartilage shattered and his face deformed; the impact accompanied by a loud groan from the crowd. Trajan staggered back, disorientated, dark blood suddenly streaming down his face.

"There's your 'kiss', wankpiece!" she yelled.

Moving in, Valni delivered a series of blistering punches to his torso, forcing him to lower his guard. She followed it up with three sharp lefts to the side of his injured face, the stinging blows driving him back. A final ferocious right square on the nose staggered him and he went down on one knee.

In the space of a few seconds, Valni had turned the match around. She stared at her bewildered opponent as he struggled to rise to his feet. He was vulnerable now. Perhaps she could show mercy?

She didn't.

"Ain't that a kick in the head, ya scunner?" she taunted, then leapt up and delivered a final spinning kick that sent his head crashing to the canvas. He lay prone on the ground and didn't get up.

The doctor moved quickly into the ring, waving Valni away and assessing the damage to his broken, bleeding patient.

Trajan was down for the count. Valni hovered at the side, watching the doctor fuss over him. The Captain rose from her seat and officially announced Valni the winner, but everyone in the arena already knew the result. The crowd were on their feet now, yelling her name, a great wave of sound resonating around the hall. She scanned the horde, seeking out faces she knew. Kenneth was looking shell-shocked, while Antoni and Djamil were cheering wildly, as were all of the artificers; even Granus and Jorrin were hugging each other (maybe it was her imagination, but she could have sworn she saw the couple touching brows). Shaking her head, Valni turned and exited the ring, the adrenaline still coursing through her body, inhibiting the pain of her injuries.

Kenneth couldn't quite believe what he'd just witnessed. _That woman is a powerhouse! _As if in a daze, he watched the doctor clean the wound on Trajan's bloody face before placing strips of bandages over his nose. A grin slowly spread across his face.

"Oh, the poor wee lamb," he said, with no little satisfaction.

Suddenly, Valni was in-front of him; breathing heavily as she locked her eyes with his. Without a word, she abruptly grabbed his jacket and pulled him into an urgent kiss, her mandibles flaring with excitement.

The crowd were silenced briefly as they took in the embrace, and then the volume gradually rose again; shouts and hollers congratulating the champion. A few crewmembers threw up their hands in revulsion at the scene before them, while others cheered the victor and her partner. Credits and agreements exchanged hands around the room. There were plenty of happy betters there – And a few disgruntled ones. The crowd quickly swarmed around them. Numerous taloned hands patted Valni and Kenneth on their backs. But all the action was lost on the interspecies couple embracing by the side of the ring. There was no hiding their relationship now, but Valni didn't care – her lips were still locked against Kenneth's.

She had claimed him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This is the approximate middle of the story. However, I'm still not entirely sure how many chapters are left (the story seems to be growing in size constantly). I do have an arc planned but other plot elements seem to keep being added to the mix._

_As always, thank you all for your comments and suggestions - It's great to know so many people are enjoying the story._


	18. Systemic Shock

**A Matter of Race and Character**

**SYSTEMIC SHOCK**

The memory of those days still haunted him.

It wasn't a time that Kenneth looked back at with any fondness, though he replayed the events in his mind often enough; constantly wondering if he could have done anything differently and mentally seeking out a better outcome. It usually happened very early in the morning after he'd woken from some pleasurable dream he'd been having; the reverie still clouding his senses until, slowly, harsh reality took hold as the icy memory of what happened crept over him and he shivered involuntarily upon realising he was alone in the bed. Then, a grim despair would set in and his happiness would be replaced by numb acceptance.

As had happened so often in the past, his thoughts flashed back to that moment, the _nexus point_. It was the day when everything changed – The day when all the plans he'd dared to secretly make for the future had been rudely shattered.

It was a Tuesday.

* * *

**_Engineering, Hierarchy Vessel 'Arcadias' – 14:40 Zulu – 25_****_th_****_ February 2183 CE_**

The celebrations had gone long into the night. From what Valni had heard, some of the crew hadn't even bothered to retire to bed. If it was true, as the humans maintained, that 'turians were made of steel', then so too was the old human adage that they 'worked hard and played hard'.

Or, as Leptis would put it: _'Any excuse for a piss-up!'_

Valni didn't begrudge the crew using her victory as a pretext to enjoy themselves. They were a fine body of men and women, a team she was proud to serve with, and more than deserved the chance to blow off some steam.

Valni's skin felt unnaturally tight as she made her way into the Engine Room, limping slightly from the pain in her left spur. It was bent out of shape and ached constantly. One of the vertebrae was most likely cracked, or at the very least dislocated, and would need setting properly. But that wasn't a priority at the moment. She'd had much worse injuries from challenge matches than that in the past. The medi-gel had numbed the worst of the pain and she'd promised herself a visit to the infirmary once her duties were completed. According to the senior staff, Trajan was still convalescing in his cabin, and nothing cemented a victory better than showing that you had recovered quicker than your opponent. Taking a tour of the ship, conducting your duties directly after a fight proved your tenacity, your invincibility. And it certainly wouldn't hurt her reputation with the cadets.

But she'd be lying if she said she wasn't struggling. Aside from her injuries from the match, she was still finding breathing difficult. The 'asthma attack' (for want of a better word) during the fight had startled her, but she'd managed to supress it and knew the doc could prescribe something to help her. All she needed to do was get through her shift. Unfortunately, as the day had worn on, it had become increasingly difficult to think clearly. The discomfort in her chest had grown steadily to the point where, upon entering the Engine Room, she hardly noticed the cheers of welcome from the artificers.

She duly smiled and waved vaguely at the enthusiastic crowd as some of the younger trainees came forward to offer their congratulations, the older artificers knowing to stay at their posts.

Valni waved away the young crew and moved towards Kenneth's station in the Core Monitor.

The couple had retreated to Valni's cabin directly after the fight, despite Kenneth's objections and insistence that she go to Medical first, but she was too pumped from the match to listen. Instead, she physically dragged him (fully clothed) into the shower and eagerly stripped off her sparring gear, letting him wash away the nauseating feel of Trajan's touch from her body. The excitement of the fight had left her in a natural high and, once he'd undressed too, they worked off the adrenaline in the best way she knew how. Kenneth didn't seem to object to that!

But it wasn't long before the familiar rush receded and the pain began. She hardly noticed it at first; it was nothing more than a dull ache in her lower body. Then, the throbbing intensified into flaring pain. It started in her legs, and quickly spread to her injured spur, then her stomach, and finally to her chest, shoulders and knuckles. Eventually, she admitted defeat and doubled over in pain as she nursed her injuries. Kenneth, leaving droplets of water in his wake, stole across the room to raid her medical cabinet, and then ordered her to sit on the bed before he carefully slathered her whole body in medi-gel.

Their joyous evening had been cut cruelly short. With her body bruised and battered, Valni had been resigned to simply lie on her bed, entwined in Kenneth's comforting embrace while she allowed herself a brief moment of self-pity. It was only after a few minutes of thought, however, that another method of release occurred to her…

Valni was greeted by the smiling face of Leptis as he walked up the stairwell to intercept her.

"The conquering hero comes!" he proclaimed happily.

"It's been a long day – Please tell me you're not gonna shower me with platitudes?"

"It's more of a song, actually," he replied grinning. "Antoni came up with the tune!"

"Have I mentioned what a bad influence he is on you?"

"No more than I am on him. Together we are unsurpassed in the art of piss-taking!"

"Why did I ever introduce you two?"

"Kismet, my dear! It was meant to be."

Valni glanced down the stairwell and spied Kenneth chatting away with someone on his console monitor.

"What's Kenneth up to?"

"He's on the link with a krogan. Some engineer friend of his from what I understand."

She thanked him and made her way down the steps behind Kenneth just as he exclaimed: "…They just cut and run?"

"Batarians took one look at me and turned tail and ran. Didn't think I was that ugly!" the krogan chuckled. Valni recognised him as 'Chaill'; Kenneth's krogan friend from the _Auroto_. He seemed to be in good spirits, despite the orange blood seeping through the bandage on his right shoulder.

"We traded a couple of shots," Chaill continued. "Bastards were probably expecting an easy score – A lone salarian engineering vessel out in space; minimal defences – Damn, were they wrong! Not many of their boarding party returned to their ship afterwards, I can tell you. Cowards killed three of the crew before they left, though! Somin, Chanda and Bouqis. Good engineers, all of them. Damn shame. They'll be missed."

"You're really are one of a kind, Chaill. It's not every day you hear a krogan mourning salarians."

"I'm not mourning salarians I'm mourning team-mates, Donnelly! Thought you of all people would understand that?"

"Aye, I do understand, Chaill, trust me" Kenneth said quietly. "Good to see they only grazed you," he added, indicating Chaill's wound.

"Ah, bloody pyjaks couldn't shoot straight anyway!"

Kenneth grinned at his friend. "You heard from Gabby, at all?"

"Was gonna ask you the same question. Gellix station's on lock-down for some reason. The _Auroto_'s been warned not to approach. I was hoping you'd know what was going on?"

"Haven't a clue," Kenneth confessed. "But I'm sure the Gellix crew will look after her. She's always been able to make friends easily."

"That's true! Remember the time we had to replace the irrigation systems on that human colony – Terra Nova, was it? – And that colonist took a shine to her? Started chatting her up. Even gave her an asari semiconductor as a gift. I still remember the look on your face when they started talking."

"Aye, I was so jealous…" Kenneth admitted wistfully. "It was a Silaris-made TH-4 thermoelectric generator. The surface patina from the chemical vapour deposition was beautiful!"

"You always were a romantic, Donnelly."

Chaill glanced across as Valni slowly snuck up behind Kenneth; the krogan frowning at her pained expression and limping gait.

"What the Void happened to you?" Chaill asked

"Been in a bit of a barney," Valni answered wryly.

The krogan glared at Kenneth. "I'd heard you'd had the crap kicked out of you, Donnelly," he admonished sternly. "Didn't I warn you not to pick fights with the crew? Gabby told me you couldn't be trusted on your own!" He turned back to Valni. "I hope you came out on top?"

"In a manner of speaking," Valni admitted.

"She went to town on a bigmouth scunner. Took him to school on how to show proper respect for women. It's a shame you missed it, you would have loved it."

"So, the pyjak deserved it, then?"

"Hell yes!" Kenneth said firmly.

"Damn! You turians sure know how to have fun." Chaill gave Valni an admiring nod. "Hope you recorded it?"

"Aye. I can send you a highlights reel if you'd like?"

"Sure. Little enough entertainment on the _Auroto_ as it is."

"What, salarians not into rugby?" Kenneth asked drolly.

"You'd be surprised. One of them is a Red Dragons fan!" Kenneth's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Chaill shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, living in a galactic community just gives a larger fan-base to all sports. And it gives me a better chance to butt-heads with them! Word of warning though: don't get into a quarrel with a salarian. Nothing they love more than a good argument. Not so much with me, though…"

"Because you're a krogan?"

"No, 'cause I always win!"

Kenneth and Chaill chuckled happily together, but Chaill was interrupted by a sound from his left. A green skinned salarian walked behind Chaill, whacking the krogan casually on his injured shoulder as he went.

"Tool up Kiwi-lover! You're back on active duty. That bug-bite better not slow you down."

Chaill winced slightly, but grinned broadly at the crewman. "Speak of the devil. Gotta go, Donnelly. Stay safe."

"I'd say the same to you, Chaill, but you'd just ignore it."

"True enough!"

The feed died and Kenneth turned to Valni.

"Hey." His cheerful expression was replaced by concern. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Valni said wearily. "Just need to rest."

"You look a wee bit wobbly on your feet."

"You should see the other guy! "She kissed him on the mouth. "You worry too much."

Her hand went around his waist. Kenneth eagerly embraced her and kissed her back.

After a few moments of respectful silence, Leptis approached the couple and cleared his throat loudly.

"You think I could have my engineer back?"

"I was keeping him warm for you," Valni teased, breaking the clinch.

"Like he needs it!" Leptis retorted. "You can pick up where you left off at the end of his shift. Right now, I need him."

"It's nice to feel wanted," Kenneth said, smiling.

Valni edged away from the pair as they deliberated. Kenneth was right; she did feel unsteady on her feet. She secretly expected her legs to give out from under her and sought out a console she could casually lean against. She could feel an odd tingling in her hands. Standing before Kenneth's console, Valni stared at his steaming cup of coffee while she listened to Leptis outlining Kenneth's next assignment.

"There's a situation on the asari world Niacal. The colony there has an overabundance of plant life and without seals for their buildings the colonists suffer from oxygen toxicity. Niacal's government has requested new hyperbaric chambers and the Hierarchy have stepped up with a joint turian/asari designed equipment to prevent hyperoxia. We're to assist with the installation. We're gonna need breathers for everyone assigned to the project…"

But his words were gradually becoming more distant. Valni gently shook her head. There was a roaring growing in her ears. She could hear Kenneth and Leptis talking but it was muffled, as if they were in another room. She reached up to rub the back of her neck and felt dampness – She was breaking out in a cold sweat. Her vision swam. Her peripheral vision seemed to narrow. Valni tried to focus on the energy readings on the screen, but couldn't make any sense of it, could barely see the display now. The voices around her had become meaningless white noise.

Suddenly dizzy, Valni pitched forward, her hands steadying herself against the console. She leant down and almost retched. Weirdly, all the other discomfort seemed to vanish. She hardly registered the pain in her spur now. Ever so slowly, her vision started to clear. She looked again at the console and realised she'd knocked over Kenneth's cup of coffee, though she didn't remember doing it. She looked at her hand: it was shaking and wet. She was only now registering the pain from the scalding liquid on her fingers.

A hand touched her arm, but it was several seconds before she noticed.

"Valni? Do you need to sit down?" a concerned voice asked.

"I just need to… I just need…" she mumbled. Thinking was becoming increasingly difficult.

Another hand held her left arm. Valni looked up, vaguely surprised to see Kenneth's face, but something was wrong. His features were distorted, like patches of his skin had been erased. Even through the fog of confusion clouding her mind, she could tell he was concerned.

She gripped the fabric of his uniform on his chest, squeezing the material with all her strength (which was rapidly failing) and tried to speak, but her words were whispered, barely audible as they escaped her mouth.

"Get… to Medical!" she slurred before she collapsed against him.

Kenneth supported her limp body and turned to Leptis in alarm. "A little help here!"

Leptis was by his side in an instant. He checked the pulse in her neck.

"She's out. Get her to the doc." Leptis turned on his omni-tool and spoke into the receiver: "Engine Room to Infirmary – Medical emergency, prepare to receive casualty."

"Acknowledged," the clipped tones of the doctor replied.

Kenneth, cradling her head against his shoulder, lifted her light frame into his arms and tore up the stairwell, followed closely by Leptis.

He could feel every eye on him as he darted through the Engine Room, the artificers staring in shock at the sight of a human holding the lifeless form of their combat instructor.

That mad dash to the infirmary was one Kenneth would long remember. For ages afterwards he had vivid dreams of running through the bowls of _Arcadias_. The endless corridors seeming to stretch on forever as time appeared to slow down to a crawl; Valni's weight steadily increasing until she was like lead in his arms.

Eventually, they emerged onto the infirmary corridor and bolted towards the Medical bay, Kenneth kicking the door lock to gain access. The doctor looked up as they entered, his brow fringe creasing as he saw Valni hanging in Kenneth's arms. He marched forward to intercept them.

"I thought you were bringing one of the artificers!" he exclaimed.

"She just collapsed against me," Kenneth stated breathlessly.

"Get her on the table."

Kenneth laid her gently on the examination table. The doctor immediately checked her pulse rate, oxygen levels and pupil response.

"Could it be internal bleeding from the fight?" Leptis asked, hovering at the end of the table.

The doctor didn't reply immediately and continued to analyse her readings as he ran his omni-tool over her chest.

"She's going into circulatory shock," he announced eventually. "Officer Severan is showing early signs of angioedema and bradycardia."

He undid the clasps on her uniform and stripped off her jacket. Her grey undershirt came off next. Kenneth had to fight the urge to turn around to preserve her decency. The doctor carefully probed the bare skin of her chest.

"How long has she had this inflammation?" Tesserius demanded, pointing to the raw looking swellings peppering her skin.

"I'm… not sure. A few days at most. She said it wasn't a problem."

Tesserius was silent for a long moment as he gradually came to a decision.

"Alright, you out!"

"Me?" Kenneth asked.

"Both of you!"

"I'd like to stay with her," the human insisted.

Without another word, Tesserius grabbed Kenneth by the collar of his uniform and physically hauled him off the ground, leaving his feet dangling. Kenneth was shocked by the doctor's display of strength and could do nothing but protest feebly, squirming in the turian's vice-like grip. Tesserius hustled Leptis through the door and dumped Kenneth outside.

"Stay out 'til I call you!" the doctor ordered. He retreated back inside and the door shut, the glow of the lock changing from green to red, sealing it tight.

Kenneth stared blankly at the door for several seconds until Leptis placed a comforting but firm hand on his shoulder and gradually led him away.

He escorted the dazed human back through the corridors, Kenneth allowing himself to be led towards the Engine Room.

None of the artificers approached him asking for news about Severan as they re-entered engineering; all of them warned off by the ominous expression on Leptis' face. Kenneth was escorted back to his console and simply stood there, staring unseeing at the display, while his hands mechanically typed away at the holographic interface as if following some invisible script. Throughout all this, his mind was dwelling on how quickly Valni's health had deteriorated. Everything had all been going so well just a few minutes earlier.

Kenneth was uncharacteristically quiet for the rest of the day. His shift ended and there was still no word from the doctor concerning Valni's condition. Kenneth waited outside the infirmary in vain for several hours, until Antoni and Djamil dragged him away to the Mess Hall.

He ate very little that evening. The atmosphere was unusually subdued in the mess; the crew casting sidelong glances in his direction when they thought they weren't being observed. Word had got around about Valni's dramatic collapse and the crew seemed reluctant to discuss the matter while Kenneth was in earshot.

There was still no word from the doctor the following morning. Again, Kenneth was left tapping his heels as he waited outside the locked infirmary before his shift started. It wasn't until Antoni approached, hoping to make a visit on his friend, that the door unexpectedly opened to reveal the towering form of Tesserius carrying a computer pad..

"Still here, then?" Tesserius asked Kenneth somewhat coldly.

Kenneth stared up at the doctor. "How is she?"

"Recovering, thankfully," the doctor replied. "She's a fine soldier. It's… unsettling to see her like this."

"What's the prognosis?" Antoni put in.

"It was touch and go, but I managed to stabilize her. It's lucky you got her here as quickly as you did, Donnelly. Receiving prompt treatment for anaphylactic shock is vitally important to a patient's survival."

Antoni frowned. "Anaphylactic shock? What caused that?" he asked.

The doctor didn't answer, but merely glared at Kenneth for a long moment. The human's eyes widened as the understanding hit him.

"It's me?" he exclaimed. "She's allergic to me?"

Tesserius nodded. "This has been building for a while. All it needed was a suitable trigger. Her immune system has been compromised. The recent challenge match certainly hasn't helped. And, of course, there have been other… mitigating factors." He glanced briefly at Valni's medical chart. "This is a severe reaction. Her blood pressure's bottomed out and the swelling's partially closed her oesophagus. It's affected everything from the crop alimentary tract to the nares operculum. My guess… she's reacting to something she ingested."

The doctor stared pointedly at the engineer. Kenneth flinched slightly under his accusing gaze.

"Can I see her?" Kenneth asked.

The doctor tilted his head back and stared off into the distance, as if weighing up his options. Finally, he nodded reluctantly. "Five minutes. No longer."

Kenneth moved past the doctor into the infirmary.

A large screen separated the last bed at the far end of the room from the rest of the sickbay. Kenneth approached slowly, edging his way around the screen until the bed's occupant came into view.

Valni was lying flat on the bed, eyes shut, tucked under the covers and wearing a pale green medical gown; her bare arms resting above the sheet on either side of her body. Several wires and diodes were taped to her neck, and an IV line was inserted into her right arm, while a transparent breathing mask covered her face.

Kenneth tried to suppress a shudder. Seeing her in this condition: Weakened, vulnerable, and knowing he was responsible was like a dagger between the ribs.

Valni slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey," she said, her voice was surprisingly cheerful, if a bit weak. "I would get up but the doc wants me to stick around. I think he's nailed me to the equipment."

Kenneth nodded and gladly sat next to the bed, careful not to disturb any of the wires.

"What do you think of my new look?" she asked, indicating medical gown she'd been given. "It's a bit sterile, but I think I pull it off. It's a little drafty at the back, though."

"I'm not sure the ensemble suits you," Kenneth answered, forcing a smile. "I prefer you in your silver and blue uniform."

"As I recall, you mostly preferred me out of it." Valni grinned cheekily.

Kenneth's smile faltered and he glanced away from her. "This shouldn't have happened. It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't…If we…" Kenneth hung his head. "I'm not sure how I can make it up to you."

"You'll just have to buy me something nice," Valni suggested, her eyes twinkling. "How about a kilt?"

Kenneth didn't laugh at the comment, but simply nodded approvingly, his mind's eye painting Valni in traditional dress. "Aye, I think you'd be bonnie in a kilt. A proper Donnelly tartan: emerald green, red, blue and golden yellow. You'd look beautiful, woman."

"Aren't there restrictions on who's allowed to wear certain tartans?" Valni asked.

Kenneth nodded again, obviously impressed. "You have been doing your homework," he stated approvingly. "Like I'd let a few rules stop you from wearing it!"

Valni reached across and took his hand, gripping the soft skin tightly. She loved the sensation: strong muscles flexing under a supple surface. Kenneth was tempted to pull away, fearing he would infect her again; harm her further.

He didn't pull away.

"And I wanted to show you Scotland," he continued. "I wanted you to see the lochs, travel the highlands – Maybe take you horseback riding."

"That… might be interesting?" Valni started, not entirely sure how a turian riding a horse would work. She was quite certain the horse might have something to say about that! "Well, I do have the spurs for it!" she joked. Kenneth gave her a genuine grin. Her smile dropped as she suddenly realised something: "Wait. You said 'wanted to' – past-tense. Don't you still want to?"

"Aye, damn straight I do! But, if this is how you react just to me, then I don't know if taking you to Earth is gonna… I don't want to make you sick. You're such a strong woman. I canna be the person taking that away from you."

"You won't be," she assured him. "This is just temporary. We'll figure this out. I'm in great hands here."

"That's right. Here! On board _Arcadias_. Where there's food you can eat; an' good turian doctors… an' warmth! Do you know how cold it gets in Scotland? Even in the summer? It'd freeze ya briskets, woman!"

Valni laughed. "I believe they've invented these wonderful things called 'clothes'. I'd just wrap up warm. Besides, do you know how lonely I'd be if you went without me?"

"I wasna thinking of leaving either. I was hoping to stay on longer. It's just an idea at the moment but… I don't know, maybe the ship could use another engineer?"

Valni's eyes widened. Her grip on his hand faltered as the full realisation of what he was saying sunk in.

"Kenneth, you can't give up your career," she protested.

Kenneth shook his head and smiled. "I don't know if you've noticed but I'm pretty handy with a spanner. I get about twenty job offers a year from different corporations, and could pretty-much write my own ticket with any other organisation out there if I decided to leave. My career isn't necessarily with the Alliance.

"I will go wherever I'm needed, wherever I can be most useful. And if I can find a good ship and a good crew then I'll make my home there, no matter who I serve with." Kenneth leaned in closer. "What we have; this thing between us, I'd like the chance to make it work, and… well, I hope you feel the same way." She nodded, gripping his hand tighter.

"I don't know if it's possible, but, if the Hierarchy and Captain will allow it, I would be proud to make _Arcadias_ my home."

Valni reached up and removed the mask. Kenneth leant forward to replace it but she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. Their lips met briefly as she rose from the bed.

"You bloody stupid bugger!" she chided. "We've only known each other a few weeks and you're already talking about moving in together!"

Kenneth laughed. "I imagine it'll be on a trial basis. We would be sharing _Arcadias_ with about three hundred crew."

Grinning broadly, Valni rose from the bed and embraced him, the bed cover dropping around her waist.

"Donnelly!"

The doctor's voice startled him. He looked up; Tesserius was standing by the screen, an expression like thunder on his face. He signalled for Kenneth to follow him.

Settling the smiling woman back under the covers, Kenneth reluctantly followed the scowling doctor. Tesserius led him to the other end of the infirmary and leaned in close.

"Do you think that's helping?" he hissed. "Removing her mask? Intimate contact?"

"No. No, I wasn't trying to..."

"Control yourself. For her sake."

Suitably chastised, Kenneth was escorted out of the infirmary, making room for Antoni to spend time with Valni.

He made his way back to the Engine Room and spent the next few hours preparing the engineering ground team for their trip to the asari colony of Niacal. Following the tension of the previous day, and Valni's encouraging signs of recovery (not to mention her enthusiastic response to his proposal of staying on _Arcadias_) he was in surprisingly good spirits, and chatted enthusiastically with Leptis and the rest of the team.

He retired to his cabin that night full of optimism for the future. If he could persuade the Captain of his worth, prove to her that he'd be a valuable asset to the ship, then maybe there was a shot at being able to join the crew? And even if it wasn't possible, at least he was in a relationship with someone he'd really come to care about. It was all happening so quickly, but that didn't seem to matter – That was the turian method after all.

Stripping off his clothes, Kenneth clambered into the bed and closed his eyes, dreaming of the woman who had brought such happiness into his life.

It wasn't until the next morning that he heard the news.

Valni's condition had deteriorated.

* * *

**Author's note:** _To quote one of my favourite authors: "I love deadlines. I like the whooshing sound they make as they fly by!" _

_Delays, delays, and I have nothing but apologies for it. This chapter was meant to be out at the weekend, but, I've been somewhat busy lately so please excuse my tardiness. Anyway, the story is moving forward and the question of how AMORAC fits in with the first two Mass Effect games will be answered… _


End file.
